El Panda Desahuciado
by Ali Gonzheimer
Summary: Po recibe unas terribles noticias acerca de su salud, pero él es el único que parece aceptarlas. Sientanse libres de comentar. Fell free to comment. Review.
1. El panda desahuciado

**Kung Fu Panda no es de mi propiedad, (sino de DreamWorks Animation SKG) y hago esta historia sólo por entretenimiento.  
**

* * *

**EL PANDA DESAHUCIADO**

Una tranquila tarde, Después de varias invitaciones, Po logró convencer a sus amigos, Los Cinco Furiosos, de acompañarlos a comer al restaurante de su padre. Ellos se encuentran sentados a la mesa, se les ve algo impacientes. La comida está tardando en llegar.

La puerta de la cocina se abre repentinamente. Po la abre dándole una patada. Él se esfuerza por equilibrar casi una docena de platos de fideos sobre ambos brazos y sobre su cabeza. Sus amigos lo ven sorprendidos.

PO: -¡En un momento voy con ustedes chicos!- Dice mientras camina con dificultad, repartiendo varios platos a los demás comensales. PO: -Mi padre quiso que le ayudara en la cocina… ¡wow!- Logra esquivar a un niño que pasa corriendo muy cerca de él. La cara de impaciencia se hace más evidente en los rostros de los Cinco. Po se da cuenta de esto.

PO: -Mm… no debo hacer esperar a mis amigos. Es hora de que el Guerrero Dragón use sus habilidades para servir comida- Piensa Po.

PO: -¡Muy bien…! Es hora- Y con una mirada dramática, comienza a correr por en medio de las mesas entregando exitosamente las órdenes de cada uno. Los platos vuelan por el aire aterrizando frente a los clientes. Algunos le aplauden al ver su comida caer frente a ellos. Po se ve confiado. Da un giro al estilo del Kung Fu y manda a volar el resto de los platos que caen en su lugar respectivo con los clientes. Todos en el restaurant le aplauden. Po sonríe y hace una reverencia agradeciendo. Tiene ahora en sus brazos sólo seis platos. Los correspondientes a él y sus amigos. Los Cinco lo miran esbozando una sonrisa. Menos Tigresa. Po camina muy confiado hacia la mesa con sus amigos, pero no nota una cáscara de banana tirada en su camino. Él resbala con ella y los seis platos vuelan por el aire hacia los Cinco. Ellos miran la comida cayendo, y cada uno logra atrapar ágilmente su plato antes de que toque la mesa y sin derramar una gota. Po se asombra con la habilidad de sus amigos y mira hacia arriba. El último plato cae directamente sobre él. Levanta las manos atrapando el plato, pero el contenido de éste cae sobre su cabeza. Atrapó el plato al revés. Los Cinco, con sus platos en mano, miran a Po cubierto de fideos. Guardan silencio por un instante, y comienzan a reírse de él. Menos Tigresa. Po no se ve muy contento. Baja los brazos con el plato, se lo coloca sobre la cabeza, y vacía en él los fideos que tiene encima.

PO: -No es gracioso- Se empina el plato a la boca, tras decir esto.

El señor Ping sale de la cocina algo alterado.

PING: -¿Po? ¡Po!-. Mira a su hijo sentado comiendo y se dirige molesto hacia él. PING: -¡Po!- Le da una palmada en la espalda, interrumpiéndolo mientras come. Po se atraganta un poco.

PO: -¿Qué sucede papá?- Dice con descontento. PING: -¡Po! ¡Prometiste que me ayudarías en el restaurante si te dejaba invitar a tus amigos a comer gratis!-. PO: -Ah… en un minuto ¿sí papá? Ahora quiero comer con mis amigos-. PING: -¡Po! ¡Hiciste una promesa!-

VIBORA: -Tiene razón Po. Tienes que ayudar a tu padre-. Po se pone algo más molesto. PING: -Si quieres comida tienes que trabajar primero. El dinero no crece en los árboles-

Po se vuelve hacia su padre con una expresión molesta. PO –"Tienes que trabajar…" (Dice imitándolo) "El dinero no crece en los ár…- Un fuerte eructo de Po interrumpe la falta de respeto a su padre, directamente frente a la cara del señor Ping.

Él, Po, y los Cinco, se quedan callados todos en un silencio incómodo. Po está asustado de lo que le podría hacer su padre. Él mira a su hijo, clavándole una mirada asesina. Tras unos segundos de ésta incómoda situación, Ping comienza a reírse. Po se ve confundido. Los Cinco comienzan a reír también. El ambiente tuvo un cambio muy radical. De pronto, se escucha un sonido muy peculiar. El de una risa contenida. Todos sorprendidos, dejan de reír, y voltean a ver a Tigresa, quien cobre su boca con una mano, evidentemente intentando no reír. Es asombroso. Nadie puede creer que ella esté riendo, y de un chiste tan infantil.

MONO: -¿Tigresa? ¿Estás… riendo?-. Ella no puede hablar. Sólo niega con la cabeza mientras se cubre con la mano. Po se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa. La observa detenidamente. Ella mira al panda, aún conteniéndose de reír. Po esboza una gran sonrisa.

PO: -¡Sí! ¡Te reíste!- Exclama emocionado. Tigresa frunce el ceño, se logra contener, y destapa su boca.

TIGRESA: -Yo no estaba…- Po eructa una vez más, interrumpiéndola. Ella vuelve a descontrolarse dejando salir un poco de su risa, y rápidamente se lleva ambas manos a la boca. Mantis, Mono y Víbora comienzan a sonreír.

MANTIS: -No lo puedo creer. ¡Te reíste Tigresa!-

VIBORA: -¡Sí, es la primera vez que lo vemos!-

Tigresa intenta mostrarse enojada, pero la risa la está venciendo. De pronto, afuera del restaurante, unos aldeanos corren despavoridos. Algo está pasando. Éste momento de alegría se ve interrumpido. Los Cinco y Po se levantan de la mesa y corren hacia afuera a ver qué sucede.

Afuera al fondo del camino, un topo corre persiguiendo a varios ciudadanos. Carga consigo un cántaro que sostiene con la mano a manera de un arma. Él corre por la calle persiguiendo a un ganso, hasta que se topa con los Cinco. El ganso huye, y ellos le bloquean el camino. El topo se detiene abruptamente, mirándolos de una manera desafiante.

TOPO: -Así que ustedes deben ser Los Cinco Furiosos-. Los Cinco lo miran cautelosamente y sin decir nada. –Y tú debes ser el Guerrero Dragón-. Po sonríe. PO: -Así es… y tú debes tener mala suerte. Porque nadie interrumpe una comida con mis amigos-. TOPO: -Ah, lo lamento. Espero que mi presencia no arruine ¡su apetito!-. Al decir esto, el Topo arremete contra los Cinco. En su carrera, levanta su cántaro en el aire, destapándolo. Grulla mira el movimiento que realiza el extraño.

GRULLA: -¡Cuidado con el cántaro!-. Todos reaccionan, notan también aquel movimiento. El Topo se acerca hacia ellos y salta ágilmente, pasando por encima de las cabezas de todos. Mientras vuela por el aire, del cántaro comienzan a salir pequeñas gotas como rocío, que caen hacia ellos. TIGRESA: -¡Muévanse!-. Todos, con una ágil maniobra, esquivan el líquido que el enemigo vertió sobre ellos. El Topo cae de pie al otro lado. Mantis corre hacia él. Con su diminuto tamaño, es casi invisible para el Topo, pero éste logra esquivar su patada voladora. Grulla y Víbora lo flanquean por ambos lados, el Topo los observa acercarse y abre nuevamente su misterioso cántaro, dando un giro sobre su propio eje, y creando así una estela de rocío del extraño líquido que lleva dentro, alrededor de él. Grulla se da cuenta, y rápidamente cambia de dirección, esquivando las gotas. La reacción de Víbora por otro lado, no es tan eficaz, y en su salto, ella atraviesa la estela de líquido, y logra conectar un golpe sobre el Topo, él recibe el ataque y sale volando unos metros hacia atrás. Tigresa ve una oportunidad.

TIGRESA: -¡Ahora!-. Ella, Mono y Po corren hacia el adversario mientras está distraído. Éste reacciona lentamente después de aquél ataque de Víbora, para cuando se da cuenta de que lo atacan, sólo alcanza a ver a Mono, saltando hacia él con una patada voladora que impacta sobre su pecho. Tigresa continúa el ataque, rodando por el suelo se posiciona debajo del Topo mientras vuela por el aire, y lo impacta con un golpe de tigre en la espalda. El Topo sale volando hacia arriba. TIGRESA: -¡Tu turno Po!-. Po salta varios metros hasta llegar al Topo. Ambos se encuentran frente a frente en el aire. Po se prepara para rematar con un golpe de su estómago. El Topo logra tomar su cántaro, y al mismo tiempo que Po lo golpea, el Topo le estrella el cántaro en la cara, rompiéndose en pedazos y empapando su rostro con el contenido.

Ambos, Po y el Topo caen al suelo, con la diferencia de que Po cae de pie. Tigresa y Mono se acercan al adversario caído. Él los mira desde el suelo mostrándose muy adolorido. TIGRESA: -¡Dinos qué viniste a buscar!-. El Topo voltea a ver a Po, y comienza a reírse agónicamente. Sin que nadie lo note, él saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño envase y se lo empina en la boca. TIGRESA: -¡No!-. Ella, Po y Mono intentan detenerlo, y le quitan el envase de la mano, pero es demasiado tarde, el Topo ya lo había bebido. Mono observa con detenimiento el envase en su mano, mientras el Topo continúa riéndose. Unos segundos después, deja de escuchársele. Todos lo miran extrañados. El Topo está muerto ahora.

Po está confundido, y con una mano se seca el líquido que aún tiene en la cara. Se escucha a Grulla angustiado.

GRULLA: -¡No! ¡Víbora!-. Todos voltean a ver, Víbora está inconsciente. Para Po no parece tener sentido, ella no recibió ataque alguno. Tigresa logra deducir lo que pasa, y voltea a ver a Po con angustia. Po comienza a sentirse mareado, la visión se le pone borrosa, y mira su mano de cerca, la mano con la que se limpió el líquido. PO: -¿Qué es esto?-. Tras decir esto, el panda se desmaya. Se logra escuchar a sus amigos gritarle. MONO: -¡Po!-. TIGRESA: -¡Es el líquido!-. Todo se pone oscuro para Po.

Po abre los ojos. Está en su habitación en el Palacio de Jade. Todo parece confuso. Voltea a ver a su izquierda, y en el suelo junto a su cama está el Maestro Shifu, meditando.

PO: -¿Maestro Shifu?-. Shifu abre los ojos y rápidamente se levanta de su posición y se acerca a la cama.

SHIFU: -¡Po!-. Po se levanta algo aletargado, y se logra sentar en la cama. PO: -¿Qué pasó Maestro?-. Shifu suspira. SHIFU: -Estuviste inconsciente por seis días Po-. Po se frota la cabeza con ambas manos. PO: -¿En serio?-. SHIFU: -Sí. El líquido que llevaba consigo aquel Topo, era una clase de veneno muy poderoso. Tú y Víbora sufrieron los efectos por el simple contacto-. Po bosteza mientras estira los brazos, y reacciona preocupado instantáneamente. PO: -¡Víbora! ¡¿Está bien ella?!-. Shifu se acerca a él intentando tranquilizarlo.

SHIFU: -Víbora se encuentra bien. Al ser una serpiente, tuvo una inmunidad natural al veneno. PO: -¡Genial!- Pensó Po. SHIFU: -Pero…- La preocupación en la expresión de Shifu es evidente. SHIFU: -Tú no corriste con la misma suerte Po-. PO: -¿A qué se refiere Maestro?-

SHIFU: -A pesar de la poca cantidad que le cayó a Víbora y de su inmunidad natural al veneno, ella estuvo al borde de la muerte-

Po está más confundido aún. SHIFU: -Durante los últimos seis días, tuve que solicitar apoyo a todos los herbólogos, médicos y expertos que encontré en el Valle, y en otros poblados cercanos… hicimos lo que pudimos. Los Cinco fueron personalmente a consultar a expertos en regiones más alejadas. Pero…- La inquietud de Po se convierte lentamente en miedo. –No parece haber una cura conocida al veneno que te infectó…-. La pena de Shifu es ahora muy notoria. PO: -Pero estoy curado-

SHIFU: -Po, el veneno…- Shifu se rinde con las explicaciones y los rodeos. –Ya no hay esperanza… vas a morir Po-

Po está atónito. No hay expresión, salvo una leve sorpresa en su rostro. Ahora todo quedó aclarado para el Guerrero Dragón. No hay pensamiento que se cruce por su cabeza, mas que el de la incertidumbre. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿De cuánto tiempo dispone en éste mundo? Shifu interrumpe sus ideas con esa voz rasposa, la que se escucha cuando uno no puede afianzar bien las palabras.

SHIFU: -No le he dicho a los Cinco… me pareció justo que fuera tu decisión y no la mía si ellos debían enterarse-. Un aire lúgubre resopla ahora por la habitación. Tiene un olor a presagio.

Esa misma tarde, Po y Shifu hablan sentados al pie del Durazno.

SHIFU: -Hay mucho que no podrás aprender Po, y es por eso que quiero que me preguntes cualquier cosa. Cual sea el secreto del Kung Fu que esté en mi conocimiento, te lo revelaré sin ninguna demora. Po no puede pensar ya en el Kung Fu, toda su vida como Guerrero Dragón fue muy corta. ¿Qué podría hacer con ello ahora?

Po se prepara para decirle a su maestro que no hay nada que preguntar, que prefiere terminar su vida con los conocimientos que él tiene ahora, pero al ver su rostro, nota una melancolía y pena en la cara de Shifu que no le había visto antes. Esto lo hace recapacitar.

PO: -Muchas gracias Shifu. Hay algunos secretos que me gustaría saber-. Shifu se muestra un poco más relajado por su respuesta.

Subiendo las escaleras del Templo. Los Cinco Furiosos hablan sobre Po.

MONO: -No dejo de pensar en Po. Me tiene muy preocupado-. VÍBORA: -A mí también. Pero si yo pude resistir a ese veneno, él también podrá, Po es de los que resisten-. Tigresa se ve absorta en sus pensamientos. Grulla la observa extrañado. GRULLA: -Sí. Después de todo, es el Guerrero Dragón-. Tigresa reacciona con ese último comentario.

MANTIS: -¡Sí! Un guerrero no se da por vencido en ninguna batalla, y él seguro estará luchando ahora mismo-. Los Cinco llegan a la explanada del palacio. A la distancia logran ver a Po y a Shifu sentados al pie del durazno charlando. TIGRESA: -¿Po?-. Todos voltean a ver emocionados. Efectivamente es él. MANTIS: -¡Po!-. A lo lejos, Po logra escuchar su nombre, y voltea a ver a sus amigos desde el durazno, interrumpiendo su plática con Shifu. Los saluda levantando la mano. VÍBORA: -¡Está bien!-. Los cuatro corren emocionados hacia el durazno, Tigresa solamente camina. Po se levanta, y recibe a sus amigos, que le dan al panda un emotivo abrazo.

MANTIS: -Sabía que lo lograrías-. GRULLA: -Siempre encuentras la forma de asustarnos-. Tigresa llega tranquilamente caminando hasta el durazno y se detiene frente a Po, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

TIGRESA: -Me da mucho gusto que estés bien-. Po intenta sonreír, pero le cuesta trabajo ¿Cómo le dirá a sus amigos que no es lo que ellos creen? Tigresa nota a Shifu, que está sentado aún en el suelo, con una muy seria y profunda expresión, que le dice a ella que algo no anda bien.

Por la tarde. Los Cinco ya han retomado el ritmo habitual. Se encuentran entrenando frente al Templo. Po camina por la entrada del salón de entrenamiento y observa a sus amigos en acción. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Mono, que está practicando con su bastón de combate, nota a Po que los observa, y se detiene.

MONO: -¡Oye Po! ¿No quieres practicar un poco? Debes querer hacer un poco de ejercicio después de todo ese tiempo en la cama-. Po sonríe. PO: -No, gracias Mono. Pero debo ir a ver a mi padre-. MONO: -Te entiendo- Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mono continúa con su entrenamiento. Po sale caminando del por las largas escaleras. Tigresa, que practica combate con Grulla, mira a Po alejarse del Palacio de manera extrañada. GRULLA: -¿Sucede algo?- Él voltea a ver a Po también. GRULLA: -Crees que pasa algo con Po?-. Tigresa continúa pensativa, pero guardando todos sus pensamientos en ella.

TIGRESA: -No… Continuemos-. Ella y Grulla continúan con su práctica.

En el Valle, Po se acerca al restaurante de su padre, el verlo le provoca melancolía, y se dirige al interior pasando su mano sobre una de las paredes.

En la cocina, Ping agita con un cucharón una olla de sopa. Se ve triste y poco concentrado. Suspira profundamente, cuando en el reflejo del caldo aparece la cara de Po. PING: -¡Po!-. Ping se da la vuelta y abraza fuertemente a su hijo. Po hace lo mismo. PING: -Qué gusto que estés bien-. PO: -Sí, a mí me da gusto también- Dice sin mucha emoción. Ping nota algo extraño en Po. PING: -¿Estás bien hijo?-

PO: -Sí papá. Sólo es que estuve demasiado tiempo en cama-

PING: -Claro. Y por eso, te voy a preparar algo especial. Quiero consentir a mi hijo ahora que se recuperó-. Po mira con una melancólica sonrisa a su padre, que comienza a cortar vegetales para él. PO: -Gracias papá-

Está atardeciendo, Shifu está dentro del Salón de los Héroes contemplando el espejo de agua, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tigresa entra a la habitación y nota lo inquieto que se ve Shifu.

TIGRESA: -¿Maestro Shifu?-. SHIFU: -¿Qué sucede Tigresa?- Dice sin moverse ni un poco. Tigresa se acerca hacia su Maestro mostrándose extrañada. TIGRESA: -Quisiera saber si hay algo mal con Po-. Shifu reacciona con esto último que ella dijo y se vuelve hacia ella.

SHIFU: -¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?-. Las extrañas preguntas del Maestro sólo hacen surgir aún más. TIGRESA: -No. Pero ha estado actuando raro todo el día-. SHIFU: -Eso es normal en él. Sólo espera hasta mañana, y verás al mismo Po de siempre-. Tigresa sigue extrañada, y le hace una reverencia a su maestro. TIGRESA: -Así lo haré. Muchas gracias Maestro-. Después de esto, ella se da la vuelta y se marcha del Salón. Dejando a un muy serio Shifu.

Al día siguiente, Po se levanta algo más temprano de lo usual. Camina por el pasillo junto a las habitaciones de sus amigos, observando las puertas, como si éstas le trajeran recuerdos. Luego mira el agujero reparado en el piso de madera, por el que aquella vez atravesó las duelas, y sonríe.

Po sale al jardín del Palacio. Ahí está Tigresa, entrenando al alba como de costumbre. Él se detiene a observar a la maestra.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué sucede Po? Tú no te despiertas tan temprano- Le dice sin voltearlo a ver, mientras se equilibra sobre un pie en una posición de Yoga. Po sonríe y se acerca a ella un par de pasos.

PO: -Me sigues impresionando Tigresa. Desde que te conocí, nunca había visto tanta habilidad de Kung Fu en una sola guerrera-. Tigresa se extraña un poco por éste último comentario, pero continúa con su Yoga. Po se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse de ahí. PO: -Sí… yo esperaba algún día llegar a ser así de habilidoso-. Al decir esto, Tigresa interrumpe por completo su concentración, quedándose de pie estática.

Unas horas después, Po recorre el Valle, mirando a su alrededor. Todo le provoca tranquilidad, y todo le inspira paz. De pronto, un ruido lo interrumpe. Vuelve su mirada al frente, y por el camino principal del pueblo, un Jaguar corre frenéticamente hacia él. Al fondo del Valle, vienen a toda velocidad los Cinco Furiosos. VÍBORA: -¡Atrápalo Po!-. TIGRESA: -¡Es un bandido!-. Po se pone en posición, e intercepta al bandido Jaguar. Éste choca con Po, y respira jadeante. Po lo mira por un momento, y después a sus amigos, que se aproximan a la distancia hacia él. El Jaguar intenta escapar, pero Po lo tiene sujeto. Entonces, el Jaguar mira a Po de manera suplicante.

JAGUAR: -Por favor. Déjame ir-. Po mira al bandido y su botín, que consiste solamente en unos panes, y unas cuantas verduras.

JAGUAR: -Por favor-. Po recapacita sobre el bandido. Después de todo, sólo es un poco de comida. Y a unos metros de que los Cinco llegaran hasta él. Po suelta al bandido, dejándolo escapar. Antes de echarse a correr, el Jaguar mira a Po con una sonrisa. JAGUAR: -Gracias- Y se va corriendo a una gran velocidad. Los Cinco llegan hasta Po, jadeantes y confundidos. GRULLA: -¿Porqué lo dejaste ir?-. Po se pone nervioso ante las miradas acusantes de sus amigos. TIGRESA: -¡¿Qué pasa contigo Po?!-. PO: -Está bien chicos, sólo fue un poco de comida-.

MANTIS: -¿Tienes idea de dónde la robó?-. Po, ingenuo, niega con la cabeza. VÍBORA: -Del restaurante de tu padre-. Esto asusta a Po, quien rápidamente comienza a correr hacia el restaurante de Ping.

Él llega al restaurante seguido por los Cinco. Dentro del lugar todo está hecho un caos. Mesas y sillas están dispersas y rotas por doquier. De la cocina sale caminando el señor Ping, con un serio moretón en el ojo y Po se impresiona al verlo. Ping se acerca caminando hasta Po, y se para ante él con una mirada entristecedora. PING: -Po ¿qué pasó? ¿Lo atrapaste?-. Po se queda estático. Los Cinco lo observan con desapruebo. PO: -No papá… lo dejé ir-. PING: -¿Por qué PO? ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-. PO: -Yo…yo…-. Po mira nervioso a sus amigos y a su padre. –Yo, tengo algo que decirles a todos-. Ese comentario extraña a todos en ese momento, mientras Po se da la vuelta y retrocede un par de pasos, quedando de pie frente a ellos.

PO: -Chicos… papá… yo, no les he contado sobre lo que me sucedió con el veneno el otro día…-. Todos se ven expectantes. –Al despertar el Maestro Shifu me dijo de qué se trataba, y bueno… yo voy a morir pronto-. El asombro es inmediato, ésta noticia fue demasiado repentina. –Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-. Hay un profundo silencio. Nadie se atreve a decir nada, hasta que repentinamente la mirada de Tigresa cambia, de sorpresa a fruncir el seño. TIGRESA: -¿En serio tienes tan poca vergüenza?-

PO: -¿Qué?-. TIGRESA: -Dejaste ir a ese bandido, que hirió a tu padre ¿y ahora esperas librarte de la culpa con una excusa infantil?-. Po está confundido. PO: -No, Tigresa, es en serio, pregúntale al Maestro Shifu-. VÍBORA: -Por favor Po, no sigas con eso-. PO: -¡Pero es en serio!-. Todos miran a Po, ahora con desagrado. Grulla se acerca al señor Ping y coloca su ala sobre su espalda. GRULLA: -Vamos señor Ping, tienen que revisarle ese golpe-. Ping acompaña a Grulla, y detrás de ellos los siguen los demás. Antes de salir del restaurante, Ping voltea la cabeza, dando una última mirada de tristeza a Po, y él le pierde de vista. Po se quedó sólo en el restaurante. Nadie pareció creerle cuando contó la noticia más triste de su vida… su muerte.

Es de noche, en el comedor de los Cinco Furiosos ellos se encuentran comiendo. Po no está ahí. VÍBORA: -¿Creen que fuimos muy duros con Po? Sí, ese bandido golpeó y robó a su padre, y él lo dejó ir. Pero no pasó nada más-. GRULLA: -Tal vez sería así si no hubiera salido con la mentira acerca de su muerte-. MANTIS: -Sí, ni siquiera Po debería bromear con esas cosas-. MONO: -Oigan chicos… ¿Y qué tal si hablaba en serio?-. Todos se detienen y guardan silencio por un momento. -¿No deberíamos considerar qué pasa si Po no mentía?-. Tigresa, en una notoria molestia, empuja su plato hacia adelante. TIGRESA: -Eso es imposible. Po no está muriendo, solamente es un panda infantil con demasiada imaginación-. VIBORA: -Cálmate Tigresa-. Tigresa, aún molesta. Vuelve a acercar su plato, y descarga su ira sobre la comida con fuertes mordiscos. Mono sigue aún pensativo.

MONO: -Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle al Maestro Shifu-. Éste comentario hizo que incluso a Tigresa se le pasara el enojo, dejando así de comer.

Ya es de media noche, y en las afueras del pueblo, Po está meditando al tiempo que hace Yoga. Quiere despejar su mente, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió esa tarde. En la reacción de sus amigos al contarles esa terrible noticia, en su padre, que está lastimado por su culpa, y no sólo físicamente, y en todo aquello que no tuvo el tiempo de hacer ni de decir en su vida. Po estira una pierna, levantándola sobre la cabeza, se reclina hacia adelante estirando ambos brazos, adoptando una posición de equilibrio perfecto. Todo brilla a la luz de la luna. De pronto, la visión de Po comienza a ponerse borrosa. El suelo se pone oscuro hasta volverse negro ante su vista. Deja su postura de Yoga y mira al cielo. Los destellos de las estrellas comienzan a distorsionarse y mezclarse ¿Será que ya es el momento? La luna es ahora lo único que puede percibir, y poco a poco ésta comienza a difuminarse, como si estuviera fundiéndose sobre sus ojos. La noche se apodera de todo.

Al amanecer, Shifu se encuentra ante el espejo de agua nuevamente. Sus meditaciones no funcionan ésta mañana por algún motivo. Tigresa vuelve a interrumpir su silencio, entrando al Salón. TIGRESA: -Maestro-

SHIFU: -¿Qué sucede?-. TIGRESA: -Tengo otra pregunta que hacerle… es sobre algo que nos dijo Po-. Shifu advierte lo que está por preguntarle, y se da la vuelta. –Él nos contó… bueno, que está por morir-. Shifu coloca los brazos en la espalda, y mira fijamente a su alumna. SHIFU: -Por la forma en que lo preguntas, puedo ver que, o no lo has comprendido, o no logras aceptarlo-. TIGRESA: -¿Entonces es cierto?-. Shifu suspira profundamente. SHIFU: -Me temo que sí-. La expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en la cara de Tigresa lo dice todo. SHIFU: -Al parecer te cuesta trabajo creerlo… eso es negación, y no es momento para eso. Deben estar con él, deben apoyarlo. Su tiempo de vida es incierto, pero no por eso debe tener menos sentido-. Tigresa se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda irrespetuosamente a su maestro, algo que ella nunca había hecho, ella camina directamente hacia las pertas del Salón. Shifu se da cuenta del dolor en su interior. La expresión de Tigresa es aún de sorpresa. Boquiabierta, y con la mirada perdida, camina hasta llegar afuera.

En las escaleras que llevan al Salón de los Héroes, los cuatro están afuera esperando por ella. Mono levanta la mano para saludarla. Tigresa se queda de pie ante las escaleras, con esa mirada de miedo. VÍBORA: -¿Qué te dijo el Maestro?-. Tigresa nota a sus amigos parados ahí, esperando su respuesta. Ella se estremece. Todas sus emociones se derraman sin poder contenerse, cosa que ella hace siempre. Una lágrima le brota de los ojos y recorre su mejilla, ella se da cuenta, y rápidamente se lleva el antebrazo a la cara, ocultando su rostro de los demás, y sale corriendo hacia un lado. Brinca por encima de uno de los muros del Palacio, evitando el contacto con sus amigos.

Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis la observan escapar de ellos sorprendidos. Nunca la habían visto actuar así.

Tigresa corre por el Valle ocultando su rostro de todo el mundo. Pasa corriendo frente al restaurante de Ping, quien está barriendo el lugar, y con extrañeza la mira pasar por ahí.

Ella sigue en su carrera, escapando de todos y de todo, hasta de sus propios pensamientos. A lo lejos mira una silueta familiar a las afueras del Valle. Un gran escalofrío recorre su espalda. Es Po, recostado sobre una roca, descansando o aparentemente durmiendo. Ella corre hacia él, hacia se encuentro que había estado evitando, y que seguro hubiera seguido evitando si no fuera aquella situación. Aún en contra de todos sus miedos y nerviosismo Tigresa llega hasta donde está Po. De pie frente a él, lo observa recostado, a la sombra de un árbol que se mese con el viento, con los ojos cerrados, pareciera estar esperando por ella. Se ve sereno, se ve en paz.

Tigresa se pone de rodillas y lo mira fijamente. Se reclina hacia él, pero los nervios le hacen detenerse a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Desvía la mirada y se ruboriza.

Pero, algo no está bien… ¿y la respiración? ¿Por qué no siente eso? Rápidamente Tigresa coloca su oído sobre el pecho del panda. No se escucha nada. Ella entra en pánico, y con ambas manos sostiene el rostro de Po con suavidad. TIGRESA: -¿Po?... ¡Po!-. Todos sus temores se vuelven realidad, cuando suelta el rostro de Po, y su cabeza se deja caer ligeramente hacia un lado. Tigresa rompe en llanto, y sin decir una palabra, se recuesta sobre Po, abrazándolo mientras solloza. TIGRESA: -Po…-

Esa misma tarde, un funeral se celebra en la cima de una colina. Un gran ataúd es colocado en un agujero de igual tamaño. Todo el pueblo está presente, Los Cinco furiosos y el Maestro Shifu están de pie frente al agujero. Y serios, pero inconsolables, honran a su compañero y amigo caído. Docenas de guerreros de todas las tierras de China se hacen presentes para presentarle sus respetos al Guerrero Dragón, al guerrero caído.

(continuará)


	2. Sin paz no hay descanso

**SIN PAZ NO HAY DESCANSO**

Una fiesta se celebra en el Valle de la Paz. Hay adornos típicos y puestos de comida por todas partes. El sonido de la música, de los tambores y las risas de los niños resuenan en todas partes.

A las afueras del Valle todo es tranquilidad. El sol está comenzando a salir desde una colina al horizonte. Una silueta se interpone a la luz del sol, expandiendo su sombra a lo largo de toda la colina.

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales en el Valle son solamente opacados por la maravilla de sus colores que asombra a más de uno. En el corazón de la fiesta hay un escenario, unos niños disfrazados de "Guerrero Dragón" suben a éste escenario para un concurso de disfraces.

En una zona montañosa, por una vereda junto a los acantilados, un enorme sujeto con una gran capa roja obscura, una capucha sobre su cabeza que sólo deja salir unas largas plumas de ésta, camina al frente de otros dos extraños sujetos más pequeños que tiran de una carreta por la vereda. Ambos tienen capas del mismo color, con capuchas que los cubren por completo. Siguen caminando por la vereda hasta que ésta da la vuelta a la izquierda en la montaña. Al pasar esa curva, se comienza a escuchar el sonido de tambores muy a la distancia, donde está el Valle de la Paz.

En el escenario, tres niños hacen movimientos de Kung Fu, para su demostración. Un pequeño ganso, un conejo, y un cerdito. Los niños bajan del escenario, muy alegres, donde Po está al pie de las escaleras observándolos.

NIÑO CONEJO: -¡Guerrero Dragón! ¡Guerrero Dragón!-. Dice, mientras los tres se acercan a Po. -¿Puede decirnos quién tiene el mejor disfraz de Po?-. Los tres niños se ponen de pie frente a él, posando. Po los observa detenidamente.

PO: -Mm… me parece que el pequeño cerdito tiene un poco más de Guerrero Dragón que los demás-. El cerdito sonríe. Los otros dos niños, claramente decepcionados, bajan los brazos.

NIÑO GANSO: -¡Uh…! ¡No se vale! Él tiene veinte kilos más de Guerrero Dragón que nosotros-. Dice en un tono burlón. El cerdito mira su barriga con tristeza mientras los otros niños se ríen de él. Po mira la vergüenza del cerdito, se le acerca y pone una mano en su hombro. PO: -No te preocupes pequeño. Aquí es donde se esconde el verdadero poder-. Dice Po, sujetándose la barriga con la otra mano. El cerdito sonríe y se aleja junto con los otros dos niños. Po se da la vuelta y mira hacia arriba, hacia la cima de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

En el Palacio, Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla están de pie frente al Maestro Shifu. Él les da instrucciones.

SHIFU: -Me han informado que tres extraños viajeros se acercan al pueblo desde los acantilados. Ellos están supuestamente armados… de ser así, quiero que se encarguen de ellos. No hay que poner en peligro a los ciudadanos ni arruinarles la fiesta-

TIGRESA, VÍBORA Y GRULLA: -Sí Maestro-. Shifu se da la vuelta tranquilamente, y de manera instantánea, los tres salen corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras abajo hacia el pueblo.

En la fiesta, Po se encuentra sentado en una mesa comiendo, acompañado de Mono.

MONO: -Oye Po, ¿no estás cansado ya de eso?-. Po se ve nervioso y algo tímido. PO: -No sé…-. MONO: -¡Anímate Po! Yo sé que parece loco e imposible, pero oye… ¡Fuiste nombrado el Guerrero Dragón! Y después de eso no creo que haya nada más imposible-. PO: -No lo sé Mono-. Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa llegan corriendo y se detienen detrás de ellos.

VÍBORA: -¡Hola chicos!-. Mono los voltea a ver mostrándose sorprendido. MONO: -¡Tigresa!-. Po reacciona poniéndose de pie de un brinco. PO: -¡Ah! ¡Hola!-. La sorpresa de ambos es extraña para los tres. Hay un breve e incómodo silencio.

TIGRESA: -El Maestro Shifu quiere que vayamos a vigilar la entrada del puente por unos viajeros sospechosos-. PO: -Si… claro ¡vamos ya!-. Po camina al frente, evitando el contacto visual de sus amigos, ocultando un rubor de su rostro. Tigresa mira con extrañeza a Mono, él le devuelve una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa. MONO: -Hay que movernos-. Mono sigue a Po, y los tres los miran confundidos. Po y Mono están ocultando algo.

Cuatro de Los Cinco Furiosos y Po, corren con dirección a los puentes que llevan al Valle. Pasan rápidamente junto a unos arbustos, y en medio de ellos algo se mueve fugazmente y sale de entre sus ramas. Es Mantis, acompañando a los demás hacia los puentes.

MANTIS: -Lamento la demora. Estaba en esa fiesta con mi madre-. Tigresa mira al frente. TIGRESA: -Ahí están-.

Por el puente llegan caminando los tres extraños sujetos con su carreta. El que lidera al grupo se detiene. Los otros dos detrás de él también lo hacen, mostrándose extrañados por esto. De pronto, Los Cinco Furiosos y Po saltan justo enfrente de ellos, cortándoles el camino. Los guerreros miran fijamente a éstos extraños sujetos con capuchas y capas. Nadie dice nada por varios tensos segundos. Uno de éstos extraños lleva discretamente su mano al mango de su espada. Tigresa se da cuenta de esto y adopta posición de combate, lo mismo hacen los demás y Po. Al ver el movimiento de los Cinco, los dos extraños con capa se preparan para pelear en posición de combate.

TIGRESA: -Regresen por donde vinieron-. Uno de éstos extraños saca un arco mientras carga en éste una flecha. Los Cinco se preparan para que en cualquier momento se desate el combate, pero el sujeto más grande al frente coloca su mano sobre el arco de su compañero, bajándolo lentamente. Él y el otro sujeto bajan la guardia.

Tigresa se extraña por esto. Los tres sujetos en el puente comienzan a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, como ignorando la presencia de los Cinco. Tigresa se enfurece y se prepara para la pelea. Pero antes de lanzarse al ataque, nota que algo no está bien. Voltea hacia ambos lados, y ya no están sus amigos. Ella está completamente sola. Los tres extraños caminan junto a ella, que está tan confundida que simplemente les deja pasar. Después de unos segundos ella reacciona. Se da la vuelta, y se encuentra frente a la tumba de Po. Al ver el sitio donde está ahora ella entra en pánico, cayendo de rodillas con la mirada hacia el suelo donde él está enterrado.

Se escucha una voz familiar: -Tigresa-. Esto le hace levantar la mirada. TIGRESA: -¿Po?-.

Tigresa despierta. Ella está en el Palacio de Jade, en la habitación de Po. Arrodillada frente a su cama. Detrás de ella se encuentra Víbora, que la observa desde la puerta de la habitación con total desconcierto. Obviamente algo anda mal con Tigresa. Tigresa voltea a ver a Víbora con una fría mirada, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

VÍBORA: -Tigresa ¿qué te sucede?-. Ella no sabe qué decir. Ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo llegó desde su habitación a la de Po, ni por qué está ella de rodillas ante su cama.

En el comedor, Tigresa se sirve té para, calmarse los nervios. Las manos le tiemblan. Víbora mira que su amiga es un manojo de nervios, y se preocupa notoriamente.

VÍBORA: -Tigresa ¿quieres contarme qué te pasa?-. Ella no le responde. Simplemente se lleva la taza de té a la boca y da un sorbo. Víbora se preocupa aún más. –No te encuentras nada bien. Necesitas decirme qué sucede-. Tigresa baja la mirada. TIGRESA: -Soñé con él Víbora-. Víbora respira profundamente, mostrando también tristeza.

VÍBORA: -Yo también soñé con él… creo que, es normal ahora que extrañemos a nuestro amigo-

TIGRESA: -Tú no entiendes. Se veía tan real. Tan vivo… no creo que fuera solamente un sueño-. VÍBORA: -Tigresa. Ha pasado solamente un día… sé que es difícil ahora. Pero tenemos que aceptar que se ha ido-. Al decir esto, Tigresa cierra el puño, rompiendo la taza de té en su mano. Víbora se sorprende por el carácter que está mostrando.

En el Salón de los Héroes. Grulla entra caminando junto con Shifu.

SHIFU: -Quiero que llames a un buen escultor para el monumento en honor a Po-. Grulla suspira tristemente. –Sé que no era un guerrero ejemplar pero…-. GRULLA: -Sí Maestro, lo entiendo. Él se merece un lugar en el Salón de los Héroes-. Ambos miran hacia arriba a la estatua del dragón que se encuentra en el techo.

Grulla sale del Salón. Mono y Mantis se dirigen hacia el Palacio desde las escaleras. Se ven preocupados. Él se dirige hacia ellos.

GRULLA: -¿Qué sucede?-. Ambos miran a Grulla con preocupación.

MANTIS: -Es el padre de Po-. GRULLA: -¿Qué hay con él?-. MONO: -No ha abandonado la tumba desde ayer. Creemos que estuvo ahí toda la noche-. Grulla se muestra preocupado. MANTIS: -Creo que a él le debe pesar más que a cualquiera de nosotros-. MONO: -Sí… no puedo ni imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando-.

En el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Po se encuentra el Sr. Ping, quien mira con tristeza hacia abajo. Se ve que no ha dormido en toda una noche, pues está ahí desde el funeral de ayer. Al fondo, se puede ver a Tigresa subiendo por la colina hasta el lugar de descanso de Po. Ping nota que ella se acerca sin voltear a verla. Ella llega hasta él y detiene junto a él a mirar la tumba. Ninguno dice nada. Sólo se escucha al viento silbando contra la colina y algunos árboles a la distancia.

PING: -Po hablaba mucho de ti…-. Tigresa voltea a ver s Ping. –Incluso mucho antes de convertirse en Guerrero Dragón. Siempre fuiste su Furiosa favorita-. Tigresa cierra fuertemente los ojos y aprieta los puños para contener las lágrimas. Pasan los segundos. Ping aparta por fin la mirada de la tumba de su hijo y se vuelve hacia Tigresa.

PING: -Po siempre fue muy tímido para hablar… normalmente sus acciones demostraban más sus sentimientos que sus palabras-. Un repentino suspiro se escapa de la boca de Tigresa, dejándola sin aliento por un instante. –Él nunca me lo dijo, ni si quiera a mí. Y estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco te lo dijo. Pero él siempre…-. Un extraño ruido de piedras y tierra moviéndose se escucha, interrumpiendo a Ping. Ambos miran hacia todas direcciones buscando la fuente. Tigresa se vale de su desarrollado sentido del oído y rápidamente encuentra la dirección de ese sonido. TIGRESA: -Es por allá-. Ella sale corriendo. Ping solamente camina detrás de ella.

Tigresa llega al final de la colina con las tumbas, mira por el acantilado, y abajo en éste, se encuentra el cementerio para los bandidos y criminales, tanto conocidos como sin identificar. Una tumba al fondo se encuentra abierta. Tigresa salta por el acantilado y corre hacia el lugar.

Al llegar a la tumba abierta, Tigresa se detiene frente al gran hueco en ésta. La tierra fue movida. El ataúd está roto, y hay un rastro de tierra que lleva a la salida del cementerio para criminales. Ella no puede creerlo ¿Quién robaría el cuerpo de un criminal? Pensó. Hasta que algo pasó por su mente que la aterró. Lentamente voltea su cabeza hacia la tumba. La tierra no fue excavada, sino que fue removida desde adentro. Con ese mismo escalofrío, ella voltea a ver la pequeña lápida con el nombre del criminal que se encontraba dentro. Las letras en ésta dicen simplemente "Topo". Tigresa está paralizada del susto. Ping se asoma por encima del acantilado del otro cementerio. Ella lo voltea a ver mostrando ese terror, que hace confundir a Ping.

En el Salón de los Héroes, Shifu habla con el escultor, mostrándole el espacio correspondiente a la estatua de Po, cuando Tigresa entra corriendo agitadamente al lugar. Shifu se extraña de verla así. Ella llega hasta su maestro y se detiene frente a él. TIGRESA: -¡Maestro Shifu! ¡Algo sucedió!-. Shifu se muestra sorprendido e intrigado. El escultor por su parte está asustado de ver a la Maestra Tigresa así.

De vuelta en el cementerio para criminales, Shifu y los Cinco están de pie frente a la tumba del Topo, examinándola. Mantis y Víbora miran de cerca por el borde del ataúd roto.

VÍBORA: -¿Por qué no entras a revisar?-. MANTIS: -¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yo no quiero entrar a un ataúd!-. Víbora lo mira con descontento. VÍBORA: -Qué miedoso- Dice mientras entra al ataúd. Shifu se muestra extrañado por todo esto.

SHIFU: -No lo entiendo ¿Entonces se trata del mismo topo que enfrentaron hace una semana?-. MONO: -Sí. Es el que… envenenó a Po-. Dice algo afligido. Tigresa observa la tumba detenidamente. -Maestro… ¿usted cree que es él? Si lo vimos morir hace días. Él se suicidó ante nuestros ojos- Dice Mono, algo exaltado. Algo viene a la mente de Tigresa. TIGRESA: -¿Será que…?-

Víbora sale del ataúd. VÍBORA: -No encontré nada. Sólo unas marcas de rasguños. Estoy segura de que alguien rompió esto desde adentro-. GRULLA: -¿Cómo puede ser posible? Él estaba muerto-.

TIGRESA: -Maestro…- Dice ella volteando a ver a Shifu atónita. Y como si él pudiera leer su mente, la voltea a ver de la misma manera. Grulla los mira confundidos por un momento, hasta que la idea llega a él también, quedando atónito.

GRULLA: -No pensarán que…-. Shifu voltea a ver el rastro de tierra que lleva hacia afuera, y lo contempla por un momento. SHIFU: -Quiero que sigan ese rastro y que encuentren a ese Topo ¡Ya!-. Víbora y Mantis salen del agujero, y los Cinco le hacen una reverencia a su maestro. CINCO FURIOSOS: -Sí maestro-. Después de esto, los cinco salen corriendo hacia el rastro a toda velocidad, Shifu los ve alejarse, después, voltea a ver con anhelo en dirección al cementerio donde está enterrado Po.

Los Cinco Furiosos siguen velozmente el rastro de tierra que dejó el extraño Topo. Éste los lleva a lo largo de una zona muy rocosa, hasta el bosque, donde éste los lleva entre las hierbas. MONO: -Entonces…- Dice mientras corre. -¿Estamos buscando a un topo-no muerto?-. Tigresa se ve concentrada en el rastro. TIGRESA: -No lo sé… pero hay que encontrarlo pronto-. Grulla se muestra aún impactado por la naturaleza de la idea en la mente de Tigresa y Shifu. Él la voltea a ver mostrándose inseguro. GRULLA: -Tigresa. Sé lo que están pensando tú y Shifu…-. Ella no parece prestarle importancia. –Y no creo que esté bien. Ni siquiera deberían considerarlo-. Antes de que Tigresa reaccione al comentario de Grulla, se da cuenta de que el rastro se pierde entre unas hierbas, y se detiene repentinamente. Los demás hacen lo mismo. Todos observan a su alrededor sin ver alguna pista de la dirección que pudo haber tomado el Topo. Mantis por su parte, sospecha de algo. VÍBORA: -¿Qué sucede Mantis?-. Él camina despacio, se detiene, y lentamente baja su cabeza, colocando el oído sobre el suelo. Los demás lo ven intrigados. Mantis se muestra sorprendido. MANTIS: -Está justo…-. La tierra se mueve debajo de él antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, de ella, sale el Topo, saltando hacia arriba y abriendo la tierra de un zarpazo. El Topo cae en medio de los Cinco. Ellos, aunque sorprendidos, adoptan posición de combate alrededor del enemigo. El Topo los mira a todos cautelosamente a su alrededor. Tigresa hace el primer movimiento. El Topo la esquiva rodando por el suelo. Enseguida, Víbora lo ataca, enredándose alrededor de sus manos, inmovilizándolas. Mono y Grulla aprovechan la oportunidad y arremeten contra él. El Topo los ve acercarse y logra saltar sobre Mono, pero Grulla lo recibe en el aire con una patada voladora, esto lo hace caer al suelo. El Topo intenta levantarse, pero Mantis salta sobre su pecho, colocando su diminuto pie sobre su cuello, dejándolo inmovilizado por completo. El Topo se ve rodeado y sometido. Los Cinco se colocan alrededor de él, mientras Mantis lo sigue sometiendo por el cuello. Entonces esboza una sonrisa.

TOPO: -Tienen suerte de que llevo una semana muerto-. Dice de manera burlona. El Topo ya no tiene escapatoria.

De vuelta en el Palacio de Jade, los Cinco Furiosos llevan al Topo, esposado de manos, pies y cuello, todos conectados por cadenas. Los Cinco lo llevan ante el Maestro Shifu. Él ve al criminal directamente a los ojos, el Topo se muestra irreverentemente feliz.

SHIFU: -Así que, tú eres el Topo que murió hace una semana-

TOPO: -Sí, y también soy el mismo que asesinó al Guerrero Dragón-. Los Cinco se irritan por éste comentario. Shifu sigue sereno.

SHIFU: -Y aún así, estás aquí… con vida-. TOPO: -¿Qué es estar vivo realmente? ¿Es acaso una ilusión? ¿O es sólo un estado para todos los organismos? En ese caso, ¿Por qué no entrar y salir de ese estado cuando uno quiera?-. Shifu se muestra serio ante las provocaciones del Topo. SHIFU: -Entonces, ¿quiere decir que no estuviste realmente muerto? O me equivoco-. El Topo baja la cabeza y ríe un poco.

TOPO: -Eres muy interesante viejito-. Tigresa se sobresalta por eso. TIGRESA: -¡Ten más respeto al Maestro Shifu!-. El Topo la voltea a ver, sacando la lengua de un modo vulgar. Esto la molesta aún más. SHIFU: -Tigresa, por favor-. El Topo vuelve la vista hacia Shifu nuevamente. TOPO: -Obviamente, lo que buscas es que te diga cómo revivir al Panda ¿O me equivoco?-. Shifu clava una mirada fría en él. El Topo lo observa también fijamente, él está disfrutando de la situación. –Pues lamento informarte que no se puede… lo sé… yo mismo elaboré el veneno-. Shifu pierde la serenidad y se muestra un poco enojado. El Topo comienza a reír a todo pulmón. SHIFU: -Llévenselo de aquí-. Los Cinco retiran al criminal, para llevárselo a la cárcel del Palacio, menos Tigresa, ella se queda frente a su maestro.

TIGRESA: -Maestro, hay que seguir interrogándolo-. Shifu sigue molesto. SHIFU: -Lo lamento mucho Tigresa, pero no obtendremos nada de ese topo-. TIGRESA: -Pero Maestro, puede ser la única manera de…-. SHIFU: -¡Yo sé…! Tigresa- Él la interrumpe gritándole. –Sé que quieres que Po vuelva…-. Ella se tranquiliza lentamente. –Todos queremos eso… pero no es posible-. Diciendo esto, Shifu camina rumbo a la salida, pasando de largo a Tigresa, quien está inmóvil y afligida. Antes de llegar a las puertas del Salón, una silueta se alza desde las escaleras, Shifu se extraña y se detiene en la entrada. Tigresa se da la vuelta y mira esa extraña figura caminando hacia Shifu.

Se trata de un Dragón de Comodo, de apariencia tranquila pero perturbadoramente repulsiva. El extraño dragón se acerca al Maestro Shifu y se detiene frente a él.

COMODO: -Mis más cordiales saludos Maestro Shifu- Dice, haciéndole una reverencia. Shifu está extrañado, pero le corresponde el saludo. COMODO: -Mi nombre es Comodo… vengo aquí a responder al llamado-. Shifu se muestra confundido. SHIFU: -¿Llamado?-. COMODO: -Escuché que un guerrero se encuentra afligido por una extraña poción venenosa, y que solicitan a un experto para encontrar la cura… hubiera llegado antes, pero apenas ayer me enteré de la situación-. Shifu comprende lo que le dice. SHIFU: -Oh, claro. Pero verá… el guerrero sucumbió ante aquel veneno. Y bueno… él murió hace ya un día-. COMODO: -Lamento oír eso… mis condolencias Maestro -. SHIFU: -Son bien recibidas-.

COMODO: -Es una lástima… vine aquí con la esperanza de poder ayudar-. SHIFU: -Y se lo aprecio mucho señor Comodo… creo que ha hecho un largo viaje en un corto tiempo. Y me precio de ser un buen anfitrión. Puede quedarse en el Palacio de Jade hasta que esté listo para partir de regreso-. COMODO: -Muchas gracias Maestro Shifu-. Le agradece con una reverencia. Tigresa mira con extrañeza al nada agradable a la vista visitante. SHIFU: -Tigresa, por qué no llevas a nuestro invitado a su habitación-. Ella reverencia a su maestro y se dirige hacia la puerta. TIGRESA: -Por aquí-

Tigresa guía al reptil por el palacio, hacia su habitación. Van caminando hacia las habitaciones de invitados, cuando frente a ellos se cruza el Topo, que aún con sus grilletes y cadenas, intenta huir. Tigresa reacciona, en posición de combate, cuando detrás del Topo llegan Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono, saltando encima del Topo y tacleándolo. El Comodo se detiene y observa al Topo que forcejea con ellos. Un nerviosismo lo invade, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. Los cuatro logran someter nuevamente al Topo. Tigresa los mira algo exaltada. GRULLA: -Intentó escapar a pesar…-. Con una mirada al extraño parado detrás de Tigresa, Grulla se queda sorprendido. Los demás luchan contra el Topo mientras se lo llevan arrastrando de ahí. Grulla se acerca aún sorprendido hacia Comodo, él se siente incómodo con la forma en que lo mira. COMODO: -¿Puedo ayudarte?-. GRULLA: -El Dragón de Comodo?-. Tigresa se extraña. COMODO: -Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que soy-. GRULLA: -No, quiero decir… ¿eres "El Dragón de Comodo…"? ¡Eres una leyenda! ¡Nadie ha creado más antídotos tan eficaces como tú!-. Comodo ríe al ver el entusiasmo de Grulla. COMODO: -Me halagas. Pero realmente sólo soy un entusiasta de las pociones-

MANTIS: -¡¿Vas a venir a ayudarnos, o qué?!-. Dice Mantis mientras forcejea con el Topo para llevarlo a la celda. MONO: -¡Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda!-. Grulla voltea a ver a sus amigos, pero antes de dirigirse a ayudarlos, le hace una reverencia al Comodo.

GRULLA: -Es un honor conocerlo, Maestro Comodo-. TIGRESA: -¿Maestro?- Pensó ella. Tras decir esto, Grulla vuelve para apoyar a los demás a llevarse al Topo. Comodo mira como se llevan a "ese" Topo, que no se percató de su presencia. Un mundo de pensamientos invade la mente del Comodo. Tigresa nota su extraña expresión con sospecha. TIGRESA: -Por aquí está su habitación-. Él reacciona. COMODO: -Ah, muchas gracias-

Tigresa lleva a Comodo hasta la entrada se su habitación y se detiene junto de ella. TIGRESA: -Sea usted bienvenido… Maestro Comodo- Dice ella con algo de duda. Este comentario lo extraña. COMODO: -Por favor… no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen maestro. Dime solamente Comodo-. TIGRESA: -Así lo haré. Comodo- Dice mientras le hace una reverencia. Él sonríe y entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El día se va convirtiendo en noche. Tigresa se encuentra sentada al borde del techo del Palacio. Mira el horizonte como si estuviera esperando algo. Las palabras de Shifu resuenan en su cabeza.

TIGRESA: -Tengo que aceptar que se ha ido?- Ese pensamiento no sólo le provoca tristeza, sino también temor. Ella no quiere aceptarlo. No puede dejarlo ir. No a Po.

Es tarde. Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis están reunidos en el comedor. Es la primera vez que se reúnen para comer sin Po. A diferencia de otras veces, él ya no está ahí para cocinarles, ni para alegrar el ambiente. Todo es silencio. Ellos simplemente comen, cualquier suspiro en ese momento podría hacer que cualquiera rompiera en llanto. Mono es el primero en atreverse a hablar.

MONO: -¿Dónde está Tigresa?-. VÍBORA: -No lo sé- Dice sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su plato. Mono voltea a ver a todos sus amigos. Todos con la mirada abajo, y con el espíritu quebrantado. Él también se siente así, pero no es lo que Po querría. Él suspira profundo.

MONO: -Oigan amigos…-. Todos lo voltean a ver. Rápidamente, usando los palillos, Mono les arroja en la cara trozos de fideo justo sobre la boca de cada uno de ellos. Ellos, sorprendidos, miran el fideo que quedó colgante a manera de bigote encima de sus bocas.

MONO: -Ahora todos ustedes son Shifu- Dice sonriente .Hay un breve momento de silencio, y en seguida todos comienzan a reír.

Todo está obscuro dentro de la cárcel del Palacio. Sólo puede observarse una pequeña línea de luz que proviene por debajo de la puerta. El Topo se encuentra con manos y pies encadenados sobre la pared, completamente inmovilizado. Él observa que la luz que proviene de la puerta comienza a moverse. Se aprecia la silueta de unos pies del otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se abre alumbrando la celda. El Topo esboza una gran sonrisa al ver de quién se trata.

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido. Tigresa se encuentra corriendo en medio de un espeso bosque. Un estremecedor ruido de combate se puede escuchar alrededor de ella, pareciera estarse librando una guerra, pero no hay forma de ver lo que sucede. El bosque simplemente se lo impide. El ruido incrementa, ella corre cada vez más rápido.

Finalmente, Tigresa llega hasta un claro, donde termina el bosque. La batalla que se libra es feroz. No puede siquiera distinguirse entre un bando y el otro. Sólo soldados atacando al enemigo hasta su último aliento. Tigresa se nota desesperada. Mira hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar lo que busca, pero nota algo. Al fondo en el campo de batalla, hay una pequeña zona donde se acumulan los soldados, y de ahí salen, varios de ellos volando por los aires. Sin pensarlo más, Tigresa se lanza a la batalla en esa dirección.

Ella corre hacia donde se enfrentan los ejércitos. Un toro y un caballo se preparan para atacar con sus armas entre sí, y Tigresa se lanza en medio de ellos. Con una ágil maniobra, sujeta ambas armas de los dos, se las quita de las manos, y los golpea a ambos con los mangos, noqueándolos. Sigue su camino entre el caos. Pasa corriendo por en medio toros, caballos, esquivándolos a todos. Un par de toros le obstruyen el camino. Se dirigen hacia ella para embestirla. Tigresa recibe a ambos, soportando el poderoso impacto con las manos. El fuerte impulso la hace retroceder mientras los empuja a ambos. Parece que están por vencerla. Ella levanta la mirada, y muy cerca de ella, entre la multitud, un caballo y otro toro más salen volando por los aires siendo arrojados. Su objetivo está muy cerca. Ella reúne fuerzas. Ambos toros se ven superados, cuando Tigresa los arroja hacia atrás en un esfuerzo sobrenatural. Rápidamente corre hacia el muro de guerreros en combate. Uno a uno, se deshace de los soldados que se interponen en su camino. Un caballo cae de pie frente a ella, su imponente estatura la hace detenerse. El caballo prepara su espada para el ataque, cuando es derribado por la espalda. Tigresa se sorprende cuando mira de quien se trata, y quién está parado frente a ella. Es Po. Él la mira de la misma manera. Pareciera que no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. Ambos corren hacia el otro, ignorando por completo la guerra a su alrededor, espadas y cuerpos pasan a centímetros de ellos. Finalmente se encuentran, se toman de las manos y miran directamente a los ojos del otro. Repentinamente ya no se escucha ningún ruido. Ambos voltean a ver a su alrededor, y la batalla se detuvo, y todos los soldados, toros y caballos, les están apuntando con sus arcos, preparados para disparar sus flechas hacia ellos. Tigresa se altera, y vuelve su mirada hacia los ojos del panda. Po hace lo mismo, pedo de una manera muy pacífica. Po suelta sus manos de las de ella, y las envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Tigresa, acercándose a ella. Ella, aunque alterada por la situación de los arqueros, se sonroja al tener a Po tan cerca de ella, y abrazándola. Los arqueros cargan con mayor fuerza sus disparos. Tigresa coloca sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Po, mientras él se acerca lentamente. A unos centímetros de su rostro, él le susurra unas palabras.

PO: -Tigresa… no hay dolor en la muerte-. Ella se impacta con esas palabras. El miedo la invade en ese momento, aunque Po se acerca lentamente a besarla, ella está totalmente aterrada. Tigresa se aparta de él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Po se muestra confundido.

TIGRESA: -¡No! ¡Tú no estás muerto! ¡Y yo tampoco!-. Gritando esto, Tigresa abre los ojos.

Ella está en el salón de entrenamiento, es de noche, y en la puerta posterior de encuentran Grulla y Mono, que sostiene una vela. Ambos la miran muy confundidos. Ella, estática, comienza a ver a su alrededor, y en medio del a obscuridad, varios de los postes de combate para entrenar se encuentran destrozados, mientras que ella está de pie sobre las gargantas de fuego. Ella está confundida.

GRULLA: -Tigresa, ¿qué haces?-. Ella no sabe qué decir, simplemente se queda ahí parada, mostrándose avergonzada ante sus amigos. MONO: -¿Te encuentras bien?-. Ella baja la mirada por la vergüenza. De pronto, una voz grave y conocida responde desde la obscuridad. COMODO: -Por supuesto que no lo está-. MONO: -¿Quién dijo eso?-. Mono se acerca con la vela hacia el origen de la voz, y de pie, a un lado de la zona de entrenamiento, se encuentra Comodo, aparentemente lleva algún tiempo ahí escondido. GRULLA: -¿Maestro Comodo?-. COMODO: -Ja ja já, sólo llámame Comodo-. GRULLA: -¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?-

COMODO: -Bueno, escuché un ruido extraño y me levanté a revisar, luego vi a tu amiga corriendo muy agitada por todas partes… lo que me llamó la atención es que tenía los ojos cerrados…-. Tigresa se sorprende con lo que escucha, no puede creer que esté actuando así. –Así que la seguí-. TIGRESA: -Lamento mucho haber importunado a todos- Dice, haciendo una reverencia. –Lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir-. Ella comienza a caminar hacia la salida. MONO: -Pero Tigresa…-. Ella ignora las miradas de todos, dirigiéndose a la salida. COMODO: -Si te vas, lo más probable es que vuelva a suceder lo se detiene debido a este comentario. -¿No es la primera vez que ocurre, o sí?-. Ella se da la vuelta, mirando sorprendida al Comodo. Grulla se muestra confundido. GRULLA: -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-. COMODO: -Por favor, permíteme examinarte. Podría encontrar la causa de tus acciones dormida. Y tal vez un remedio-. Tigresa se muestra algo incrédula. Ella cree conocer la causa, esta es Po. Pero quizá haya un remedio.

Todos se encuentran en la habitación de Comodo. Tigresa está sentada en postura de loto con los ojos cerrados, Comodo camina alrededor de ella. Mono y Grulla se ven confundidos. De la manga de su camisa, Comodo saca una pequeña bolsita. COMODO: -¿Me prestas esa vela?- Le pregunta a Mono. Él se la entrega, no tiene idea de qué va a hacer con ella. Comodo coloca la vela en el suelo cerca de Tigresa, abre la bolsita y toma un poco de su contenido en su mano. Son varios tipos de hierbas trituradas y revueltas. Comodo las vierte sobre la llama de la vela, éstas comienzan a desprender un humo muy tenue. COMODO: -Ahora… espero que no te moleste si uso algo de mi propio producto-

TIGRESA: -No hay problema- Dice ella, aún con los ojos cerrados. Comodo coloca su mano sobre su propio cuello y lo presiona. De su piel, comienza a brotar un extraño líquido amarillento. A Mono y Grulla les provoca asco verlo. Tigresa abre uno de sus ojos para ver, y muestra un poco de asco. Comodo reúne una cantidad de ese líquido que le brota en su mano, y cierra el puño. Acerca la mano hasta el fuego de la vela y la aprieta, dejando caer sobre la flama, una gota de ese líquido. En ese instante, las hierbas que se encontraban ahí comienzan a arder, y junto con el líquido, liberan un humo blanco ligeramente púrpura, y Comodo toma la vela, acercándola a la cara de Tigresa. COMODO: -Inhala profundo-. Ella lo hace, el humo entra por su nariz. Mono y Grulla se muestran sorprendidos. Una extraña sensación invade a Tigresa, es un calor que recorre todo su cuerpo, casi haciéndole perder la sensación. COMODO: -En unos segundos, un intenso calor cubrirá toda la habitación… pero no quiero que te muevas-. Tigresa comienza a sentir que la temperatura del lugar incrementa. Su respiración se hace pesada. Comienza a sudar de la frente, sin embargo, aún mantiene la compostura y sigue sentada. El calor se hace casi insoportable. Ella jadea para alcanzar un poco de aire. Sólo unos segundos bastan hasta que ya no puede más. Ella baja los brazos y levanta la mirada. TIGRESA: -¡Po!- Tras decir esto, ella cae hacia atrás desmayada. GRULLA: -¡Tigresa!-. Grulla y Mono corren a ayudarla. Entre ambos la ayudan a recostarse sobre el suelo. Comodo se ve intrigado. MONO: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Le pregunta a Comodo.

COMODO: -Sea lo que sea, esto no se irá sin algo de tratamiento-. Grulla abanica con su ala sobre el rostro de Tigresa.

COMODO: -Por cierto… ¿qué es un Po?-. GRULLA: -Es el nombre de nuestro amigo… él murió a causa de un envenenamiento-. COMODO: -Ah… él era aquél guerrero entonces-. MONO: -¿disculpe?-. COMODO: -Bueno. Es la razón por la que yo vine aquí. A ayudar a un guerrero afligido por un veneno desconocido… aunque, he llegado algo tarde-

GRULLA: -Pero, Tigresa… ¿cree poder ayudarla a ella?-. COMODO: -Claro. Pero tendré que estudiar un poco su situación- Dice mientras observa a Tigresa, desmayada sobre el suelo con una muy notoria expresión de angustia.

A la mañana siguiente, Shifu está de pie ante las escaleras enfrente del Palacio. Contemplando el Valle desde ahí. Al parecer no durmió en toda la noche. Mantis y Víbora van camino al Salón de entrenamiento y se dan cuenta de su presencia, entonces se dirigen hacia él.

VÍBORA: -Maestro ¿está usted bien?-. Shifu se ve algo distraído, y reacciona al escucharla hablar. SHIFU: -Ah, buenos días a ambos-.Víbora y Mantis notan algo extraño en el comportamiento de Shifu.

SHIFU: -¿Dónde están los demás?-. MANTIS: -No sabemos-. No hemos visto a nadie en toda la mañana, pero…-. SHIFU: -¿Qué sucede?-

VÍBORA: -Queríamos preguntarle acerca de ese extraño que vimos ayer aquí en el Palacio-. SHIFU: -Ah, el señor Comodo es nuestro invitado-. VÍBORA: -Ahora veo… pues a él tampoco lo hemos visto hoy-. Shifu se extraña. SHIFU: -Continúen con sus entrenamientos- Dice él mientras camina rumbo al Palacio. Ellos lo miran alejarse confundidos.

Shifu llega a la habitación de Comodo y se detiene ante la puerta. SHIFU: -Lamento interrumpirlo señor Comodo ¿pero… se encuentra bien?-. La puerta se abre. Es Mono quien la abre. SHIFU: -¿Mono?-

MONO: -¡Sh…! Tigresa está dormida- Dice, moviéndose a un lado. Shifu se asoma al interior de la habitación, y ahí se encuentran Grulla, Comodo y Tigresa tendida sobre la cama de la habitación. Shifu camina al interior, mostrándose muy confundido. SHIFU: -¿Qué está sicediendo aquí?-. COMODO: -Lamento esto Maestro, en verdad-. SHIFU: -¿Qué le ha hecho a ella?- Dice en un notorio tono de molestia. GRULLA: -No se preocupe Maestro. El Maestro Comodo sabe lo que hace-. SHIFU: -¿Maestro?- Se sorprende al oír esto, mirando confundido al invitado. COMODO: -Bueno… en realidad…-. GRULLA: -Él es un maestro de las pociones y los antídotos ¿usted no lo sabía?-. SIFU: -No tenía idea-. Tigresa se retuerce un poco sobre la cama. -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a ella?-. Pregunta, un tanto desconcertado. MONO: -Tigresa se puso muy extraña anoche. Se levantó dormida, entró al Salón de entrenamiento y comenzó a destrozar todo-

En ese momento, Víbora y Mantis entran al Salón de entrenamiento, y ven todo destrozado, como si se hubiese librado una guerra en el lugar. MANTIS: -¡¿Qué?!-. VÍBORA: -¡Awww!- Dice ella con tono de decepción.

En la habitación de Comodo. GRULLA: -No sabemos de qué se trata. Pero el Maestro Comodo se ofreció a ayudarla-. Shifu se acerca a la cama en donde está Tigresa. SHIFU: -¿Y cree saber lo que tiene?- Pregunta preocupado. COMODO: -Tengo un par de teorías… este desmayo es temporal… por ahora sólo necesitaré unos cuantos suministros para trabajar en la cura a su sonambulismo-. SHIFU: -Me parece bien… Mono, lleva al Maestro Comodo a donde están nuestros suministros médicos. Y asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesita-. MONO: -Sí, Maestro-. COMODO: -Gracias Maestro Shifu… pero por favor, sólo llámeme Comodo-. Tras decir esto, Mono y Comodo abandonan la habitación. Shifu y Grulla miran con preocupación a Tigresa, que parece estar sufriendo por dentro.

Mono guía a Comodo hacia donde están los suministros. Ambos entran a la habitación. Hay estantes cubriendo las paredes, en ellos hay frascos con hierbas, granos y aceites, para Comodo parece un sueño, él no está acostumbrado a un repertorio tan vasto para trabajar. Él se ve fascinado. MONO: -Aquí está. Avíseme si hay algo que le falte-. Comodo camina por la habitación, con la emoción de un niño, mirando todo. COMODO: -Es un gran lugar el que tienen aquí-. MONO: -Sí señor, seguro que lo es-. En un momento, la mirada de Comodo cambia. COMODO: -Y de seguro, el Kung Fu que enseña el Maestro Shifu debe ser igual de bueno ¿no?-. MONO: -¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertado por ese comentario. COMODO: -Nada… simplemente decía-. Mono le hace una reverencia y se dispone a abandonar la habitación. COMODO: -Oye…-. Mono se detiene. COMODO: -Tengo algo de curiosidad…-. Mono se da la vuelta, mostrándose confundido. -¿Me podrías decir quién era ese Topo de ayer? Ese que estaba encadenado, y que luego se llevaron-. MONO: -Ah, bueno… él es un simple criminal-. COMODO: -¿En serio? Porque a mí no me lo parecía… parece que éste les costó algo de trabajo ¿o me equivoco?- Dice, al tiempo que baja de los estantes un par de frascos y los coloca sobre una mesa. MONO: -Bueno… en realidad. Él fue quien envenenó a nuestro amigo-. La mirada de Comodo cambia repentinamente, y la oculta dándole la espalda a Mono. COMODO: -Entonces él es la razón que me ha traído hasta aquí-. MONO: -Supongo…-. COMODO: -Y… ¿se puede saber dónde está ahora?-. Mono se extraña, son demasiadas preguntas las que le está haciendo, así que responde de manera fría y secante para terminar con la conversación. MONO: -Él está encerrado ahora. Ya no podrá hacer daño a nadie-. Comodo asiente con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo. COMODO: -Ya veo… bueno, muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino. Tendré lista una cura muy pronto-. Mono abandona el lugar, mirando sobre su hombro a aquél extraño invitado, que le dejó con más preguntas de las que le hizo a él. El Comodo toma un tazón y en él comienza a machacar unas hierbas.

Shifu se encuentra afuera de la habitación donde está Tigresa. Se ve preocupado. Ahora mismo, perder a otro de sus estudiantes sería una carga que tal vez no podría sobrellevar. Grulla sale de la habitación al ver la angustia de su maestro. GRULLA: -¿Maestro…?-. SHIFU: -¿Qué sucede Grulla? ¿Hay algo mal con Tigresa?-. GRULLA: -No. En realidad estoy un poco preocupado por usted. ¿Le pasa algo?-. SHIFU: -Para nada, me encuentro bien Grulla-. GRULLA: -¿En serio? Pareciera que no ha dormido. Tal vez debería ir a tomar un descanso. Yo cuidaré a Tigresa-. Shifu se pone algo reflexivo. En ese momento, Mono llega con ellos. MONO: -El Maestro Comodo está trabajando ahora mismo-

SHIFU: -Bien-. MONO: -Pero…-. SHIFU: -¿Qué pasa?-. MONO: -Creo que hay algo raro con él-. GRULLA: -¿Por qué lo dices?-. MONO: -Me estuvo haciendo demasiadas preguntas acerca del Topo-. Shifu se exalta un poco al oír esto. MONO: -No sé qué interés tenga en él, pero yo no me confiaría mucho-. SHIFU: -Estaremos vigilándolo de cerca entonces. De momento, hay que esperar que pueda ayudar a Tigresa-. Todos ellos voltean a verla, aún tendida en la cama.

Esa misma noche, el Topo se encuentra dormido en su prisión. A pesar de estar colgando de la pared, esposado de manos y pies, parece estar conciliando muy bien el sueño. La puerta se abre, y la luz le despierta. Él sonríe. TOPO: -Oh, vaya… me alegra verlo de nuevo por aquí Maestro Shifu-. Shifu se encuentra en la entrada de la celda, mirando al Topo fríamente. –Hubiera traído con usted un juego de mahjong, para pasar el rato-. SHIFU: -¡Ya me harté de tus bromas insensatas, Topo! ¡Sólo dime lo que quiero escuchar!-. El Topo comienza a reír con tranquilidad. TOPO: -¿Acaso quiere volver a intentar torturarme? Adelante… estoy seguro de que darás tu mejor esfuerzo-. Shifu se irrita aún más. SHIFU: -No esta vez… únicamente haré preguntas… y tú darás las respuestas-. TOPO: -Mm… no sé cómo planeas que funcione-. Shifu camina hacia donde está el Topo, se sienta en el suelo en posición de loto y comienza a respirar profundamente. El Topo lo observa algo confundido. Shifu parece haber alcanzado un estado de relajación. SHIFU: -Ahora empezaremos a hablar… sólo eso- Dice con los ojos cerrados. El Topo se ve intrigado en este momento. TOPO: -Lo escucho, Maestro-

SHIFU: -Tenías planeado venir al Valle de la Paz ¿cierto?-

TOPO: -Así es-

SHIFU: -¿Estaba en tus planes encontrarte a los Cinco Furiosos?-

TOPO: -Absolutamente. Ellos fueron la razón de mi arribo aquí-

SHIFU: -Bien… Ahora, ¿Era objetivo tuyo el asesinarlos?-. El Topo se queda callado por un momento.

TOPO: -Mm… déjeme responderle a eso con una pregunta… ¿qué pasa si acuden a ustedes por ayuda?-. SHIFU: -Usualmente ayudamos a quien realmente lo necesite- Dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

TOPO: -Bien. ¿Y si esa solicitud fuera realmente urgente?-

SHIFU: -Responderíamos de inmediato-. TOPO: -¿Y si fuese para cobrar venganza?-. Shifu escucha esta repentina pregunta, y medita por un segundo. SHIFU: -Nosotros no atendemos los asuntos personales de nadie. Menos aún si se trata de una venganza… eso nunca es la solución-.

TOPO: -Ya veo… pero lo que usted no entiende, es que la venganza no es sólo un capricho a veces… sino una herramienta para la justicia-. Shifu no responde. No siquiera se inmuta.

TOPO: -Permítame contarle una historia… Éste era un pueblo muy desdichado. Se decía que una terrible maldición había sido lanzada sobre aquellas tierras para exterminar a su gente… los habitantes fueron fuertes, se mantuvieron y lograron levantarse. Ellos sobrevivieron a la maldición que les acosaba. Pero… sus hijos tendrían que pagar el precio… Cada generación que nacía llegaba al mundo con la maldición grabada dentro de ellos. Hijos e hijas nacían padeciendo de una grave enfermedad, lo que acababa con sus vidas en la mayoría de los casos… fue entonces que la maldición cobró vida otra vez… nadie sabía qué hacer entonces… pero la esperanza no se había perdido… la ayuda no tardó en llegar. Experto tras experto arribaba al pueblo para tratar de entender lo que sucedía, para tratar de darle una explicación a aquél mal. Pero uno tras otro, todos fallaban. Hasta que un Maestro, el último que permaneció, se aferró firme a la idea de que era posible hacer algo. Todo el pueblo le fue muy agradecido. Todos lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, pues él parecía tener la fe que ningún otro tuvo para salvarlos. Rápidamente, el pueblo entero estaba a su disposición y creía en él ciegamente… no hubo retorno después de eso… él seguía trabajando arduamente por salvarlos, pero sus exigencias a los ciudadanos aumentaban estremecedoramente. Mandó a exploraciones suicidas a más de uno. Todo para buscar lo que le hiciera falta. Ni siquiera los niños ni los ancianos estaban a salvo bajo su mando… pronto, la esperanza del pueblo fue disminuyendo, hasta que aquél Maestro llegó a un extremo inimaginable. Decidió hacer experimentos en gente sana, todo en su búsqueda de una solución… entonces, la situación cambió totalmente. Algunos de los pequeños, que habían padecido de éstos males, comenzaron a sanar. El pueblo entero le quedó agradecido infinitamente. El Maestro lo había logrado…-. El Topo guarda silencio.

SHIFU: -¿Esa es tu historia? No veo tu punto-

TOPO: -Oh… eso es sólo lo que los aldeanos llegaron a saber… pues lo que parecía ser un milagro, se convirtió en una fantasía… de pronto las cosechas abundaban, las enfermedades se detuvieron, y la vida del pueblo entero prosperó como nunca antes… un día, yo me encontraba formando parte del sueño. Poco se recordaba ya de aquellos tiempos obscuros. Cuando decidí que era momento de llevar esta dicha a todas las tierras que lo necesitaran. Ahí es cuando me uní a un grupo de jóvenes entusiastas que querían aprender del Maestro. Todos nosotros fuimos sometidos a una serie de pruebas, que establecerían nuestra lealtad hacia Él, mientras éramos instruidos para dejar de lado nuestra ética, nuestra moral, y hasta nuestra vida, todo en nombre del conocimiento, ese conocimiento que el Maestro quería impartirnos. Al pasar de estas pruebas. Más que en alumnos, nos fuimos convirtiendo en sus fieles servidores. No dudábamos, no pensábamos, sólo hacíamos realidad sus pedidos. Fue cuando todo se esclareció… despertamos en una gran recámara. El Maestro estaba frente a nosotros. No sabíamos lo que sucedía, pero en este punto, no importaba. Sólo importaba el seguir al Maestro… Cuando salimos al pueblo, todos nos dimos cuenta. Lo que parecía la época más grande de la existencia del pueblo, era sólo una ilusión… las personas deambulaban por las calles, sin una expresión en sus rostros. Ellos ya no tenían perspectiva de la realidad en que se encontraban. Había incluso quienes morían a mitad de la calle sin que nadie prestara atención… la cura jamás había existido… sus vidas eran falsas. Pero como pupilos del Maestro, eso no importaba ya… con el tiempo él fue compartiendo sus enseñanzas. Todos fuimos instruidos en secretos que el mundo entero desconocía. Pero a diferencia de los demás, yo podía ver más allá de esto… pude comenzar a razonar por mí mismo… el peor error de mi vida. No tardó mucho en que el Maestro notara que mi comportamiento había cambiado. Asique me mandó en una extraña misión a una tierra muy lejana. Tardé un par de días en darme cuenta que era una farsa… para cuando volví al pueblo, ya era demasiado tarde… todos muertos. Las calles eran nauseabundas, pues parecía que todos estaban ahí desde el momento en que partí… mi familia, incluso mis compañeros estudiantes yacían ahí. Y el Maestro se había marchado… despreció a aquél pueblo. El pueblo que había estado luchando en contra de la maldición, que le había ofrecido su alma a cambio de ayuda… y sólo obtuvo a cambio su perdición.

Shifu está intrigado por su historia, pero mantiene la serenidad. TOPO: -¿La venganza es acaso un arma? Yo no lo veo así… es más una herramienta. Pues, si nadie decide usarla, no habría justicia en el mundo para quien más la necesita-. Shifu sigue calmado, sentado y con los ojos cerrados.

En la habitación del Comodo, Tigresa se encuentra aún en la cama. Mono y Grulla se ven distraídos en la entrada de la puerta, mirando al horizonte, cuando de pronto, ella abre los ojos. Su respiración es algo agitada. Mono mira sobre su hombro hacia la habitación, y ve que Tigresa ya despertó.

MONO: -¡Tigresa!-. Grulla se da la vuelta, y ambos entran para verla. –Qué bueno que ya despertaste-. TIGRESA: -¿Qué sucedió?-. GRULLA: -Te desmayaste al inhalar lo que preparó el Maestro Comodo… estuviste inconsciente por varias horas-. TIGRESA: -¿En serio?- Dice mientras se frota la cabeza con la mano y se sienta a la orilla de la cama. En ese momento, Comodo entra a la habitación. COMODO: -Por fin despiertas-. Él camina hasta ella, al pie de la cama. –Ya tengo aquí lo que necesitas- Dice mientras le muestra un pequeño envase de cerámica. Ella no le presta mucha importancia. TIGRESA: -¿Y para qué fue aquél humo que me preparó?-. COMODO: -Ah… eso era para medir tu reacción… verás. Cuando te desmayaste, pude descubrir varias cosas… primero, que no has sido víctima de ningún envenenamiento… segundo, que no estás padeciendo de ninguna enfermedad… y tercero, que simplemente pasa que tu mente no está en calma. Todo ese caos en tu interior se manifestó con esas sesiones de pelea mientras dormías-. TIGRESA: -¿Eso era todo? Yo misma pude haberlo solucionado con meditación-. Comodo ríe un poco. COMODO: -Tal vez. Pero mientras tanto, serías un peligro para todos mientras duermes-. Tigresa se da cuenta de que tiene razón y baja la mirada. –Pero por eso, aquí tienes…- Le vuelve a mostrar el envase.

COMODO: -Sólo una cucharada de esto en tu te antes de dormir, y estarás bien-. Tigresa toma el envase, lo observa detenidamente por un momento, y se levanta de la cama. TIGRESA: -Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Maes… Comodo-. Comodo sonríe. COMODO: -Ha sido un placer ayudar-

En la prisión, Shifu está aún sentado ante aquél Topo. SHIFU: -Tu historia es muy interesante, pero no me dice el por qué viniste al Valle de la Paz-. TOPO: -Me alegra que por fin estemos charlando, Maestro Shifu… le diré. Al igual que usted, supuse que ni los Cinco Furiosos ni el Guerrero Dragón aceptarían acompañarme en mi misión…-. SHIFU: -En tu venganza- Dice interrumpiendo. TOPO: -Aún así… yo sólo vine a tomarlos prestados. Controlar sus mentes por un tiempo, y devolverlos sanos y salvos una vez cumplido mi objetivo-. Shifu guarda silencio por un momento, y después se pone de pie. SHIFU: -Pues parece que no verás realizada tu venganza-. Tras decir esto, se da la vuelta y camina a la salida.

TOPO: -Pues parece que tu Guerrero Dragón no volverá a la vida entonces-. Al oír esto, Shifu se detiene repentinamente.

TOPO: -Claro… si es que él esté realmente muerto-. Shifu se da la vuelta nuevamente hacia el Topo.

SHIFU: -Lo que dices es ridículo. El Guerrero Dragón está muerto, desde hace ya dos días-

TOPO: -Y yo estuve muerto durante toda una semana ¿no?-. Esto impacta a Shifu. No sabe realmente qué pensar ahora.

SHIFU: -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunta sin mucha esperanza.

TOPO: -Yo creo que podemos trabajar juntos… puedo traer de vuelta a tu Guerrero Dragón. Y tú me ayudarás a eliminar al Maestro Comodo-

Shifu queda pasmado al escuchar esto. No hay soluciones, no sabe qué pensar al respecto.

En el cementerio, en la tumba de Po, una brisa de aire mueve las hojas tiradas a su alrededor. Al volar con el viento, éstas acarician suavemente la tierra bajo la que se encuentra enterrado él, y pasan de largo. Finalmente, resalta una hoja color rosa, que se sitúa justo encima de la tumba mientras vuelan las demás. No parece haber ningún descanso para él. Nadie lo está permitiendo.

* * *

**Hola. Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo.**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

**Estaré trabajando desde ya mismo en la siguiente parte:**

**"El bien, La venganza, El mal, La justicia"**


	3. El Bien La Venganza El Mal La Justicia

**Disculpen que el capítulo anterior haya terminado con tanto suspenso,**

**sólo fue debido a la falta de tiempo y a la necesidad de continuar con la segunda parte... bueno, aquí está la tercera.  
**

* * *

**EL BIEN, LA VENGANZA, EL MAL, LA JUSTICIA**

Shifu abandona la celda del prisionero, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su mirada parece perdida. De esta manera él sigue caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta, él ya se encuentra afuera del Palacio. La noche es obscura. ¿Habrá una decisión correcta ahora?

Tigresa se encuentra en su habitación, ella se dispone a dormir, pero antes de eso, recuerda que debe tomarse ese preparado que hizo el Maestro Comodo para ella. Sobre un pequeño mueble en su habitación está el envase. Ella lo toma, observándolo detenidamente. Su concentración es poca, pues, deja ve mirar el envase en su mano, observando lo que hay detrás, en el mueble. Se trata de una pequeña figura de acción de Po. Ella se extraña; no recuerda haber tomado una de sus figuras, entonces ¿qué hace eso ahí? Ella lo toma, observando de cerca aquél muñeco con la forma de Po. Ella cierra los ojos fuertemente abrazando el juguete. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Ya es de mañana. Comodo sale de su habitación. Aunque tuvo una noche de trabajo que no le dejó dormir, está listo para partir del Palacio. Él camina hacia la salida. Shifu se encuentra ahí, mirando absorto al horizonte y se acerca hacia él.

COMODO: -Maestro Shifu…-. Él no advierte su presencia, mostrándose algo sorprendido. SHIFU: -Ah… Comodo… no sabía que estaba usted ahí-. Comodo sonríe. COMODO: -Quisiera agradecerle por su hospitalidad, pero ya es momento de que me marche-. Shifu se altera bastante al oír esto, y Comodo se da cuenta. COMODO: -¿Le sucede algo Maestro?-. Shifu titubea un poco al hablar. SHIFU: -Es, solo que… No me gustaría que se marchara del Palacio sin antes invitarlo a desayunar… como una muestra de agradecimiento por ayudar a Tigresa-. Esto es algo raro para Comodo. COMODO: -¿Un desayuno entonces?-. SHIFU: -Absolutamente… es lo menos que podemos hacer por su ayuda-. COMODO: -Sería un honor para mí acompañarlo a usted Maestro y a los Cinco Furiosos- Dice haciendo una reverencia. Este comentario pone un tanto nervioso a Shifu. Por supuesto que los Cinco tienen que estar ahí también. ¿Qué hará entonces? Aún no logra decidir acerca de la propuesta que le hizo el Topo.

En el gran comedor del Palacio, los Cinco Furiosos, el Maestro Shifu y el Maestro Comodo están reunidos para desayunar. Todo esto es desconcertante para los Cinco. Shifu nunca suele invitar a nadie a desayunar, a menos que se trate de un evento muy especial. Hay algo raro ahí, y todos lo sienten.

Comodo se nota algo incómodo mientras come un bocado. Mono y Mantis voltean a ver a Shifu, que se muestra inquieto. Dentro de su mente hay demasiadas cosas, pero ahora mismo no puede ordenarlas con tan poco tiempo para pensar. Entonces se dispone a hablar.

SHIFU: -Entonces… ¿es usted un maestro, señor Comodo?-

COMODO: -Bueno… sí. Pero no estoy tan acostumbrado al título-

SHIFU: -Lamento decirlo, pero nunca antes había oído de usted-. COMODO: -Bueno… realmente no hay gran cosa que contar de mí-

GRULLA: -¿Bromea verdad?-. COMODO: -Bueno, tal vez no soy tan conocido en el mundo del Kung Fu-. GRULLA: -Pero en el mundo medicinal ¡es toda una leyenda! Pero… yo creí que era solamente eso… una leyenda… no sabía que usted era real… ¡vaya! no puedo creer que esté sentado aquí con "El Dragón de Comodo"-. Comodo sonríe, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

Shifu lo observa por varios segundos. SHIFU: -Bueno, sería un privilegio escuchar algo sobre usted-. Comodo se nota algo más serio. Grulla sonríe con emoción. COMODO: -Si así lo desea, Maestro Shifu…-. Shifu lo observa detenidamente, y los Cinco, a excepción de Grulla, siguen muy intrigados ante todo esto. COMODO: -Esta historia es totalmente desconocida de entre los muchos relatos que hablan sobre mí… y debo señalar, que la mayoría suelen exagerar mis hazañas- Dice volteando a ver a Grulla con una sonrisa.

COMODO: -En mis viajes, una vez me encontré con un pueblo… se decía que una maldición había caído sobre ellos-. Shifu se nota más intrigado aún. –…Tuve el honor de trabajar arduamente junto a un grupo de grandes expertos en la medicina… pero no tuvimos éxito. Uno a uno, todos ellos comenzaron a marcharse, a pesar de mi insistencia en que se quedaran para ayudar… pero ellos decían que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y que si se quedaban, corrían el riesgo de padecer aquellos males también… así que me había quedado sólo. No por eso el pueblo perdió la fe… Eventualmente encontré la causa. Al parecer, alguien plantó una un cultivo de plantas altamente tóxicas al norte de la ciudad… el viento de las llanuras traía las esporas, y las dispersaba sobre los ciudadanos. Entonces desarrollé la cura. Pero para cuando se las administré a todos, era demasiado tarde… nadie pudo recuperarse al final… Ellos estuvieron con migo en cada paso del camino… ese pueblo se mantuvo todo lo que pudo, y dieron una admirable lucha por sobrevivir-. Los Cinco se muestran algo pasmados al escucharlo.

VÍBORA: -Lamentamos mucho oír eso-. COMODO: -Yo aún lo lamento… es por eso que desde entonces, he rechazado usar el título de "Maestro"…-. Hay unos letárgicos segundos se silencio que parecen eternos. Comodo levanta su mirada directamente a Shifu.

COMODO: -Espero que haya disfrutado de un poco de mi historia Maestro Shifu… y no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero ya es tiempo de que me retire- Dice levantándose de la mesa. Los Cinco, aunque confundidos, se ponen de pie por cortesía. Comodo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia afuera del gran comedor. Los Cinco simplemente lo ven marcharse con un aire de tristeza. Justo antes de salir del lugar, Shifu le habla a Comodo. SHIFU: -¿Eso fue lo que pasó en realidad?-. Este comentario resuena en lo más profundo de la mente de Comodo y lo hace detenerse, y lentamente se da la vuelta. SHIFU: -Porque yo conozco otra versión de la historia-. Tigresa mira a su maestro, sorprendida de la irreverencia que está mostrando. Comodo mira fríamente a Shifu. COMODO: -¿Y qué exactamente escuchó?- Pregunta en un tono desafiante-. SHIFU: -Sé que tuvo a un grupo de estudiantes en ese poblado-. COMODO: -Sí, los tuve… tuve estudiantes y amigos, ellos fueron como mi familia-. SHIFU: -¿Y por eso los envenenó y los introdujo a un mundo de fantasía del que no regresaron jamás?-. TIGRESA: -Maestro Shifu- Exclama sorprendida Tigresa. Shifu suspira. SHIFU: -Me parece que el Topo tenía la razón sobre usted-

VÍBORA: -¿El Topo?-. Comodo baja la mirada y sonríe. COMODO: -Estuvo hablando con mi estudiante ¿no es así?-. GRULLA: -¿Estudiante?-. La situación, más que inusual, es totalmente desconcertante para Los Cinco, que no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Comodo se está de pie en la entrada del salón. Shifu comienza a verse agitado, su respiración se hace difícil. Nadie se atreve a decir una palabra. Largos instantes en que los pensamientos de cada uno vuelan y pueden leerse claramente.

Shifu salta ágilmente de su silla, volando hacia el Maestro Comodo. Comodo apenas puede ver a Shifu volar por el aire directamente hacia él con un ataque. Los Cinco están paralizados de la impresión, Comodo hace un rápido movimiento saltando hacia atrás y poniéndose a salvo de Shifu, quien al caer al suelo destroza parte de éste, cayendo sobre un pie y sobre la otra rodilla. Rápidamente levanta la mirada hacia Comodo. La fría mirada de un asesino. Comodo se estremece sin poder moverse ante la notoria ira del Maestro Shifu. Él vuelve a atacarlo, pero esta vez, Los Cinco Furiosos intervienen saltando en medio de ellos dos. Comodo cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

Abre los ojos, y a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro está el puño de Shifu. Los Cinco Furiosos lo están sujetando firmemente de brazos y piernas. Apenas lograron contener su ataque entre todos ellos.

SHIFU: -¡¿Cómo se atreven a interferir?!-. VÍBORA: -¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-. MONO: -¡Tiene que detenerse ahora!- Exclama mientras hace un esfuerzo para contener a Shifu, cuya fuerza es equivalente a la de todos ellos juntos. SHIFU: -¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-. TIGRESA: -¡¿De qué está hablando Maestro?!-. Comodo logra recuperar la compostura. COMODO: -¡Si va a intentar asesinarme! ¡Por lo menos podría tener la amabilidad de decirme ¿por qué?!-. Shifu comienza a respirar agitado nuevamente.

TIGRESA: -¡Díganos qué sucede Maestro!-. Aún luchando contra el esfuerzo de Shifu. SHIFU: -¡Es debido a Po…!-. Esto impacta a todos sus estudiantes, que aún sostienen a su maestro.

VÍBORA: -¿A qué se refiere Shifu?-. Shifu por fin se relaja. Los Cinco comienzan a soltarlo poco a poco. SHIFU: -Hablé con el Topo… me dijo que podría traerlo de vuelta… sólo tenía que… encargarme de él-. Comodo está perplejo.

GRULLA: -Pero Maestro Shifu… es obvio que es un engaño-. Shifu baja la mirada con vergüenza. SHIFU: -Lo sé-. MONO: -Usted sabe que él está muerto-. SHIFU: -Pero ese Topo pudo fingir su propia muerte…-. Hay silencio tras decir esto. –Creí que… podía haber una posibilidad… al menos una- Dice Shifu mostrándose agobiado. Tigresa lo mira, mostrándose de la misma manera. Comodo los mira a todos, claramente tienen el espíritu destrozado. Aún más de lo que él creía.

COMODO: -Maestro Shifu… creo que…-. Mientras le habla, se da cuenta de que todos ellos comienzan a notarse cada vez más cansados. Esto ya no es normal. -¿Qué sucede?-. Shifu se desmaya. Los Cinco lo miran caer al suelo, pero apenas pueden mantenerse de pie debido al mareo que sienten. Comodo corre rápido a atenderlos. Se acerca a Tigresa y le examina los ojos. Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas. Lo mismo hace con Mono, él se encuentra igual.

COMODO: -¿Pero qué…?-. No le lleva más de unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que les sucede. Ellos fueron sedados. COMODO: -¿Pero cómo?- Piensa él, mientras los mira caer desmayados. Entonces, siente una paralizante respiración justo sobre su hombro. Comodo queda boquiabierto y sin poder moverse en absoluto.

TOPO: -Hola, Maestro-. El Topo está de pie detrás de él. Su respiración es agitada, pero es debido sólo a lo ansioso que se encuentra en ese momento. TOPO: -¿Me extrañó?-. Comodo entra en pánico. Su propio demonio se encuentra justo atrás. Para los Cinco, y para Shifu todo es borroso.

Tigresa abre los ojos, entonces puede ver a todos en el suelo de la misma habitación. La luz del día ha cambiado, ahora está atardeciendo. Ella se levanta algo aletargada y se recupera luego de unos segundos. ¿Qué ocurrió? Intenta recordar. Mira hacia todos lados en el suelo. Shifu y los otros siguen inconscientes. Entonces reacciona de lo sucedido. TIGRESA: -¡Comodo!- Piensa con horror. Rápidamente se agacha, intentando despertar a los demás. TIGRESA: -Maestro Shifu- Le dice mientras mueve su brazo. Shifu comienza a despertar. Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Tigresa, totalmente horrorizada, esto lo hace reaccionar. SHIFU: -¿Qué? Tigresa, ¿qué pasó?-. TIGRESA: -Se ha ido Maestro… Comodo escapó-. Shifu se está poniendo de cuando ella dice eso. SHIFU: -¿Qué?-. Los demás comienzan a despertar.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué sucedió?-. GRULLA: -No recuerdo nada después de que Shifu atacó al Maestro Comodo-. Tigresa intenta recordar lo que pasó. TIGRESA: -Recuerdo que… Comodo iba a decirnos algo. Pero… luego de eso, todo se puso borroso-. SHIFU: -¿Por qué no nos hizo nada?-. VÍBORA: -Creo… que simplemente se fue-. Mantis salta a la mesa y se acerca a uno de los platos. MANTIS: -Le puso algo a nuestra comida-. Shifu piensa en silencio. Le parece demasiado extraño. SHIFU: -Vallan ahora mismo a revisar el Valle. Búsquenlo en caso de que siga en los alrededores-. CINCO FURIOSOS: -Sí, Maestro-. Tan rápido como pueden ponerse de pie, los Cinco Furiosos salen corriendo de la habitación, a inspeccionar el Valle. Shifu, por otro lado, comienza a caminar con rumbo a la prisión del Palacio. Esperando obtener algo de información de parte del Topo.

Shifu llega a la celda. La puerta está cerrada. Él la abre, y queda boquiabierto al ver que ya no se encuentra ahí. Rápidamente entra a la celda, revisando en cada esquina. No hay rastro alguno del Topo. Los grilletes ni siquiera están rotos. Siguen cerrados, como si hubiera logrado escabullirse de ellos. Rápidamente, Shifu sale corriendo del lugar.

Al pie de las escaleras frente al Palacio, llegan a rápidamente los Cinco Furiosos, encontrándose ahí con Shifu, quien sale corriendo. SHIFU: -¿Qué encontraron?-. GRULLA: -Maestro Shifu. ¡Los ciudadanos no están!-. Esto lo deja impactado. MANTIS: -El Valle está completamente vacío-. Shifu no puede creer lo que escucha. Baja la mirada, claramente afligido. SHIFU: -Esto no puede ser-. TIGRESA: -Tenemos que interrogar al Topo. Él es el único que puede saber el paradero de Comodo-. SHIFU: -No. No podemos- Dice Shifu sin levantar la mirada. VÍBORA: -¿Por qué no, Maestro?-. Shifu levanta la mirada con angustia. SHIFU: -El Topo escapó de la prisión-. El impacto de esta noticia deja pasmados a Los Cinco. Ellos simplemente se miran unos a otros, demostrando una gran angustia. Nada está bien ahora.

Unos momentos después, Los Cinco, acompañados por su maestro, bajan al Valle, sólo para verificar lo que había sucedido. El Valle de la Paz está desierto. Caminan por la calle principal. Las puertas de las casas se encuentran abiertas; algunos objetos como sombrillas, cubetas con agua, e incluso una pequeña muñeca de trapo de encuentran yaciendo en las calles. Algunos puestos de comida fueron abandonados con platos servidos, y algunos tirados en el suelo. El panorama es el de un pueblo fantasma.

SHIFU: -¿cómo pudo haber sucedido esto…? ¿Cómo?- Se lamenta Shifu en voz baja. Tigresa se acerca al restaurante del Sr. Ping. Algunas órdenes de comida se encuentran servidas en las mesas; la puerta de la cocina está abierta, y no hay rastro alguno del Sr. Ping o de nadie más. TIGRESA: -Se los llevó a todos- Dice con tristeza. El panorama es desolador. Los Cinco están claramente desconsolados. Shifu se ve absorto en sus pensamientos. VÍBORA: -¿Y qué es lo que haremos ahora?-. Cuando ella le pregunta esto, él vuelve su mirada hacia sus alumnos, quienes lucen perdidos, sólo esperando cualquier cosa que él tenga que decirles. Shifu los mira, aún afligido. No tiene idea de qué hacer ahora, y simplemente guarda silencio. MONO: -¿Maestro?-. Los Cinco se encuentran en terreno desconocido. Todo se perdió completamente, y ni siquiera su Maestro, a quien estarían dispuestos a seguir al mismo infierno sin pensarlo, sabe qué hacer ahora.

SHIFU: -No lo sé…-. Al momento de escuchar esto, cada uno de Los Cinco siente cómo su espíritu se quebranta por completo. Tigresa cae de rodillas y manos al suelo.

TIGRESA: -Fallamos…-. Esto sorprende a todos, pues, normalmente ella es la más fuerte del equipo. La Guerrera inquebrantable, y debido a eso, muchas veces, es su inspiración. Pero ahora está derrotada, y con el alma por los suelos. Los demás Furiosos la miran con tristeza. Shifu simplemente cierra los ojos. Grulla se acerca a ella.

GRULLA: -No digas eso Tigresa…-. TIGRESA: -¡Hemos fracasado…! ¡Le fallamos al Valle! ¡Y le fallamos a Po cuando más nos necesitó!-. Este comentario hace estremecer a todos al mismo tiempo que los entristece. -No pudimos…- Dice Tigresa al borde de las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, al pie de una colina; Comodo camina cuesta arriba con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Detrás de él viene caminando el Topo, que lo empuja agresivamente hacia adelante. Comodo se irrita.

COMODO: -Cualquier lugar está bien para matarme ¿no lo crees?-

TOPO: -Oh, pero primero quisiera que usted vea algo con sus propios ojos- Dice sonriendo. Ambos llegan a la cima de la colina. Comodo se sorprende al ver el panorama. Es aquél mismo pueblo que había visto perecer hacía tanto tiempo, pero ahora se encontraba lleno de habitantes nuevamente. Esto lo deja atónito.

TOPO: -¿Está sorprendido? Es el pueblo de Shui… al parecer usted no pudo exterminarlos-. Todo esto es muy confuso para Comodo. Él había presenciado el final de ese pueblo.

Colina abajo, en las calles de Shui; la mayoría de las personas en el lugar, trabajan arduamente en reconstruir las casas, en resanar las paredes, dando vida al pueblo nuevamente. Algunos de los habitantes rondan por las calles con canastos llenos de comida, repartiéndolas a los trabajadores para no perder ni un segundo en la reconstrucción. Uno de los trabajadores se acerca a uno de estos habitantes con canastos, y de él toma un dumpling, en seguida se lo lleva a la boca y le da una mordida. Él come el dumpling, pero, no hay expresión en su rostro, ni la más mínima. Se da la vuelta y sigue trabajando. El sujeto con el canasto también se da la vuelta y sigue con su recorrido. Es el SR. Ping. Quien deambula por las calles repartiendo comida sin una expresión en su rostro. No parece él mismo.

En la cima de la colina, Comodo no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, mientras, el Topo se acerca lentamente por su espalda, lo toma del hombro y le da la vuelta. Comodo lo mira fijamente. TOPO: -Se dice… que el legendario "Dragón de Comodo" es inmune a todo tipo de veneno o enfermedad que existe en este mundo…-. El Topo saca un gran cuchillo de entre sus ropas. –Pero yo no pienso usar ninguna de esas cosas… no en usted, "Maestro"- Comodo cierra los ojos, y el Topo se prepara clavar el cuchillo en él.

Esa misma tarde, el pueblo de Shui sigue trabajando sin parar, pero son los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz quienes lo habitan ahora. Y en la cima de la colina que da al pueblo, se encuentra una improvisada tumba con un cuchillo empapado en sangre clavado en ella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, era lo único que hacía falta para decidir si continuar adelante o no.**

**La historia seguirá adelante . . .  
**


	4. Ninguno de nosotros

**Sé que la última parte fue algo cruda, pero espero esta ponga una sonrisa en el rostro alguien nuevamente . . .  
**

* * *

**NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS**

Los Cinco están de vuelta en el Palacio. En la explanada. Ya no les queda nada que defender ahora. Ya no tienen un propósito. Todos caminan hacia sus habitaciones, a excepción de Shifu, que se queda de pie en la entrada. Y Tigresa, camino a su habitación, se detiene repentinamente. Todos están demasiado afligidos como para decir algo o siquiera levantar la mirada. Tigresa se da la vuelta y regresa a las puertas del Palacio. Camina hasta donde está Shifu y se detiene junto a él. Ambos contemplan el Valle, completamente desierto. Guardan silencio por unos segundos más.

SHIFU: -Tenías razón Tigresa… no cumplimos nuestro juramento. No salvamos a nadie…-. Tigresa sigue mirando el horizonte, mientras escucha la cruda realidad de su propio Maestro. –Creo que ya no merezco hacerme llamar su Maestro… ustedes son libres de irse cuando quieran… el Palacio de Jade ya no tiene ningún objeto-. Shifu suspira profundamente, conteniendo toda su vergüenza y sus frustraciones. Segundos después se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando. Tigresa se queda unos momentos más a la entrada del Palacio.

Esa misma noche, Los Cinco se encuentran en el comedor, pero nadie está comiendo esta vez. Tigresa se sienta a la mesa con los demás.

TIGRESA: -El maestro Shifu me dijo hoy… que podemos marcharnos del Palacio cuando queramos- Dice mirando al suelo. Todos se quedan pensativos. Este es su hogar, o al menos eso era hasta esta tarde.

GRULLA: -Sí. Eso suponíamos-. VÍBORA: -No puedo creer que todo acabó-. MONO: -Ya no hay nada aquí para nosotros-. Una pequeña lágrima comienza a brotar del ojo de Grulla. Él la limpia con su ala.

GRULLA: -Debimos suponer que nada estaría bien desde el día en que Po murió-. Víbora se acerca a él para consolarlo, envolviéndolo suevamente por los hombros, pero ella no tiene ninguna palabra de aliento que decirle. Mantis, por su parte, se encuentra muy callado. MONO: -Amigos… quiero que sepan que con ustedes viví los mejores años de mi vida-. Nadie tiene nada que decir.

A la mañana siguiente, Los Cinco están a la entrada del Palacio; todos llevan con ellos un ligero equipaje. Aquí es donde sus caminos se separan. Pero, Mantis no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

VÍBORA: -¿Y Mantis? -. Se abren las puertas del salón de entrenamiento. Todos voltean a ver. Es Mantis, que está de pie en la entrada. MONO: -¿Mantis? ¿No has empacado aún?-. Mantis mira a sus amigos fijamente.

MANTIS: -No hay necesidad… no pienso irme-. GRULLA: -¿Qué?-

VÍBORA: -Pero Mantis, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ya se acabó-

MANTIS: -No se ha acabado. No pienso abandonar el Palacio de Jade, ni al Valle de la Paz-. Estas palabras sorprenden a todos y los dejan sin palabras.

MANTIS: -Este es nuestro hogar. Y nos ha llevado toda una vida en convertirlo en eso… nuestra misión aquí nunca terminará. A menos que termine con nosotros-. No saben qué responderle. Mantis está demostrando la determinación que nadie más tiene en estos momentos. Todos se miran unos a otros, dudando. Grulla mira el pequeño pañuelo atado a un palo que envuelve su equipaje. GRULLA: -¿Qué estamos haciendo?-. Víbora se pone a pensar por un momento. VÍBORA: -Hay que hablar con Shifu-. Rápidamente, todos salen corriendo hacia la habitación de Shifu.

Los Cinco Furiosos llegan hasta su habitación, abren la puerta y se sorprenden al ver a su Maestro. Shifu está tirado en el suelo. Está completamente ebrio y abrazado de una botella. TIGRESA: -Maestro- Dice exaltada. Shifu levanta la mirada, y entre su mareo logra distinguir la figura de sus alumnos. SHIFU: -¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?-. Todos se acercan rápidamente a él, ayudándolo a levantare.

VÍBORA: -Maestro, ¿ha estado bebiendo?- Dice mientras todos lo levantan del suelo. Mono está boquiabierto. Shifu se torna más agresivo y agita los brazos, librándose de sus alumnos que lo sostienen de pie.

SHIFU: -¡Ya deberían haberse ido…! ¡¿Qué no ven que ya no soy su maestro?!-. TIGRESA: -Usted aún lo es-. SHIFU: -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No tengo honor, no tengo nada que defender ahora!-. VÍBORA: -Pero esta no es la solución Maestro- Dice al momento en que le arrebata la botella de la mano a Shifu. –Aún podemos seguir luchando por el Valle de la Paz-. SHIFU: -¿Y cómo se supone que harán eso?-

MANTIS: -Maestro… sólo tiene que creer-. Shifu se queda atónito. En ese momento él recuerda esas mismas palabras, las mismas que le pronunció el Maestro Oogway el día que se marchó de este mundo.

MANTIS: -Si no tenemos nada que defender aquí, entonces iremos a recuperarlo. Cueste lo que cueste-. Shifu comienza a recuperar la compostura. SHIFU: -Muy bien entonces…-

Todos están de vuelta al pie de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

SHIFU: -Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles disculpas a todos… por haberme dado por vencido-. GRULLA: -No tiene nada de qué disculparse. Todos lo habíamos hecho también- Dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Shifu sonríe también. MANTIS: -Bueno, no tenemos un rumbo fijo… pero no por eso nos vamos a detener ¿o sí?-. MONO: -Para nada-. SHIFU: -Me alegra oír eso-. Grulla está pensativo. GRULLA: -Pero… no tardará mucho en que todos los bandidos y criminales quieran venir a apoderarse del Valle-. SHIFU: -Bueno si eso ocurre, tendrán que vérselas con migo-. Todos voltean a ver a Shifu desconcertados. VÍBORA: -Maestro, ¿no viene con nosotros?-. La expresión de Shifu es ahora más pacífica. SHIFU: -Yo me quedaré a cuidar el Valle… y estaré haciéndolo hasta que ustedes regresen con sus habitantes-. Los Cinco están atónitos, cualquier cosa podría pasarle a su maestro si intenta quedarse él sólo a cuidar todo el Valle. Shifu puede ver que sus alumnos están claramente preocupados por él, y antes de que alguien se arrepienta… SHIFU: -¡Vayan! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

CINCO FURIOSOS: -Sí, Maestro-. Y sin más tiempo para pensarlo, los Cinco Furiosos se dan la vuelta y caminan escaleras abajo, comenzando así su misión. Shifu mira la marcha de sus estudiantes, no sabe lo que les espera, ni lo que le espera a él tampoco… defender un Valle que no habita nadie.

Por la calles caminan los guerreros, el silencio de un pueblo ausente es su única motivación. Pasan frente a las casas, todas ellas abandonadas, como si los habitantes se hubieran esfumado repentinamente.

Finalmente llegan a las afueras del Valle. Tigresa mira sobre su hombro, hacia la cima de las escaleras, a las puertas del Palacio de Jade. Muy a la distancia ahora, el Maestro Shifu los observa perderse en el horizonte, con un aire de esperanza.

Alejándose del pueblo, Mono se ve algo pensativo. MONO: -¿Y, tenemos un plan? ¿Por dónde empezar?-. TIGRESA: -No importa dónde sea. Lo vamos a conseguir- Dice mientras camina a paso firme. Mantis sonríe al escucharla decir eso. MANTIS: -Esa es la actitud Tigresa-.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, Los Cinco caminan por una estrecha vereda junto a un acantilado, y junto a unos espesos arbustos. Tigresa nota que algo no está bien, mostrando sospecha. GRULLA: -¿Qué sucede?-. Tigresa se detiene. Los demás hacen lo mismo. Hay un momento de silencio. Repentinamente, un grupo de Toros asaltantes salta de entre los arbustos, arremetiendo contra los Cinco. Ellos adoptan posición de combate.

Uno de los toros corre embistiendo a Mono; él lo esquiva saltando sobre su cabeza. El toro sigue de largo y va contra Tigresa. Ella recibe el fuerte impacto con sus manos, literalmente tomando al toro por los cuernos. Otro toro más corre con su hacha hacia Víbora.

TORO: -¡Yo te partiré en dos!-. Víbora se irrita al oír eso y salta, envolviéndose sobre la cara del toro, bloqueando su vista. El toro, desorientado, corre sin rumbo hasta chocar con el toro que forcejea contra Tigresa, cayendo ambos toros el suelo. Mantis se dispone a atacar. Salta hacia uno de ellos, y le da una poderosa patada justo en el pecho. El toro no se mueve ni un centímetro, dejando a Mantis confundido. Grulla emprende vuelo y arremete con un cabezazo contra otro toro. El toro lo ve acercarse, prepara su espada, y la clava justo en el centro de su sombrero. El toro sonríe, creyendo que ha acabado con él. GRULLA: -¡Por aquí!-. Se borra la sonrisa del rostro del toro, cuando al mirar arriba, ve a Grulla cayendo en picada hacia él con una patada. Dejándolo fuera de combate. Mono observa la hazaña de su amigo, y con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, voltea a ver a otro de los contrincantes. El toro corre hacia él con una embestida, y Mono lo esquiva, saltando encima de su espalda. El toro se da cuenta, e intenta deshacerse de Mono. Se coloca sobre sus cuatro patas, y comienza a patalear y a dar vueltas desenfrenadamente. Mono comienza a perder el control, y una deja de sujetarse con una de sus manos. Pero se mantiene sobre el lomo del toro, mientras él se agita furiosamente. Un par de toros corren hacia Tigresa, ella se desliza por el suelo en medio de ellos, haciéndolos tropezar. Ellos ruedan, y rápidamente se ponen de pie, mirando a Tigresa con enojo. Ella esboza una ligera sonrisa, cuando detrás de los toros salta Víbora, dándoles un fuerte coletazo, que los deja noqueados. Otro toro sorprende a Tigresa por la espalda, ella reacciona sorprendida, y mientras éste prepara un ataque con su hacha, ella logra conectar un poderoso golpe de tigre en su pecho. El impacto le hace tirar su hacha, pero aún sigue de pie. Ella lo mira sorprendida, y enseguida vuelve a enojarse, conectando otro golpe más, pero esta vez en su cabeza. El toro permanece inmutable, e incluso sonríe. Tigresa se sorprende aún más, cuando en ese momento la expresión en el rostro del toro cambia, a una un tanto más perdida, y deja salir algo de baba de su boca. En seguida, el toro se da la vuelta, y comienza a caminar aturdido y tambaleante. Mono sigue montado sobre el lomo del toro. Él ya se ve cansado, y cae al suelo. Mono se baja de él, y se coloca frente a su rostro. El toro intenta extender su mano para alcanzarlo, pero ya está muy agotado. Mono sonríe, y lo impacta en la cabeza con una patada, lo que lo manda a volar hacia los arbustos. Los demás toros se levantan del suelo y comienza a huir, a excepción de uno, quien camina desorientado por el golpe en la cabeza, y cae entre los arbustos. Los Cinco Furiosos han vencido nuevamente.

En ese momento de calma, Tigresa logra escuchar un ruido extraño, poniéndose alerta. VÍBORA: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quedan más?-. Tigresa se coloca en cuatro patas, preparándose para un poderoso ataque con salto. TIGRESA: -Aparentemente ¡sí!- Dice mientras salta hacia unos arbustos, a un enemigo oculto. Y cuando lo impacta, todos logran escuchar el grito de quien se escondía. Rápidamente corren a ver.

Detrás de los arbustos, Tigresa está encima de quien se escondía, sometiéndolo. Y todos se sorprenden al ver de quién se trata. Es el Jaguar. Aquél bandido que robó al restaurante del Sr. Ping hacía ya varios días.

JAGUAR: -¡Por favor! ¡No!-. Tigresa reconoce en ese momento al adversario. TIGRESA: -¡Tú…!-. Ella se enfurece y lo comienza a estrujar del cuello. Mantis está asombrado. MANTIS: -¡Es el mismo sujeto!-. JAGUAR: -¡No me hagas daño!-. TIGRESA: -¡Eres el mismo bandido!-. El Jaguar está temblando, con Tigresa encima de él, en una actitud más que furiosa. -¡Pero esta vez, no te escaparás!- Dice mientras levanta su mano para un fuerte golpe.

Se escucha un grito proveniente de otros arbustos más atrás.

JIN: -¡Nooo…!-. Un pequeño Jaguar, obviamente un niño, se acerca corriendo y se coloca en medio de Tigresa y del Jaguar más grande, abrazándolo.

JIN: -¡Deja ir a mi hermano!-. Tigresa está sorprendida, pero aún rabiosa. Su mano está temblando en el aire, aún lista para golpearlo. Mono se acerca rápidamente al niño y lo quita del medio. El niño forcejea inútilmente. Tigresa tiene ahora vía libre para atacar. Pero ahora está dudando. Ella mira al Jaguar, que está asfixiando y que no puede hablar, quien está mirando al pequeño Jaguar, el pobre niño en pánico que Mono está sujetando. Tigresa entra en conflicto. Su ira se está desbordando por cada fibra de su cuerpo. El simple hecho de ver a ese mismo Jaguar, le hace recordar la miserable y solitaria muerte que debió haber sufrido Po. Pero el ver a ese niño asustado, le hace pensar que esto no está bien. La tensión se acumula dentro de ella, mientras sus amigos la observan, al igual que el niño y el Jaguar entre sus garras. En ese momento, ella recuerda la amistosa sonrisa de Po, y su mente se aclara. Ella relaja su brazo, tranquiliza su respiración, y suelta el cuello del Jaguar. Enseguida se levanta de encima de él. En cuanto ella hace eso, el niño se libra de los brazos de Mono, y corre hacia su hermano que está en el suelo tosiendo.

JIN: -¡Hermano!- Dice mientras lo abraza. El Jaguar logra recuperarse un poco y abraza a su hermanito. Tigresa se aleja unos pasos de él, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Los demás la miran boquiabiertos. El Jaguar recupera el habla.

JAGUAR: -Discúlpenme por haberlos sorprendido así…-. Tigresa se detiene. Todos miran al Jaguar, mientras este se levanta del suelo, ayudado por su hermano menor. –No fue mi intención… pero he venido hasta ustedes por algo muy importante-

TIGRESA: -¿Y qué de importancia podría decirnos un bandido como tú?- Dice ella sin voltear a verlo. El Jaguar se pone a reflexionar un momento. JAGUAR: -Entiendo… sé lo que deben pensar… por lo que ocurrió la última vez-. GRULLA: -¿Hablas de cuando robaste y atacaste al anciano dueño de una tienda de fideos?- Dice Grulla enojado. El pequeño Jaguar mira confundido a su hermano mayor.

JIN: -¿Es cierto eso?-. El Jaguar baja la mirada con vergüenza. JAGUAR: -Así es Jin…-. El niño lo mira entristecido. JAGUAR: -Quiero que entiendan, que asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mis acciones. Pero no culpen de nada a mi hermano… fui yo quien cometió esos crímenes para tener con qué alimentarlo… nunca dejaría que mi hermano pase hambre-. El pequeño Jaguar abraza fuertemente la pierna de su hermano. Los Cinco comienzan a reflexionar sobre él. Tigresa siente un gran dolor en estos momentos, pero ella sabe que él no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Po. Entonces ella se da la vuelta. TIGRESA: -Entonces habla… ¿qué es eso tan importante?-. El Jaguar la mira fijamente.

JAGUAR: -Creo que sé lo que están buscando-. Los Cinco se ven intrigados. –Hace unos días, mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el norte, cuando vimos algo inusual… una enorme cantidad de gente marchaba en grupo, dirigida por un extraño topo y un lagarto horrible. Tigresa queda pasmada al oír eso.

JAGUAR: -Veo que los debes conocer- Dice al notar su expresión. –En fin. Todos parchaban en la misma dirección, así que mi hermano y yo nos acercamos a preguntarles a algunos de ellos a dónde se dirigían. Creímos que esa podría ser nuestra oportunidad de una nueva vida mejor. Pero nadie nos respondía… todo ellos caminaban en línea recta, sin apartar los ojos del camino. Les hablábamos, incluso los tomábamos de los hombros, pero era como si no existiéramos. Parecían criaturas sin mente-. MONO: -¿Y qué sucedió después?-. JAGUAR: -Pensábamos dejarlos y seguir con nuestro camino. Pero entonces reconocí a alguien… al dueño de esa tienda de fideos-. VÍBORA: -El señor Ping- Dice exaltada. JAGUAR: -Sí… entonces él pasó a pocos centímetros de mí. Yo creí que iba a reconocerme, pero me pasó de largo-

TIGRESA: -Y supongo que te alegraste mucho por eso- Dice ella en actitud molesta. El Jaguar desvía la mirada. JAGUAR: -Entonces sí… me sentí aliviado… pero no podía olvidarlo. Así que decidí que los seguiríamos… eso fue realmente difícil-. JIN: -De veras que lo fue-. El Jaguar frota la cabeza de su hermano menor mientras le sonríe.

MONO: -¿Y por qué lo dicen?-. JAGUAR: -Es debido a la persistencia de su paso… estuvieron caminando varias horas a paso veloz, sin detenerse… atravesaron una gran distancia, pero nadie parecía cansado más que nosotros… fue una gran distancia. La más difícil que había recorrido jamás… hasta que llegaron a aquél pueblo abandonado… era un montón de ruinas, y comenzaron a trabajar en él, como si cada quien conociera ya su puesto de trabajo… todo esto se volvía demasiado extraño, así que decidí que era momento de marcharnos, y de avisarle a ustedes. Cinco Furiosos-

GRULLA: -¿Y cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-. JAGUAR: -Pueden creerme o no. Pero yo tengo una deuda con el Valle de la Paz… y asumo que aquellos eran todos sus habitantes. Entonces ¿de qué otra forma habría de saldarla?-. Tigresa se queda pensativa. Hay demasiado en juego ahora como para desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

TIGRESA: -Muy bien entonces…- Dice mirando fijamente al Jaguar. –Pero serás tú quien nos lleve hacia allá-. El Jaguar la mira fijamente por un momento, y le hace una reverencia. JAGUAR: -Será un honor-. Los demás se ven más tranquilos ahora. Por fin han encontrado el rumbo de su misión.

De vuelta a la misión, Los Cinco Furiosos caminan detrás de sus dos nuevos guías, el Jaguar y su pequeño hermano. Los siete viajeros caminan por la vereda junto al acantilado.

Ahora caminan por una gran llanura, donde nuestros héroes aún guardan distancia de sus acompañantes Jaguares.

Después de otro tramo más, caminan ahora junto a un espeso bosque de bambúes. Nadie dice nada, hasta que Mantis rompe el silencio.

MANTIS: -¡Vaya, esto es incómodo!-. Todos, incluyendo a los Jaguares, lo voltean a ver extrañados.

Ya está atardeciendo. Víbora observa cómo el pequeño Jaguar se ve cansado, después de todo, es apenas un niño. Entonces su hermano mayor lo levanta y comienza a cargarlo. Esta escena hace sonreír a Víbora. Tigresa, por otro lado, los sigue viendo como al enemigo.

VÍBORA: -Creo que deberíamos descansar por ahora-. Tigresa mira con extrañeza a Víbora. TIGRESA: -¿Qué? No. Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar hoy mismo- Exclama con firmeza. VÍBORA: -Tigresa…- Le dice a su amiga, mientras le señala al pequeño Jaguar, que se ve cansado, mientras está a los brazos de su hermano. Tigresa los ve por un momento, y suspira. TIGRESA: -Está bien… acamparemos aquí esta noche-. El Jaguar escucha esto y le sonríe a su hermano. JAGUAR: -¿Escuchaste eso Jin? Vamos a descansar-. El Jaguar coloca a su hermano en el suelo, quien parece tener mucho sueño. JIN: -Está bien… ¿quieres que saque la comida?- Dice bostezando. Mono reacciona al oír eso. MONO: -¿Comida?- Se puede oír a su estómago gruñir, y él se lo sujeta con la mano.

JAGUAR: -Sí… de hecho, era parte de mi deuda con el Valle… íbamos a llevarle la comida que le robé al ganso de los fideos y a rogarle que me disculpara. Pero ahora… supongo que puedo pagarle luego. Creo que ustedes la necesitan más-. Dice mientras toma la bolsa de viaje que lleva en la espalda. La abre, y dentro hay varias piezas de pan y vegetales. Grulla y Mantis se acercan a ver, haciéndoseles agua la boca. JIN: -Bueno. Necesitamos fuego… yo puedo cocinarles-

VÍBORA: -¿Tú cocinas?-. JIN: -Sí señora-. Víbora sonríe con lo que le dice. El pequeño Jaguar, ahora más despierto, comienza a buscar leña para el fuego. JAGUAR: -Es el mejor cocinero que conozco… se suponía que yo le cocinaría a él. Pero Jin hace un mejor trabajo. Mis guisos saben siempre mal- Dice sonriendo. Entonces Grulla, Mono y Mantis se sientan en el suelo, esperando con ansias al pequeño Jaguar que les cocinará.

Más tarde, Jin prepara una sopa de vegetales, con una improvisada olla hecha de piedra y hiervas en su interior para contener el agua. Todo sobre la flama de la fogata, que al calentar lo que se prepara, expide un delicioso aroma, que abre aún más el apetito de todos. Grulla inhala cerrando sus ojos. GRULLA: -Valla, eso huele muy bien-

JIN: -Y esperen aprobarlo- Dice mientras agita la sopa con una varita. El pequeño huele lo que cocina y suspira. JIN: -Está listo-. Entonces saca de la bolsa de viaje una serie de platos y cucharas. Su hermano lo mira confundido. JAGUARES: -¿Trajiste platos y cucharas?-

JIN: -Sí, por si nos daba hambre en el camino-. Su hermano lo mira con descontento. JIN: -¿Qué?-. JAGUAR: -Se suponía que íbamos a darle esa comida al ganso, no a comérnosla-. El pequeño baja la mirada, pues fue regañado. El Jaguar lo mira así y sonríe. JAGUAR: -Está bien. De todos modos qué bueno que las trajiste. Ahora las necesitamos-. Jin sonríe. Entonces les sirve sopa a todos, y mira a Los Cinco Furiosos con ansias esperando su reacción. Al probarlo, casi todos ellos esbozan una sonrisa. Era lo más delicioso que habían probado desde que Po les cocinaba. Y es precisamente esto lo que hace entristecer a Tigresa. El niño la mira confundido. JIN: -¿No te gustó?- Le pregunta de la manera más pura y honesta. Esto la toma por sorpresa. TIGRESA: -No… digo… sí. Está delicioso-. Víbora se da cuenta de lo que le sucede. VÍBORA: -Es sólo que… nuestro amigo solía cocinar así de bien para nosotros-

JIN: -¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?-. Esta inocente pregunta los entristece a todos en ese momento. La sopa que tenían en la boca comienza a saberles amarga. -¿Qué?- Pregunta sin entender lo que sucede. Su hermano coloca su mano sobre su hombro, él lo voltea a ver, el Jaguar lo mira diciendo que no con la cabeza. Entonces entiende que los ha hecho sentir mal a todos. JIN: -Perdón… no fue mi intención- Se disculpa con la mirada hacia abajo. GRULLA: -Descuida. No te preocupes-. Al verlo, se le comienza a pasar la tristeza a todos, menos a Tigresa, y el niño se da cuenta. Ella mira al suelo sin decir una palabra. Jin se pone de pie y se acerca a donde está sentada. Tigresa levanta la mirada y mira al pequeño Jaguar de pie frente a ella. Entonces él le da un abrazo. Ella no se lo esperaba. Este niño prácticamente desconocido la está dando algo que a nadie más se le había ocurrido darle. Un simple abrazo. Es reconfortante, es simplemente eso. Una muestra de cariño. Todos la miran boquiabiertos. En ese momento, Tigresa rompe silenciosamente en llanto. Se desbordan sus lágrimas como aquél día en que perdió a Po. Pero esta vez es por algo completamente distinto. Por una pura muestra de cariño.

TIGRESA: -Es que él me hace mucha falta- Dice entre sollozos. Jin la sigue abrazando. Ella se siente muy mal. Los demás la miran totalmente estupefactos. El Jaguar está sonriendo, su pequeño hermano sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a un corazón roto.

La noche transcurre, y son ahora los Jaguares quienes han hecho de ésta, una velada memorable.

* * *

**Tal vez la próxima parte me tarde un poco más, pues aún tengo que traducir este capítulo para mis lectores en inglés,  
**

**mientras tanto, siéntane libres de comentar, criticar, y de expresarse acerca mi trabajo. Espero les haya gustado hasta el momento.  
**

**Gracias por seguir la historia.  
**


	5. Sufriendo de igual manera

**Agradezco a "pablo 2012", "DarkEffect", "lordyupi", "fanatico z", "sue29" y también a "WHITE AND BLACK WARRIOR" por sus reviews,  
**

**ya sea que que tengan o no tengan cuenta en FanFiction, me agrada saber que les ha gustado mi historia, y que la están siguiento.  
**

**Y de los que tienen cuenta, ya estoy leyendo sus trabajos (dejaré mis reviews).  
**

**Aquí está la siguiente parte de la historia . . . que lo disfruten . . .  
**

* * *

**SUFRIENDO DE IGUAL MANERA**

El sol se levanta desde las colinas en el horizonte. Todos están dormidos desde la noche anterior.

Tigresa abre los ojos y nota que el pequeño Jin está dormido entre sus brazos. Ella lo mira con algo de sorpresa por unos instantes y luego esboza una ligera sonrisa, entonces, acaricia suavemente su cabeza.

VÍBORA: -Vaya, nunca creí verte actuar como una madre Tigresa-. Este comentario la toma por sorpresa, ella creía que nadie la veía. Voltea hacia atrás y ahí está Víbora, detrás de ella; al verla se sonroja y rápidamente vuelve su mirada al frente, ocultándola.

TIGRESA: -Yo no estoy actuando como su madre-. Víbora ríe un poco. VÍBORA: -Relájate Tigresa. Sólo estoy bromeando-. En ese momento el Jaguar despierta y mira a su pequeño hermano dormido a los brazos de Tigresa. Entonces se levanta rápidamente hacia ella.

JAGUAR: -Lo lamento mucho. A veces Jin se queda dormido de repente- Le dice a Tigresa al tiempo que extiende los brazos para que le entregue a su hermano. –Perdón por las molestias-. Tigresa le entrega al niño a su hermano y al verlo aún dormido, vuelve a sonreír. TIGRESA: -No es ninguna molestia-

Grulla, Mono y Mantis comienzan a despertar entre bostezos.

GRULLA: -¿Ya amaneció?-. Mantis se estira, haciendo tronar su pequeño exoesqueleto. MANTIS: -Sí… creo que hay que seguir moviéndonos-. Todos se ponen de pie. El Jaguar carga a su hermano con un brazo, y levanta su maleta del suelo con la otra mano. JAGUAR: -Entonces continuemos- Le dice a todos, mirándolos fijamente.

En el Valle de la Paz. El Maestro Shifu no tuvo la mejor de las noches. Ya que se comprometió a mantener el pueblo a salvo en la ausencia de todo el mundo, él tuvo que pasar la noche sentado, a la mitad de la calle, en medio del Valle desolado. Y continúa en esa posición… meditando en flor de loto. De pronto, sus orejas comienzan a vibrar, está percibiendo algo. Abre los ojos y se pone de pie. A la distancia puede ver a un pequeño grupo de viajeros; tres jabalíes que se dirigen al Valle. No parecen tramar nada bueno.

Del otro lado del Valle, los jabalíes miran alrededor, obviamente notando que todo está vacío.

JABALÍ ALFA: -¿Puedes creerlo? El pueblo entero fue abandonado-

JABALÍ #2: -No lo sé. Pero eso significa, ¡Que es todo nuestro!-. Los tres gritan emocionados y levantan los brazos en victoria.

JABALÍES: -¡Wohoo…! ¡Sí…!-

SHIFU: -¡Yo no contaría con eso!-. Los tres escuchan la voz que les interrumpió, enseguida voltean a ver al fondo de la calle, y ahí está Shifu, encarándolos.

JABALÍ #3: -Pero miren, si es el Maestro Shifu- Dice en un tono burlón. JABALÍ ALFA: -¿Qué pasó Shifu? ¿Acaso todos se fueron de vacaciones sin ti?-. Shifu los observa desde el otro extremo de la calle, sin mostrar el más mínimo enojo ante sus comentarios.

JABALÍ ALFA: -¡Pues no importa! ¡Porque ahora que estás tú sólo, no eres rival para nosotros!-. Shifu adopta postura de combate.

SHIFU: -Pues eso habrá que verlo-. Los tres Jabalíes se preparan, y se lanzan corriendo hacia Shifu, quien se queda de pie a mitad de la calle, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Los Jabalíes corren cada vez más rápido, mientras gritan a todo pulmón sin apartar los ojos de su objetivo.

A escasos centímetros del impacto, Shifu salta sobre las cabezas de los tres jabalíes. Ellos lo miran volar lentamente sobre ellos, pero no pueden detenerse y siguen de largo, hasta tropezar unos con otros, unos metros más adelante. Terminando amontonados unos sobre otros.

JABALÍ ALFA: -¡Quítate!-. JABALÍ #3: -¡Aghh!-. Shifu aterriza de pie, mirando fijamente a los tres criminales mientras se levantan. Finalmente se levantan, mirando fríamente al Maestro, intentando intimidarlo. JABALÍ ALFA: -Muy bien chicos. No hay que subestimarlo esta vez- Dice ahora en un tono más serio. Nadie se mueve, todos están expectantes a quien haga el primer movimiento. Una gota de sudor recorre la frente de un nervioso Jabalí mientras mira a su oponente, y escucha el viento silbando entre las casas del Valle. Después de varios segundos, los jabalíes atacan, dividiéndose los tres para flanquear a Shifu desde tres ángulos.

Shifu se queda de pie esperándolos, hasta que llegan hasta él. Uno de los jabalíes lo ataca frontalmente con un golpe, Shifu solamente lo esquiva. Entonces otro lo ataca desde atrás con una patada baja, la cual también esquiva, girando hacia un lado y cayendo de pie sobre la cabeza del tercer Jabalí, entonces los otros dos se golpean mutuamente. El Jabalí mira a Shifu de pie sobre él, e intenta agarrarlo, pero el Maestro salta varios metros en el aire. El Jabalí mira hacia arriba y queda cegado por el sol un momento, entonces se cubre con su mano para poder ver, y mira a Shifu, cayendo en picada hacia él, con una patada a toda velocidad. El Jabalí apenas tiene tiempo de asustarse, cuando el impacto lo hunde en un cráter en la tierra. Los otros dos jabalíes se recuperan se sus propios ataques, y miran a su compañero tirado en un agujero, entonces miran al Maestro Shifu, dándoles la espalda, y simplemente sacudiéndose el polvo. Entonces él se da la vuelta y los mira fijamente. Los jabalíes comienzan a temblar del miedo.

SHIFU: -Creo que es mi turno-. Estas palabras los dejan paralizados. Ambos dan un paso atrás, pero se topan contra una pared, y al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encuentran, uno de ellos simplemente se desmaya del miedo. El otro, el Jabalí Alfa, simplemente no puede parar de temblar, mientras mira a Shifu, caminar lenta y amenazadoramente hacia él.

En su camino al misterioso pueblo al que el Jaguar prometió llevarlos, Los Cinco Furiosos y sus guías caminan junto a un muro de piedra.

Todos se ven muy concentrados en su misión. Pero Víbora tiene otra cosa en mente en ese momento. Es entonces que se acerca discretamente al lado de Tigresa, quien camina algo apartada del grupo.

VÍBORA: -Entonces… ¿Realmente lo extrañas, no?-. Tigresa escucha a su amiga hablándole, pero no cambia su fría expresión. TIGRESA: -Así es… igual que todos-. Víbora se muestra incrédula ante este comentario. VÍBORA: -Y lo extrañas… ¿exactamente cómo?-. Tigresa se mantiene seria y sin decir nada.

VÍBORA: -Porque entendería que lo extrañaras un poco más que todos nosotros- Dice con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Tigresa se mantiene seria. TIGRESA: -¿Me estás interrogando?-. Víbora se pone algo nerviosa. VÍBORA: -No, yo solamente digo, que…-. Tigresa decide ignorarla y acelera el paso alejándose un poco de ella, pero Víbora está decidida a hacer hablar a Tigresa de una vez por todas. Entonces la alcanza.

VÍBORA: -¿Y qué hay de lo que dijiste anoche…?-. Ella no le responde. -Vamos. Sabes que no tienes que seguir así… Es por eso que te levantabas dormida…-. Tigresa baja la mirada con tristeza por lo que le dice Víbora. –Es importante que lo digas Tigresa… ¿Acaso tú…?-. En ese momento, el gigantesco muro de piedra termina, dejando ver detrás de él un valle inmenso, justo en el medio del cual se encuentra una pequeña aldea. En ese instante, Víbora olvida lo que le iba a preguntar a Tigresa. El Jaguar mira fijamente a ese poblado, mostrándose muy serio.

JAGUAR: -Llegamos-. Los Cinco están algo sorprendidos. Pero de igual manera, preparados para lo que sea que puedan encontrarse ahí.

JIN: -¿Ya podemos irnos?- Le pregunta algo asustado a su hermano. JAGUAR: -Aún no Jin… les prometí a Los Cinco que los llevaría hasta el pueblo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer-. JIN: -Pero no quiero verlos otra vez- Dice mientras, asustado, se abraza a la pierna del Jaguar. Esto confunde a todos. GRULLA: -¿A qué se refiere?-. El Jaguar suspira.

JAGUAR: -¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que todos parecían criaturas sin alma? Pues es precisamente eso… deben estar muy precavidos. Aún si conocen bien a estas personas, creo que deberían evitar el contacto con ellos por ahora-. Esto los pone un tanto nerviosos a todos. Pero están decididos, Los Cinco asienten con la cabeza. El Jaguar se agacha, dirigiéndose a su pequeño hermano. JAGUAR: -Jin. Será mejor que te quedes aquí y te escondas bien-. Tigresa siente preocupación por el pequeño. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Víbora habla. VÍBORA: -¿Estás seguro?-. JAGUAR: -No queda otra opción. El pueblo sería incluso más peligroso para él que el mismo bosque-

TIGRESA: -Se me ocurre algo…-. Todos la miran extrañada. Ella se agacha, mirando a Jin a los ojos.

TIGRESA: -Jin, ¿Crees poder ir sólo al Valle de la Paz?-. JIN: -Creo… que sí- Dice algo nervioso. Tigresa acaricia suavemente su mejilla mientras le sonríe. TIGRESA: -Sé que lo harás-. Entonces el niño sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Estas palabras levantan el ánimo del pequeño, pero ponen nervioso a su hermano. JAGUAR: -No sé si debería…-. Tigresa se pone de pie, mirando al Jaguar.

TIGRESA: -Será lo mejor… en el Valle de la Paz podrá ponerse a salvo con el Maestro Shifu-. El Jaguar sigue inseguro y bastante nervioso.

JAGUAR: -No lo sé…-. VÍBORA: -Ella tiene razón. No tienes que preocuparte… sólo tienes que creer en él-. Dice mientras voltea a ver a Jin. El Jaguar comienza a meditar en silencio. Tendría que mandar a su pequeño hermano, y la única familia que tiene a un viaje él sólo. Pero por otro lado, no tiene mejores oportunidades de estar a salvo, escondiéndose en un bosque. Él respira profundo, entonces coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Jin. JAGUAR: -Está bien Jin… irás al Valle de la Paz… ve con el Maestro Shifu, y ponte a salvo-. JIN: -Está bien, ¿Pero… y tú?-. El Jaguar sonríe. JAGUAR: -No te preocupes… tú sólo espérame. Llegaré contigo antes de lo que crees-. Jin, se siente más decidido ahora. El pequeño asiente firmemente con la cabeza, y mira con una sonrisa a los Cinco Furiosos, en especial a Tigresa, a quien abraza por las piernas. Ella simplemente coloca su mano encima de la cabeza del pequeño. Después, se despide con un abrazo de su hermano. Todos miran a Jin, deseándole lo mejor. TIGRESA: -Y dale este mensaje al Maestro Shifu… dile que pronto traeremos de vuela a todos los ciudadanos-. Jin sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Entonces, él se da la vuelta, se pone en sus cuatro patas, y tan rápido como un Jaguar, se va corriendo de ahí, en dirección de donde vinieron, hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Pero las situación no era para nada la más segura en el Valle.

En las montañas que rodean al pueblo, un gran Lobo gris y su manada, observan detenidamente las calles desde las alturas.

LOBO ALFA: -El rumor dice que el Guerrero Dragón está muerto- Dice mientras observa lo vacío que se encuentra el Valle. –Al parecer, el resto del pueblo se fue junto con él-. La manada mira vigilante, con un claro objetivo en mente.

Del otro extremo del Valle, gran cantidad de bandidos, todos de distintas especies; Cocodrilos, Jabalíes, Caballos y Cabras, planean invadir el pueblo.

En el centro del Valle Shifu sigue sentado meditando. Ese es su lugar ahora, y no puede dejarlo, sin importar qué suceda. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo de tranquilidad, pues en ese momento escucha algo. Abre los ojos, y nuevamente mira a los mismos jabalíes al fondo del Valle, pero ahora acompañados de todo su clan. Buscan venganza. Rápidamente identifica a los tres con quienes se había enfrentado antes. Ellos lo miran con rabia. Shifu se levanta. SHIFU: -¡¿Acaso no han tenido suficiente?!-. Pregunta con algo más de seriedad. Él sabe que esto puede ponerse peligroso si se descuida ahora.

Del otro extremo de la calle, los ahora nueve jabalíes se colocan en formación, uno al lado del otro, para arremeter contra Shifu. Repentinamente, un ruido de ventanas rompiéndose saca de concentración al Maestro. Él se da la vuelta, y del otro extremo del pueblo, al pie de las escaleras del Palacio, la manada de lobos lo está destruyendo todo mientras saquean las casas. SHIFU: -No…-. Ahora está preocupado.

La mirada de Shifu cambia, su expresión está ahora fija sobre la manada de lobos, ignorando por completo a los jabalíes detrás de él. JABALÍ ALFA: -¡No te atrevas a darnos la espalda Shifu! ¡O lo pagarás caro!-. El Maestro lo ignora, y rápidamente corre a atacar a los lobos. El Jabalí se enfurece. JABALÍ ALFA: -¡Ataquen!-. En cuanto dice estas palabras, todos los jabalíes cargan contra Shifu, mientras él se dirige a enfrentar a los lobos. Éstos notan su presencia y enseguida se preparan para el combate, cuando notan que detrás de él, viene un grupo de jabalíes armados. Esto los desconcierta.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Acaben con todos!-. Con ésta orden, la manada de lobos comienza a correr hacia Shifu, y al encuentro contra los jabalíes.

Al pie de la montaña a las afueras del Valle, el diverso grupo de animales criminales se acerca al pueblo. En ese momento, escuchan una fuerte pelea, que parece estarse llevando a cabo en el corazón de la ciudad. El Cocodrilo a cargo se muestra intrigado.

COCODRILO: -Entren al pueblo, ¡y acaben con todo lo que se interponga!-

GRUPO CRIMINAL: -¡Sí señor!-. El inmenso grupo criminal se divide, entrando entre las calles hacia el pueblo, a un encuentro más que caótico, del que no puede salir un ganador.

Los Cinco Furiosos y el Jaguar, se acercan cautelosamente al misterioso pueblo. De momento no observan ningún movimiento. A cierta distancia, antes de adentrarse en lo desconocido, Tigresa se detiene. Levanta el brazo, haciendo parar a todo el grupo. TIGRESA: -Hay que dividirnos. Tenemos que encontrar primero al Topo, o a Comodo-. Todos asienten, y toman caminos separados. El Jaguar se le queda mirando. JAGUAR: -¿Y yo qué hago?-. TIGRESA: -Tú vienes con migo-. Entonces ella sigue avanzando y él la sigue, ambos sigilosamente.

Mono comienza a subir por una colina. Es el punto más alto desde donde se observa al pueblo. Llega a la cima, y camina con cautela, pero antes de asomarse a ver el panorama, algo capta su atención. Un agujero en el suelo. Mono está extrañado. Pareciera que hubieran desenterrado algo, además, hay una mancha de sangre en la tierra, y ésta deja un rastro que va colina abajo. Entonces Mono vuelve en sí. Tiene un objetivo, asique eso no es importante. Mono se acuesta en el suelo, y se desliza hasta el borde de la colina. Desde ahí se puede ver el pueblo entero, completamente lleno de gente. Mono queda sorprendido.

Oculta entre los arbustos, a escasos metros del pueblo, Víbora observa a los ciudadanos, dando los últimos retoques a lo que parece una remodelación total del lugar. Varios aldeanos pintan las casas y negocios. Ella mira a los ojos de uno de ellos y queda sorprendida. VÍBORA: -Era verdad- Piensa ella. –Nadie parece tener alma-. Repentinamente, el Sr. Ping se acerca por la calle, llevando detrás de él una pequeña carreta con fideos. -¡Es el Sr. Ping!- Piensa totalmente exaltada. -¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- Se pregunta internamente. El Sr. Ping parece continuar con sus labores cotidianas, preparando y vendiendo fideos. Pero no parece él mismo.

Desde los aires, Grulla vigila a la distancia, para no ser detectado. GRULLA: -¡Ahí esta!-. Piensa él. Ha localizado al Topo, quien se encuentra pintando una casa, aparentemente tranquilo. Grulla lo observa con ira. Cada brochazo que da a la pared, le hace hervir la sangre. Pero debe contenerse, y alertar a los otros, ya que aún no localizan a su aparente cómplice… Comodo.

Mantis se encuentra dentro del pueblo, escondido entre las duelas del pórtico de una casa. Él mira con sospecha, cómo los ciudadanos deambulan por las calles, realizando actividades cotidianas, pero con una expresión perdida y sin emociones.

De vuelta en el Valle de la Paz, hay una gran destrucción por todas partes. Pero ya no hay pelea. Las ventanas de las casas están rotas, varios objetos, muebles, platos, y carretas destrozadas yacen tiradas en las calles. Hay un silencio estremecedor.

Un Jabalí se encuentra escondido tras una casa. Se ve nervioso y asustado. Respira agitadamente. Entonces decide mirar por encima de su hombro. Asoma la cabeza por la esquina de la casa, y no ve a nadie. Entonces, de manera insegura, da unos pasos fuera de su escondite. Camina cautelosamente mirando hacia todas partes con ese mismo temor. Cuando repentinamente, un cuchillo sale volando de la nada y se clava sobre la pared, a unos centímetros de su rostro. El Jabalí queda paralizado. Voltea a ver, y de donde salió el cuchillo, un Lobo sale de una casa, rompiendo la puerta en pedazos, cargando a toda velocidad contra él, y salta. En ese momento el Jabalí reacciona. Adopta posición de pelea, y recibe el impacto del Lobo con los brazos. Entonces ambos entran en un intercambio de golpes. Durante su pelea, una Cabra salta desde el techo de la casa junto a ellos, y entra en la pelea. No hay cuartel. Cada quién pelea por sí mismo. Enfrascados en la batalla, los tres caen repentinamente al suelo, azotando contra él. Shifu está en medio de ellos. Él los derribó. Pero su respiración se ve muy agitada. SHIFU: -Será mejor que abandonen el Valle ahora- Dice mientras recupera el aliento. –No habrá ningún ganador en esta pelea-

COCODRILO: -¡No lo creo Shifu!-. Todos voltean a ver. En medio de la calle, a la distancia, el Cocodrilo aparece diciendo estas palabras. COCODRILO: –¡Eres tú el que debería rendirse! ¡Mi gente los liquidará a todos!-. SHIFU: -¡Sólo los condenarás a todos!-

De pronto, de en medio de las casas, gran cantidad de combatientes comienzan a salir de sus escondites. LOBO ALFA: -¡En eso se equivocan ambos! ¡Sólo hay lugar para un victorioso en este duelo! ¡Y esos seremos nosotros!-

MANADA DE LOBOS: -¡Sí…!-

COCODRILO: -¡Veo que ya hicieron su elección! ¡Y han escogido la muerte!-. Shifu no puede creer lo que ve. La necedad de estos criminales acabará con todos, hasta con ellos mismos.

JABALÍ ALFA: -¡Hermanos! ¡Prepárense para la masacre!-

JBALÍES: -¡Ghhraaa…!-. En ese momento, todos se lanzan a la batalla desde todas direcciones. Shifu queda paralizado. No puede hacer más que observar cómo todos terminarán muertos en este conflicto, incluso él.

En su camino al Valle, Jin corre sin parar y a toda velocidad entre el bosque. Respira agitado, pero él debe llegar. Su hermano y Los Cinco cuentan con él.

En el pueblo de Shui, Tigresa y el Jaguar pasan sin ser detectados entre las casas, desde donde pueden ver a los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz, actuando como zombis. Tigresa observa detenidamente a una de las casas del otro lado de la calle, donde logra ver a Mantis, escondido entre las duelas del pórtico. Mantis le está haciendo señales. Tigresa lo mira detenidamente. Él le está señalando algo. Ella voltea a ver, y ahí está. Al final de la calle, el Topo termina de pintar una de las casas, y baja tranquilamente de las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tigresa se pone rabiosa. El Jaguar mira a la maestra apretando su puño con ira, entonces recuerda cómo ella casi lo estrangula hasta matarlo, y nerviosamente él traga saliva. Entonces, una sombra pasa sobre ellos. Ambos voltean hacia arriba. Es Grulla, sobrevolando el área. TIGRESA: -Ya es hora- Dice en voz baja.

El Topo se ve extrañamente feliz. Pareciera que nada de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días le haya afectado en lo más mínimo. Y con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, le entrega la cubeta de pintura a uno de los zombis ciudadanos que está junto a él.

Detrás de una casa, muy cerca del Topo, Tigresa y el Jaguar se ocultan para el ataque. Ella se ve decidida y lista, pero él se muestra inseguro. JAGUAR: -Espera… ¿no deberíamos encontrar al otro sujeto antes? ¿Al lagarto?-. TIGRESA: -No hay tiempo. Lo capturaremos a él, y luego iremos a buscar a Comodo- Dice sin voltear a verlo. Él suspira, aún inseguro. JAGUAR: -Pues espero que sepan lo que hacen-.

El Topo comienza a caminar por la calle, cuando un ruido le despierta sospecha, entonces se detiene, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Repentinamente, Los Cinco Furiosos saltan de sus escondites. Rodeando al Topo. Y, de manera no tan ágil como los demás, lo hace también el Jaguar. El Topo los mira sin expresar mucha sorpresa. Sólo un resoplo por la nariz.

TOPO: -Vaya… qué sorpresa verlos por aquí-. Hay un momento de silencio.

TOPO: -¿Se puede saber qué hacen en mi humilde pueblo?-. Tigresa se muestra más furiosa. TIGRESA: -¡Silencio!-. El Topo se muestra sorprendido, pero aún sonríe. TOPO: -¿Y eso por qué fue?-

MANTIS: -¡No digas tonterías, y dinos ¿dónde está Comodo?!-

TOPO: -¿Comodo? ¿Mi maestro? ¿Pero qué dicen?- Dice en un tono burlón. TIGRESA: -¡¿Qué le has hecho a los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz?!-. TOPO: -¿Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz? Pero si éstos son los alegres habitantes del pueblo de Shui- Dice, señalando a los zombis que tiene por pueblo. VÍBORA: -¡Tú los secuestraste y les lavaste el cerebro!-. TOPO: -Yo no sé de qué me están hablando, ¿no ven lo felices que están?-

En ese momento, los ciudadanos comienzan a caminar, lenta y tétricamente hacia Los Cinco y su acompañante. Vienen de todas direcciones. El Jaguar ve esto y se pone nervioso. Los Cinco miran a los ciudadanos, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos, y comienzan a cerrar su formación de combate.

TOPO: -¿Saben? Yo iba a matarlos. Cuando me escapé de su prisión… pero entonces me llevé una gran sorpresa. ¡Ustedes estaban hospedando a mi "Maestro"! ¡Comodo! ¡No podía creerlo!-. Los aldeanos rodean ahora por completo a los guerreros y al Jaguar.

TOPO: –Me dieron exactamente a quien estaba buscando. Asique les perdoné la vida… ¿y así es como me lo agradecen? ¿Viniendo de improvisto a mí pueblo? ¿A intentar avergonzarme frente a mis amigos y vecinos…?-. El Topo se cubre los ojos con la mano en señal de vergüenza, una vergüenza fingida. TOPO: -Pero creo que aún puedo perdonarlos… ya que me lo han devuelto todo… a mi aldea, a mi gente… e incuso me ayudaron a resolver ese asunto con mi "Maestro"-. En ese momento, Tigresa se da cuenta de lo que esto significa, mostrándose impactada. TIGRESA: -Tú lo mataste-. El Topo sonríe. TOPO: -Así es… y será mejor que se retiren por las buenas. Porque la gente de Shui no es muy paciente con los nuevos invitados-. Los Cinco se muestran furiosos (valga la redundancia). MONO: -Eres un demente-. El Topo se da la vuelta, y comienza a alejarse caminando. TOPO: -Amigos, ¿podrían escoltar a estos forasteros fuera de mi pueblo?-

Sin decir una palabra, los ciudadanos lo obedecen, rodeando en gran cantidad a los seis visitantes, y llevándolos a empujones hasta las afueras de Shui. Tigresa mira hacia atrás. Apenas puede contenerse. Ella sólo quiere lanzarse y destrozar a ese Topo. Pero no puede hacer daño a los ciudadanos de Valle. Además, lo necesitan con vida, ahora sólo él podría devolverlos a la normalidad.

Jin se acerca corriendo a las afueras del Valle de la Paz. Finalmente llega, pero queda sorprendido con lo que ve y se detiene repentinamente. Todo el Valle está destrozado. Pareciera que una guerra se hubiera librado ahí. Jin no lo puede creer.

JIN: -¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el Maestro Shifu?-. El pequeño niño camina por la calle, mirando el paisaje desolador. Entonces voltea a ver hacia el Palacio de Jade. Hay afiladas estacas de madera clavadas en el suelo rodeándolo, y una gran cantidad de guardias a su alrededor que no se ven muy amigables.

JIN: -¿Y qué hago ahora?-. De pronto, una mano sale de detrás de él, y lo sujeta, tapándole la boca y llevándolo tras una casa. Jin intenta gritar, pero sus gritos son ahogados. El niño mira a quien lo sujetó, un completo desconocido. Es Shifu, que se ve demacrado. La pelea lo ha dejado muy mal.

SHIFU: -Cálmate- Dice en voz baja, y con la respiración agitada. Entonces le destapa la boca. Pero Jin se ve nervioso. –Será mejor que te vayas de aquí niño. El Valle no es un lugar seguro ahora mismo-. Jin lo mira sorprendido, pero intrigado. Shifu se muestra extrañado ante la mirada del niño.

SHIFU: -¿Te sucede algo?-. JIN: -¿Tú eres… el Maestro Shifu?- Pregunta dudoso. SHIFU: -Sí, soy yo- Dice algo extrañado. JIN: -¡Es usted…!-. Shifu le tapa rápidamente la boca. SHIFU: -¡Shhh…!-. JIN: -Perdóneme… es que vengo a buscarlo a usted-. SHIFU: -¿A mí?-. JIN: -Sí. Le traigo un mensaje de Los Cinco Furiosos-. Shifu se muestra exaltado.

SHIFU: -Los Cinco… ¿qué sucede?-. JIN: -Me pidieron que le dijera que no tardarán en venir, y que traerán a todo el pueblo… ¿o era…? Que traerán a todos de vuelta junto con ellos…- Jin empieza a divagar. SHIFU: -Sí, sí, ya entendí-. Shifu se asoma por la esquina de una casa, mirando absorto hacia el Palacio de Jade.

SHIFU: -Pues espero que sea pronto…-. JIN: -Pero… ¿qué pasó aquí?-. Shifu vuelven en sí. SHIFU: -Niño, lo mejor será que te vayas ahora. No estás a salvo aquí-. JIN: -Pero… ellos me mandaron, para ponerme a salvo con usted-. Shifu se sorprende al oír esto, y mira el terror en los ojos del niño. Sabe que falló al defender el Valle, pero ahora, este pequeño lo necesita.

SHIFU: -Muy bien pequeño. Quédate con migo… Yo te mantendré a salvo… pero lo mejor será marcharnos de este lugar cuanto antes… Sólo espero que nadie te haya visto al llegar- Dice mientras se asoma, buscando alguna señal sospechosa. Jin baja la mirada con algo de pena.

JIN: -Perdón… es que no sabía…-. Shifu mira al niño, actuando como si lo hubiera regañado. SHIFU: -No te preocupes. Sé que tú no estabas enterado… pero sé más cuidadoso ahora ¿de acuerdo?-. Jin asiente con la cabeza. Shifu sonríe. SHIFU: -Muy bien. Entonces, vamos-. Shifu toma de la mano al niño y se lo lleva, buscando una ruta segura de escape.

A las afueras de Shui, Los Cinco y el Jaguar fueron desterrados por quienes vinieron a rescatar. Todos se encuentran muy frustrados. TIGRESA: -¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!- Dice mientras camina estresada de un lado a otro. El Jaguar mira confundido a todos. Esta situación le es completamente ajena. MANTIS: -Entonces… ¿Comodo está muerto?-. VÍBORA: -Él no fue el culpable después de todo-. TIGRESA: -Eso no importa ahora… no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarnos. ¡Sólo ese Topo!, puede devolverlos a todos a la normalidad-. Por su tono de voz, es obvio que Tigresa está enfurecida. GRULLA: -¿Y qué podemos hacer?-. Nadie tiene una idea. En estos momentos, todos cuentan con Tigresa, y ella lo sabe. Comienza a mostrarse más tensa. Intenta pensar en algo, pero nada le viene a la mente. La presión comienza a hacerle efecto. JAGUAR: -Si puedo dar mi opinión…-. Todos lo voltean a ver. –Me parece que de nada sirve pensar ahora…-. MANTIS: -Que bueno que nadie pidió tu opinión-. JAGUAR: -A lo que me refiero es… que ese Topo no les sirve de nada. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es detenerlo ahora, llevarse a esas personas, y buscar luego la forma de ayudarlos… De aquél Topo, no obtendrán nada-. Todos se ven pensativos, se dan cuenta de que tiene razón.

En el Valle. A las afueras, en el bosque de bambúes, Shifu y Jin se alejan de la zona de peligro. Shifu se ve muy agotado. Ambos caminan entre la maleza, cuando él cae de rodillas. Jin sigue de largo, entonces se detiene y voltea a verlo. JIN: -¿Señor Shifu?-. Shifu se levanta del suelo, ocultando su dolor. SHIFU: -No es nada… sigamos…-. Shifu intenta caminar, pero apenas alcanza a dar unos pasos, cuando se desploma por completo.

JIN: -¡Señor!-. Shifu está casi inconsciente, y mira cómo el niño se acerca a él, preocupado. –Quédese ahí, lo voy a ayudar-. SHIFU:-No… no podré protegerte así… será mejor que te vayas niño- Dice con sus últimos esfuerzos, pues comienza a desmayarse. Mientras sus ojos se cierran, mira al niño de rodillas junto a él, hablándole. JIN: -No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré-. Cuando sus ojos se cierran por completo, y alcanza a escuchar unas últimas palabras.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Ahí está!-. JABALÍ: -¡Atrápenlos!-. Tras escuchar esto, Shifu simplemente se desmaya.

Ya han pasado algunas horas desde el encuentro con el Topo, pero Los Cinco están dispuestos a detenerlo, eso es ahora un hecho.

Una gran cantidad de aldeanos se reúnen en el centro del pueblo. Todos hacen fila debido a algo. Quienes están ahí, siguen de igual manera, actuando como si no estuvieran vivos, pero quienes caminan en la otra dirección, regresan de la fila portando armas.

Al frente de la fila está el Topo, de pie junto a una enorme pila de armas; hachas, espadas y enormes cuchillas, repartiéndolas a todo el mundo, mientras les dirige unas palabras.

TOPO: -Hermanos y hermanas, prepárense para defender lo que han formado con sus propias manos… no dejaremos que nadie destruya nuestra amada tierra… ¡En cuanto cualquiera de Los Cinco Furiosos ponga un pie en el pueblo de Shui, serán nuestros enemigos! ¡Y no dejaremos de pelear contra ellos! ¡Hasta el final!-. Todo el mundo sigue haciendo fila, y quienes ya tienen un arma se dirigen a sus posiciones, como un ejército de esclavos.

A las afueras del pueblo, Los Cinco se dispersan. Esta vez no pueden cometer errores.

Entre las espesas hierbas están agachados Tigresa y el Jaguar, escondiéndose, preparados para saltar a la acción. Tigresa está muy concentrada, pero el Jaguar se ve pensativo. JAGUAR: -Oye…-. Al escucharlo, Tigresa rompe su concentración y lo voltea a ver.

JAGUAR: -A ese amigo que mencionaron… ¿lo asesinó este mismo Topo?-. Esta pregunta va directamente al corazón de Tigresa. Y puede sentir cómo se desmorona todo su coraje. Ella oculta su dolor del Jaguar, mirando hacia otro lado. TIGRESA: -Sí… él lo hizo-. JAGUAR: -Ahora entiendo… ¿y eso fue hace mucho?-. TIGRESA: -No…- Dice aún sin mirarlo. –Fue al día siguiente de que vinieras a robar… al Valle de la Paz-. Él puede ver cómo Tigresa comienza a mostrarse más y más enojada.

JAGUAR: -Bueno, es por eso que estoy aquí… intentando pagar mi deuda-. Tigresa pierde la calma. TIGRESA: -¡Es tú culpa!-. Esto sorprende al Jaguar. JAGUAR: -¡¿Mía?!-. TIGRESA: -¡Tú causaste todo esto! ¡Viniste a robar al Valle, golpeaste a un anciano, e hiciste recaer toda la culpa sobre él!-. Tigresa está casi encima de él, y él está atemorizado.

JAGUAR: -No entiendo lo que dices-. TIGRESA: -¡Si él no te hubiera dejado escapar¡ ¡Todo hubiera sido mejor! ¡Yo pude…!-. Ella se detiene. Su ira desaparece súbitamente.

TIGRESA: -Y en vez de eso…- Ella comienza a bajar lentamente los ojos, con una mirada perdida. –Todo terminó… y yo nunca…-. Ahora el Jaguar está completamente confundido. Puede ver como Tigresa se hunde en la depresión. Entonces se da cuenta. JAGUAR: -Espera… ¿Tu amigo era ese panda?-. Ella no puede responder. Sólo cierra los ojos y se acurruca abrazando sus piernas mientras asiente con la cabeza.

JAGUAR: -Ahora lo veo… fue él quien me dejó ir… Y murió al día siguiente…-. El Jaguar se sienta en el suelo con la mano en la frente. Ahora ambos se encuentran ahí, sentados. El Jaguar, avergonzado y pensativo, y Tigresa, acurrucada, escondiendo la mirada. El dolor no había desaparecido aún, y parece que nunca se irá.

Pasan varios y largos segundos de un letárgico silencio.

JAGUAR: -En ese caso, mi deuda es aún mayor… Le debo la vida a aquél panda. Y más importante aún, le debo la vida de mi hermano, Jin-. Tigresa voltea a verlo sin decir nada. –De no ser por él, no hubiera tenido con qué alimentarlo… él me hizo el mayor de los favores. Y debo honrarlo por eso- Dice mientras levanta la cabeza con una gran decisión en su interior. Es ahora el Jaguar quien está dispuesto, a pelear.

El sol comienza a ocultarse, bañando todo el pueblo de Shui en un resplandor anaranjado, y Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, Mono, Tigresa, y sobre todo el Jaguar, están preparados para acabar con el Topo de una vez por todas.

Sin más tiempo que perder, El Jaguar salta a la acción. Haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad, corre por en medio de la calle, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que comienzan a seguirlo.

Mientras corre, mira sobre su hombro, y observa a la horda de esclavos sin miente que lo sigue, portando con sus armas.

El escándalo que crea la multitud llama la atención del Topo, quien se encuentra acostado, mirando al cielo. Entonces se levanta de ahí, exaltado. TOPO: -No otra vez…-. Rápidamente se dirige a ver lo que sucede.

En la entrada del pueblo, todo el batallón de zombis está ahora detrás del Jaguar. Los Cinco salen de sus escondites entonces. Comienzan a correr, y se dispersan para buscar al Topo.

El Topo se asoma a la calle, y logra ver que su ejército está persiguiendo a un solo objetivo, y que él no es ninguno de Los Cinco Furiosos. Entonces se enoja. TOPO: -¡Alto!-

Al oír este grito, todos los aldeanos se detienen casi instantáneamente, dejando de perseguirlo. TOPO: -¡Yo me encargo de él! ¡Busquen a Los Cinco Furiosos!-. En seguida, todo el mundo se da la vuelta, y regresa al pueblo, en la búsqueda de Los Cinco. El Jaguar se detiene, mostrándose molesto. Esto no era parte del plan.

TOPO: -Eres el mismo sujeto de hace un rato… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gustaría vivir aquí?-. El Jaguar se pone en guardia, listo para pelear.

En medio del pueblo, Los Cinco buscan rápida y sigilosamente entre las casas, sobre los techos, y por todas partes, para encontrar el escondite del Topo. En ese momento, sienten que todo comienza a temblar, y un enorme ruido se acerca. MONO: -¡Ahí vienen!-. Todos voltean a ver, al final de la calle, la horda de ciudadanos se acerca hacia ellos. MANTIS: -¿Qué hacemos?-. TIGRESA: -No podemos combatirlos, ¡andando!-. Antes de que lleguen a ellos, Los Cinco escapan corriendo. VÍBORA: -¡Esperen! ¿Y el Jaguar?- Les pregunta con cierta preocupación mientras escapan. GRULLA: -¡Tendrá que arreglárselas sólo!-. Tigresa escucha esto, y sabe que no es lo correcto. Entonces se detiene. Esto los toma por sorpresa a todos, que hacen lo mismo. GRULLA: -¡Tigresa! ¡¿Qué haces?!-. TIGRESA: -No podemos irnos… hay que sacarlo de aquí- Dice ella mientras mira de frente hacia la multitud que se dirige a atacarlos. MANTIS: -¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-. Tigresa salta sobre el techo de una casa, con dirección al centro del pueblo.

TIGRESA: -¡Vamos!-. Todos la miran estupefactos, pero no tienen mucho tiempo para pensarlo, entonces la siguen.

En el centro del pueblo, el Topo está frente a frente al Jaguar. Ambos preparados para entrar en combate. TOPO: -¿En serio quieres hacer esto?- Le pregunta sarcásticamente, a lo que no reacciona el Jaguar.

TOPO: -¿Sabes acaso de los problemas que les causé a Los Cinco Furiosos, sólo para capturarme…? ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú, comparado con ellos?-. El Jaguar solamente le gruñe. Entonces, el Topo arremete contra él. Esto lo toma por sorpresa. El Jaguar apenas alcanza a notar sus movimientos, cuando en menos de un instante, el Topo llega hasta él, impactándolo con un fuerte golpe en el mentón, lo que lo manda a volar hacia arriba. El Topo lo mira volar por el aire, y finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo, mientras esboza una sonrisa.

El Jaguar se levanta del suelo con dificultad. TOPO: -Eres patético-. Él logra ponerse de pie. –Sólo me pregunto una cosa… ¿qué asunto podrías tener en todo esto?-. Rápidamente, el Jaguar corre hacia el enemigo. El Topo salta sobre él, tomándolo de la cabeza, y haciéndolo parar en seco debido al tirón, lo que lo hace caer al suelo a sus pies.

TOPO: -¡Viniste a morir en una pelea que no es tuya!- Dice burlonamente. El Jaguar ve una oportunidad. Rápidamente desliza su pie por el suelo, haciendo caer al Topo, quien cae a su lado, y él lo toma por los hombros, quedando arriba, sometiéndolo. JAGUAR: -¡Muere!- Grita mientras prepara un golpe definitivo al cuello. El Topo reacciona inmediatamente, moviendo su cabeza a un lado. El Jaguar sólo golpea la tierra, enterrando su pata en ella. Enseguida, Topo levanta las piernas, llevando en ellas al Jaguar, proyectándolo hacia atrás en una ágil maniobra. Antes de que el Jaguar pueda ponerse de pie, el Topo se levanta, saltando hacia él para liquidarlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras vuela por el aire, Víbora aparece prácticamente de la nada, desviando el golpe del Topo, quien apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Mantis aparece, impactándole una patada en un costado. Enseguida, Mono y Tigresa llegan volando por el aire, y ambos lo impactan con sus puños, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. El Jaguar se muestra sorprendido. Le acaban de salvar la vida. Grulla se acerca hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse. GRULLA: -¿Te encuentras bien?-. Él asiente con la cabeza, aún sin creer lo que sucede. Los demás adoptan posición de combate, mirando al Topo mientras se levanta del suelo. JAGUAR: -No creí que volvieran-. MANTIS: -Sí, ni yo tampoco- Dice mientras mira fijamente al Topo. TIGRESA: -Tenemos que irnos-. JAGUAR: -¿Por qué?-. Grulla le señala algo. Él voltea a ver, y al fondo de la calle, todos los aldeanos se acercan para destruirlos. JAGUAR: -¿Cuál es el problema? No se ven muy fuertes-. VÍBORA: -Eso no… se supone que debemos protegerlos-. La multitud se acerca, y ellos se ven rápidamente acorralados espalda con espalda.

TOPO: -¡Alto!-. Con esta orden, todos los aldeanos se detienen. El Topo comienza a pasar caminando entre ellos, acercándose a los seis, con una mirada asesina. Se acabó el Topo bromista y sarcástico.

TOPO: -Ahora, sólo merecen morir… ¡Prepárense!-. A este grito reaccionan todos los aldeanos, acercando el filo de sus armas a pocos centímetros de Los Cinco y del Jaguar. Quienes sólo pueden alejarse de las cuchillas, quedando totalmente acorralados espalda con espalda. El ejército de ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz los rodea. Entre ellos se puede ver al Sr. Ping, quien al igual que los demás, carece de libre albedrío. El Topo queda de pie, listo para dar la orden de ejecutarlos. Y él sabe que ellos no harán nada al respecto, no contra esas personas.

El Topo levanta la mano e inhala profundo, saboreando el momento definitivo en que les dará muerte. Cuando sus pulmones se llenan de aire, y entonces siente la punta fría y afilada de un cuchillo, colocándose suavemente sobre su espalda, con lo que queda paralizado al instante, sin siquiera poder soltar el aire.

Detrás de él se encuentra El Dragón de Comodo. De pie, estirando el brazo que sostiene el cuchillo, del cual coloca su filo finamente sobre la espalda de su alumno. Los Cinco notan su presencia, ante la cual se muestran pasmados. El Topo, por su parte, y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sabe de quién se trata.

TOPO: -M… Ma… Maestro…- Apenas puede pronunciar estas palabras. Está aterrorizado. Hay un instante de silencio.

COMODO: -Ya no soy tu maestro… tú no mereces llamarme así…-

Los aldeanos siguen en espera de la orden para asesinar. El Topo se da cuenta de eso y se dispone a decírselos. Pero justo antes de que pueda siquiera exhalar, Comodo presiona ligeramente el cuchillo contra su espalda, acallándolo.

COMODO: -Ni lo pienses…-. El Topo ya no tiene escapatoria, y lo sabe… pero una sola cuestión lo invade en estos momentos.

TOPO: -Usted… ¿Cómo…?-. COMODO: -¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?-. Esta pregunta también intriga a los Cinco, pues habían escuchado del mismo Topo, que él lo había asesinado.

COMODO: -Ya deberías saberlo… eras mi alumno, y ni siquiera pusiste atención acerca mi leyenda…-. Ni Los Cinco, ni el Jaguar ni el Topo, tienen idea de lo que dice. Están todos confundidos.

COMODO: -Tú no conoces mi maldición… no tienes ni idea…-. El Topo respira agitadamente y comienza a sudar. -¿…Sabes por qué dediqué mi vida a las pociones y medicinas…? Por que espero algún día encontrar algo… algún veneno, que sea capaz de matarme… algo que no he encontrado hasta ahora… y que me es imposible… no puedo encontrar la muerte…-. El Jaguar nota la fría mirada en los ojos del Comodo, y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Incluso él puede sentir el miedo desde ahí.

TOPO: -¿Muerte?-

COMODO: -¡…Pero tú la encontrarás ahora!- Al decir esto, Comodo entierra profundamente el cuchillo en medio de su espalda. Los Cinco y el Jaguar quedan estupefactos al ver esto.

TOPO: -¡Ghhckk…!-. Con el cuchillo enterrado en su espalda, el mismo que él había usado contra Comdo, el Topo cae de rodillas con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás, tratando desesperadamente de inhalar aire, pero es inútil.

Los aldeanos siguen como zombis, esperando las órdenes de su amo. Pero sin un amo que les mande, sólo se quedan ahí, apuntando sus armas hacia los seis. Tigresa camina hacia adelante, pasando entre la multitud que los rodea, empujándolos sin dificultad. Éstos no oponen resistencia. Ella queda de pie frente al Topo, quien sigue de rodillas, y la mira con los ojos completamente abiertos, en una expresión de sufrimiento.

TOPO: -El panda…- Dice con su último aliento. -… nunca estuvo realmente muerto…-. Ella se muestra atónita con lo que le dice.

TOPO: -…ya debió, haber despertado… hace casi doce horas…-. Tigresa queda boquiabierta al oír estas palabras, tras las cuales, el Topo se desploma en el suelo. Terminando así con su vida. Hay un profundo silencio que dura segundos.

Tigresa de da la vuelta, mirando a los demás, quienes la miran de igual manera, pasmados.

COMODO: -Será mejor que te apresures. No debe tener oxígeno-. Al escucharlo, Tigresa voltea a ver al Comodo, quien no aparta la mirada del Topo que yace en el suelo.

VÍBORA: -¡Es cierto! ¡Ve ahora!-. GRULLA: -Nosotros nos encargaremos de los aldeanos-. Dice señalando hacia la multitud, que sigue en la misma posición.

En ese instante, y sin pensarlo más, Tigresa sale corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del pueblo, con rumbo al Valle. Debe darse prisa.

Mientras corre desesperadamente, nota que alguien la sigue. Es el Jaguar, quien la alcanza, corriendo junto a ella. Ante esto, ella se muestra extrañada. JAGUAR: -¡Hay que llegar pronto!-

Tigresa esboza una ligera sonrisa, y vuelve la mirada hacia adelante. Ahora, ambos están en dirección al Valle de la Paz. ¿Acaso será cierto lo que dijo el Topo? ¿Estará vivo Po? Estos pensamientos invaden la mente de Tigresa. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar. Si hay una esperanza, sólo será llegando lo más pronto posible al Valle.

El camino parece eterno. El corazón de Tigresa late acelerado por la carrera, pero más aún al pensar que Po puede estar con vida, y que no debe demorarse en ayudarlo. El Jaguar corre a la misma velocidad, concentrado en volver con su pequeño hermano. JAGUAR: -Espero que esté a salvo-. Piensa con cada kilómetro que avanzan.

Finalmente, ambos llegan a las cercanías del Valle. Suben por una empinada colina, desde donde se logran ver algunas casas, pero al llegar a la cima, la vista no es nada agradable.

El resto del pueblo está prácticamente en ruinas. De la impresión, ambos se detienen, dejando de correr. Todo el Valle está deshecho. Al parecer, los bandidos cumplieron con su cometido.

TIGRESA: -¿Y dónde está el Maestro Shifu?-. Piensa Tigresa. Enseguida voltea a ver hacia el Palacio, y se lleva la peor de las sorpresas. Éste ha sido tomado por los criminales, quienes colocaron estacas afiladas alrededor, y enormes antorchas a las esquinas del muro, que lucen como el infierno mismo, acompañadas de las últimas luces del día, ya que no falta mucho para que caiga la noche. Tigresa vuelve en sí.

TIGRESA: -¡Vamos!- Le dice al Jaguar, mientras comienza a correr hacia las escaleras del Palacio. Él la sigue.

Ambos se detienen al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba, hacia lo que parece su perdición. Era un hecho, el Palacio de Jade ha sido conquistado. TIGRESA: -No…- Dice en voz baja. JAGUAR: -¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?-. Tigresa voltea a ver al Jaguar, que demuestra la misma preocupación que ella. ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar Jin…? ¿Y el Maestro Shifu?

TIGRESA: -Tenemos que ir… puede que los tengan allá adentro- Dice ella, disponiéndose a subir por las escaleras, cuando siente que la toman del brazo. Entonces mira sobre su hombro. El Jaguar la sostiene. JAGUAR: -No… tienes que ir con el panda… él te necesita más ahora-. Esto sorprende a Tigresa.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué?-. En ese momento, ambos escuchan un ruido, y voltean a ver. Las puertas del Palacio de Jade se abren. Un Lobo y un grupo de Cabras se asoman desde el interior, acompañados de un grito.

JABALÍ: -¡Intrusos!-. Enseguida, una oleada de bandidos, Lobos, Cabras, Jabalíes, comienza a salir del interior del Palacio, corriendo por las escaleras en dirección hacia ellos.

TIGRESA: -¡Tenemos que ir allá! Además ¡No sabemos si él está vivo!-. JAGUAR: -¡No sabemos si está muerto!-. Tigresa entra en desesperación. Los criminales se acercan rápidamente por las escaleras. Pero Po podría estar en su último aliento ahora mismo. No sabe qué hacer, hasta que el Jaguar comienza a caminar lentamente, subiendo las escaleras.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué haces?-. JAGUAR: -Yo me encargaré de ellos… tú, ve con él-. Tigresa está impactada al ver su determinación. Es obvio que no podrá hacer nada contra esa horda.

TIGRESA: -¡No puedes hacer esto tú sólo! ¡¿Y qué si te matan?!-

JAGUAR: -Hey, sólo soy un simple bandido, ¿lo recuerdas?-. Al momento de decir esto último, él la mira sobre su hombro, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, sigue avanzando hacia arriba.

Tigresa recupera el orden en su interior. Debe ir con Po. Mira al Jaguar caminar lentamente escaleras arriba, encarando a la oleada de criminales que se acerca. Entonces, ella se aleja corriendo rápidamente de ahí, hacia el cementerio.

En la cima de una colina, la que lleva al camposanto, Tigresa se detiene por un momento. Se da la vuelta, y mira al Jaguar, que aún se dirige lenta y decididamente hacia un encuentro que no ganará. En esos momentos, ella puede sentir un enorme respeto por aquél que consideraba un criminal. Entonces, sigue su camino.

Desde la tumba de Po, se puede ver a la Maestra, que aparece corriendo frenéticamente desde una colina al fondo.

Ella mira la tumba, alzándose desde la colina, y no puede evitar sentir su corazón a punto de estallar. Da un enorme brinco en el aire, y comienza a caer en picada hacia la tumba de Po, reuniendo fuerzas para un poderoso golpe con ambas manos.

Ella impacta la tierra con este golpe, abriendo un enorme agujero sobre la tumba de Po. Con la respiración muy agitada, y de rodillas, comienza a escavar con sus manos, hasta que se topa con el ataúd, y al mirarlo, se le congela la sangre por un instante. Respira profundamente, y golpea la tapa del ataúd, rompiéndolo. Usa ambas manos hasta abrir un gran agujero en éste.

Y ahí está él. Tal y como lo dejaron hace ya varios días, recostado sobre su espalda, con esa misma expresión de paz en su rostro. Al verlo, Tigresa entra en pánico, y comienzan a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

TIGRESA: -No… no…-. Ella lo toma por los hombros, y comienza a agitarle la cabeza, intentando despertarlo.

TIGRESA: -Po… ¡Po…!-. El panda se agita, pero no hay respuesta alguna. Ella se detiene, sujetando al inerte panda entre sus brazos. El último rayo de sol se esconde tras las colinas en el horizonte, cayendo la noche sobre ellos. Entonces se hunde en el llanto.

Ella coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de Po, derramando todas sus lágrimas sobre él, desconsoladamente.

De pronto, siente algo. El ruido de un tosido la deja paralizada en ese instante. Lentamente se despega del panda, volteando a ver su rostro.

Po está respirando.

Rápidamente, Tigresa sostiene su cabeza y la levanta.

TIGRESA: -¿Po…?-

Al escuchar esta voz. Po comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Su visión comienza a aclararse, con la imagen de Tigresa sobre él.

TIGRESA: -¡Po…!-. Grita emocionada, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Po intenta decir algo, y Tigresa se acerca a su rostro para escucharlo.

PO: -Tigresa…-. Dice con una voz muy débil. TIGRESA: -¿Sí?-. Le dice mientras sujeta su mano, colocándola sobre su pecho.

PO: -Tengo hambre…-. En ese momento, el mudo se vuelve a iluminar para Tigresa, y se aferra fuertemente a Po en un abrazo.

TIGRESA: -¡Po…!-

Ella está sonriendo. Como si todas las heridas en su corazón hubieran sanado en ese instante.

* * *

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, quisiera saber su opinión.**


	6. ¿A donde vamos?

**Puede que tarde un poco, pero siempre sigo escribiendo . . .**

**(Me tendré que disculpar con mis lectore en inglés, pero el proceso de traducir es algo tardado, asi que me atrasé con la versión en inglés)  
**

**Ese capítulo resultó ser tan largo que decidí dividirlo en partes. También he estado trabajando en alguos conceptos de arte. Al final de este capítulo (de todas sus partes) podrán conocer visualmente a los personajes que he inventado para este Fic . . . (Jin, Topo, Comodo)  
**

* * *

**¿A DÓNDE VAMOS?**

JAGUAR: -Hey, sólo soy un simple bandido, ¿lo recuerdas?-. Al momento de decir esto último, él la mira sobre su hombro, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, sigue avanzando hacia arriba.

Tigresa mira al Jaguar caminar lentamente escaleras arriba, encarando a la oleada de criminales que se acerca. Entonces, ella se aleja corriendo rápidamente de ahí, hacia el cementerio.

En la cima de una colina, la que lleva al camposanto, Tigresa se detiene por un momento. Se da la vuelta, y mira al Jaguar, que aún se dirige lenta y decididamente hacia un encuentro que no ganará. Entonces, sigue su camino.

El Jaguar sigue avanzando. Caminando con la mirada fija sobre la horda de criminales de diversas especies que cargan hacia él, emitiendo sus gritos de batalla asesinos. El impacto está por darse. Una oleada destructora contra un Jaguar desarmado. Entonces él comienza a correr hacia ellos. Con cada paso que avanza incrementa su velocidad, acortando la distancia que los separa.

Las pupilas del Jaguar se dilatan. De la adrenalina que siente en estos momentos puede ver a los criminales, como si corrieran lentamente a escasos metros frente a él, y cómo preparan sus armas para el encuentro. En ese instante él acelera, hasta que ya no queda más…

Todo se funde a blanco.

FLASHBACK:

El tiempo retrocede. Algunos días antes de todo lo que sucede en estos momentos… días antes de que el Jaguar fuera a robar al restaurante del Sr. Ping al Valle de la Paz.

Es un poblado tranquilo. Está atardeciendo, y los puestos de comida están a tope. Los niños juegan con las últimas horas del día, y las linternas que alumbran esta ciudad hacen parecer un día cualquiera, como si fuera un festival.

Los dos Jaguares, Jin y su hermano, caminan por la calle principal del pueblo. Jin mira hacia todas partes, fascinado por el esplendor a su alrededor. Todos se ven muy felices. Entonces el pequeño voltea a ver a su hermano con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El Jaguar se nota distraído, y con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, sin siquiera mirar al pueblo en que está. Entonces percibe que su hermano lo está mirando, voltea a ver su rostro, y el sólo mirar su sonrisa, le provoca sonreír también.

Siguen caminando, hasta que un dulce aroma les llama la atención a ambos, haciendo que los dos se detengan. Voltean a ver, y es un puesto de dumplings. Todos se ven exquisitos. Entonces, se escucha el rugir del estómago de Jin, su hermano lo voltea a ver, y éste se sujeta con la mano, intentando acallar su propia hambre. El Jaguar lo mira con una sonrisa, y arqueando una ceja. Jin le sonríe un poco, y luego desvía la mirada.

JAGUAR: -Está bien Jin… si lo quieres, puedo comprarte unos-

JIN: -No, no… mejor esperemos hasta mañana- Dice con algo de preocupación. Su hermano lo mira con desapruebo. JAGUAR: -Jin…-. Luego lo observa, esperando su respuesta. Jin mira hacia abajo.

JIN: -Bueno… la verdad sí tengo algo de hambre…- Dice el pequeño, sin apartar los ojos del suelo. JAGUAR: -¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? Te los puedo comprar si quieres-. Jin mira hacia otro lado, y rápidamente se le ocurre una respuesta.

JIN: -Mejor compremos eso-. Dice señalando hacia un puesto que sirve sopa de algas. De aspecto nada agradable, pero muy a muy bajo precio. Su hermano mayor mira la sugerencia que acaba de hacerle con expresión de desagrado. JAGUAR: -¿Hablas en serio?-

JIN: -Sí… es que…- Piensa rápidamente en una excusa. –Es más saludable que los dumplings. Y… quisiera comer algo más, nutritivo, esta vez…-. Ni siquiera él podía creer sus propias palabras. El Jaguar mira con extrañeza a su hermano por unos momentos, y luego mira al puesto de la desagradable sopa. Jin se pone nervioso.

JAGUAR: -Bueno… si tú así lo quieres-. Jin respira aliviado, más no del todo. Ahora él tendrá que comer esa asquerosa sopa que detesta. JAGUAR: -Puedes irte a jugar… ¡mira!-. Jin voltea a ver lo que ve su hermano. Es un teatro de marionetas itinerante. –Puedes ver la obra mientras yo compro tu sopa… ¿quieres?-. JIN: -¡Sí!-. El Jaguar sonríe. JAGUAR: -Bueno… entonces ve…-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jin se va sonriente hacia el teatro, donde los demás niños del pueblo se sientan, esperando a que empiece la función.

El Jaguar mira con una sonrisa a su hermano, muy entusiasmado esperando a los títeres, entonces mira al puesto de sopa de alga, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Entonces sonríe y comienza a caminar en la otra dirección.

La obra de marionetas termina. Jin se pone de pie, y mira hacia atrás. Entre la multitud está su hermano, que lo observa con una sonrisa, entonces se dirige hacia él.

Está comenzando a oscurecer. Los hermanos caminan por la calle, frente a las casas, pues ya es hora de dormir.

Pasan junto a un callejón que está en medio de dos casas, y se detienen frente a él. El Jaguar suspira profundamente, mirando el oscuro y deprimente sitio. Jin muestra el mismo disgusto, pero un instante después, cambia su expresión, mirando alegremente hacia su hermano mayor. Él lo voltea a ver, pero sin demostrar la misma alegría que Jin. Entonces Jin lo toma de la mano, y ambos entran caminando al callejón… donde dormirán esta noche.

El sol ya se puso. Solamente las linternas de la calle al exterior, son las que dan algo de iluminación al callejón en que se encuentran. El Jaguar se muestra afligido. JAGUAR: -¿Por qué siempre es en algún lugar así? ¿Por qué no puedo darle algo mejor?-. Él se atormenta a sí mismo, pensando en estas preguntas, mientras que Jin lo observa sufrir por dentro, entonces coloca su mano sobre su brazo, para tranquilizarlo.

JIN: -Está bien…-. Esto interrumpe todos los pensamientos del Jaguar. JAGUAR: -¿Qué?-. Jin sonríe. JIN: -Está bien… no te preocupes…-. El Jaguar se queda sin palabras por varios segundos, es como si su hermano pudiera leer sus pensamientos a la perfección. Entonces, y sin quererlo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Jin le devuelve la expresión.

JAGUAR: -Casi se me olvida… te traje algo- Dice mientras se da la vuelta, y del suelo junto a donde está sentado, abre su bolsa de viaje, de la cual saca un plato cubierto con una tapa. Jin mira esto con emoción, pero entonces recuerda la sopa de algas, y se le quita la sonrisa. JIN: -¿Me, conseguiste la sopa…? G… Gracias-. El Jaguar sonríe, tomando el plato entre sus manos. JAGUAR: -¿Y qué pasó con lo de comer saludable?-. Jin baja la mirada, no sabiendo qué decir.

JAGUAR: -Pues mira lo que te compré-. Él abre el plato, mostrando los mismos deliciosos dumplings de hace un par de horas. Jin se muestra emocionado. JIN: -¡¿Los compraste?!-. Exclama mientras toma el plato con ambas manos. El Jaguar ríe al tiempo que Jin comienza a comerlos contento.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué clase de niño quiere comer saludable? Yo prefiero los dimpligs-. Dice mientras le roba uno del plato a su hermano y se lo lleva a la boca. Ambos comen alegremente, disfrutando de este momento dentro del callejón, mientras se observan las siluetas de las personas caminando afuera en la calle.

Jin disfrutó de esa orden de dumplings como un gran banquete. Después de esto, los dos Jaguares se recostaron en el suelo contra una de las paredes del callejón. Jin sació su hambre, pero ahora siente una inquietud.

JIN: -Oye…-. Su hermano, que descansa mirando al cielo, lo voltea a ver. JAGUAR: -¿Qué?-. Al verlo, nota que Jin se muestra angustiado, entonces se preocupa. JAGUAR. -¿Qué sucede?-. Jin duda un poco antes de hablar.

JIN: -Ya no nos queda más dinero ¿verdad?-. El Jaguar queda estupefacto al escuchar esto. –Usaste lo último que quedaba en los dumplings… ¿no?-. La expresión en el rostro de su hermano lo dice todo. Lleno de pena, el Jaguar se incorpora, sentándose junto a Jin.

JAGUAR: -Tú no te preocupes por eso… mañana conseguiré algo… un trabajo, de lo que sea… pero te prometo que no pasarás hambre-. Jin escucha estas palabras de su hermano, pero no es eso realmente lo que le preocupa, sino el hecho de que su hermano mayor no había comida nada más que ese único dumpling en todo el día de hoy. Ocultando su preocupación, y con su hermano mayor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, asiente con la cabeza. JIN: -Bueno… está bien-. Los hermanos comparten una sonrisa, y enseguida el Jaguar se recuesta. Ha sido un largo día, y no se ven muchos más fáciles por delante.

Mirando a las estrellas desde el callejón, el Jaguar comienza a cerrar los ojos, cuando su pequeño hermano se acurruca junto a él.

JIN: -Qué bueno que aún te tengo a ti-. Con estas últimas palabras, Jin se queda dormido, recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano. Él lo envuelve con su brazo, y con el otro debajo de su nuca, mira al cielo, esperando que haya algo mejor en su futuro. Algo mejor para Jin.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos Jaguares están despiertos. Jin bosteza, sentado en el suelo. Su hermano se encuentra de pie, y coloca la bolsa de viaje en su espalda. JAGUAR: -¿Listo?-. Jin deja de bostezar y se pone de pie rápidamente. JIN: -Listo- Dice con decisión.

Los dos hermanos caminan hacia afuera del pueblo en que se encuentran. A lo lejos en un sendero, pueden ver una pequeña multitud, de pie junto a una carreta, a la cual comienzan a subir. Los Jaguares miran esto con extrañeza, hasta que una anciana oveja que pasa junto a ellos los mira y les habla.

VIEJA OVEJA: -¿Viajarán en el transporte del Buey?-. Ambos la voltean a ver extrañados. JAGUAR: -¿Qué?-. VIEJA OVEA: -Sí. ¿No saben? El Maestro Buey pasa por aquí una vez cada dos semanas, en su entrenamiento. Y lleva a las personas a través de todos los poblados de esta región, hacia el norte-. Ambos sonríen, mirándose el uno al otro.

JIN: -¿En serio?-. VIEJA OBEJA: -Sí. Pero será mejor que se den prisa, porque ya está a punto de partir-. Los dos voltean a ver a la anciana, sorprendidos al escuchar esto. Enseguida voltean a ver hacia la carreta. Todos ya la abordaron, y el Maestro Buey se dirige caminando al frente de ésta. JAGUAR: -Vamos, ya- Le dice a su hermano, y ambos caminan hacia la carreta a paso veloz. Jin se da la vuelta y se despide de la anciana. JIN: -¡Muchas gracias!-. La vieja oveja sonríe y se despide del pequeño mientras se aleja.

JAGUAR: -Apúrate Jin, tenemos que alcanzarlo-. Jin acelera el paso, pero entonces logran escuchar algo a la distancia.

MAESTRO BUEY: -¿Todos listos?-. PASAJEROS: -Sí… sí…-

MAESTRO BUEY: -Muy bien, aquí vamos-. El Maestro comienza a tirar de la carreta, avanzando poco a poco. Jin se preocupa al ver eso y comienza a correr. Su hermano corre a su lado.

Ambos llegan corriendo al sendero por donde va la carreta, dirigiéndose hacia ella para alcanzarla. JAGUAR: -¡Vamos Jin! ¡Ya casi!-. De pronto, la carreta comienza a acelerar. El Maestro Buey tira de ella con cada vez más potencia, incrementando la velocidad rápidamente. El Jaguar se sorprende al ver esto. Luego voltea a ver a su hermano, que corre tanto como puede, pero aún se está quedando atrás.

El Jaguar fija su mirada en el objetivo, entonces, con un rápido movimiento, toma a Jin, cargándolo con su brazo, y lo coloca sobre su espalda. Entonces comienza a correr más rápido.

El Jaguar acelera cada vez más, con Jin sobre su espalda, pero la carreta sólo se aleja más y más de ellos. El Maestro Buey carga con el peso de ésta, así como de todos los pasajeros, y aún así es más veloz que el Jaguar. Jin, que va sobre la espalda de su hermano, se da cuenta de que no lo podrán alcanzar.

JIN: -¡Esperen!-. Uno de los pasajeros sobre la carreta escucha al niño. Entonces alerta al Maestro Buey.

PASAJERO GANSO: -¡Maestro! ¡Hay alguien más que quiere subir!-. El Maestro lo escucha mirando sobre su hombro y con una fuerza colosal frena su paso, derrapando sus pies contra el suelo.

La carreta finalmente se detiene y el Jaguar se acerca a ésta, totalmente agotado, y con su hermano a cuestas. Jin se baja se su espalda y sube a la carreta, luego le extiende la mano al Jaguar para subir. Él se sienta junto a los demás pasajeros, que lo miran extrañados, mientras jadea con la lengua de fuera. Una de los pasajeros lo mira y se ríe un poco.

PASAJERA CONEJO: -Jovencito. Si querías subir, sólo nos hubieras avisado antes. No había necesidad de que te agotaras-. El Jaguar la mira, con la misma expresión de cansancio, sin responderle. Jin se ríe.

JIN: -Es que así es mi hermano-

MAESTRO BUEY: -¿Ya están todos esta vez?-. PASAJERA CONEJO: -Sí, ya podemos irnos-. MAESTRO BUEY:-Muy bien… sujétense-. Y con estas palabras, el Maestro Buey vuelve a tirar de la carreta, llevando consigo a sus pasajeros a toda velocidad, entre las colinas, por varios kilómetros de distancia. Un entrenamiento habitual para él.

El Maestro detiene la carreta frente a una ciudad; Jin y el Jaguar bajan de ésta, mirando el esplendor del lugar en que se encuentran. La carreta avanza dejando a los Jaguares, quienes no habían estado en una ciudad tan grande en su vida. Las casas, los edificios, todo tenía un aire urbano como nunca habían visto antes. Era la ciudad de Gongmen.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Justo en el medio de los mil peldaños que llevan al Palacio de Jade, tiene lugar el desequilibrado combate. Un Jabalí carga contra el Jaguar, pero él lo impacta de lleno con las manos, sosteniendo el mango de su espada antes de que logre blandirla. Dos Cabras de baja estatura atacan desde los lados y el Jaguar salta ágilmente por encima de la cabeza del Jabalí frente a él, volando por encima del inmenso grupo armado, y tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. Al verlo aterrizar de pie del otro lado, todos ellos se preparan para el contraataque del Jaguar. Pero él los mira sobre su hombro, dándoles la espalda a todos ellos y esbozando una gran sonrisa, que los deja confundidos. Entonces, él sale corriendo escaleras arriba, directamente hacia el Palacio de Jade, ignorando por completo a la horda detrás de él.

Al verlo huir del combate, todos los criminales quedan estupefactos por algunos segundos, hasta que reaccionan.

LOBO: -¡Hey! ¡No dejen que escape!-. Con una reacción algo lenta, la oleada comienza a correr tras él, pero ya tiene algo de ventaja.

JAGUAR: -Tiene que estar ahí-. Piensa, a medida que ve acercarse las grandes y oscuras puertas del Palacio, solamente iluminadas por la luz roja de las antorchas que están colocadas en los bordes de los muros. Entonces, él se lanza directamente sobre ellas, con una embestida.

Él las impacta con su hombro, pero éstas no se abren. Él gruñe con gran furia, y vuelve a embestir con el hombro, pero no logra abrirlas. Entonces entra en pánico. Mira hacia abajo, cómo la enorme cantidad de enemigos surge de la oscuridad de escaleras abajo. Con el miedo marcado en su rostro, se prepara nuevamente para golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Se lanza contra las puertas, logrando abrirlas con su embestida. JAGUAR: -Lo logré-. Pensó.

El Jaguar mira por un instante el interior del Palacio. Es un lugar más oscuro ahora. Hay armas, estacas y antorchas bañando de un color lúgubre todo alrededor, pero eso a él no le importa. Mostrando un enorme agotamiento, él corre sin dirección hacia el interior del Palacio. No sabe dónde podría estar Jin, pero seguramente lo tendrán ahí.

FLASHBACK:

Sintiéndose verdaderamente pequeños dentro de tan impresionante ciudad, los Jaguares se adentran nerviosamente. Caminando entre las calles, observan todo a su alrededor, no ocultan para nada el hecho de que son nuevos ahí.

El Jaguar y su hermano terminan caminando por una calle muy ostentosa. Quienes pasan por ahí los miran de reojo y rápidamente desvían su mirada de ellos, en una actitud muy soberbia. Esto irrita al Jaguar, pero qué podría hacer al respecto.

Llegan al final de la calle, y al dar la vuelta en la esquina, Jin tropieza con una Antílope, tirándola al suelo. Fue debido a su pequeña estatura que ella no lo vio. El Jaguar ayuda a Jin a levantarse del suelo, y rápidamente el pequeño se acerca a la Antílope para ayudarla.

JIN: -Perdóneme ¿está bien?-. Con estas palabras y una sonrisa, el niño le extiende la mano a la Antílope de buen vestir, que está sentada en el suelo, con su exuberante sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

La Antílope se quita el sombrero del rostro, y mira al niño extendiéndole la mano, entonces la expresión en su rostro cambia a enojo.

ANTÍLOPE: -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-. La Antílope le da un manotazo a la pequeña mano de Jin, apartándola de ella. Jin recibe el golpe y contrae el brazo, tallando su mano, y con una expresión que previene el llanto. Su hermano mayor se enfurece. JAGUAR: -¡¿Cómo se atreve usted?!- Le grita a la Antílope en el suelo, mientras se acerca a ella amenazadoramente. En ese momento, una patrulla de soldados Rinocerontes pasa del otro lado de la calle, y observan la escena. Un par de Jaguares de pobre aspecto, y una dama de alta clase tirada en el suelo, siendo amenazada por uno de ellos. La situación es "evidente". Los soldados se dirigen hacia ellos, apuntando sus lanzas hacia el Jaguar.

SOLDADO RINO #1: -¡Quieto ahí!-. El Jaguar se exalta al ver a los Rinocerontes. -¡Ya me oíste! ¡Aléjate de la dama!-. JAGUAR: -¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que…!-. La Antílope se levanta furiosa del suelo.

ANTÍLOPE: -¡Estos bandidos me estaban atacando!-. JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella tropezó sola!-. Jin se esconde detrás de su hermano. Uno de los soldados se da cuenta de su presencia.

SOLDADO RINO #2: -¡Tú! ¡No te escondas!- Le grita a Jin al tiempo que le apunta con su lanza. JIN: -Pero yo no hice nada- Dice temerosamente. ANTÍLOPE: -¡Pequeño bribón!-. Ella toma a Jin por el brazo y tira de él, colocándolo de frente a los soldados.

ANTÍLOPE: -¡Arréstenlos!-. El Jaguar toma a su hermano por los hombros y se coloca en medio de él y los Rinocerontes. JAGUAR: -Déjenme explicarles-. SOLDADO RINO #1: -¡No hay nada que explicar! Conozco a los de su tipo… siempre son niños pequeños los que usan para cometer estos crímenes ¿no?-. El Jaguar está sorprendido.

JAGUAR: -¡No! ¡Se lo juro…!-. SOLDADO RINO #2: -¡Silencio! Ustedes dos irán a la cárcel por su crimen- Dice mientras ambos soldados se acercan lentamente a arrestarlos. El Jaguar retrocede con cada paso que ellos se acercan. JAGUAR: -Esperen, esperen…-. La Antílope mira con satisfacción cómo se aproxima el arresto.

JAGUAR: -En serio. No… no es…-. Repentinamente, un pequeño y anciano conejo se coloca justo en medio de los Rinocerontes y de los Jaguares, dándoles la espalda a los soldados. Estos se detienen de la impresión, con las puntas de sus lanzas a pocos centímetros de la espalda del conejo. Los Jaguares están sorprendidos de igual manera.

SR. CONEJO: -Con que ahí están… ¡vaya, ya me tenían preocupado!-. La Antílope mira extrañada al anciano, hablándoles a ellos.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué dice?- Le pregunta totalmente confundido.

SR. CONEJO: -¿Qué dices tú? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en entregar el pedido? ¿Acaso iban a dejarme sólo en el negocio por más tiempo?-. Jin mira extrañado al Conejo frente a ellos. Él mira al niño, que se esconde detrás del Jaguar, y le guiña un ojo. Entonces Jin sonríe.

JIN: -Ah, sí… Perdónenos… ¿jefe…?-. SR. CONEJO: -Claro que lo soy, y así deben llamarme ¿entendieron?-. El Jaguar sigue sin saber qué pasa.

SOLDADO RINO #2: -¿Quién es usted?-. El Conejo se da la vuelta tranquilamente, mirando de frente a los soldados con sus lanzas muy cerca de su pecho. SR. CONEJO: -¿Cómo puede no conocerme? Soy el dueño de la más grande sastrería de toda la ciudad de Gongmen-. Los Rinos siguen confundidos. La Antílope mira detenidamente al Conejo.

ANTÍLOPE: -¿Usted es El Señor Conejo? ¿El dueño de la sastrería "Cola de Conejo"?-. SR. CONEJO: -Así es, hermosa dama-. La Antílope sonríe al escuchar este comentario, siendo alimentado así su ego.

SR. CONEJO: -La más respetable y antigua de todas las sastrerías de la ciudad-

ANTÍLOPE. –Lo sé… mi familia ha comprado en su establecimiento por años, buen señor-. Por un momento, los Rinocerontes se pierden en la conversación, pero luego vuelven en sí.

SOLDADO RINO #1: -Entonces… ¡Hey! ¡Éstos son unos criminales, y debemos llevarlos a prisión!-. SR. CONEJO: -No, no lo son… son mis empleados, y tienen que volver con migo a la tienda-. Los Rinocerontes se enojan. SOLDADO RINO #2: -Usted no nos dirá qué hacer- Le dice al pequeño conejo, inclinándose hacia él de manera amenazante. Entonces, el Conejo le da una bofetada en el rostro al soldado, que se retira frotando su mejilla. Ahora es él quien parece que va a llorar. Esto le provoca una leve risilla a Jin.

SR. CONEJO: -¡Muchacho insolente!- Exclama mientras agita su dedo, amenazándolo. ANTÍLOPE: -Pero señor… éstos rufianes arruinaron mi vestido- Dice ella, señalando lo que trae puesto. Su vestido está maltratado y sucio por la caída. SR. CONEJO: -No se preocupe. Si me lo permite, yo mismo le haré un vestido nuevo para antes del baile de mañana-. El Sr. Conejo toma la mano de la Antílope, y le da un beso en la pesuña. La Antílope se sonroja y se abanica el rostro con la otra mano. ANTÍLOPE: -¡Uh… señor! Usted sí que es todo un caballero-

SR. CONEJO: -Y usted la más hermosa dama en toda la ciudad-. La Antílope está en las nubes de la autocomplacencia, realmente se siente la más bella de todas. Jin, por su parte, se burla en silencio de lo ridícula que se ve en estos momentos, y voltea a ver a su hermano, quien apenas parece estar entendiendo lo que sucede.

SOLDADO RINO#1: -Entonces… ¿Todo está bien, señorita?-

ANTÍLOPE: -Todo está en orden. Este noble caballero reparará el daño que sus empleados causaron-. El soldado mira con enojo a ambos Jaguares. SOLDADO RINO #1: -Muy bien entonces… pueden retirarse-. Entonces, el Rinoceronte se da la vuelta, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de su compañero, quien, con una lágrima en su ojo, se sigue frotando la cara por la bofetada que le propinó el anciano Conejo. Ambos soldados se retiran.

ANTÍLOPE: -Muy bien mi buen hombre… estaré esperando por el vestido nuevo que me prometió… mis especificaciones estarán entre su lista de clientes frecuentes-. El Conejo besa nuevamente la pesuña de la Antílope. SR. CONEJO: -Entonces la encontraré como la de las más hermosas proporciones, señorita-. Un suspiro ruidoso se escapa de la Antílope. ANTÍLOPE: -¡Ah… basta! ¡Usted me halaga señor!-. La Antílope se dispone a marcharse. Lanza una mirada asesina sobre los Jaguares, y se da la vuelta, alejándose de ellos.

En cuanto la Antílope se aleja. El anciano Conejo cambia su expresión a una de amargura, y se limpia la boca con la mano, mostrando desagrado.

JIN: -Eso estuvo genial- Dice alegremente. JAGUAR: -Señor, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos…-. El Conejo levanta la mano, acallándolos. SR. CONEJO: -No digan nada… ahora… vengan con migo-. Tras decir esto, el Conejo comienza a caminar. Los Jaguares lo miran extrañados, luego se miran mutuamente, y comienzan a seguirlo.

El Conejo los guía hasta detenerse frente a un gran establecimiento. Entonces se da la vuelta y los mira fijamente. SR. CONEJO: -Aquí es-. Los Jaguares miran extrañados el edificio. JIN: -¿Aquí es donde trabaja?-. SR. CONEJO: -Y donde ustedes trabajan también-. Al oír esto, ambos reaccionan confundidos.

JAGUARES: -¡¿Qué?!-. El Conejo abre las puertas y las sostiene de esta manera, indicándoles que pasen. SR. CONEJO: -Apresúrense, hay mucho que hacer-. Con total confusión, ambos hermanos entran dudosos al local. Detrás de ellos entra el Conejo y cierra las puertas.

En el interior, los Jaguares se maravillan viendo una vasta colección de trajes y vestidos. Todos ellos de la más alta costura y elegancia.

SR. CONEJO: -Ustedes me deben una. Así que deberían comenzar con el vestido de esa horrible Antílope-. El anciano camina hasta el mostrador y de pone detrás de él. Sólo se observan sus orejas, saliendo de la parte superior, y revoloteando. Jin se ríe al verlas. SR. CONEJO: -Aquí está- Dice mientras levanta un pedazo de papiro en la mano. –Quiero que comiencen con esto, y después veré en qué más me pueden ayudar-. Mientras les habla, se acerca hasta ellos, y le entrega el papiro al Jaguar. Él lo toma con las manos, mostrándose completamente perplejo.

SR. CONEJO: -¿alguna duda?-. Ambos guardan silencio. –Bien. Tomaré eso como un "no"-. El Conejo se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando. Entonces el Jaguar reacciona. JAGUAR: -Pero señor… no sabemos nada acerca de hacer ropa-. El Conejo se detiene. SR. CONEJO: -Por cómo visten, eso se deja muy claro- Les dice sin voltear a verlos. Enseguida se da la vuelta.

SR. CONEJO: –Entonces, tú, ven con migo. Y tú, niño. Haz algo útil y ponte a barrer el lugar-. Todo sigue muy confuso para ambos, pero deciden hacer caso a los mandatos del Conejo. Jin toma una escoba y comienza a barrer, mientras observa a su hermano, acompañando al Conejo a la parte posterior del lugar. SR. CONEJO: -Ahora te enseñaré lo más básico acerca de corte y confección…-. El Jaguar sigue al Conejo, y mientras camina, voltea a ver a Jin, levantando los hombros con una expresión de confusión. Jin sonríe mientras le devuelve la misma mirada, y continúa barriendo. -…Lo primero y más importante es…-

Ya ha pasado más de medio día, y Jin ha terminado de barrer, desempolvar cada traje, vestido y sombrero colgado en la tienda, y ahora no sabe qué hacer. Mientras su hermano sigue batallando por entender lo que le quiere enseñar el anciano Conejo. Cuyas enseñanzas le resultan confusas y extremadamente rigurosas.

SR. CONEJO: -¡No! ¡Así no se hace! ¡¿Qué acaso no entendiste nada?!-. Le grita, y después lo golpea en la cabeza con un sombrero que él mismo acaba de aprender a hacer. El Jaguar está irritado, pero sabe que le deben un favor al viejo Conejo, así que soporta su pesada instrucción.

Jin se sitúa junto a la ventana, suspira y mira perdidamente hacia el exterior. En ese momento, una pequeña niña pasa caminando del otro lado de la calle, afuera del local. Jin apenas puede ver sus pies, y una cola felina, pues ella está sosteniendo una sombrilla. Entonces ella se da la vuelta, dejando a Jin impactado. Es una pequeña y hermosa Leopardo. Jin queda paralizado mirando su rostro… completamente perdido en sus ojos. Entonces ella mira al cielo y esboza una sonrisa. Al ver esa sonrisa, Jin queda boquiabierto, incapaz de mover un músculo. Mira el brillo de su pelaje, reflejado del sol en su rostro. Luego, la pequeña comienza a alejarse por la calle.

El Sr. Conejo se acerca a Jin detrás de él. SR. CONEJO: -Oye, niño ¿acaso ya terminaste tu trabajo?-. Jin hace caso omiso del Conejo. Quien se muestra intrigado al ver su expresión. Entonces el anciano se asoma a la ventana, para ver a la pequeña Leopardo, alejándose por la calle. SR. CONEJO: -¿Te quedarás ahí parado todo el día, o irás a hablarle?-. Este comentario rompe por completo el transe en que se encuentra Jin, y se da la vuelta nerviosamente, intentando inventar una excusa, pero sólo logra tartamudear.

JIN: -Gh… a… m… yo… yo…-. El Conejo lo mira fijamente y sin sonreír.

SR. CONEJO: -¿Y bien…? ¿Irás, o no?-. Jin sonríe nerviosamente.

JIN: -¡Já, qué gracioso jefe!-. El Conejo sigue con su sólida expresión. SR. CONEJO: -Yo no estaba bromeando-. Jin vuelve a quedar paralizado, sin saber qué decir. El Jaguar mira toda la situación desde el otro lado de la tienda, y sale en su defensa.

JAGUAR: -Mi hermano es muy joven para eso señor-. SR. CONEJO: -¿Qué? ¡Tonterías! No existe edad para el amor-. Jin se muestra incómodo ante esta conversación, y sólo se queda callado.

SR. CONEJO: -Mírame a mí. He vivido tantos, y no tengo ningún amor-. Tras decir esto, el Jaguar se queda en silencio por varios segundos, tratando de entender lo que quiso decir. JAGUAR: -No veo su punto señor- Le dice, confundido. SR. CONEJO: -¡Ah…! Vuelvan a trabajar- Al decir esto, él se aleja caminando al fondo de la tienda. Jin suspira aliviado.

Antes de atravesar la puerta a la parte posterior, el Conejo se detiene. SR. CONEJO: -Cuando termine el día, les daré a ambos algo decente qué vestir… no quiero que mis empleados luzcan como unos vagos-. Luego de esto, el anciano cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ambos Jaguares miran con extrañeza la ropa que traen puestos, y se miran mutuamente, confundidos.

Está haciéndose tarde. Los hermanos ya han terminado con las labores de la tienda, cuando el Conejo se acerca a ellos con dos conjuntos de ropa plegados, lleva uno en cada mano. SR. CONEJO: -Tengan. No quiero que den más lástima-. Cada quien toma el conjunto que le entrega el Conejo. –Bueno, ya es hora de cerrar-. JIN: -¿Tan temprano?-

SR. CONEJO: -¿Algún problema? ¡Es mí negocio, yo lo cierro cuando quiero!-. Jin se pone nervioso ante sus gritos. JIN: -Está bien… jefe-. JAGUAR: -¿Y nuestra paga?-. SR. CONEJO: -Ah, lo siento, pero ustedes pagaron hoy por el vestido que tuve que hacerle a esa Antílope-. El anciano se acerca a las puertas de la entrada, y se pone de pie junto a ellas, esperando a que los Jaguares se marchen. El Jaguar se queda de pie, mirándolo con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decir.

SR. CONEJO: -¿Y bien? ¿No piensan irse…? Si quieren que les pague, vuelvan mañana-. Ambos hermanos están pensando lo mismo en estos momentos. ¿A dónde se supone que irían ahora? Esta sastrería era lo más cercano a un techo seguro en que se habían quedado desde hace mucho tiempo. Guardando sus pensamientos dentro de él, el Jaguar comienza a caminar a la salida. Al parecer tendrían que pasar otra noche en la calle después de todo. Jin observa a su hermano irse de la tienda, pero antes de que él salga, decide hablar.

JIN: -Jefe…-. El Conejo mira con esa amargada expresión al niño. –La verdad… no tenemos a dónde ir… no tenemos casa ni dinero-. El Jaguar se detiene saliendo de la tienda. Y se da la vuelta, mirando a su hermano confesarle todo al anciano. –Asique… ¿podríamos quedarnos a dormir en su tienda?-. Esta inocente pregunta pone nervioso a su hermano, quien lentamente voltea la mirada hacia su nuevo empleador, esperando un rotundo "no" de su parte. El anciano Conejo se frota la barbilla, con sus ojos fijos sobre los del pequeño. Y guarda silencio por un largo rato.

SR. CONEJO: -Está bien…-. El Conejo le arroja las llaves al niño. –Sólo asegúrense de cerrar bien todo-. Entonces, el Conejo se da la vuelta y sale caminando tranquilamente de su tienda. Confiándole todo su negocio a estos dos Jaguares que acaba de conocer hoy. Esto deja perplejo al Jaguar, quien mira al anciano alejarse por la calle, y luego mira de la misma manera a su hermano.

JAGUAR: -No sé cómo lo haces hermano-. Jin le sonríe cerrando los ojos con alegría.

Más tarde en la tienda, Jin trae puesto el traje que le obsequió el Conejo. Un atuendo formal y de altura, que lo haría pasar desapercibido entre la más alta sociedad. Entonces su hermano mayor sale de una habitación. Con un vestuario igualmente elegante, pero mostrándose incómodo. JAGUAR: -¿No lo sientes incómodo?-. Jin ríe. JIN: -Te queda muy bien… hasta pareces de la realeza-. JAGUAR: -Sí, pues. Prefiero la ropa de pobre, que es más cómoda… ¿quién quiere vestirse así?-. Termina de acomodarse el pantalón, y se acerca a Jin.

JAGUAR: -¿Quieres conocer la ciudad?-. JIN: -¡Sí!-. JAGUAR: -Entonces, vamos-

Ambos caminan por las calles de Gongmen. Con sus elegantes vestuarios, llaman la atención de más de una señorita, que les sonríen al pasar, y alguna que otra oculta el rubor de su rostro con un abanico. Al darse cuenta de esto, el Jaguar sonríe e infla el pecho, sintiéndose muy confiado. Entonces voltea a ver a su pequeño hermano, y le da un golpecito con el codo en el hombro, incitándolo a que camine más erguido. Jin se da cuenta de la atención que están atrayendo, pero no se siente cómodo con ello. JAGUAR: -Vamos Jin, estas personas están comiendo de nuestra mano ahora-. JIN: -No lo sé hermano… ya no creo que me gusta esta ropa-. JAGUAR: -¿Pero qué dices? Es genial-. En ese instante, con la distracción de su hermano hablándole, Jin choca con alguien, tropezando y cayéndole encima.

En el suelo, Jin comienza a levantarse, para darse cuenta de que le cayó encima a alguien (De nuevo). JIN: -Lo siento, no vi por dónde…-. Jin levanta la mirada y se queda congelado. A escasos centímetros de él, está la misma pequeña Leopardo que vio desde la tienda. Su hermano mayor se detiene, mirando con sorpresa la escena. Jin está inmóvil, encima de la niña. Ésta levanta la cabeza, y mira al pequeño Jin, mirarla pasmado y sin decir nada. Entonces se le queda viendo, esperando a que él le diga algo. El Jaguar se da cuenta de esto, y le da un pequeño empujoncito a Jin, sacándolo de su transe.

JIN: -Ah… sí. Perdóname, no me fijé por dónde iba-. Jin se levanta de encima de ella, y comienza a sacudirse el polvo, sin darse cuenta de que ella le está extendiendo la mano, para que la ayude a levantarse. El Jaguar observa el descuido y el poco tacto que está demostrando su hermano, entonces le vuelve a dar otro ligero empujón, a lo que Jin reacciona, volteándolo a ver confundido. Entonces ve que su hermano le está señalando algo con la mirada. Jin se da la vuelta, y mira a la pequeña Leopardo, extendiéndole la mano, en espera de que él la ayude a levantarse. Jin reacciona algo lento, pero rápidamente se acerca a ella y le da la mano.

JIN: -Perdón, es que yo no…-

SANG: -Te fijaste… sí, eso ya lo dijiste- Dice ella son una sonrisa. Al verla sonreír Jin queda mudo, y desvía la mirada. Su hermano mayor mira al pequeño completamente perdido, y le viene una idea a la mente.

JAGUAR: -Muy bien Jin, nos vemos luego-. Tras decir esto, él se aleja caminando. Jin entra en pánico, quedando él sólo con ella.

JIN: -¿Te vas?-. Mientras se aleja, su hermano voltea a verlo.

JAGUAR: -Sí, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?-. JIN: -¿Y… y yo qué hago?-. JAGUAR: -Puedes pedirle a tu amiga que te muestre la ciudad- Le dice a Jin desde cierta distancia. Entonces, vuelve la mirada hacia adelante, y se lleva la mano a la frente. JAGUAR: -Qué inocente es mi hermano-. Piensa él.

Habiendo quedado a solas con la pequeña Leopardo, Jin está más aterrado que nunca en su vida, entonces se da la vuelta; al verla, le cuesta mucho ocultar un rubor en su rostro. Entonces ella le habla primero.

SANG: -¿No eres de esta ciudad?-. Jin baja la mirada, ocultando su rostro de ella. JIN: -No…-. Ella mira el gran nerviosismo del niño. Y decide ponerlo aún más nervioso.

Ella se acerca a él y se toma de su brazo. SANG: -Entonces… ¿quieres que te muestre la ciudad?-. Jin la mira directo a los ojos. Está completamente sonrojado y no puede ocultarlo. Titubea un poco antes de lograr pronunciar una palabra. JIN: -S… Sí… claro… Estaría bien-. La pequeña sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar, cubriéndose ambos con la sombrilla que ella lleva consigo.

SANG: -Me llamo Sang-. Jin asiente con la cabeza, aún tratando de tranquilizarse. La pequeña se muestra expectante. -¿Y bien…?-. Jin la mira, confundido. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. A esto, él finalmente reacciona. JIN: -Ah… me llamo Jin-. Ella mira hacia adelante, con una mirada que denota que está pensando en algo. Después de algunos segundos, ella vuelve a hablar. SANG: -Y… ¿quién era ese?-

JIN: -¿Ese…? Ah, él es mi hermano-. SANG: -Mm, ya veo… ¿y ustedes son empresarios?-. JIN: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. SANG: -Por la forma cómo visten… se nota que deben ser empresarios, o de la realeza-. Jin se queda con la boca abierta, pensando en qué contestar. Entonces él recuerda la sastrería donde trabajan ahora. JIN: -De hecho… se podría decir que… estamos involucrados con una empresa-. Ella escucha con mucha atención lo que dice. SANG: -¿Y… exactamente qué empresa es esa?-. JIN: -Bueno, ¿has escuchado de la sastrería "Cola de Conejo"?-. Los ojos de la Leopardo brillan cuando él dice esto. SANG: -¿En serio?-. JIN: -Sí, es la más grande de toda la ciudad-. Y con una sospechosa mirada en los ojos de ella, ambos recorren los sitios más populares de la clase alta de toda la ciudad de Gongmen.

La tarde está cayendo, y con la ciudad bañada en un tono rojizo amarillento, ambos pequeños caminan por la calle donde se encontraron al principio, regresando de su tour.

SANG: -Esto fue divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, quizás mañana… el baile-. JIN: -¿Qué baile?-. Sang sonríe. SANG: -Qué gracioso eres. Claro que alguien importante como tú, irá al baile de mañana. El que realiza Jong Son-. Jin sigue confundido, no tiene idea de quién es ese "Jong Son" ni de qué baile está hablando. JIN: -Perdón, pero aún no me suena familiar-. La niña se muestra desanimada, y se suelta del brazo de Jin. SANG: -Ah, bueno… entonces, creo que no te veré ahí-. Jin entra un poco en pánico al verla así.

JIN: -Espera…-. Sang levanta la mirada. –No sabía sobre el baile porque soy nuevo aquí. Pero asistiré a él, ¿sí?-

SANG: -¿Lo prometes?-. Esta pregunta lo pone nervioso. Él la mira a los ojos, que demuestran bastante tristeza. Ahora sólo puede pensar en que tiene que verla de nuevo. JIN: -Lo prometo… estaré ahí-. Sang sonríe.

SANG: -Muy bien, entonces te veré mañana ahí- Dice alegremente. Luego, ella se aproxima a Jin, y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, con lo que él queda boquiabierto nuevamente.

SANG: -Hasta mañana- Dice ella mientras se aleja. Jin se queda de pie, inmóvil, y entonces se lleva la mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso. JIN: -Hasta mañana- Dice en voz baja, mirándola alejarse, con la sombrilla en su espalda, la que refleja la luz del atardecer.

* * *

**Hubo dos grandes temas que me inspiraron a escribir estos capítulos acerca de los Jaguares y me gustaría compartirlos:**

**"No estés triste" De: Zona ganjah.**

**(Pueden ignorar el tema religioso de la canción si quieren) La letra es muy significativa.  
**

**"Mockingbird" De: Eminem.  
**

**(Si saben inglés, no tomen literalmente lo que dice la letra) Pero la idea detrás de ello, es de lo que trata esta parte de la historia.  
**


	7. ¿A donde vamos? Parte 2

**Sin mucha demora, la siguiente parte de este relato . . .  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, realmente me agrada saber que les ha gustado la historia de los Jaguares, ya que simplemente no me pareció justo dejarlos en el anonimato.**

**Al terminar con esta "breve" parte de la historia, volveré de lleno a la actualidad, con lo que sucede en el Valle de la Paz, Po, Tigresa, Shifu, Comodo, y todo mundo . . .  
**

* * *

**¿A DÓNDE VAMOS? PARTE 2**

De vuelta en la sastrería, Jin toca a la puerta y su hermano le abre.

Adentro del lugar, el Jaguar acomoda una pila de telas, y se acuesta sobre ellas. JAGUAR: -Ah… no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan cómodo-. Dice mientras se estira sobre su improvisada cama. Entonces, él nota la seria mirada de su hermano, y se incorpora, mirándolo con preocupación.

JAGUAR: -¿Y cómo te fue hoy con…?-. El pequeño reacciona, no se había dado cuenta de la obvia expresión de preocupado que tenía. JIN: -Ah, pues… bien. Me fue muy bien-. Su hermano se muestra incrédulo al escucharlo decir esto. JAGUAR: -¿En serio?-. Él lo mira fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear, poniendo nervioso a Jin.

JIN: -¿Qué?-. JAGUAR: -Jin, sabes que no puedes mentirme… ¿qué pasó?-. El pequeño intenta disimular, pero no puede hacerlo por mucho. Él suspira. JIN: -Es que… ella creyó que yo era… algo así como, adinerado-. JAGUAR: -¿Y tú qué le dijiste?-. JIN: -Que iría al baile de Jong Sung de mañana-. El Jaguar se muestra confundido y sorprendido.

JAGUAR: -¿Quién?-

SR. CONEJO: -Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow… es el nombre-. Al escuchar esto, ambos voltean a ver con sorpresa. De pie frente a las puertas del negocio, está el Conejo, mirándolos a ambos. Ellos lo miran atónitos.

SR. CONEJO: -No cerraron las puertas como les dije-. El Jaguar se levanta rápidamente de la pila de telas que usaba como cama.

JAGUAR: -Señor, yo… perdón…-. SR. CONEJO: -No digas nada…-. El Conejo levanta la mano, acallándolo, mientras camina al interior del lugar, con una bandeja con dos platos de fideos en ella. Jin los mira con extrañeza. JIN: -¿Jefe…?-. El anciano se acerca a ambos, y le entrega a cada uno un plato. SR. CONEJO: -Supuse que no habrían comido. Así que les traje algo-. Cuando dice estas palabras, ambos quedan sorprendidos, y se dan cuenta de que no habían comido absolutamente nada el día de hoy. Así que cada quien toma su plato. JAGUAR: -Muchas gracias señor-. JIN: -Gracias jefe-

Los dos hermanos se sientan en el suelo y comienzan a comer desesperadamente. En verdad tenían hambre, pero ya estaban tan acostumbrados que no lo habían notado.

SR. CONEJO: -Entonces, ¿conseguiste una cita diciendo mentiras?-. Jin para repentinamente de comer. Y voltea a ver al Conejo. Traga lo que tiene en la boca, y habla. JIN: -No… Jefe… yo no mentí. Ella dijo todo eso-. SR. CONEJO: -Pero no le dijiste que no… ¿o sí?-. Esto deja al niño sin palabras. El Jaguar observa todo sin dejar de comer, pensando que él no tendría que regañarlo esta vez. El Conejo se le queda viendo al niño fijamente por varios segundos. El silencio sólo es interrumpido por los sorbos y ruidos del Jaguar mientras come.

SR. CONEJO: -Entonces, hagamos que no sea una mentira… tú irás a ese baile-. JIN: -¿En serio?- Exclama emocionado. Su hermano, por otro lado, casi se asfixia al escuchar esto. Se golpea el pecho un par de veces, y recupera el aire. JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué?!-. SR. CONEJO: -Será un evento formal, así que tienes que estar más que a la altura con tu vestuario, y dejar que éste hable bien de ti por sí sólo-

JAGUAR: -¡Señor, ¿está loco?! ¡Jin no puede ir a ese lugar! ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo dejarán pasar de la entrada?-. SR. CONEJO: -He vivido lo suficiente como para entender a la gente rica. La mayoría de ellos carecen del sentido común… sólo les importa la apariencia. Y con la actitud adecuada, ustedes entrarán a ese evento sin importar quienes sean-. JAGUAR: -Espere… ¿dijo, ustedes?-. El Conejo estaba a punto de responderle, pero Jin lo interrumpió. JIN: -Sí hermano ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que venir con migo!-. Al ver la desesperada petición de Jin, el Jaguar queda anonadado, entonces voltea a ver al Conejo, quien lo mira a los ojos, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

JAGUAR: -Supongo… que no me queda de otra-. Pensó el Jaguar.

Caída la noche, los tres se encuentran en la sastrería. El Jaguar yace dormido sobre su cama hecha de telas, mientras que Jin se encuentra junto a la ventana, observando la luna en el cielo. El anciano Conejo se acerca, y se sitúa junto a él en la ventana. Ambos mirando al cielo.

JIN: -Entonces… ¿nunca ha estado enamorado?-. El Conejo lo voltea a ver, con una amarga expresión, que pone nervioso al pequeño.

JIN: -Quiero decir… ¿no nos dijo eso hoy en la tarde?-

SR. CONEJO: -Yo nunca dije eso… dije que no tengo ningún amor ahora… pero sí lo tuve, hace mucho…-. Al decir esto, el anciano voltea a ver a las estrellas, pensando en su pasado. JIN: -¿Y qué pasó?-

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, el Conejo le responde.

SR. CONEJO: -Mi esposa murió ya hace muchos años…-. Jin baja la mirada con tristeza. -…y mis hijos están viajando por China ahora… actuando como unos patanes-. Esto confunde al niño. JIN: -¿Por qué?-

SR. CONEJO: -Niño, yo trato de ser alguien sencillo… pero mis hijos no logran ver más allá de las riquezas. Ellos despilfarran el dinero, creyendo que eso es la felicidad-. Jin asiente con la cabeza, pero no entiende realmente lo que significa tener dinero.

SR. CONEJO: -Mi esposa y yo, hicimos este negocio desde cero. Juntos… queríamos ayudar a la gente que no tenía ni siquiera algo que vestir… pero entonces la ciudad comenzó a crecer, y sus necesidades se volvieron más y más mundanas… antes de lo que creí, la gente ya nos llamaba, "la más grandiosa sastrería de la ciudad". Pero era la gente a la que realmente no le importaban nuestros ideales… así que en eso nos convertimos. En un lugar para la ostentosidad y los lujos… nada de lo que mi esposa o yo queríamos en un principio-. JIN: -¿Y qué hay de sus hijos?-. El anciano suspira. SR. CONEJO: -Yo amo a mis hijos, porque no me queda de otra…-. Ambos ríen un poco con esto. –Pero… ellos no entienden realmente lo que es la felicidad. Y por eso me entristezco mucho-

Esta historia llega al corazón de Jin, y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse. JIN: -Ya veo…-. El Conejo mira la tristeza que está mostrando el niño, y se sorprende. SR. CONEJO: -Pero no te preocupes. Tengo fe en que algún día encontrarán la verdad. Y estaré muy orgulloso de ellos, sin importar nada-. Jin se limpia los ojos con la mano. JIN: -Espero que lo logren jefe…-. El Conejo sonríe al ver al niño, que demuestra sus emociones sin ningún temor.

SR. CONEJO: -Ustedes son muy diferentes a mis hijos… desde que los vi, me pareció que me entendería muy bien con ambos-. JIN: -¿En serio?-. Entonces, el anciano Conejo coloca su pequeña mano sobre la cabeza del niño, y lo mira fijamente. SR. CONEJO: -Ustedes tienen buen corazón… yo lo sé…-. Jin se muestra sorprendido. Alguien que siempre demuestra amargura le está diciendo estas palabras. Entonces sonríe. -…Pero no le digas a tu hermano ¿sí?-. Ambos ríen. JIN: -No se preocupe… no lo haré-

Con esto, ambos vuelven a mirar a las estrellas, con cientos de ideas y recuerdos en sus mentes.

SR. CONEJO: -Tú me acabas de preguntar sobre el amor… ¿acaso estas enamorado?-. Esta pregunta deja impactado a Jin. ¿Podría ser?

JIN: -Es que… no lo sé… nunca había sentido esto antes. No sé si es… amor-. El Conejo coloca su mano sobre la espalda Jin, en un modo paternal, entonces, Jin se recuesta sobre su hombro.

SR. CONEJO: -No te preocupes hijo… en cuanto llegue el momento, sabrás si lo que sientes es amor-. Con estas palabras, Jin comienza a quedarse dormido sobre el hombro del Conejo. Y él, finalmente se siente en casa, ahora que tiene dos nuevos hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, Jin se despierta, acostado sobre su hermano en la pila de telas. Entonces se levanta de ahí.

JIN: -¿Señor Conejo…?- Pregunta, mirando a todas partes. -¿Jefe…?-. No lo logra encontrar. En ese momento, una sola palabra viene a su mente.

JIN: -¿Papá…?-. Al decir esto, el Sr. Conejo sale de detrás del mostrador de la tienda. SR. CONEJO: -¿Sí?-. Jin se exalta un poco al verlo aparecer. JIN: -Me asustaste-

SR. CONEJO: -Perdón… ¿podrías despertar a tu hermano? Ya tengo listos sus trajes para el baile-. Jin se acerca al Jaguar, que sigue dormido.

JIN: -Despierta hermano- Dice mientras lo toma del brazo, y comienza a agitarlo. El Jaguar sólo aparta el brazo, lo agita un poco para alejar a Jin, y se da la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Jin voltea a ver al Conejo y levanta los hombros. El anciano se acerca al Jaguar, y salta encima de él, cayendo sobre su espalda. Con esto, el Jaguar reacciona adolorido.

JAGUAR: -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?!-. SR. CONEJO: -Ya era hora… levántate. Hice algo para ustedes-. Al escuchar esto, el Jaguar se levanta del suelo, muy somnoliento y frotándose los ojos. JAGUAR. -¿Qué?-

Minutos más tarde, ambos Jaguares traen puestos sus trajes recién hechos. Si antes parecían gente de "alta clase", ahora parecían de la misma realeza. Largas y muy finas túnicas de colores rojo y verde, con muy detallados grabados dorados y unos sombreros grandes y ostentosos cuyos adornos los hacían parecer de oro puro. El Conejo sabía bien lo que hacía.

SR. CONEJO: -Creo que con eso será suficiente-. Sin mucha movilidad debido a los atuendos, ambos se le quedan viendo al anciano.

JAGUAR: -¿Y qué sigue?-. SR. CONEJO: -Solamente, lleven con sigo la actitud necesaria, y les aseguro que entrarán a la zona más exclusiva-

JIN: -¿Y eso cómo es?-. SR. CONEJO: -Mm… déjenme mostrarles-

En el centro de la ciudad, ya sin sus disfraces; los tres caminan, observando a la gente caminar por las calles.

Un Lince de ropa humilde camina por una calle. Él se acerca a un puesto de frutas, donde una Oveja atiende a los clientes.

SR. CONEJO: -Observen-. Les dice a los Jaguares, quienes miran con atención al puesto de frutas.

LINCE: -Disculpe señorita. ¿Sería usted tan amable de venderme un racimo de uvas? Esto es todo lo que tengo- Dice mientras le muestra un par de monedas a la vendedora. Ella mira el poco dinero, con una expresión de desdén.

OVEJA: -No, lo siento… con eso sólo le alcanza para cuatro uvas-. La expresión del Lince al oír esto es de sorpresa. Pero entonces él se resigna. LINCE: -Muy bien señorita. Se lo agradezco mucho-. Con mucha tristeza en la mirada, el humilde Lince le entrega el dinero a la Oveja, ésta arranca cuatro uvas del racimo, y se las da en la mano, mostrando desprecio. El Lince se aleja, comiendo poco a poco, las únicas uvas que logró conseguir.

El Conejo y los Jaguares miran la escena desde el otro lado de la calle. El Jaguar se muestra sorprendido, y Jin, por otra parte, se muestra afligido al ver lo que pasó. JIN: -¿Pero por qué?-

SR. CONEJO: -Ahora, observen- Dice el Conejo, señalando nuevamente al puesto de vegetales.

Del otro lado de la calle, un Cerdo de ropas elegantes se acerca al puesto, mostrando una actitud de superioridad en su forma de caminar. Él se detiene frente al puesto. La vendedora se le queda viendo, admirando su vestimenta.

OVEJA: -Buenas tardes caballero, ¿en qué puedo servirle?-. El Cerdo mira por encima de la vendedora, y sin mirarla directamente, él le habla.

CERDO: -Quiero su fruta más fresca-. OVEJA: -A la orden señor-. Y con una actitud muy servicial, la Oveja atiende al Cerdo. Empaca sus frutas de mejor aspecto, y se las entrega, haciéndole una reverencia. OVEJA: -¿Eso sería todo señor?-. CERDO: -¿Cuánto te debo?-

OVEJA: -Sólo serían trece Yuanes, buen señor-. El Cerdo introduce su mano dentro de su túnica, busca un poco, finalmente la saca, sin nada en ella. CERDO: -No tengo dinero ahora. Pero le pagaré después-. La Oveja queda boquiabierta al escuchar esto, y después de unos momentos ella reacciona. OVEJA: -Ah… claro que sí señor, absolutamente. Puede pagarme la próxima vez-. Sin esperar a que ella termine de hablar, el Cerdo se aleja caminando tranquilamente, con el mismo aire de superioridad. Llevándose con él las frutas de la Oveja, y sin haber pagado por ellas.

El Jaguar está anonadado. JAGUAR: -¿Cómo…?-. El Conejo mira al Jaguar fijamente. SR. CONEJO: -Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí… no hace falta nada más que eso… puedes aparentarlo todo, y nadie notará la diferencia… si eres alguien de "altura", o solamente un farsante. Eso no importa realmente-. El Jaguar está pasmado al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Al parecer tiene razón.

SR. CONEJO: -¿Y tú entendiste Jin?-. Ambos voltean a ver a Jin, pero él no está ahí. -¿Dónde está?-. Ambos voltean a ver a todas partes, y entonces lo ven.

Al otro lado de la calle, Jin está comprando frutas a la Oveja. Con una expresión boquiabierta, ambos ven al pequeño correr con las frutas en ambas manos hacia el Lince, quien está sentado en una esquina, sujetándose el estómago por el hambre. Jin llega hasta él, y le entrega los alimentos. El hambriento Lince mira con los ojos empapados, al niño, con este gesto benévolo, y antes de tomar las frutas, le da un fuerte abrazo.

El Jaguar y el Conejo están estupefactos con lo que ven.

SR. CONEJO: -Creo, que tú harás el papel del soberbio-. JAGUAR: -Sí… creo que sí-

Y así, con esta nueva enseñanza, el Jaguar y el anciano Conejo miran a Jin al final de la calle, compartiendo un almuerzo de frutas con un Lince necesitado, quien no para de llorar de agradecimiento.

Comienza a hacerse tarde, los hermanos se preparan para el baile. El Jaguar está nervioso de poder conseguir entrar, e intenta concentrarse en cómo lo hará. Mientras Jin, está aún más nervioso por otro motivo. ¿Encontrará a Sang en el baile? ¿Y qué le dirá entonces? ¿Será que está enamorado? Ambos, llenos de pensamientos en la cabeza, se terminan de vestir para la ocasión, cuando el Sr. Conejo se acerca a ellos.

SR. CONEJO: -Sólo recuerda lo esencial ¿entendido?- Le dice al Jaguar. Él asiente con la cabeza. –Y tú…- Dirigiéndose a Jin. –Recuerda lo que hablamos… ¿entendido?-. Jin asiente, con una sonrisa. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

SR. CONEJO: -Muy bien… ya es hora-. Ambos Jaguares salen de la tienda, vistiendo más que perfectos para la ocasión. El Conejo se queda de pie en la entrada, mirándolos a ambos partir hacia el baile.

SR. CONEJO: -Bueno, mis hijos… espero que se diviertan-. Tras decir esto, él entra a la sastrería y cierra las puertas. El Jaguar queda impactado al escuchar estas palabras, y voltea a ver hacia atrás. Mira las puertas cerradas, y luego voltea a ver a Jin.

JAGUAR: -¿Acaso nos llamó hijos?-. Jin sonríe. JIN: -Sí… mejor vámonos. No hay que llegar tarde-. Jin lo toma del brazo, y ambos siguen su camino.

Hay una calle llena de casas muy grandes con adornos exteriores muy elaborados, pero al final de la calle se encuentra la más grande de todas ellas, haciendo parecer pequeñas al resto. Ahí es donde se celebra el baile. Es la mansión de Jong Sung.

Los dos hermanos se aproximan, admirando la enorme mansión, mirando hacia arriba, sólo lográndose sentir pequeños ante aquél inmenso lugar. JIN: -Ya no sé si quiero ir-. El Jaguar voltea a ver a su hermano. Se ve muy inseguro, pero no puede decirle nada, él se siente de la misma manera. JAGUAR: -Ya llegamos hasta aquí ¿no? Hay que intentarlo de todas formas. Y hay que hacerlo bien-. Tragándose todo su miedo, el Jaguar toma del brazo a su pequeño hermano, y lo lleva casi a rastras hacia la gran alfombra que se encuentra frente las puertas de entrada.

Ahí, ambos se sorprenden, mirando una enorme cantidad de guardias Rinocerontes, que custodian cada esquina del lujoso lugar, y a su vez, algunos sirvientes Gansos, están revisando las invitaciones de quienes llegan a la mansión. Jin queda paralizado del miedo. JIN: -No sé… mejor vámonos-. En ese instante, el Jaguar se siente tan inseguro como Jin. Está a punto de tomarle la palabra, y marcharse junto con él. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, detrás de Jin, aparece ella.

SANG: -Hola Jin-

Al escuchar esta voz, el pequeño se da la vuelta, mostrando una gran alegría. JIN: -¡Sang! Qué bueno verte-. SANG: -Lo mismo digo… ¿y… entrarán con migo?-. Jin titubea un momento, entonces respira profundo, y le responde con calma. JIN: -Claro… ¿entramos?-. Le dice a Sang, al tiempo que extiende su antebrazo, del cual ella se toma como su acompañante. Al ver lo que acaba de suceder, el Jaguar se pone aún más nervioso, y comienza a caminar por la alfombra junto con los dos pequeños. No le queda de otra más que seguirlos, y esperar lo mejor.

De esta manera, los tres caminan por la alfombra, encaminándose hacia el interior de la mansión. El Jaguar mira nerviosamente a los guardias Rinocerontes, quienes no parecen prestarle atención. Ahora están camuflados entre la "clase alta".

Un Ganso se aproxima a ellos.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -¿Me permiten revisar sus invitaciones?-. Jin y el Jaguar se asustan al verlo, pero logran disimularlo. Sang, por otra parte, simplemente saca de entre su elegante vestido, una invitación grabada en un pedazo de papel dorado. El Ganso la revisa, y se la devuelve.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -Muy bien. Bienvenida al baile señorita-. Entonces, el Ganso voltea a ver a los Jaguares, en espera de sus invitaciones. Sang voltea a ver a Jin, esperando también a que la entregue.

SANG: -¿Jin?-. Le dice, mostrándose extrañada. El pequeño tiene otra mirada en el rostro. Una que no había demostrado antes. Jin está mirando fijamente hacia el interior de la mansión, sin siquiera mirar directamente al Ganso.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -¿Joven? ¿Me permite su invitación?-

JIN: -¡¿Joven?! ¡Querrá decir señor!-. El Ganso se asusta al escuchar estas palabras.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -Discúlpeme señor ¿puedo ver su invitación?-.

El Jaguar decide entrar en escena. JAGUAR: -¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse con tan poco respeto? Somos invitados personales del señor…-. Intenta recordar el nombre.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -¿Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow?-

JAGUAR: -Sí, precisamente… somos los empresarios de la sastrería "Cola de Conejo" Y el señor Jong Sung nos está esperando dentro-

GANSO DE LAS INVITACIONES: -Pues discúlpeme, pero tendría que venir el señor Jong Sung en persona si quiere entrar sin una invitación por escrito-. El Jaguar se pone nervioso, no sabe qué decir.

JIN: -¿Entonces, quiere que lo mandemos a llamar?-. Al escuchar eso, el Ganso queda paralizado del miedo y comienza a temblar. Ambos Jaguares lo miran fijamente, en espera de una respuesta.

GANSO DE INVITACIONES: -Lo… lo lamento mucho… es que es el protocolo… disculpen que les haya hecho perder el tiempo señores, y por favor, disfruten del baile-. Sin dirigirle la mirada, ambos Jaguares, y la Leopardo, entran caminando por la alfombra, dejando a un muy asustado Ganso, que los mira alejarse, aún temblando de miedo.

SANG: -No sabía que podían entrar sin invitación-. Jin vuelve a su expresión habitual con una sonrisa. JIN: -Nosotros no las necesitamos, ¿Verdad hermano?-. Su hermano lo voltea a ver, y le sonríe. Entonces llegan. Los tres quedan maravillados al ver el interior de la mansión de Jong Sung.

Todo está adornado de una elegancia excepcional. La pista de baile, las enormes mesas, y por si fuera poco, además hay una larga mesa de bufé. Todo en ella se ve suculento. Al ver esto, ambos hermanos no pueden contenerse, y se les comienza a hacer agua la boca. Sang los mira a ambos y al ver sus expresiones, esboza una sonrisa.

SANG: -¿Quieres ir hacia allá?- Le pregunta a Jin. Casi instantáneamente él le responde. JIN: -Sí. Digo… ¿vamos?-. La pequeña Leopardo sonríe, y los tres se encaminan hacia el bufé.

En la mesa del bufé, ambos Jaguares comen entusiasmadamente. Nunca antes habían tenido tanta comida frente a ellos, y no desperdiciarán la oportunidad. Sang, mira con sorpresa la manera tan desenfrenada en que comen. Están comenzando a llamar la atención de todos en el lugar. Jin se da cuenta de que Sang los está mirando, entonces traga lo que tiene en la boca, y le hace una seña con la mano para que se les una en el banquete. JIN: -¿No quieres?-. Ella queda boquiabierta por un instante. Nunca había visto tal entusiasmo por la comida en ningún empresario antes.

SANG: -No… mejor, esperaré a que sirvan la comida-. El Jaguar se sorprende al escuchar estas palabras y traga lo que tiene en la boca. JAGUAR: -¿Qué? ¿Van a servir más comida?- Pregunta emocionado. Sang queda atónita al escuchar tal pregunta. En ese momento, Jin se da cuenta de la poca clase que están mostrando los dos.

JIN: -¿Pero qué dices hermano? Demuestra algo de educación-. El Jaguar se sorprende al escuchar a su hermano decirle esto. Continúa comiendo vorazmente, y habla con la boca llena. JAGUAR: -Tú compórtate si quieres. Yo voy a seguir comiendo-. Y tal como lo dijo, él continúa de esta manera. Jin, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano, se aleja de ahí. Sang lo sigue.

Mientras se aleja, ella lo alcanza. SANG: -¿Qué pasa?-. Él la voltea a ver. JIN: -Por favor, perdona a mi hermano. Él es…-. Ella lo interrumpe. SANG: -No importa. Creo que ustedes están haciendo divertida esta aburrida fiesta-. Entonces, Jin voltea a ver alrededor. Todos los invitados están callados, serios, y juzgando a todo el mundo con la mirada.

Entonces Jin ríe un poco. JIN: -Pues creo que sí-. Sang no puede evitar sonreír, al ver la sonrisa de Jin.

En ese momento, el grupo instrumental que está en el lugar, comienza a tocar. Al escuchar la música, Jin se desconcierta un poco. JIN: -¿Qué sucede?-. Sang ríe. SANG: -¿Es en serio? Esto es un baile ¿lo recuerdas?-. JIN: -Oh… claro…-. De pronto, ella tiene una idea.

SANG: -¿Quieres bailar?-. Jin queda pasmado y boquiabierto por un momento. –Vamos-. Ella lo toma de la mano, y lo comienza a llevar a la pista. Jin se empieza a oponer.

JIN: -E… espera. ¡Yo no sé bailar!-. SANG: -No te preocupes, yo te ayudo-. JIN: -¡No! ¡Espera!-

A pesar de su resistencia, ella logra llevarlo hasta el centro de la pista de baile, y se pone de pie frente a él. SANG: -Muy bien, ahora… déjate llevar por mí ¿Sí?-. Jin está aterrado.

Del otro lado del lugar, aún comiendo, el Jaguar se sorprende al ver a su pequeño hermano, de pie en el centro de la pista. Él está estático, y la niña intenta hacerlo bailar. Al ver la bochornosa situación en que se encuentra Jin, no puede evitar reírse de su hermano en ese momento.

Sang se acerca a Jin, quien no levanta la mirada del suelo. Está completamente sonrojado. Siente que todo el mundo lo está mirando ahora. SANG: -¿De qué te preocupas?-. JIN: -Yo… es que…-. Ella coloca su mano delicadamente debajo de su barbilla, y le levanta el rostro. Ambos se miran directo a los ojos. SANG: -Sólo vamos a bailar, ¿está bien?-. Una profunda mirada directo a los ojos de Sang, hiso cambiar por completo a Jin en ese instante. De pronto él ya no sentía temor, ni vergüenza. El rubor de su rostro desapareció. Entonces ella se aproxima a él. Colocan sus brazos en posición para bailar… y comienzan.

Todos quienes se encuentran en la pista comienzan a bailar, prestando especial atención a los dos pequeños, que se mueven al ritmo de la música junto con ellos. Esto le provoca una sonrisa a más de uno.

El Jaguar está anonadado. Nunca había visto a su hermano bailar así. Pero entonces comienza a pensar al respecto. Nunca lo había visto bailar en absoluto. Jamás habían estado en un evento de este tipo antes.

JAGUAR: -¿Sabes qué? No voy a perderme esta oportunidad-. Se dice a sí mismo. Entonces, comienza a caminar hacia la pista. Cerca de ahí, ve a una señorita muy bien vestida, y nota que no está acompañada, así que decide acercarse a ella.

JAGUAR: -Disculpe, ¿me permite esta pieza?-. Le dice, al tiempo en que le extiende la mano de manera caballerosa, invitándola a bailar. La desconocida señorita le extiende la mano, aceptando su invitación.

En la pista de baile, Jin está en las nubes. Está bailando por primera vez en su vida, y qué mejor que con la linda Sang. Cada contacto visual que hace con ella, es un respiro de aire fresco. No podría estar más feliz. Entonces, nota que alguien más se acerca bailando junto a ellos. Es su hermano Quien viene acompañado de otra hermosa Leopardo, pero de mayor edad que Sang. Qué increíble coincidencia. Pensó Jin. Mirando con una sonrisa a su hermano, quien, sin demostrar la misma inseguridad que él había mostrado, baila con esta señorita junto a ellos.

Sang baila con él, sin prestarle mucha atención a la pareja junto a ellos. Entonces, nota que Jin no le aparta los ojos de encima. Mira a los ojos del pequeño, y al hacer contacto visual, ella queda pasmada. Jin le está sonriendo. Una cálida y honesta sonrisa. Algo casi imposible de ver entre la gente de la "alta sociedad". Entonces, ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada, mostrando algo de vergüenza.

SANG: -¿Qué sucede?-. Jin le sonríe por unos segundos más. JIN: -Nada…-. SANG: -¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

JIN: -Perdón, es sólo que… en verdad me estoy divirtiendo-. Estas palabras resuenan en su interior, y le hacen volver la mirada hacia él. ¿Qué tiene este pequeño? ¿Por qué es tan diferente a todos los demás?

Ahora, en verdad todo el mundo los está mirando. Un par de Jaguares. Los mejor vestidos en toda la fiesta, bailando lado a lado, cada quien con una Leopardo acorde a su edad.

La pista comienza a despejarse. Todos le abren espacio a los dos hermanos, quienes no podrían estarla pasando mejor. En un momento, Jin y el Jaguar se miran directamente el uno al otro, e intercambian una sonrisa. Para ambos es raro ver al otro bailando en un lugar así, y con tan elegante vestuario, pero es la ironía y la diversión en ese momento lo que les hace a ambos esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Del fondo de la gran habitación, se acerca un Búfalo muy peculiar. Él nota que todos están dirigiendo sus miradas a la pista de baile, y esto llama su atención. Entonces los ve. Dos muy elegantes Jaguares, bailando con dos Leopardos. Al ver esto, se muestra intrigado.

Sang no lo puede creer. En verdad está disfrutando la compañía de Jin. Asique se deja llevar por él, y por la música. Cierra los ojos, y bailando suavemente. Siente una cálida sensación al estar en los brazos de Jin. Entonces vuelve a abrirlos y queda impactada mirando una figura familiar. La Leopardo que baila con el hermano mayor de Jin, y a quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

La Leopardo que baila con el Jaguar, la mira con desapruebo. Sang entiende enseguida lo que esa mirada significa. Que no podrá disfrutar mucho de esta fiesta después de todo.

La música termina. Todo el mundo comienza a aplaudirles a los Jaguares, estos, y sus parejas de baile se hacen una reverencia mutuamente, luego a la otra pareja, y luego a la multitud. Entonces caminan fuera de la pista.

Mientras salen de la pista, el extraño Búfalo se aproxima hacia ellos, aplaudiendo lentamente.

JONG SUNG: -Los felicito. Esa fue una magnífica demostración-. Ni Jin ni su hermano tienen idea de quién es él, asique disimulan.

JAGUAR: -Muchas gracias. Seguramente usted es un buen bailarín también-. JONG SUNG: -Oh, yo no bailo. Yo simplemente disfruto de todas las interpretaciones del arte que hay en este mundo-. Entonces, él mira los elegantes trajes de los Jaguares. –Como sus vestimentas, por ejemplo-. Ambos se miran a sí mismos, mostrando confusión.

JONG SUNG: -Se podría decir que sus atuendos son una obra de arte, caballeros-. Jin sonríe.

JIN: -Muchas gracias, señor…-. El pequeño se queda en espera de que el Búfalo le diga su nombre. En ese instante, las dos Leopardos quedan atónitas. ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozca a Jong Sung? Ambas miran al Búfalo con miedo, y él oculta sus sospechas, mirando al niño con extrañeza.

JONG SUNG: -Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow, joven-. JIN: -Ah, por supuesto… bueno, los atuendos son trabajo un gran sastre. Y nosotros somos empresarios-. La expresión de Jong se torna un tanto más fría.

JONG SUNG: -Ya veo… Así que ustedes don dos empresarios ¿verdad?-. JAGUAR: -Por supuesto señor-

JONG SUNG: -¿En serio? Porque yo no recuerdo a ningún Jaguar entre la lista de invitados-. Ambos quedan paralizados. ¿Los han descubierto? Sang observa el nerviosismo de los Jaguares, y se acerca al Búfalo. SANG: -No señor. Estos respetables empresarios vienen con migo-. Jong lanza una seca mirada hacia la niña que le acaba de hablar.

JONG SUNG: -¿En serio? Porque ahora que lo pienso bien, tampoco recuerdo haber invitado a ningún Leopardo-. Sang se muestra asustada. Todo se está descontrolando.

Entonces, la otra Leopardo se acerca hasta Jong Sung, y lo toma del brazo.

SONG: -Entonces, no recordará haberme invitado a mi ¿o sí?-. Le dice en una forma muy coqueta, mientras se sujeta del brazo de Jong Sung, y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro. Él se pone nervioso al tenerla tan cerca.

JONG SUNG: -B… Bueno… este… yo…-. SONG: -¿Por qué no me muestra el resto de su mansión? señor…-. Ella finge olvidar su nombre, sólo para jugar con él. Él está tan nervioso ante la actitud de la Leopardo, que ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre, y mientras tartamudea, ambos se alejan, a recorrer el lugar. JONG SUNG: -Jo… Jo… Jong Sung… e… Jo…-.

Sang respira agitada. Eso estuvo muy cerca. Ya no puede perder más el tiempo. Aunque no lo quiera, tiene un objetivo que cumplir, y tendrá que hacerlo desde ahora. Jin nota lo tensa que está ella. JIN: -¿Qué tienes Sang?-. Ella mira con tristeza directo a los ojos de Jin. Todo en su interior le dice que está mal, que no debe aprovecharse se él. Pero no tiene otra opción.

SANG: -Jin… ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?-. JIN: -Claro-. Ambos pequeños voltean a ver al Jaguar, quien los mira confundido por un momento, hasta que se da cuenta de que están esperando a que se retire. JAGUAR: -Oh, claro… bueno. No los interrumpo-. Él se aleja. Pensando que ahora, las cosas sólo podrían salir bien para su pequeño hermano.

JIN: -¿Qué sucede?-. Sang se muestra muy insegura. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? Con esa misma mirada de preocupación, Sang lo toma de la mano, y lo lleva hacia el final del gran salón.

Junto a una ventana, bastante apartados de todo mundo, ella se detiene, intentando pensar en qué hará ahora. Jin se muestra preocupado al verla así.

SANG: -Jin, yo…-. JIN: -Sang ¿qué te pasa?-. Ella se queda boquiabierta. –¿No te sientes bien? Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo-. SANG: -No es eso. Es que… no sé…-. El pequeño la toma de las manos para tranquilizarla, y ella lo mira directo a los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

JIN: -Sang… puedes decirme lo que sea… en serio-. Un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Sang, hasta su cola. Ambos se miran a los ojos por varios segundos. Entonces, ella decide hablar. Si esto sucederá de todos modos, es mejor que él lo sepa ahora.

SANG: -Jin… perdóname…-. Al decir esto, ella baja la mirada, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Jin mira con tristeza, cómo ella está sufriendo por dentro y aunque aún no sabe por qué, el se aproxima a ella. Coloca su mano suavemente debajo de su barbilla, y le levanta el rostro. JIN: -No te sientas mal…-. Él le da un abrazo. Algo que ella no se esperaba.

JIN: -…no puedes sufrir pensando en lo que aún no sucede, o que sucederá… y aún si estas sufriendo ahora. Puedes decir que está valiendo la pena… La vida siempre vale la pena…-.

Sang no lo puede creer. Estas palabras le llegan a lo más profundo. Y comienza a llorar. SANG: -Jin…-. La pequeña se desahoga en su abrazo.

SANG: -Es algo que tengo que hacer… tienes que entregar todo tu oro… y llevarme a tu empresa, para saquearlo todo-. Jin queda pasmado al escuchar esto.

SANG: -Por favor, perdóname-. Ella se aparta de su hombro. JIN: -¿De qué estás hablando?-. Ella comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas.

SANG: -Es que… las chicas y yo, trabajamos duro para conseguir entrar en este evento. Y teníamos que tomar el dinero de alguien de aquí… para después poder donarlo, a quien más lo necesite-. Jin está confundido.

JIN: -Espera… ¿Dinero? ¿Las chicas? ¿Donarlo?-. Ella apenas puede asentir con la cabeza. SANG: -Sí… una de ellas estuvo bailando con tu hermano hace un rato-. JIN: -¡¿Qué?!-. Él voltea hacia atrás, y de pronto, nota algo que no había notado antes. Prácticamente cada varón que se encuentra en este baile, está acompañado de una Leopardo. Todas ellas en una actitud muy coqueta con su "pareja". Entonces, él se da cuenta.

JIN: -¿Así que…? ¿Están aquí para roba…?-. Sang le cubre la boca.

SANG: -No lo digas… pero sí-. Dice, bajando la mirada nuevamente. –Y necesitaremos tomar todo lo que podamos de todo mundo. Así que… necesitaré tomar todo lo que es tuyo… Jin-. Él queda boquiabierto. Todo había sido un engaño. Y él había caído en él… pero eso no es lo que le importa ahora. Él tiene otra cuestión en mente.

JIN: -Entonces… ¿me estuviste engañando todo el tiempo?-. Al escuchar esto, ella levanta la mirada. Mira la enorme tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Jin, quien espera en su mente, la peor de las respuestas.

SANG: -La verdad… es que…-. Al fondo del gran saló, se escucha un grito.

JONG SUNG: -¡Ladrona!-. Todo mundo voltea a ver con sorpresa.

Saliendo de la parte posterior de la habitación, la misma Leopardo de antes, corre, escapando de Jong Sung, mientras lleva entre sus brazos, una estatua de oro puro. Él intenta perseguirla, mientras se sostiene el estómago con ambas manos. Aparentemente acaban de golpearlo.

SONG: -¡Chicas! ¡Ahora!-. Al decir esto, todas las Leopardos que se mesclaban entre la multitud, comienzan a correr, tomando todo lo valioso que hay a su alcance. Adornos de oro, telas finas, incluso la joyería que llevan puesta los demás invitados. Es un saqueo veloz, enseguida del cual, todas comienzan a huir del lugar.

Jin mira estupefacto lo que sucede. Entonces voltea a ver a Sang. Ella lo mira con tristeza. SANG: -Perdóname Jin-. Tras decir esto, ella se aleja corriendo. Jin sigue estático, mirando a la pequeña Sang, alejarse de él.

El Jaguar, está comiendo, mientras se desarrolla la situación. Mira cómo las Leopardos toman todo lo que pueden, y una a una comienzan a huir del lugar. Esto en realidad no le interesa, y continúa comiendo. Una Leopardo se acerca hacia él, toma un par de tazones de oro de la mesa del bufé, y se aleja. Otro par de Leopardos llegan a toda velocidad hasta donde él está comiendo. Él simplemente las esquiva, dejándolas pasar, y estas toman toda la vajilla a base de oro que pueden llevar en las manos. Entonces, él se sorprende, al ver a la pequeña Sang.

Ella está corriendo hacia el centro de la pista de baile, donde cuelga un gran candelabro, que tiene diamantes preciosos en él. Él se atraganta un poco al verla.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Ella?!-

La pequeña Sang se dirige hacia el candelabro, cuando en ese momento, Jong Sung se acerca, acompañado de varios de sus guardias Rinocerontes. JONG SUNG: -¡Atrápenla!-. El grupo de guardias se acerca a la Leopardo. JAGUAR: -Esto no está bien-. Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, él se dispone a entrar en acción, y ayudar a la pequeña, cuando entonces, una figura pasa a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros junto a él, dejándolo sorprendido.

Es Song, quien corre hacia los guardias, abriendo una sombrilla en sus manos.

Sang salta hacia el candelabro. Los Rinocerontes se acercan a ella, pero impactan contra un muy pesado escudo. Una simple sombrilla. Que a pesar de lo ligera que es, ésta detiene abruptamente a los enormes guardias. Song simplemente está de pie, del otro lado de esta sombrilla, y se asoma, guiñándole el ojo a los Rinocerontes, mientras les esboza una sonrisa. Estos se muestran asombrados. ¿Cómo una Leopardo tan débil logró detenerlos?

SANG: -¡Los tengo!-. Todos voltean a ver hacia arriba. Sang tiene en su mano todos los diamantes que adornaban al candelabro. Song voltea a ver nuevamente a los guardias. SONG: -Lo lamento caballeros. Pero tendremos que marcharnos-. Diciendo esto, ella tira de una palanca en la sombrilla, y ésta se abre bruscamente, mandando a volar al grupo de Rinocerontes. Sang se suelta del candelabro, y Song la atrapa.

SONG: -Muy bien. Vámonos-. Y tan rápido como les es posible, ambas Leopardos comienzan a escapar de ahí.

Se dirigen hacia la salida, ante la mirada de horror de los invitados, pero las puertas se cierran. Otro grupo de Rinocerontes les bloquea el paso.

GUARDIA RINO #1: -¡No se muevan!-. Las dos Leopardos se detienen, y corren en la otra dirección. Pero de pronto, se ven rodeadas por completo por los Rinocerontes. GUARDIA RINO #2: -¡Hasta aquí llegaron!-. Los guardias se acercan más y más a ella, encerrándolas en un círculo de lanzas.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Jin mira con horror lo que está sucediendo, y voltea a ver a su hermano, quien está del otro lado, muy cerca de ellas. Él puede ver la notoria preocupación de su hermano, y la desesperación en el rostro de las Leopardos, y no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Necesita actuar ahora.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Jaguar toma el mantel que cubre la mesa del bufé, y tira de él, sin mover la comida encima; lo enrolla con ambas manos, y lo lanza directamente sobre las Leopardos, que se encuentran en medio de los guardias.

Al volar el mantel por el aire, éste se extiende, creando una sombra encima de ellas. Esto capta la atención de todos los Rinocerontes, quienes levantan la mirada. Las Leopardos dan un rápido vistazo al mantel que cae sobre ellas, y en seguida, voltean a ver al Jaguar, que está de pie detrás de la línea de guardias, haciéndoles indicaciones de que se acerquen a él, y rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción del mantel, ambas salen corriendo justo por debajo de las narices de los guardias, que siguen distraídos, mirando caer la tela, hasta que ésta cae al suelo, donde estaban las Leopardos.

GUARDIA RINO #1: -¡¿Qué?!-. GUARDIA RINO #2: -¡Desaparecieron!-. Todos los guardias se rascan la cabeza, tratando de entender cómo ellas desaparecieron debajo del mantel, mientras, detrás de ellos, ambas se acercan a los Jaguares.

SONG: -¿Y ahora qué?- Le pregunta al Jaguar. Jin se acerca a ellas. JIN: -Vámonos ahora-. JAGUAR: -Esperen… tengo una idea- Dice él, mientras esboza una sonrisa.

Los Rinocerontes están revisando debajo del mantel, aún sin entender lo que sucedió. Mientras, del otro lado del lugar, los Jaguares caminan discretamente hacia la salida. Ambos, con un gran y notorio bulto debajo de sus trajes. GUARDIA RINO #3: -No lo entiendo-

Al ver la ignorancia de los Rinocerontes, Jin apenas puede contener la risa, mientras él y su hermano se dirigen hacia la salida, cada quien con una invitada escondiéndose debajo de sus elegantes vestuarios.

Están a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando algo tira de sus ropas, dejando expuestas a las Leopardos que se escondían debajo. Es Jong Sung. Y está furioso.

JONG SUNG: -¡¿Cómo pude contratar guarias tan inútiles?!-. Les grita a sus guardias. Ellos miran con sorpresa a las Leopardos, quienes no habían desaparecido después de todo. Él entra en cólera, pues sus guardias, simplemente se quedan mirándolas, sin hacer nada.

JONG SUNG: -¡Atrápenlas!-. No muy ágiles mentalmente, los guardias reaccionan ante el grito de su jefe, y arremeten contra ellos.

No hay escapatoria, es lo único que pueden pensar los Jaguares ahora. Entonces, Song toma su sombrilla, la extiende hacia arriba estirando el brazo, y sujeta al Jaguar por la cola. Al hacer esto, él reacciona mostrando dolor. SONG: -¡Ahora!-. Sang se sujeta de su mano, y lo mismo hace Jin.

De la punta de la sombrilla sale un garfio con una cuerda, y esta se engancha en el candelabro sobre la pista de baile. La cuerda se retrae, levantándolos a todos instantáneamente. En su carrera, los Rinocerontes simplemente los observan salir volando justo sobre sus cabezas, y sin poder detenerse, todos ellos chocan contra Jong Sung, tirándolo al suelo, y quedando amontonados sobre él.

Las Leopardos y los Jaguares aterrizan del otro lado.

SANG: -¡Tenemos que irnos!-. JAGUAR: -¡Aún no!-. Todos lo voltean a ver confundidos. Sin decir nada, el Jaguar rápidamente toma el mantel que había arrojado al suelo, lo coloca sobre la mesa del bufé, y tira de las esquinas, llevándose consigo toda la comida que había ahí.

JAGUAR: -Ahora sí-. Song lo mira boquiabierta, y enseguida reacciona. SONG: -Muy bien… Vámonos-

Y de esta manera. Tras un saqueo rápido, y con la compañía inesperada de los Jaguares, ambas Leopardos salen por la ventana, escapando finalmente de la mansión de Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow.

Después de toda la conmoción, los hermanos y las extrañas Leopardos por las calles de Gongmen a mitad de la noche.

JIN: -Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-. Sang suspira.

SANG: -Bueno… yo…-. Song la interrumpe. SONG: -Espera un momento Sang…-. La pequeña se queda callada, mostrándose muy nerviosa.

SONG: -Mi amiga y yo les estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda… por eso, lamento esto…-. Song se coloca frente a los Jaguares, bloqueándoles el paso, mientras les apunta con su sombrilla.

SONG: -Aprecio su apoyo, pero tomaremos todo el oro que tienen-

SANG: -¡Pero Song…!-. SONG: -Lo lamento mucho Sang… pero nuestra misión no ha terminado aún-. Ambos hermanos guardan silencio, mostrándose extrañados ante la amenaza de la Leopardo.

JIN: -¿Por eso era todo esto? ¿Por un botín?-. JAGUAR: -A pesar de que quisimos ayudarlas…-. SONG: -No es tan simple como creen… Sang, examínalos. Y ustedes, levanten las manos-. Sagn se queda inmóvil. Simplemente no puede hacerlo.

SONG: -¡Sang!-. JAGUAR: -No presiones a la pobre niña-. SONG: -¡No digas nada!-. JAGUAR: -Está bien. Pero sólo para que lo sepas… no tenemos absolutamente nada- Le dice, al tiempo que toma una manzana del saco improvisado, el que robó de la mansión. SONG: -¿Qué?-. JAGUAR: -Ya lo oíste-. SONG: -¡Cállate! ¡Sólo entréguenos su oro!-. Él muerde la manzana con tranquilidad, ignorándola.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Song los amenaza con su sombrilla, el Jaguar se muestra indiferente ante esto, Sang está muy callada, y mostrándose tímida, entonces Jin finalmente habla.

JIN: -Es tarde… ¿quisieran acompañarnos a cenar?-. Esta pregunta corta completamente la tensión. Todos ellos lo voltean a ver confundidos.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro caminan por la calle, en dirección a la sastrería.

SANG: -Asique ¿no son empresarios?-. El Jaguar ríe. JIN: -No. Solamente entramos a la fiesta-. SONG: -¿Y porqué querrían hacer eso?-. JAGUAR: -¿Qué no lo ves?- Le dice a Song, mientras sacude el saco lleno de comida que carga en la espalda. SONG: -Oh, claro-

JIN: -Además, ya le había prometido a alguien que iría- Al momento de decir esto, voltea a ver a Sang, quien, al ver la sonrisa de Jin, desvía la mirada, ocultando el rubor en su rostro.

JAGUAR: -¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Un atraco a los más ricos de la ciudad? Me suena muy arriesgado-. La expresión de Song se torna más seria. SONG: -Lo sé. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo… hay mucha gente que realmente necesita ayuda, y estas personas tienen más dinero del que podrían necesitar. ¿Qué más da si nosotras queremos poner las cosas un poco en equilibrio?-. JAGUAR: -¿Nosotras? ¿Hablas de tu equipo de Leopardos?-. Sang ríe un poco. SANG: -Las damas de la sombra-. Ellos continúan caminando. Al fondo de la calle, esperando de pie frente a la sastrería, está el Sr. Conejo; contemplando al cielo.

Él mira a sus hijos acercarse, y nota que vienen acompañados.

SR. CONEJO: -Vaya, ya me estaba preocupando… puedo ver que traen compañía. Bien hecho… a los dos-. Ambos Jaguares se sonrojan un poco ante el comentario del Conejo. JIN: -Sólo las invitamos a cenar papá-. ¿Papá? Piensan las dos Leopardos en ese momento.

SR. CONEJO: -Pero este no es lugar para una cena. Vengan con migo, cenarán en casa-. Con estas palabras, el anciano Conejo comienza a caminar por la calle, y caminan detrás de él.

El Conejo los lleva hasta la entrada de una casa, de aspecto humilde, para nada adornada, pero de alguna manera, se percibe una calidez que sale de su interior. SR. CONEJO: -Vengan, los invito a pasar-. El Conejo abre la puerta, y todos entran al lugar.

SR. CONEJO: -Sé que no es mucho, pero pueden siéntanse como en su casa-. JIN: -Muy bien papá… Hermano, yo tomaré esto-. Le dice al Jaguar, mientras toma el enorme saco de comida, enseguida, sale corriendo con él hacia la cocina. –Voy a prepararles algo a todos-. El Jaguar sonríe, y se deja caer sobre un asiento con un suspiro.

JAGUAR: -Esperaba que dijeras eso Jin-. Las dos Leopardos se sientan, en espera de lo que preparará el pequeño. El Sr. Conejo se sienta frente a ellas. SR. CONEJO: -Entonces ¿Qué les han parecido mis hijos?-. JIN: -¡Papá!- Exclama Jin desde la cocina. Las dos ríen.

SONG: -¿Y usted es su padre?-. SR. CONEJO: -Un padre adoptivo es un padre después de todo ¿no?-. El Jaguar finalmente está comprendiendo de qué se trata todo esto, porqué los había estado llamando hijos. SONG: -Por supuesto. Y déjeme decirle que sus hijos son encantadores. Ellos fueron los únicos verdaderos caballeros en aquella fiesta-

SR. CONEJO: -Pues ¿más les vale, no?- Le lanza una mirada amenazante al Jaguar. Él se asusta un poco. JAGUAR: -Sí… papá-. Ellas ríen.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jin termina de cocinar, y todos ellos comparten un muy agradable momento cenando. De todos los lugares en el mundo, no había otro más en el que quisieran estar. Sólo esto… la simple perfección de la familia.

* * *

**Falta la tercera y última parte de la historia, enseguida de la cual reanudo la historia original.**

**Un poco más de espera . . .  
**


	8. ¿A donde vamos? Parte 3 (parte final)

**¡Conozcan a Jin, Jaguar, Comodo, Topo . . .!**

**Contactándome en mi Facebook con el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí. (Entre algunas otras cosas que he compartido)**

**Este capítulo fue inspirado por una canción, y quisiera compartirla, para que la escucharan antes de leerlo:  
**

**De: Zona Ganjah**

**Tema: "Estoy bien"  
**

**Por cierto . . . sue29. El Jaguar sí se llama Jaguar, ¿muy original no?  
**

* * *

**¿A DÓNDE VAMOS? PARTE 3**

Ya han pasado dos días desde aquél baile y los Jaguares, tanto como el Sr. Conejo se encuentran trabajando en la sastrería nuevamente. Jin se ve especialmente emocionado el día de hoy.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué sucede?-. JIN: -Es que hoy voy a salir con Sang. Me llevará a conocer a Las damas de la sombra-. JAGUAR: -Mm…- Le responde, mientras trabaja en un abrigo. El Sr. Conejo se nota bastante cansado, y distante. No pone atención a la conversación. Jin se da cuenta de esto. JIN: -¿Estás bien papá?-. El Conejo le sonríe.

SR. CONEJO: -Estoy bien. Sólo estoy agotado… creo que iré a casa a descansar… ¿pueden encargarse del negocio por hoy?-

JAGUAR: -Claro- Le responde al anciano, pero ciertamente, él nota que algo no anda bien. SR. CONEJO: -Muy bien… que tengas suerte hijo- Le dice a Jin, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, mientras camina a la salida, y se marcha.

Ahora Jin está preocupado. JIN: -No sé… hermano, creo que debería ir a cuidar a papá. No sé si esté bien-. El Jaguar se acerca a él, y se agacha, mirándolo de frente. JAGUAR: -No te preocupes. Tú tienes una cita… yo cuidaré de nuestro padre ¿sí?-. El pequeño asiente con la cabeza, confiando en su hermano. Entonces, ambos vuelven al trabajo.

Por la tarde, Jin ya se ha retirado junto con Sang. Mientras que el Jaguar se dirige a la casa del Conejo con un plato fideos, esperando que con eso se sienta mejor.

Él llega a la casa. Entra, y nota que todo está extrañamente callado. Mira hacia todas partes, en busca de una señal del Conejo. Se adentra en la casa y se dirige hacia la habitación. Todo está muy tranquilo.

Al entrar en la alcoba del Conejo, queda pasmado. Él se encuentra acostado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida. Luce realmente agotado. El Jaguar se asusta.

JAGUAR: -¿Papá?-. Al escuchar esto, el Sr. Conejo reacciona, y lo voltea a ver. SR. CONEJO: -¿Qué sucede hijo?- Le responde con voz débil. Es obvio que no se encuentra bien.

Más tarde, Jin regresa a la casa del Conejo, acompañado por Sang y Song. Los tres están riendo. SONG: -Tal vez luego te consigamos tu propia sombrilla-. SANG: -Sí. Y algo de maquillaje también-. Vuelven a reír aún más con este comentario, cuando se detienen frente a la casa. Entonces miran a una Oveja desconocida que carga una maleta, saliendo de su interior. Algo muy extraño para los tres. Jin se muestra alterado. JIN: -Algo no está bien-. Las dos Leopardos miran a Jin, y se preocupan sólo al ver su expresión.

Horas más tarde, Jin, Sang, el Jaguar y Song, se encuentran en la habitación del Sr. Conejo. Él sigue tendido en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Jin no para de llorar.

JIN: -¡No nos hagas esto papá!- Le exclama entre sollozos a su padre, con su cara sobre el colchón. El Sr. Conejo se encuentra muy débil, y apenas puede voltear a verlo.

JIN: -¡No quiero que te vayas!-. El Jaguar apenas puede conservar la calma y evitar el llanto. Mira a su hermano… destrozado, llorando al lado de su padre. Las Leopardos simplemente se quedan ahí, observando. Ahora mismo, es lo único que pueden hacer.

El anciano Conejo reúne fuerzas para hablar. SR. CONEJO: -No estés triste Jin… todos tenemos un tiempo en esta vida… y el mío ya terminó, como debe ser-. JIN: -¡No, papá…!-. Con mucha inseguridad, el Jaguar se aproxima a su padre. Sus labios tiemblan. Hablar le cuesta mucho trabajo. JAGUAR: -Hiciste mucho por nosotros padre… nos diste una familia… no sé… yo… gracias-. El Conejo sonríe pacíficamente.

SR. CONEJO: -Jaguar… Jin… No podría estar más orgulloso de ustedes. Siendo su padre por tan poco tiempo, le dieron un sentido a mi vida en mis últimos días-. Jin se aferra fuertemente a su brazo, empapando de lágrimas las sábanas, y al Conejo. Al verlo, su hermano mayor sólo puede pensar en que en su corta vida, Jin tendría que pasar nuevamente por la pérdida de un padre. El tan sólo pensar en eso, es motivo de un gran sufrimiento para él. En ese momento, el Sr. Conejo toma a ambos de la mano. Los dos hermanos contienen el aliento al sentir esto.

Hay silencio por varios segundos.

SR. CONEJO: -Estoy donde debo estar… y no podría estar más feliz, ni estar mejor… que estando al lado de ustedes… mis hijos…-. Con estas últimas palabras, el Sr. Conejo cierra sus ojos, y el aire se escapa de su cuerpo… Todos guardan silencio.

Los Jaguares han perdido a su padre.

Esa misma tarde, en el cementerio de Gongmen se realiza el funeral del Sr. Conejo. Todas Las damas de la sombra se encuentran ahí, presentando sus respetos, al igual que los Jaguares.

Después de la ceremonia fúnebre, las Leopardos comienzan a retirarse. Y los hermanos se quedan ahí, contemplando en silencio la tumba de su padre. De pronto, de entre la multitud de Leopardos, dos pequeños Conejos se aproximan hacia la tumba. Estos extraños Conejos se sitúan al lado de los Jaguares, observando la tumba por unos momentos.

ZAN: -¿Asique, esta es la tumba de mi padre?- Dice uno de los Conejos. Ambos Jaguares lo voltean a ver, algo extrañados.

JUN: -No lo puedo creer- Dice el otro Conejo. JAGUAR: -Sí… yo tampoco- Él responde. Los dos Conejos voltean a ver al Jaguar con confusión, pero le restan importancia.

ZAN: -¿Y bien? ¿Llegamos a tiempo para la lectura del testamento?-. El Jaguar reacciona algo exaltado ante este comentario. JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué?!-

Del fondo del camposanto se aproxima un Ganso con un pergamino en la mano, y se detiene frente a ellos.

GANSO DEL TESAMENTO: -¿Son ustedes los familiares del Sr. Conejo?-. JUN: -Por supuesto, ¿Qué? ¿Ese es el testamento?-. Cada palabra que él dice irrita aún más al Jaguar.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -Muy bien…-. Abre el pergamino y se aclara la garganta. –"Como mi última voluntad, repartiré todas mis posesiones a mis familiares más cercanos, esperando que con ello, logren enriquecer al mundo que los rodea, y que logren vivir en armonía con todos…"-

ZAN: -Sí, sí… ¿podría saltarse esa parte?-. El Ganso se muestra confundido.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -Muy bien… "Primero: Mi casa… ésta quedará en posesión de mi hijo Zan…"-. El Conejo cruza los brazos, mostrándose inconforme. ZAN: -Bueno… supongo que si la hago re decorar, podría valer algo-. El Jaguar voltea a ver al Conejo, con una enorme ira.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -"Segundo: Mi negocio… la sastrería "Cola de Conejo", la que creé en compañía de mi esposa, quedará en posesión de mi hijo Jun…"-. El Conejo desvía la mirada, mostrándose indiferente ante su reciente adquisición.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -"Y finalmente: Todas mis riquezas…"-. Al escuchar esto, ambos Conejos reaccionan expectantes, poniendo mucha atención al Ganso.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -"A lo largo de los años, mi esposa y yo acumulamos todas las ganancias que pudimos, y las ocultamos en un escondite lejano que construimos con nuestras propias manos, y cuya ubicación se encuentra revelada en este mapa…"-. Al momento de leer esta parte, el Ganso saca del pergamino un pedazo de papel enrollado, y lo muestra a los cuatro presentes. Los Conejos se muestran muy emocionados al verlo.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -"Esta suma de dinero, que esperábamos donar a la caridad algún día, quedará en propiedad de…"-. Los Conejos están muy ansiosos, mientras el Ganso recorre un poco el pergamino hacia abajo, para leer la siguiente parte.

GANSO DEL TESTAMENTO: -"Mis dos hijos, Jaguar, y Jin"-. Al escuchar esto, ambos Conejos quedan pasmados.

CONEJOS: -¡¿Qué?!-. Los Jaguares están de igual manera sorprendidos. JIN: -¿Qué?-

GANSO DEL DESTAMENTO: -Así es… el mismo Sr. Conejo acudió a mí apenas ayer para modificar esta parte del testamento, y bueno… supongo que ustedes deben ser los señores Jaguar, y Jin-. JAGUAR: -A… así es…- Le responde al Ganso, mientras toma entre sus manos el mapa hacia el lote de dinero del Sr. Conejo. Los dos Conejos están furiosos. ZAN: -¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-. El Jaguar voltea a ver con una mirada asesina a los Conejos. JAGUAR: -Somos sus hijos… y él fue nuestro padre-. El Conejo se aproxima hacia él, mostrando un aire de superioridad. ZAN: -Pues no me importa quienes se creen que sean, ese dinero es para nosotros ¡Sus verdaderos hijos!-. JUN: -¡Así es! ¡¿Qué se supone que haré con una vieja sastrería?!-. El Jaguar no lo puede soportar más. Toma a ambos Conejos por el cuello, y los levanta hasta la altura de su rostro.

JAGUAR: -Si quieren tanto el dinero… ¡Trabajen!, como lo hizo su padre- Tras decir esto, los suelta, cayendo ambos al suelo. Ellos tosen debido a cómo los estrujó por el cuello. El Ganso simplemente mira aterrado lo que sucede, y Jin, muy callado, no aparta la vista de la tumba de su padre.

Con el miedo que les provocó el Jaguar, los Conejos se retiran rápidamente del cementerio, al igual que el Ganso, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Jin sigue con la mirada sobre la tumba. Su expresión es de tristeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Posición en la que permanece por un largo rato. El Jaguar vuelve su mirada hacia la tumba y respira profundamente. En ese momento, comienza a entrar en razón acerca de lo que sucede. Ha perdido a su padre… a su padre. Comienza a darse cuenta de lo mucho que los amaba. De que a pesar de ser unos completos extraños el primer día, él dio la cara por ellos. Él había sido un padre desde el primer día que los vio.

En ese momento, su mundo comienza a derrumbarse. Son huérfanos una vez más. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Entonces, siente una pequeña mano sujetándose de la suya. Es la mano de Jin. Él lo voltea a ver, y queda sorprendido. Jin está sonriendo. ¿Cómo? Su pequeño hermano se aproxima hacia él. Él se agacha, mirándolo de frente. Con esa misma sonrisa, Jin le limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, antes de que resbalen hacia su rostro. Él sigue atónito. Entonces, Jin lo abraza.

JIN: -Está bien hermano… estamos bien…- Le dice tranquilamente mientras lo abraza.

JAGUAR: -¿Cómo es posible…? Jin… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?-. Piensa el Jaguar.

Está atardeciendo. Finalmente, Jin y el Jaguar abandonan el cementerio. Las dos Leopardos los esperan afuera. Sin tener una palabra de aliento que decirle, Sang se aproxima a Jin, y le da un fuerte abrazo. Song se acerca al Jaguar, y coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

SONG: -Lo lamento mucho-. El Jaguar asiente con la cabeza. Ahora mismo, ninguno de los dos puede hablar.

Aparecen los destellos de la luz del día que termina, y los Jaguares caminan por la calle junto con las Leopardos. Nuevamente están sin hogar.

Llegan hasta las afueras de la ciudad de Gongmen, y se detienen. Esto extraña a las Leopardos. SONG: -¿Qué sucede?-. El Jaguar tarda un poco en responder. JAGUAR: -Hay algo que… ambos quisiéramos que ustedes tengan-. Al decir esto, extiende la mano con el mapa. Song mira extrañada al pedazo de papel. SONG: -¿Qué es esto?-. Toma el papel y lo desenrolla. Mira el mapa dibujado en él, confundida. JAGUAR: -Este mapa las llevará a un gran tesoro… uno que nos heredó nuestro padre-. Ambas se sorprenden al escuchar esto. SANG: -¡¿Qué?!-. Las dos están impactadas. No lo pueden creer.

SONG: -No… no podemos aceptarlo. Su padre se los dejó a ustedes-

JIN: -Nuestro padre creía en ayudar a otros…-. Ambas voltean a ver al pequeño, que les habla sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

JIN: -Y sé que este dinero no podría estar en mejores manos que en las suyas-. SANG: -Pero aún así… no es…-. JAGUAR: -Ya lo hemos decidido, ¿no es así?-. Jin levanta el rostro, mirándolas a ambas con una sonrisa. JIN. –Así es… ahora es suyo. Sabemos que le darán un buen uso-. Ellas apenas lo pueden creer. La confianza que estos Jaguares depositaron en ellas es enorme.

Song se muestra pensativa por unos momentos.

SONG: -Vengan con nosotras-. Ambos se extrañan al escucharla decir esto. –Las damas de la sombra se sentirían honradas de tenerlos como parte del grupo-

Esta es una invitación es muy repentina, y la meditan en silencio por varios segundos.

JAGUAR: -Es muy amable que lo digas. Nos sentimos honrados, pero… Jin y yo seguiremos con nuestro camino-. Las dos se sorprenden al escuchar esto.

JAGUAR: -Ha sido un gran honor Song, y Sang… Damas de la sombra-. Les hace una reverencia a ambas, al igual que Jin. Aún algo sorprendidas, ellas les corresponden con una reverencia. JAGUAR: -Bueno… creo que esto es la despedida-. Se miran unos a otros por varios instantes más. Después se dan la vuelta, y caminan en distintas direcciones.

Mientras se alejan de ellas, Jin no puede evitar sentir que algo no está bien. El Jaguar se da cuenta de esto. JAGUAR: -¿Qué pasa hermano?-. Jin camina unos pasos más, hasta que se detiene repentinamente. JIN: -Espera un poco. Olvidé algo-

Con estas palabras, Jin sale corriendo de vuelta hacia las Leopardos. Ellas caminan en la otra dirección, Sang se muestra verdaderamente afligida en estos momentos, sin notar que Jin corre hacia ellas.

JIN: -¡Sang!-. Ella apenas puede darse la vuelta, cuando mira a Jin, llegar hasta ella con un beso. Sang queda paralizada en ese momento. Sintiendo los labios de Jin, y agitado latir de su corazón, mientras la está abrazando. Song se detiene, y voltea a verlos, sorprendida. Sang continúa sin reaccionar por un momento más, debido a lo repentino de la situación. Entonces, simplemente se deja llevar. Cierra los ojos, y abraza a Jin. Al fondo, en el campo, el Jaguar sonríe, mirando a su hermano. Song también sonríe. Esto era lo único que el pequeño necesitaba… sólo eso, para continuar con su viaje.

Y así, finalmente parten. Despidiéndose de la ciudad de Gongmen, que brilla a la luz del atardecer. Lugar donde pudieron encontrar una familia, lugar donde Jin conoció el amor.

Los Jaguares caminan por una amplia llanura, y continúan así por varias horas más. Jin se nota cansado.

JAGUAR: -Si quieres te puedo cargar. Esta noche va a ser muy larga-. JIN: -¿Qué? No… no estoy cansado-

Anochece. Sin haber encontrado un sitio seguro para dormir, los dos siguieron caminando. Jin finalmente cayó rendido, y es su hermano quien lo carga sobre su espalda mientras duerme.

La temperatura comienza a bajar, ahora es bastante difícil de soportar, pero con su hermano a cuestas, el Jaguar no tiene de otra más que seguir adelante, a oscuras y casi congelándose.

De pronto, Jin despierta con un estornudo. JAGUAR: -¿Estás bien?-. JIN: -Ah… sí… solamente fue un… ¡Achoó…!-. Esto preocupa a su hermano. JAGUAR: -Buscaré un lugar seguro, no quiero que te resfríes-

JIN: -Estoy bien…- Su voz de nota bastante mormada. JAGUAR: -Aún así-

El Jaguar continúa avanzando sin poder encontrar un lugar dónde refugiarse del frío, y de esta manera pasa la noche entera. Sin dormir, y sin detenerse.

El sol comienza a salir. Al verlo, el Jaguar no puede evitar sentirse agotado. Suspira profundamente al darse cuenta de que pasó la noche entera caminando. Entonces voltea a ver a Jin, que duerme recostado sobre su hombro. Luce aún peor que anoche. Es obvio que está muy enfermo. JAGUAR: -No puede ser-. Piensa asustado.

JAGUAR: -Resiste Jin… encontraré la forma de ayudarte-. Diciendo esto, reúne fuerzas de la nada, y comienza a correr con su hermano en la espalda. Tiene que hacer algo pronto.

Pasan horas sin encontrar absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Solo el bosque y la maleza. Ni siquiera un sitio seguro donde refugiarse. El Jaguar está agotado, pero no puede darse por vencido. Jin está cada vez peor. Se encuentra semiinconsciente, tosiendo, y con la temperatura muy elevada. JAGUAR: -¡Aguanta sólo un poco más Jin!- Le dice a su hermano, mientras continúa con su carrera.

JAGUAR: -Esto es inútil- Piensa él. Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien se encuentra recostado sobre su hombro. Al ver su estado, entra en pánico.

JAGUAR: -¡Jin!-. El pequeño reacciona a este grito, abriendo los ojos. Su hermano respira aliviado. –No me asustes así-. JIN: -Herman… no…-. Dice el pequeño, con voz débil.

Esto es demasiado para él. El Jaguar se detiene, carga a Jin entre sus brazos, y se refugia junto con él en medio de unos arbustos. Él está en estado de pánico.

JAGUAR: -Jin. Por favor, mantente despierto… no sé qué hacer…-. Su desesperación es notoria. Él no tiene idea de cómo tratar una enfermedad.

JAGUAR: -¿Si te traigo algo de comer, crees que te sientas mejor?-. El pequeño asiente con la cabeza. Apenas consciente ahora mismo, sólo trata de tranquilizar a su hermano. –Muy bien…-. Él se pone de pie, y se aleja unos pasos de Jin, dejándolo tendido sobre unas hojas en el suelo.

JAGUAR: -Jin, tú… sólo quédate aquí… no tardaré-. Y lleno de temor, se aleja rápidamente, corriendo a toda velocidad, en busca de algo… alguien… lo que sea, que pueda ayudar a su hermano enfermo. Jin se queda ahí. Dormido, y sintiéndose muy mal, en medio de los arbustos, sobre una cama de hojas.

En medio de un bosque de bambúes, el Jaguar corre desesperadamente. Su corazón late como nunca. De pronto, su visión comienza a tornarse borrosa. El cansancio, así como la extrema actividad física le están pesando ahora. Disminuye su velocidad, apenas puede respirar. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Justo antes de colapsar, abre los ojos por completo. Inhala aire profundamente, contiene la respiración, y acelera nuevamente. No puede detenerse. Y ciertamente no puede dejar a Jin sólo donde está por mucho tiempo.

Él sigue corriendo, y finalmente sale del bosque de bambúes. A la distancia, sobre unas colinas, logra ver un pueblo, al fondo del cual se encuentran unas largas escaleras que llevan a una especie de templo. JAGUAR: -¡Por fin!- Se dice a sí mismo. Finalmente, ahí encontrará algo que le pueda servir a Jin.

Sin disminuir su velocidad, el Jaguar ingresa a este peculiar pueblo corriendo por la calle. Las personas que lo ven quedan asustadas. No es común ver a un sujeto corriendo así por las calles.

Finalmente, justo en medio del pueblo, él se detiene. Observa a su alrededor, en busca de cualquier cosa. Algo de medicina, un poco de té, o tal vez… JAGUAR: -¡Comida!-. Él está de pie justo frente al restaurante del Sr. Ping. -¡Eso es!-. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar.

En el interior del restaurante, todo mundo está comiendo plácidamente. Es un almuerzo tranquilo, hasta que repentinamente, al lugar ingresa corriendo un Jaguar. Todos dejan de comer al verlo. Él llega rápidamente hasta la ventana, y se detiene frente al estante para que lo atiendan. Los clientes en el lugar se muestran intimidados por su presencia. Es un Jaguar sucio, de aspecto amenazador, y que respira jadeante. No puede ser nada bueno.

JAGUAR: -¡Necesito servicio, ahora!-. Entonces, del otro lado de la ventana llega un Ganso, caminando tranquilamente.

SR. PING: -Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Qué acaso no puede ser un poco más paciente?-. Él mira al extraño Jaguar, a quien parece que le va a estallar el corazón. -¿En qué puedo servirte?-

JAGUAR: -Necesito algo de comida, lo que sea-. SR. PING: -Bueno, eso es obvio. Te ves muy desnutrido-. JAGUAR: -¡No! No es para mí, es para mi hermano. Él la necesita ¡Es urgente!-. SR. PING: -Bueno, ¿y qué le gustaría a tu hermano?-. JAGUAR: -Dígame, ¿qué es lo que tiene?-. El Sr. Ping lanza una espontánea risa al aire. SR. PING: -¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Yo hago fideos!-

Uno de los clientes se mete a la conversación.

CERDO CLIENTE: -Así es-. CONEJO CLIENTE: -¡Los mejores del Valle!-. El Sr. Ping sonríe al ver el apoyo de su clientela. SR. PING: -¿Ya lo oíste? Mi sopa es conocida por ser la mejor-. JAGUAR: -¿Sopa?-. Es inútil. No puede viajar corriendo todo el camino de vuelta sin derramarla. Piensa él.

JAGUAR: -¿No tiene otra cosa?-. SR. PING: -¿Pues qué acaso no escuchaste? ¿Qué otra cosa puedes querer?-. No hay manera de que pueda llevarle sopa a Jin. Entonces, echa un vistazo al interior de la cocina del Ganso. JAGUAR: -¿Podría llevarle algunos vegetales?-. El Sr. Ping voltea a ver al interior de su cocina con extrañeza, y luego vuelve la mirada hacia el Jaguar. SR. PING: -¿Y porqué querrías vegetales si puedo preparar sopa?-. El Jaguar se muestra un tanto desesperado. JAGUAR: -¡No…! ¡Es…! Mire, Me podría vender algunos ¡¿Si, o no?!-. El Sr. Ping se muestra algo indignado.

SR. PING: -Supongo que sí podría… aunque creo que es una locura-. Diciendo esto, él se da la vuelta y comienza a reunir algunos vegetales de la cocina, refunfuñando en silencio. Finalmente los coloca sobre la barra. El Jaguar respira aliviado, aproxima sus manos para tomar la comida. Pero justo antes de lograrlo, un cuchillo se clava peligrosamente cerca de sus manos sobre la mesa, deteniéndolo. Asustado debido a esto, el Jaguar dirige su mirada al Ganso.

SR. PING: -¿Y cómo piensas pagarme, joven?-. Él queda atónito. Rápidamente revisa sus bolsillos, sólo para no encontrar nada en ellos. –Con que no tienes dinero ¿eh?-. JAGUAR: -A… Ah… em… e…- Intenta contestarle, pero no tiene nada qué decir. SR. PING: -Pues lo siento. Pero no podré darte nada- Le dice, mientras aparta la comida de la barra. El Jaguar queda boquiabierto. No sabe qué decir. Pero tiene que llevarle esa comida a Jin.

JAGUAR: -Escúcheme señor. Realmente necesito esa comida, por favor… le prometo que le pagaré después-. El Sr. Ping ríe. SR. PING: -Oh, lo siento jovencito, pero no logré ser dueño de una tienda de fideos por creer en ese tipo de promesas-. El Jaguar está desesperado. Se pone de rodillas frente a la barra, rogándole al Sr. Ping. JAGUAR: -Por favor. En verdad necesito esto-. Al escuchar esto, el Sr. Ping se da la vuelta, mirando con extrañeza al Jaguar, que le ruega desde el otro lado de la ventana. Se da cuenta de la lástima que provoca este sujeto, y suspira. SR. PING: -Está bien… supongo, que si te hace tanta falta. Podría dártelos…-. JAGUAR: -¿En verdad? ¡Muchas gracias señor!-

SR. PING: -Pero tienes que trabajar por ello… ayúdame en la tienda primero, y te daré lo que quieres-. Este último comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué?!-. SR. PING: -Si quieres algo realmente, tienes que trabajar por ello. No todo en la vida es gratis-

JAGUAR: -¡No, no! Señor, en verdad no tengo tiempo para esto. Es una verdadera emergencia-. SR. PING: -Entonces, me temo que no puedo ayudarte-. Esto último llegó al límite de la paciencia del Jaguar. Baja la mirada, y comienza a respirar jadeante. Dándose por vencido.

Ahora mismo, el sólo pensar en Jin… sólo y enfermo en el bosque le da un enorme terror… Sabe que no puede perder más el tiempo.

El Jaguar se pone de pie, mirando fijamente al Ganso. Su mirada ha cambiado. JAGUAR: -Lo lamento mucho señor. Pero yo tomaré esa comida, y usted no podrá detenerme-. Al decir esto. Todo el restaurante queda en silencio. Todos miran al Jaguar, amenazando al Sr. Ping, y él, lo observa desde el interior de su cocina. Él pasa por encima del mostrador, entrando a la cocina, sin apartarle los ojos de encima al Ganso. El Sr. Ping comienza a sentir temor.

JAGUAR: -Usted no me dejó otra opción… ahora, sólo muévase a un lado, y no le haré daño-. El Sr. Ping traga saliva nerviosamente. Mira directo a los ojos del Jaguar por unos momentos más, y de pronto, su expresión se torna enojada.

SR. PING: -¡Por supuesto que no!-. Esto sorprende al Jaguar. -¡¿Acaso tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?!-. Toma un cucharón que está junto a él, y comienza a agitarlo amenazadoramente.

SR. PING: -¡Soy el Señor Ping! ¡Y yo no dejaré que nadie venga a robar a mi tienda sin pelear!-. Mientras habla, el Sr. Ping avanza intimidantemente hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder al Jaguar. Él es ahora quien lo amenaza. Y para el Jaguar, esto es completamente inesperado. No tenía intenciones de pelear con éste Ganso. Entonces se le ocurre algo.

JAGUAR: -Entonces, si así lo quiere…-. Con estas palabras, el Jaguar levanta su brazo, preparándose para golpearlo. Al ver esto, el Sr. Ping no puede evitarlo, y se cubre el rostro, atemorizado. El Jaguar aprovecha esta distracción, y rodea al Ganso. Pasa junto a él y rápidamente comienza a tomar todo lo que puede de la cocina.

Los clientes miran con asombro lo que sucede. Miran al Jaguar hurtando dentro de la cocina, mientras que el Sr. Ping aún se cubre el rostro, en espera del golpe. Entonces lo alertan.

CLIENTES: -¡Señor Ping! ¡Señor Ping, lo están robando! ¡Ahí, mire!-. Al escuchar estos gritos, el Sr. Ping reacciona. Se descubre el rostro, y voltea hacia atrás, sólo para observar a ese Jaguar, saqueando su cocina. Al ver esto, se llena de ira.

SR. PING: -¡Aahh…!-. Con este grito de batalla, el Sr. Ping se lanza al ataque contra el Jaguar, con un cucharón como arma.

El Jaguar se encuentra llenándose los brazos con toda la comida que puede, repentinamente siente una serie de golpes sobre su nuca, lo que le hace tirar al suelo la comida. Voltea hacia atrás, y mira al Ganso, atacándolo furiosamente con un cucharón.

SR. PING: -¡Suelta mis cosas ladrón!-

La multitud que se encuentra afuera de la cocina comienza a ovacionar al Sr. Ping en su pelea. CLIENTES: -¡Sí! ¡Usted puede! ¡Dale duro!-

Los golpes, aunque insignificantes, le están impidiendo al Jaguar tomar las cosas. Todo se le cae de las manos debido a los insistentes cucharazos del Ganso. En ese momento, siente cómo la sangre se le sube a la cabeza. Está entrando en cólera. Tira al suelo lo que le queda en las manos. Se da la vuelta, clavándole una mirada asesina al Ganso, que al ver esto detiene su ataque, mostrándose atemorizado.

JAGUAR: -¡Aaaahhhh…!- Le lanza un fuerte y escalofriante rugido al Sr. Ping. Con el susto que le causó, él tira la cuchara y comienza a temblar, quedando paralizado. Todos los clientes que se encontraban gritando, quedaron en silencio, igualmente estremecidos por este rugido. El Jaguar mira al Ganso por unos segundos más, guardando silencio después de ese rugido. Se da la vuelta, toma todo nuevamente del suelo, ante la mirada horrorizada del Sr. Ping, y comienza a caminar hacia afuera de la cocina.

Abre la puerta, pero se detiene antes de cruzarla. El Sr. Ping lo mira, asustado y confundido.

JAGUAR: -Se lo compensaré… le pagaré por esto señor… lo prometo-

Diciendo esto, sigue caminando hacia la salida, cuando se topa con una multitud bloqueándole el paso. Él queda pasmado. Todos los clientes están de pie, mirándolo con enojo.

JAGUAR: -¿En qué me he metido?- Piensa él.

CERDO CLIENTE: -¡No hay que dejar que escape!-. JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué?!-. Las personas comienzan a acercarse hacia él, amenazantes.

GANSO CLIENTE: -¡Devuelve eso! ¡Y entrégate!-. El Jaguar mira con temor, cómo lo comienzan a acorralar. Traga saliva nerviosamente, y recupera la compostura. JAGUAR: -¡Nunca!-

CONEJO CLIENTE: -No tienes escapatoria-. En estos momentos, todos ellos se encuentran muy cerca de él. Se detienen a muy corta distancia. Todo mundo se queda quieto por unos cuantos segundos, cuando…

CABRA CLIENTE: -¡A él…!-. Con este grito, todo mundo se lanza contra el Jaguar. Él reacciona rápidamente, saltando por encima de algunos de ellos, sobre una de las mesas. Enseguida, todos corren, rodeando la mesa, y comienzan a agitarla para que él caiga. Él vuelve a saltar hacia la siguiente mesa, pero un Cerdo de entre los clientes lo sujeta por la pata mientras está en el aire. Esto lo hace caer al suelo. Al verlo tirado, todos se abalanzan sobre él. El Jaguar está atrapado por el aplastante peso de todos. Con mucha dificultad, logra escurrirse en medio de todos ellos, y sale del montón. Pero algo no está bien ¿Dónde está la comida? Rápidamente mira al suelo, y ve una zanahoria, junto a la pila de clientes furiosos, que se comienzan a levantar del suelo.

JAGUAR: -¡No puede ser!-. Inmediatamente, toma la zanahoria, y mira por un instante a la pila de personas. Debajo de ellos está la comida. Él reúne fuerzas, y los embiste de lleno, mandando a volar a todos ellos. Los clientes vuelan en todas direcciones. Un Ganso se estrella contra una pared, un Cerdo cae encima de una mesa, rompiéndola en pedazos, y entre muchos más, un Conejo sale volando por una ventana que da a la calle.

El Sr. Ping sale finalmente de la cocina, aún bastante alterado por el encuentro con el Jaguar, y queda sorprendido, al ver su restaurante hecho un caos. Clientes tirados por todas partes, mesas rotas, y un Jaguar muy desesperado, levantando del suelo la comida que había hurtado de su cocina hace un momento. En ese momento, le resta importancia a todo lo que está sucediendo, y se acerca caminando hacia él.

El Jaguar mira con angustia hacia el suelo, buscando salvar la poca comida que no quedó aplastada por la multitud, sin darse cuenta de que el Sr. Ping se acerca por detrás de él.

SR. PING: -¿Estás tan desesperado?-. Al escucharlo, él reacciona nerviosamente, volteando hacia atrás. Ambos se miran mutuamente. Al verlo ahora, el Sr. Ping comprende finalmente la situación del Jaguar, debido al miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

En ese instante, varios de los clientes se lanzan sobre el Jaguar. Lo tiran al suelo, y lo sujetan, inmovilizándolo.

CLIENTES: -¡Por fin te tenemos! ¡No escaparás!-

El ataque fue muy repentino. El Jaguar entra en pánico al verse sometido, y comienza a patalear intentando zafarse. El Sr. Ping mira con angustia lo que le sucede, y se aproxima a los clientes, intentando apartarlos de encima de él.

SR. PING: -¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Él…!-. En medio de su desesperación por librarse, el Jaguar lanza un golpe al aire, y el Sr. Ping quedó en su trayectoria, recibiendo el impacto justo en la cara. Todos, incluyendo al Jaguar, miran con total asombro al Sr. Ping, caer por el golpe.

Finalmente cae, quedando tendido en el suelo. De la sorpresa, todos los clientes sueltan al Jaguar. Él está boquiabierto. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar… lo que él acaba de hacer.

Caminando por una calle, se encuentran Los Cinco Furiosos.

MONO: -Oigan ¿No les parece que Po ha estado actuando algo raro desde que despertó?-

GRULLA: -¿A qué te refieres?-. MONO: -Me refiero a que ha estado actuando… normal-

MANTIS: -Normal no es una palabra que se aplique a él-

Víbora está mirando con intriga, algo más adelante.

VÍBORA: -Esperen, ¿qué es eso?-. Todos voltean a ver. Al fondo, sobre la calle. Está un Conejo, levantándose del suelo, adolorido.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué está sucediendo?-

TIGRESA: -Es en el restaurante del Sr. Ping. Vayamos-. Todos comienzan a correr hacia el lugar.

En el restaurante, el Jaguar se incorpora del suelo. Se acerca lentamente hacia el Ganso inconsciente, pasando al lado de los clientes atónitos. No sabe si se encuentra bien. Él no quiso golpearlo, y ahora…

En ese momento, Cinco desconocidos aparecen corriendo, deteniéndose frente a las puertas del restaurante. El Jaguar los mira boquiabierto, y ellos, miran con sorpresa todo el lugar hecho un caos, así como las expresiones de todo el mundo ahí. Entonces, miran aún más sorprendidos al Sr. Ping, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

GRULLA: -¡Señor Ping!-. Rápidamente, cuatro de ellos se acercan hacia él para socorrerlo. –Señor Ping ¡Reaccione!-. El Sr. Ping apenas abre los ojos. Está desorientado, y ni siquiera puede hablar.

Mientras todo el mundo se encuentra distraído, el Jaguar decide aprovechar la oportunidad. Sigilosamente, toma toda la comida que puede del suelo, y comienza a gatear hacia la salida, pasando al lado de Tigresa, quien se encuentra de pie, observando aún con sorpresa la escena.

TIGRESA: -¿Quién le hizo esto?-. Enseguida, todos los clientes apuntan hacia el Jaguar. Ella voltea a ver, y mira al sujeto, arrastrándose junto a ella, intentando escabullirse del lugar. La expresión de Tigresa se torna furiosa. El Jaguar la mira desde el suelo, mostrándose asustado.

JAGUAR: -Ad… ad… Aamm…-. Sin decir absolutamente nada, rápidamente se levanta del suelo y se echa a correr. Tigresa intenta atraparlo enseguida, pero sólo logra llevarse una zanahoria en la mano.

TIGRESA: -¡Se escapa!- Le advierte a los demás. Grulla deja al Sr. Ping en las manos de sus clientes y enseguida, Los Cinco salen corriendo tras el Jaguar.

Po recorre el Valle, caminando por la calle, y mirando a su alrededor. De pronto, un ruido lo interrumpe. Vuelve su mirada al frente, y por el camino principal del pueblo, un Jaguar corre frenéticamente hacia él. Al fondo del Valle, vienen a toda velocidad los Cinco Furiosos. VÍBORA: -¡Atrápalo Po!-. TIGRESA: -¡Es un bandido!-. Po se pone en posición, e intercepta al bandido Jaguar. Éste choca con Po, respirando jadeante. Po lo mira por un momento. Después mira a sus amigos, que se aproximan a la distancia hacia él. Él intenta escapar, pero Po lo tiene sujeto. Entonces, el Jaguar mira a Po de manera suplicante.

JAGUAR: -Por favor. Déjame ir-. Po mira al bandido y a su botín, que consiste solamente en unos panes, y unas cuantas verduras.

JAGUAR: -Por favor-. Po recapacita sobre el bandido. Después de todo, sólo es un poco de comida. Finalmente, a unos metros de que los Cinco llegaran hasta él. Po suelta al bandido, dejándolo escapar. Antes de echarse a correr, el Jaguar mira a Po con una sonrisa.

JAGUAR: -Gracias-. Y él se aleja corriendo a una gran velocidad. Los Cinco llegan hasta Po, jadeantes y confundidos. GRULLA: -¿Porqué lo dejaste ir?-. Po se pone nervioso ante las miradas acusantes de sus amigos.

A la distancia, el Jaguar logra escuchar claramente cómo estos sujetos le gritan al panda.

TIGRESA: -¡¿Qué pasa contigo Po?!-

Él voltea a ver hacia atrás, echando un último vistazo a aquél pueblo, y al panda que lo dejó escapar.

PO: -Está bien chicos, sólo fue un poco de comida-

Entonces, vuelve su mirada al frente. Sabe que ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo.

Tras una agobiante carrera de regreso, el Jaguar llega al lugar donde dejó a Jin. Su respiración es muy pesada. Apenas puede jalar el aire hacia sus pulmones.

JAGUAR: -Jin… ah, ah, ah… Te traigo algo de com…-. Entonces, levanta la mirada. Con la visión bastante borrosa, distingue una extraña figura, agachada junto a su hermano, que se encuentra acostado en el suelo. Sorprendido de ver esto, tira al suelo la comida, y adopta posición de pelea.

JAGUAR: -¡Aléjate de él!-. La extraña figura se pone de pie, y lo voltea a ver. -¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Aléjate de él, antes…!-. Un repentino mareo le hace perder un poco el equilibrio y la postura.

MEI LING: -¿Antes de qué? Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie… deberías sentarte-. Al escuchar esto, el Jaguar se muestra sorprendido. Es una voz femenina. Él recupera el equilibrio, se frota los ojos, y su visión comienza a aclararse. Es una extraña felina la que lo está mirando. Lo observa detenidamente por varios segundos, durante los cuales él se muestra desorientado y confundido. Entonces, ella vuelve a agacharse, colocando su mano sobre la frente de Jin. Al ver esto, él reacciona enfurecido.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermano?!-. MEI LING: -Lo que tú deberías hacer… cuidar de él-. Ella le responde, sin voltear a verlo. Al escuchar esto, él gruñe entre dientes.

MEI LING: -¿Es él de quien me hablaste?-. Le pregunta a Jin. El pequeño asiente con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Aún sigue bastante enfermo. –Ya veo- Ella murmura.

El Jaguar se acerca a su hermano, sin apartar la vista de encima de esta extraña. JAGUAR: -Jin… ¿cómo te sientes?-. Jin tose un poco.

MEI LING: -El pobre niño está enfermo, ¿Cómo quieres que se sienta?-

JAGUAR: -¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-. MEI LING: -¿Yo? Yo solo cruzaba por el bosque, y me encontré con un niño enfermo… pero supongo que así es como agradeces a quien lo ayudó-. Aunque ella tiene razón, esto lo hace enojar.

MEI LING: -En serio ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo sólo?-. El Jaguar se enfurece. JAGUAR: -¡Lárgate de aquí!-. Ella se muestra sorprendida ante esto. MEI LING: -No te preocupes galán, me iré ahora mismo-. Ella se levanta del suelo, y comienza a irse. Él la sigue con la mirada mientras se aleja. Pero de pronto, ella se detiene y voltea a verlos a ambos.

MEI LING: -Tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti, tienes mucha suerte-. El Jaguar voltea a ver a Jin.

MEI LING: –Me refería a ti-. Enseguida, voltea a verla, mostrándose sorprendido.

MEI LING: -Deberías sentirte agradecido… Él estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte-. Tras decirle estas palabras, la extraña felina se aleja, dejándolos a los dos, solos nuevamente.

La noche cayó sobre ambos de nuevo, de manera que tuvieron que pasarla ahí mismo, en medio del bosque. El Jaguar encendió una fogata para que Jin no pasara frío.

El pequeño duerme, mientras que a su hermano mayor le es imposible. Se encuentra lleno de pensamientos, pensamientos que le cargan la conciencia en estos momentos. No deja de pensar en ese anciano Ganso al que golpeó. Se lleva las manos frente al rostro, y las mira, mostrando horror. Éstas comienzan a temblar frente a él.

JAGUAR: -¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- Dice en voz baja. Jin se mueve un poco mientras duerme. Él lo voltea a ver, sintiéndose aún más culpable. Vuelve su mirada al frente, y hacia el suelo. Su mente se encuentra invadida de recuerdos. La imagen de sus padres, de su pequeño hermano, sufriendo tras perderlos; el Sr. Conejo, su más reciente padre, y de cómo lo perdieron a él también… y ahora, ese Ganso, que quedó inconsciente tras haberlo golpeado; y finalmente, aquél extraño Panda…

Así permanece por varias horas más, hasta quedar exhausto en medio de sus culpas, y finalmente se duerme sentado.

De pronto, el Jaguar siente que alguien lo sacude del hombro. Abre los ojos, algo exaltado. Ya es de mañana, y Jin está de pie frente a él, mirándolo de frente.

JIN: -Hermano ¿estás bien?-. Él se frota los ojos, y vuelve a mirar a Jin, mostrándose sorprendido. JAGUAR: -Jin… ¡¿Ya no estás enfermo?!-. Jin sonríe. JIN: -No, ya me siento bien… esa señora de ayer me dijo que mejoraría pronto, y lo hice-. Su hermano mayor finalmente respira aliviado, y sonríe. JAGUAR: -Estoy muy feliz Jin… estoy… muy…- En medio de esta frase, él se queda dormido. Aún sigue agobiado tras todo lo ocurrido ayer, y ahora que sabe que Jin se encuentra bien, finalmente puede descansar. Jin observa con sorpresa cómo su hermano se desmaya repentinamente, quedando tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo.

JIN: -Bueno… que descanses entonces-. Le dice a su inconsciente hermano.

Jin se da la vuelta y comienza a estirarse. Entonces, nota que hay algo de comida tirada en el suelo. Él se acerca a ver, y toma un rábano, mostrándose extrañado. JIN: -¿Qué hace esto aquí?-. Enseguida, voltea a ver a su hermano. Lo mira por un instante, y esboza una sonrisa. Enseguida, toma todo lo que hay en el suelo.

Varios minutos más tarde, el Jaguar sigue dormido, pero de pronto, su nariz comienza a detectar un aroma. Este mismo aroma le despierta. Abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza. Junto a él, hay un plato de sopa con vegetales. Él lo mira, mostrándose extrañado. Entonces, Jin se aproxima de entre los arbustos. JIN: -¡Hola! ¡Por fin despertaste!-. JAGUAR: -¿Qué es esto?-. JIN: -Preparé sopa, con la comida que tú me trajiste-. El Jaguar se incorpora y se sienta. Toma el plato del suelo, mostrándoselo a Jin.

JAGUAR: -¿Y de dónde sacaste estos platos?-. JIN: -De donde saqué estas cucharas-. Le dice, mostrándole una cuchara a su hermano. JAGUAR: -Jin, ¿de dónde los conseguiste?- Le dice, en un tono más serio. Jin sonríe. JIN: -De unos viajeros que pasaron cerca de aquí… Tú estabas dormido. Les dije que teníamos comida, pero no teníamos dónde comerla, asique me obsequiaron unos platos y cucharas… unos Lobos muy amables-. Su hermano reacciona asustado al escuchar esto último. JAGUAR: -¡¿Lobos?!-. JIN: -Sí, tres señores con ropas muy chistosas-. JAGUAR: -Ah… Jin, ya te he dicho que no hables con extraños-. Jin baja la mirada con algo de tristeza. JIN: -Se me olvidó… perdón… pero, ahora tenemos dónde comer ¿no?-. Su hermano suspira. JAGUAR: -Bueno… supongo… aunque aún te voy a conseguir esa sopa de algas. Que no se te olvide-. Dice, dando un sorbo a la sopa. JIN: -¿Qué?-

JAGUAR: -Sí… prometí comprártela ¿no?-. Jin ríe. JIN: -Pero entonces tú también comerás un plato de algas de vómito-. JAGUAR: -No… tú estás en crecimiento, asique te comerás una olla entera tú sólo-. Así, en medio de bromas y risas, ambos almuerzan plácidamente.

Ya es más de medio día, y los Jaguares han vuelto a su camino. Atraviesan un bosque de bambúes, el mismo que el Jaguar había atravesado el día de ayer, cuando buscaba comida para Jin. Al recorrer este mismo camino, el Jaguar recuerda otra vez al Ganso de los fideos, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente. Su hermano menor se da cuenta de esto.

JIN: -¿Qué pasa?-. Esto lo toma por sorpresa. JAGUAR: -¿Qué…? No… nada-. Jin lo observa fijamente, incrédulo ante este comentario.

JIN: -Ahora tú me estás ocultando algo, y tienes que decirme. Tú siempre me hacer decir la verdad hermano-. El Jaguar queda boquiabierto ante esto.

Momentos más tarde, Jin y el Jaguar se encuentran sentados en medio del bosque de bambúes. El Jaguar termina de contarle todo lo sucedido a su hermano, mientras él se encontraba enfermo.

JAGUAR: -Entonces llegué contigo… y encontré a esa extraña cuidándote-. Jin está bastante sorprendido. No podría creer que su hermano fuera capaz de tal cosa, de no ser porque él mismo se lo está diciendo. Ambos guardan silencio por varios segundos. Segundos en los que el Jaguar se siente cada vez peor, al observar la expresión de Jin, tras haberle contado todo.

JAGUAR: -Jin, debes pensar que soy muy cruel… que soy un monstruo… yo también pienso lo mismo-. Al escuchar esto, Jin levanta la mirada, mostrándose sorprendido y triste. JIN: -¡No! Tú no eres un monstruo. Eres mi hermano, y yo sé que eres bueno-. JAGUAR: -Le hice daño a ese…-. Jin lo abraza fuertemente, interrumpiéndolo. JIN: -Tú no eres malo… tú eres bueno… eres bueno…- Le repite varias veces a su hermano, mientras lo abraza, tratando de no llorar sobre su hombro.

Una hora más tarde, los dos hermanos caminan por el bosque de bambúes, con un plan no muy bien formulado en mente. El Jaguar se muestra inseguro, mientras que su hermano menor intenta elevarle el ánimo.

JAGUAR: -¿En serio?-. JIN: -Sí-. JAGUAR: -No, Jin… ¡¿En serio?! No creo que siquiera me escuche… además, estaban esos Cinco sujetos que me persiguieron, y no creo que quieran verme por ahí-. JIN: -No te preocupes hermano. Yo iré contigo y les explicaremos todo… juntos-. El Jaguar suspira. JAGUAR: -Jin, es en serio… no sé si deba… creo que debo retribuirle, de alguna forma… no puedo sólo pararme frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos esperando a que acepte una disculpa-. JIN: -Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-. Él se queda pensativo por varios segundos. JAGUAR: -Debería empezar por devolverle la comida que robé… por lo menos-. Dice, deteniéndose y mirando al frente, hacia arriba. Jin también se detiene, y voltea a ver en la misma dirección.

Ambos observan al Valle de la Paz. No se encuentran muy lejos de ahí. Observan con incertidumbre a la ciudad por un largo rato.

JIN: -Está bien hermano… buscaremos cómo pagarle a ese Ganso-. Tras decir esto, Jin toma de la mano al Jaguar y se lo lleva de ahí, caminando en la otra dirección. Ahora mismo no pueden volver, no hasta poder aclararlo todo.

JAGUAR: -Debo enmendar mi error- Piensa el Jaguar, mientras ambos se alejan del Valle de la Paz.

El día ha terminado, y dio paso a la noche. No muy lejos del Valle de la Paz, ambos Jaguares duermen a la intemperie. Nuevamente.

El Jaguar se encuentra dormido, pero de alguna manera, su expresión denota una enorme angustia. No está pasando una buena noche. En ese momento, Jin abre los ojos. Él no se encontraba dormido. Observa por un momento al Jaguar, retorciéndose en el piso, dormido. Al verlo de esta manera, Jin se muestra afligido. Su hermano mayor siempre ha sido el que carga con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… y ahora, realmente le está costando trabajo sobrellevarlo todo.

Jin se levanta del suelo discretamente, procurando no despertar a su hermano, y comienza a caminar, alejándose de ahí.

Jin sale de entre los Bambúes, hasta un claro. Ahí hay una enorme roca. Él se aproxima, y se sienta a un lado de ella. Mira al cielo perdidamente. Las estrellas. La Luna…

Repentinamente, Jin comienza a llorar. Las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas descontroladamente. Él no logra mantener más los ojos abiertos, y los cierra fuertemente, llevándose las manos al rostro… cubriéndose… empapándose… hundiéndose… El peso de toda una vida. El pequeño no la pudo soportar más…

El día siguiente llegó, con un despertar muy crudo para ambos Jaguares. No fue precisamente un descanso el que tuvieron anoche. Pero ambos saben que deben comenzar con su búsqueda. Pagarle al Ganso de los fideos, y continuar con su camino.

Pasan las horas. Los Jaguares buscan entre el bosque. No hay absolutamente nada; ni un solo árbol frutal, ni un rastro de comida. Comida que esta vez no era para ellos.

Ambos están buscando entre los árboles y arbustos.

JAGUAR: -¿Encontraste algo Jin?-. JIN: -No… todavía no- Le responde, saliendo de en medio de un arbusto. El Jaguar voltea hacia otra dirección, y repentinamente se queda estático, mirando con detenimiento. JAGUAR: -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta con intriga. Jin también vuelve su mirada. A la distancia se encuentra un árbol. Uno de manzanas. Ambos hermanos quedan boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de qué se trata. JAGUAR: -¡Vamos!- Exclama emocionado. Así, los dos salen corriendo hacia el árbol.

El día está por terminar, y esas manzanas, únicamente cuatro, fueron lo único que pudieron conseguir, asique continuaron con su búsqueda. Era obvio que esto no sería suficiente para pagarle al Ganso.

El bosque comienza a bañarse de un tono anaranjado debido al atardecer. JAGUAR: -Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Hay que descansar Jin-. Al escucharle decir esto, el pequeño se deja caer en el suelo, sentado. Está exhausto. Ha sido otro día bastante largo.

Su trabajo no ha terminado, ni siquiera cerca. Y ninguno de los dos tiene energías suficientes para continuar caminando esta noche. Sólo queda esperar hasta mañana.

De noche. Los dos Jaguares están sentados frente a la fogata. Los dos tienen la misma idea en la mente.

JAGUAR/JIN: -Tengo hambre-

De esta manera, ambos contemplan el fuego, casi como esperando que se él salga un estofado, o cualquier cosa para comer. Entonces, el estómago de Jin comienza a gruñir ruidosamente, incluso su hermano logra escucharlo. El pequeño coloca su mano sobre su estómago, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero es más que evidente. El Jaguar contempla a su hermano menor por un momento.

JAGUAR: -No puede ser… Jin está sufriendo hambre frente a mí. Y todo por mi culpa- Piensa él. Enseguida, él se da la vuelta, y toma su bolsa de viaje. De su interior saca las cuatro manzanas que consiguieron hoy, y extendiéndole la mano a su hermano, le ofrece dos de ellas. Jin observa las manzanas, atónito.

JIN: -¿Hermano…?-. JAGUAR: -Vamos Jin… ten…-. El pequeño toma las manzanas con ambas manos, mirando confundido a su hermano mayor.

JIN: -Pero… estas son para…-. JAGUAR: -Jin… por favor… sólo. Come…-. Apenas puede pronunciar estas palabras. Intenta no pensar en ello, pero de comer estas manzanas, volverían a cero en su búsqueda para pagar su deuda. Jin está aún bastante confundido, pero realmente está hambriento. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, él le da un gran mordisco a una manzana, sintiendo el sabor, haciendo hormiguear todo el interior de su boca. Al Jaguar le cuesta mucho trabajo, pero él también comienza a comer.

Ahora, ambos están comiéndose lo que tanto trabajo les costó conseguir hoy. El Jaguar sabe que deben volver a empezar mañana. Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que su pequeño hermano pasara hambre nuevamente. A Jin le comienzan a brotar lágrimas de los ojos. Es doloroso para él, el estar comiéndose el trabajo duro de ambos, y la única posible redención de su hermano. En medio de sus sollozos y mordiscos, el pequeño habla. JIN: -Perdón… perdóname hermano…-. El Jaguar queda sorprendido al ver a Jin, disculpándose con él. JAGUAR: -No. No, Jin. No tienes de qué sentirte culpable. Esta comida era… ya encontrare cómo pagarle al Ganso… Ese fue mi error, no el tuyo-. Jin asiente con la cabeza, aún llorando mientras come.

JAGUAR: -Además… prometí que nunca te dejaría pasar hambre, y esa promesa es más importante para mí-. A pesar de todo lo que está diciendo, él también siente un gran pesar. Invadido por la culpa, y sólo por el hecho de estar comiendo. En estos momentos, el ambiente no es el de una confortable cena, sino uno más letárgico, complementado por las lágrimas de culpa de Jin, y la silenciosa expresión de dolor del Jaguar.

De pronto, en medio de la total oscuridad, una repentina corriente de aire cruza el campo. Esta brisa llega hasta donde los hermanos se encuentran, apagando su fogata. Los dos quedan en silencio y a oscuras por un instante, cuando un resplandor aparece detrás de ellos. Al notarlo, ambos voltean a ver, confundidos.

Encima de una roca, en medio de un pequeño remolido formado por el viento, uno que parece estar formado por hojas de durazno, se encuentra una pequeña montaña de comida. Ambos la miran estupefactos, mientras se disipa el viento, y las hojas de durazno caen al suelo y alrededor. El Jaguar se frota los ojos, para asegurarse si esto no se trata de una alucinación. No lo es. Es realmente comida.

JIN: -¡Hermano!- Exclama con mucha emoción. JAGUAR: -¡Sí!-. Ambos se levantan de un salto y corren hacia esta aparición. Jin llega hasta la roca, y toma una cantidad de zanahorias con las manos. El Jaguar toma todo lo que puede con ambos brazos, y voltea a ver a Jin, aún boquiabierto. JIN: -¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!-. JAGUAR: -¡Es más aún! ¡Asique, hay que encender esa fogata! ¡Tenemos que cocinar la cena!-. JIN: -¡Sí…!-

Totalmente entusiasmados, los Jaguares toman toda la comida, y comienzan a encender nuevamente la fogata. Ahora mismo, no les importa qué fue lo que sucedió, ni de dónde salió todo esto. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no podrían estar más felices ahora mismo.

Al día siguiente.

Todo ha resultado extrañamente bien, sin importar realmente cómo, él y su hermano han conseguido lo necesario para volver a esa ciudad, y para poder pagarle al Ganso de los fideos por el daño que le hizo. Pero, ahora sólo queda la última parte. Aunque no lo parezca, es la más difícil. Hacerle frente a su equivocación, e intentar explicarlo todo. Pero hay algo seguro, con Jin junto a él, tendría la fuerza para lograrlo. Al momento de pensar esto último, el Jaguar voltea a ver a su pequeño hermano con una sonrisa. Jin le devuelve el mismo gesto. En estos momentos, ambos se encuentran en camino al Valle de la Paz. Tiene un error que enmendar, y no estará sólo en ello.

Falta poco menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la ciudad, pero…

Los Jaguares observan algo, y se muestran extrañados. Debido a esto, ambos se detienen. A la distancia, una enorme cantidad de personas camina por una vereda. Aparentemente provienen de la misma dirección hacia donde ellos se dirigen. JAGUAR: -¿qué sucede allá?-. Jin se muestra confundido. JIN: -¿A dónde van todas esas personas?-. El Jaguar niega con la cabeza y levanta los hombros, luego mira con más detenimiento. Hay dos sujetos liderando al enorme grupo de personas. Un Topo, y un horrible Lagarto, esposado de pies y manos…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Dentro del Palacio de Jade. El Jaguar logró perder al grupo que lo perseguía. Corre desesperadamente entre los pasillos del enorme lugar. Es como un laberinto, y difícilmente encontraría a alguien ahí. Entonces, él da la vuelta en una esquina, y observa unas escaleras. En la cima de ellas se encuentra una gran estructura. ¿Podría ser ahí? Inmediatamente, él se lanza a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección, sin importarle nada. Sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, y al llegar a la cima, se detiene, mostrándose sorprendido.

Frente a las puertas del enorme lugar, un par de Caballos están custodiando la entrada. Ellos lo miran, y adoptan posición de combate. El Jaguar gruñe, preparándose para enfrentarlos, y ellos, al ver a tan pequeño adversario, esbozan una sonrisa.

CABALLO #1: -Mira lo que acaba de llegar-. CABALLO #2: -Pero si es un gatito- Dice en tono burlón. El otro caballo voltea a ver a su compañero.

CABALLO #1: -¿Sabes qué? No me gustan los gatos-. Entonces, vuelve su mirada hacia el Jaguar. –Realmente me fastidian-. Todos quedan en silencio, preparados para entrar en combate, por unos instantes más, hasta que…

CABALLOS -¡Aaahhh…!-. Ambos Caballos corren, arremetiendo contra el Jaguar. Con cada paso que se acercan, lucen más y más grandes de lo que parecían a la distancia… Más, realmente más grandes de lo que él creía. Pero él permanece en su posición, decidido a enfrentarlos.

JAGUAR: -No he llegado hasta aquí para perderlo todo…- Él murmura. A escasos centímetros de su encuentro.

Ha caído la noche.

En el cementerio, dentro del agujero de una tumba abierta, se encuentra Po, quien yace semiinconsciente entre los brazos de Tigresa…

* * *

**Ahora, el siguiente capítulo fue inspirado por un tema de Lil Wayne, y se llama:**

**"How to love"  
**

**Pon atención a la letra y te darás una idea de lo que viene.  
**

**Nuevamente gracias, por ser tan paciente . . .  
**


	9. Donde convergen nuestros mundos

**Recuerden que pueden contactarme, no solo aquí, sino en Facebook, donde tengo el mismo nombre . . .  
**

* * *

**DONDE CONVERGEN NUESTROS MUNDOS**

Tigresa se aferra fuertemente a Po. No quiere dejarlo ir esta vez. Nunca jamás. Por otra parte, Po está totalmente desorientado. Se encuentra mareado, aturdido, y muy débil.

PO: -¿Qué sucede?- Apenas se puede entender lo que dice. -¿Porqué estaba encerrado?-. A pesar de su enorme emoción, Tigresa se aparta de él, y lo mira por un momento.

TIGRESA: -Estás bien Po… ya estas de vuelta…-

Él se muestra aún desorientado.

PO: -¿De vuelta a dónde?-. Ella se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con el antebrazo, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

TIGRESA: -Déjame ayudarte- Le dice al Po, mientras coloca su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y levanta al enorme panda del interior del ataúd.

Mientras ambos salen de este agujero, Po no deja de balbucear preguntas, mientras recupera la conciencia por completo.

PO: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estaba en una caja? ¿Dónde estoy?-. Al hacer esta última pregunta, ambos salen del agujero. Entonces, él mira a su alrededor. Lo que ve lo deja pasmado y boquiabierto. Él mira un enorme campo, repleto de tumbas. Tigresa nota su expresión. Entonces, él se vuelve lentamente hacia atrás. Una imagen absolutamente perturbadora… un intenso escalofrío recorre su espalda, mientras siente cómo se le congela la sangre.

PO: -¿Es…? ¿es…? ¿es…?-

Intenta articular las palabras, pero está muy aterrado como para hacerlo. Lentamente vuelve su rostro hacia Tigresa, quien aún lo ayuda a sostenerse de pie. Ella observa claramente el estado de shock en que él se encuentra.

TIGRESA: -Po… esa… es tu tumba- Le responde, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Estas palabras lo hacen entrar en pánico.

PO: -¡No! ¡No…!-. Él comienza a retroceder, intentando alejarse del lugar. Tigresa intenta calmarlo y evitar que caiga al suelo. Pues, aún no puede caminar por sí sólo.

TIGRESA: -Po…- Le dice, tomándolo por los hombros. –Mírame…-. Él se calma en ese instante. Ella lo sostiene por los hombros, justo frente a su rostro. –No te asustes. Estás con vida Po… estás… con vida…-. De alguna manera, ella logró hacerlo entrar en cordura nuevamente.

Así permanecen por unos momentos más, hasta que él se calma por completo.

PO: -Ah… ah… perdón… yo… es que…-

Finalmente despeja su mente, y comienza a pensar más claramente.

PO: –Tigresa… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-. Ella escucha esta pregunta, y su expresión cambia repentinamente, a una muy afligida. Baja la mirada lentamente. Po se muestra confundido al verla así.

PO: -¿Tigresa…?-. Le pregunta, bastante confundido. Ella guarda silencio por unos segundos más. Mirando hacia el suelo.

TIGRESA: -Po… lo que pasó…-

Él se muestra más y más confundido con cada palabra entrecortada que ella pronuncia. De pronto, él mira cómo una lágrima cae desde su mejilla.

TIGRESA: -Creímos… que te habíamos perdido-

Su voz lo dice todo… el llanto es reconocible. Él queda estupefacto.

PO: -Ti…-. Ella levanta el rostro. No pudiendo ocultar su llanto, lo mira directamente, con una expresión de profundo dolor muy marcada.

TIGRESA: -Po… Perdóname…-

Al escuchar estas palabras, él se sorprende aún más. PO: -¡¿Qué?!-

TIGRESA: -Todo fue mi culpa-

PO: -¡¿Tuya?!-. TIGRESA: -Yo te abandoné… y debido a mí, todos te abandonaron ese día… ¡Po…! ¡Perdóname…!-. Ella exclama, y repite esto último, en medio de sollozos. -¡Perdóname…!-

PO: -Tigresa…-

Él extiende su mano hacia ella, aún bastante pasmado ante todo esto, cuando ella se lleva ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

TIGRESA: -Perdóname…-

Él no lo puede creer. Aunque no tiene idea de nada de lo que sucede, lo que ven sus ojos en estos momentos es algo increíble. Y por algún motivo, el verla así, le provoca una enorme tristeza.

Po toma las manos de Tigresa, y las aparta de su rostro. Ella levanta la mirada. Se miran cara a cara. Él también se muestra bastante triste, y ella se sorprende un poco.

PO: -Por favor Tigresa…- Dice él, conteniendo las lágrimas. –Si tú lloras, me vas a hacer llorar-. Tras decir esto último, él esboza una ligera sonrisa. Tal vez… era lo único que le hacía falta. Pues al verlo sonreír, ella sonríe también.

Tigresa ha vuelto a la tranquilidad. Ahora que Po está de pie frente a ella, sujetando sus manos… mirándola con esa misma sonrisa que ella recordaba.

Un profundo pensamiento invade la mente de Tigresa en estos instantes.

TIGRESA: -Po…- Ella lo mira directo a los ojos. Se muestra bastante nerviosa.

PO: -¿Sí?-. Él simplemente no deja de sonreír.

TIGRESA: -Hay algo, que… Tengo que… yo…- Ella suspira en medio de la frase. Su nerviosismo es evidente. Crea una enorme expectativa e intriga en el panda.

TIGRESA: -Po…-. Tras decir esto, ella permanece en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo por varios segundos. Tratando de articular, no solo sus palabras, sino sus pensamientos…

En ese momento, algo atraviesa la mente del panda, haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato. Ignorando por completo lo que está sucediendo.

PO: -¡Los Cinco…! ¡Papá!-. Tigresa se sorprende al escucharlo decir esto… quedando nuevamente en silencio.

PO: -¡Tienen que saber que estoy bien!-. Po intenta avanzar, aún bastante débil como para caminar, él se apoya en Tigresa.

PO: -¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡Hay que volver al Valle!-. TIGRESA: -No… Po… Espera un momento-. PO: -¿Cómo quieres que espere? ¡Ellos necesitan saber que estoy vivo!-. Po tropieza debido a su estado, pero ella lo sujeta.

TIGRESA: -Aguarda un momento…-. Po se detiene, y ambos se miran mutuamente por un momento. Un sinfín de emociones la abruman en ese instante… pero algo en su interior le hace dudar.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este no es momento para…-. Piensa ella. Entonces suspira.

TIGRESA: -Po. Hay algo que tienes que ver-. Diciéndole esto, ella comienza a avanzar, ayudando a caminar a Po.

Ambos caminan por una colida empinada. Po avanza, apoyando su brazo alrededor Tigresa, mientras que observa un extraño resplandor, proveniente del otro lado de la colina. PO: -¿Qué es eso?- Piensa con gran duda.

Finalmente llegan a la cima. El panorama que observa lo deja pasmado.

El Valle de la Paz está devastado. Y el Palacio de Jade está… ese ya no es el Palacio de Jade. Con estacas, antorchas y extraños sujetos custodiándolo… es un fuerte criminal.

Tigresa nota la expresión de Po, al ver lo que ha sucedido con el pueblo. Prefiere no hablar, y darle tiempo para asimilarlo.

PO: -Ah… ah… es… y… pe… pe… pero…-. Después de tartamudear repetidamente, guarda silencio. Articula las palabras en su mente, y vuelve su mirada hacia Tigresa, con un gran temor marcado en su expresión.

PO: -Tigresa ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?-. Ella escucha con sorpresa esta pregunta. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- TIGRESA: -Po…-

PO: -¡¿Cuánto?!-. TIGRESA: -No lo sé. Fueron… días… pero, fue más de lo que pudimos continuar… sin ti-

Po está devastado. Todo lo que alguna vez conoció, está ahora destruido… él está asustado, confundido, y más desorientado que nunca. Él se deja caer al suelo, sentado, y con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Mostrándose desesperado.

PO: -No puede ser, ¡No! ¡¿Qué le pasó a todo?!-. Tigresa lo observa, sentado en el suelo, atormentado por la incertidumbre. Ella se acerca a él, se agacha, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

TIGRESA: -Po, tienes que calmarte-. PO: -¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! ¡Todo se ha ido! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Y mi papá! ¡Y no estuve aquí para hacer nada!-. Viendo su desesperación, ella se coloca frente a él, y lo toma por los hombros.

TIGRESA: -¡Po, escúchame! ¡Ellos están bien!-. Al escuchar esto, él queda en silencio instantáneamente.

PO: -¿En… en serio?-. TIGRESA: -Sí. Todos están en un pueblo, lejos de aquí… Están a salvo-. Tras escuchar esto, y casi de inmediato, Po comienza a respirar, algo agitado, pero aliviado.

TIGRESA: -Así está mejor…-. Él continúa respirando profundamente, hasta recuperar el aliento un poco. Entonces habla. PO: -Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no?- Dice él, mientras continúa jadeando. TIGRESA: -Así es… y tengo mucho que explicarte acerca de eso, pero ahora no hay tiempo-

PO: -¿Y por qué?-

TIGRESA: -Por eso- Dice ella, señalando hacia el Palacio de Jade. Del interior, provienen fuertes ruidos, como si una batalla se estuviera librando en estos momentos. Po se sorprende al escucharlos.

PO: -Esos… ¡Deben ser Los Cinco!-. Po se levanta inmediatamente del suelo, bastante exaltado. -¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Deben estar luchando!-. Tigresa se aproxima hacia él, al observarlo caminar con dificultad, intentando dirigirse al lugar. TIGRESA: -No, Po…-

PO: -¡Lo sabía…! ¡Ellos ya deben estar luchando por recuperar el Palacio…! ¡Lo sabía!-. TIGRESA: -Po, detente-. PO: -No puedo Tigresa, ¡necesitan nuestra ayuda!-. Exclama, mientras camina tambaleante, con la mirada sobre su objetivo. Tigresa se acerca hasta Po, sólo para atraparlo antes de que él caiga de espaldas por la pérdida de equilibrio.

TIGRESA: -No son Los Cinco-

Le dice, mientras evita que él caiga. Po se muestra confundido. TIGRESA: –Además, aún estás muy débil para pelear-. Mientras le habla, lo ayuda a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo.

PO: -No lo entiendo, entonces ¿quién está allá peleando?-. Le pregunta, mientras se sienta. Tigresa dirige su mirada al Palacio. Aún se escuchan esos ruidos de pelea.

TIGRESA: -Yo sé exactamente quién es-

En el Palacio de Jade, Jaguar está dando la pelea de su vida.

Dos Caballos lo atacan ferozmente con una serie de golpes, patadas, y con sus afiladas lanzas. El Jaguar bloquea cada ataque con demasiada dificultad. Una Cabra se les une a los Caballos, atacándolo por detrás. Él logra bloquear sus ataques también. Es una pelea totalmente desigual. Los golpes llegan desde todas partes, sin poder contestarles con uno sólo, él solamente los bloquea, retrocediendo paso a paso.

Los enemigos avanzan, arremetiendo contra él, llevándolo al borde de las escaleras. El Jaguar mira sobre su hombro, aún conteniendo aquella brutal ofensiva. Da un vistazo hacia abajo, desde el borde de las escaleras, cuando observa a un grupo de criminales, subiendo por ellas. Todos ellos en camino a destrozarlo.

JAGUAR: -¡Aaaahhhh…!-

Con un fuerte rugido, él avanza con una serie de golpes, haciendo retroceder a sus atacantes. Éstos no pueden creer esta respuesta… de lo que parecía una presa fácil. En medio de su estupefacción, uno de los Caballos recibe un fuerte golpe justo en la cara, y es derribado. Tanto el otro Caballo como la Cabra dan un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Y él, listo para contraatacar, es sorprendido por una gran hacha que proviene desde atrás, la cual él logra esquivar. Los refuerzos enemigos han llegado…

De vuelta en la cima de la colina. Po y Tigresa se encuentran observando aquél panorama aterrador, que ahora es el Palacio de Jade.

TIGRESA: -Tengo que entrar-. PO: -¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

TIGRESA: -¡Tú quédate aquí! ¡Volveré enseguida!- Diciendo esto, ella se aleja, corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el Palacio de Jade.

TIGRESA: -Tengo que sacarlo de ahí- Ella murmura, mientras se va.

Po se queda ahí, sentado, solo, y totalmente confundido, mientras que observa a Tigresa, alejándose hacia el Palacio de Jade. PO: -¿Qué me quede aquí…? ¿Pues qué opciones tengo?- Se dice a sí mismo, observándola perderse en la colina… imagen que lo pone muy pensativo.

PO: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Piensa él.

Después de meditar algunos segundos, se echa de espaldas en el suelo, y suelta un gran suspiro.

PO: -Vaya… estos han sido los diez minutos más extraños de mi vida-

Él contempla las estrellas por unos momentos más.

PO: -¿Qué pasó con el Valle? ¿Y porqué todos se fueron?-. Él se sienta, meditando las cosas más seriamente. -¿Y qué le pasó a mi papá…? ¿A Los Cinco…? ¿Y a Shifu?-. Entonces, algo más invade repentinamente sus pensamientos.

PO: -¿Y por qué Tigresa estaba aquí sola…?-. Esta pregunta lo deja pensando por varios segundos más.

PO: –Bueno… menos mal que me sacó de ahí, ¿no? Digo, qué bueno que fue… Ella… ¡Espera! ¿En verdad estaba llorando?-. Las preguntas siguen incrementando en su cabeza.

PO: -¿No fue mi imaginación? ¿Tigresa estaba…? Ella… iba a decirme algo… y yo la interrumpí-. Él intenta recordar sus exactas palabras.

PO: -A ver, ella dijo…-. -"Hay algo, que… Tengo que… yo…"- Estas palabras de Tigresa resuenan en su cabeza. En ese momento, Po se golpea la frente con ambas manos, mostrándose claramente estresado.

PO: -¡Gahh! ¡Pero qué tonto soy…! ¡¿Qué sería lo que iba a…?!-. Tras unos momentos golpeándose la cabeza, su mirada cambia repentinamente. Volviendo a su clásica expresión de Guerrero Dragón, listo para pelear.

PO: –Pero este no es momento para quejarse…-

Él se pone de pie, sacando el pecho, y con la mirada en alto.

PO: –Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer el Guerrero Dragón en estos momentos…-. Mostrándose muy determinado, Po da un paso al frente, disponiéndose a ir hacia el Palacio de Jade. Entonces, su pierna se dobla, aún muy débil, y el panda de desploma por completo, cayendo de cara al suelo.

PO: –Quedarme justo aquí-. Dice, con la cara en el suelo.

En el pueblo de Shui. Comodo se encuentra acomodando a las personas. Los coloca en línea, y les quita las armas de las manos. Todos se encuentran en estado de transe desde que el Topo dejó de darles órdenes. En ese momento, Grulla llega volando hasta él, sosteniendo un puñado de extrañas hierbas con su pata.

GRULLA: -Aquí lo tengo señor-. Comodo lo observa, y las toma.

COMODO: -Muy bien-. Entonces, Mantis, Mono y Víbora llegan al lugar, cada quien con un puñado de distintas hierbas. Todos de las entregan a él.

VÍBORA: -¿Será suficiente?-. Comodo se muestra pensativo por unos momentos, mientras observa lo que le acaban de entregar.

COMODO: -No sabría decirlo. Tengo que preparar el antídoto para todas estas personas-. VÍBORA: -Está bien señor, nosotros iremos por más-

MANTIS: -¿Más?- Se queja el insecto. VÍBORA: -Así es… Tenemos que ayudarlos a todos. Y cuanto antes sea, mejor-. GRULLA: -Está bien, ¡Ya oyeron amigos! ¡Hay que movernos!-. Tras decir esto, él sale volando. Los demás parten en distintas direcciones.

Víbora se desliza a gran velocidad, pero su expresión es muy distante. Algo le preocupa en estos instantes.

VÍBORA: -Po… espero que estés bien…-. Piensa ella, mientras continúa avanzando.

Comodo permanece con los ciudadanos. Dirige su mirada a uno de ellos. Un curioso Ganso con un delantal de cocina, que, al igual que todos, continúa estático, y sin expresión. Entonces, vuelve su mirada hacia atrás. Observando a aquél Topo, tendido en el suelo, con el cuchillo clavado en su espalda. De esta manera lo contempla por un largo rato.

COMODO: -Tú eras mi última esperanza…-. Piensa él, con una enorme nostalgia.

De vuelta a las afueras del Valle de la Paz. Po se encuentra aún meditando acerca de todo lo que ha pasado. Y acerca de todo lo demás…

PO: -Muy bien… está decidido. Lo haré… No puedo perder más el tiempo. Ya morí una vez, y no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo… ¡No cometeré el mismo error!-. Él se llena de energía al decir esto último. Sentado en el suelo, levanta la mirada, con determinación.

PO: -¡Yo tengo que…! ¡Le diré que…!-. TIGRESA: -¡Po!-. Po se asusta al escuchar la voz de Tigresa al fondo. Él se da la vuelta, y la observa, llegando desde la colina, acompañada de un extraño sujeto, quien parece estar semiinconsciente, apoyando un brazo en Tigresa.

PO: -¡Tigresa!-. Con bastante dificultad, Po logra ponerse de pie, y se acerca a ella, ayudándola a cargar al sujeto.

Ambos lo arrastran hasta la cima de la colina, y lo colocan sobre el suelo, recostado. Tigresa se encuentra agotada y jadeante. Pero el extraño luce aún peor. Po está muy confundido.

PO: -¿Quién es este tipo?-. Tigresa tarda un poco en recuperar el aliento para contestarle. TIGRESA: -Él… es…-. En ese momento, Po lo reconoce a la perfección. Él queda pasmado, cambiando por completo su expresión. ¿Podría ser aquél sujeto?

Entonces, el Jaguar mira a Po directo a los ojos, imagen que lo deja sorprendido, pero ese contacto visual lo revela todo.

PO: -¡Eres tú!-. El Jaguar logra levantarse, y se sienta en el suelo. Tigresa queda sin palabras al ver la reacción de Po.

PO: -¡Tú eres el bandido!-. El Jaguar queda boquiabierto, y enseguida desvía la mirada, con una enorme vergüenza.

TIGRESA: -Po, él ya no es…-. PO: -¡Tigresa! ¡Éste es el sujeto que atacó a mi padre! ¡Es un ladrón…! ¡Y él… y él… y… y…!-. Repentinamente, comienza a razonar las cosas.

PO: -¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta aquí?-. TIGRESA: -¿Qué?-

PO: -¡Sí! ¿Por qué ayudas a este bandido? ¡Seguramente él fue quien planeó todo esto!-. Po se acerca hasta el Jaguar, lleno de ira. Lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo levanta hasta la altura de su rostro.

PO: -¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-. TIGRESA: -Po…-. PO: -¡¿Por qué le hicieron esto al Valle?! ¡¿Eh?!-. TIGRESA: -Tú no…-. PO: -¡Responde!-. El Jaguar permanece en silencio, ante los gritos y maltratos de Po, sin hacer contacto visual con él. Po lo observa detenidamente, expresando una enorme rabia sólo al verlo. Entonces Tigresa se acerca hasta él, sujetando su brazo para que lo libere.

TIGRESA: -Él está de nuestro lado-. Al escuchar esto, Po reacciona de inmediato, y con expresión de tonto, la voltea a ver.

PO: -¿Ah… qué?-

TIGRESA: -Así es Po. Él nos ha estado ayudando. Y gracias a él pude encontrarte… con vida-. Po vuelve su mirada hacia el Jaguar, a quien aún sostiene por el cuello. Lentamente la expresión de Po se va tornando de sorpresa, hasta que finalmente reacciona.

PO: -Ah… este… lo siento…-. Diciendo esto, deja de ahorcar al Jaguar con el cuello de su camisa, y lo suelta por completo. El Jaguar sigue con una seria expresión. Inmutable ante todo lo que sucede. Totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

PO: -La verdad, es que… yo creí… Bueno, ya sabes. La última vez que te vi, tú eras un… ya sabes. Ladrón-. Sin decir una palabra, el Jaguar se da la vuelta, ignorando a Po, y comienza a caminar en la otra dirección.

PO: -¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-. Tigresa mira con extrañeza al Jaguar, alejándose unos pasos, para después sentarse en el suelo, dándoles la espalda a ambos, y mirando al suelo.

PO: -¿Cuál su problema?- Le pregunta a Tigresa. Ella comienza a caminar hacia el Jaguar.

TIGRESA: -Aguarda un momento Po-

Po mira con extrañeza, cómo Tigresa se acerca al Jaguar, y se agacha junto a él. Una escena que realmente le molesta.

TIGRESA: -¿Encontraste algo?-. Le pregunta a él. El Jaguar continúa con la misma fría expresión, pero le responde. JAGUAR: -No… nada…-. Ella lo observa por unos segundos más. TIGRESA: -Tienes que ser paciente. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada-

JAGUAR: -¡Tengo que recuperar a Jin!- Le grita a ella, en un repentino desborde de ira. A lo que Tigresa reacciona con sorpresa. Enseguida, vuelve su mirada al frente.

JAGUAR: -Es lo único que tengo en la vida…-. Hay un momento de silencio.

Entonces, él cubre su rostro, acurrucándose. Entonces, Tigresa se levanta, y camina hacia Po.

PO: -¿Qué le sucede?-. TIGRESA: -Tienen a su hermano allá adentro-. Cuando ella le dice esto, Po voltea a ver al Jaguar, mostrándose sorprendido.

TIGRESA: -Al igual que al Maestro Shifu-. Al escuchar esto, Po reacciona impactado. PO: -¡¿Qué?!-. Enseguida, él vuelve su mirada hacia el Palacio de Jade. La misma escena aterradora de lo que ahora es una fortaleza enemiga.

En el interior del Palacio de Jade. Dentro de las mazmorras. Ahí se encuentra el Maestro Shifu, encadenado de manos y pies contra la pared.

Un Lobo está custodiando en el lugar, dirigiendo una mirada intimidante hacia el Maestro. Shifu le responde con una mirada retadora.

SHIFU: -¡Será mejor que me liberen si no quieren conocer mi enojo!-

LOBO: -Oh, lo siento, no quisiera hacer enojar a un anciano débil-. SHIFU: -¡Libérame, y te mostraré qué tan débil soy!-

LOBO: -¡Jajajajá! ¡Tú sí me hacer reír, viejo!-. Shifu se encuentra furioso. En ese momento, un Cocodrilo entra al lugar.

COCODRILO: -Ya está todo listo. Comenzaremos la manufactura mañana por la mañana-. LOBO: -¡Já! Sí… ¡Es justo lo que quería oír! Creo que por fin podré retirarme, y vivir en una enorme mansión-. El Cocodrilo nota la mirada asesina que Shifu tiene sobre ellos. Dirige su mirada hacia él, y se acerca unos pasos.

COCODRILO: -¿Qué sucede Shifu?-. LOBO: -El viejo está enojado. Creo que no tomó su medicamento-. Dice, en medio de risas.

COCODRILO: -¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos decirle-. LOBO: -Adelante-. Shifu sigue molesto, pero también se encuentra algo intrigado.

COCODRILO: -¿Quieres sabes qué estamos haciendo aquí…?-. Shifu permanece inmóvil, sólo siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se acerca. –Estamos haciendo "Mucho dinero"-. Tras decir esto, tanto el Cocodrilo como el Lobo sueltan una carcajada. Entonces, ambos comienzan a caminar, saliendo de la mazmorra. Pero antes de irse, el Lobo asoma su cabeza por las rejas de la puerta.

LOBO: -Por cierto, le cambiamos el nombre a este horrible pueblo…-. Antes de continuar, el Lobo esboza una gran sonrisa.

LOBO: -Asique… bienvenido al "Valle de las Armas"-. Shifu se muestra pasmado al escuchar esto, mientras que el Lobo se aleja del lugar, riendo ruidosamente.

En el pueblo de Shui. Comodo se encuentra machacando una serie de plantas en un plato. Los Cuatro observan con gran expectativa, mientras él se acerca hacia uno de los ciudadanos. El Sr. Ping.

Comodo toma una cucharada de la mezcla, y la acerca lentamente hacia el Ganso. Con una mano le abre el pico, y con la otra coloca la cucharada dentro de su boca. Le cierra el pico, le levanta el rostro, y el contenido pasa por su garganta. Luego, Comodo retrocede unos pasos. Observándolo detenidamente.

Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla contienen el aliento. Mirando fijamente al Sr. Ping, quien permanece estático.

Pasan los segundos, y entonces… Ping comienza a toser. Acto seguido del cual, comienza a escupir lo que acaba de tragar.

SR. PING: -¡Ahh…! ¡Pero qué horrible sabor es ese!-

Los Cuatro quedan boquiabiertos observándolo, mientras se limpia la lengua con ambas alas.

MONO: -¡Señor Ping!-

Al escuchar su nombre, voltea a ver, mostrándose extrañado de ver aquellas Cuatro figuras, de pie frente a él.

SR. PING: -¿Ustedes…?-

VÍBORA: -¡Señor Ping!- Exclama emocionada, cuando los Cuatro saltan sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

SR. PING: -¡¿Pero qué hacen?! ¡Déjenme!- Grita desesperado, tratando de quitárselos de encima.

Comodo se acerca hacia ellos, mirándolos con una ligera sonrisa. Víbora lo voltea a ver, con enorme alegría.

VÍBORA: -¡Funcionó!- Le dice a Comodo, mientras aún se encuentran ellos sofocando al Sr. Ping con su abrazo.

COMODO: -Entonces… hay que ponerse a trabajar ¿no lo creen?-. Los Cuatro se levantan del suelo, y ayudan al Ganso a levantarse. El Sr. Ping se encuentra molesto, y confundido.

SR. PING: -¡¿Pero qué intentan ustedes?!- Al decir esto, golpea a Grulla en la cabeza.

GRULLA: -¡Hey!-. SR. PING: -¡Explíquenme! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-. Entonces, él vuelve su mirada alrededor. Se sorprende al ver al resto de las personas. Todos de pie, en formación. Con una aterradora expresión hueca en el rostro. Esto asusta al Sr. Ping.

SR. PING: -¿Pero qué…? ¡Parecen unos zombis!- Exclama asustado.

Víbora se acerca a Comodo, tomando la cuchara con un poco de la mezcla, y la aproxima hasta un Conejo.

VÍBORA: -No por mucho tiempo…-. Diciéndole esto, introduce la cuchara en la boca del Conejo. El Sr. Ping se muestra extrañado.

Dentro de la prisión del Palacio de Jade, ya ha pasado un rato desde el encuentro del Maestro Shifu con sus captores. Y él sigue ahí, encadenado a la pared, cuando de pronto es cucha un grito, proveniente de algún lugar de afuera…

JIN: -¡No…! ¡Ya suéltenme!-

Este grito altera completamente a Shifu, quien automáticamente comienza a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de romper las cadenas.

SHIFU: -¡Dejen al niño en paz! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!-. De pronto, el mismo Lobo de antes aparece caminando afuera de su celda.

LOBO: -¿Porqué tanto escándalo?-. Al observarlo, Shifu apenas puede contener su ira. SHIFU: -No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima a ese niño… les advierto que no saben a lo que se atienen-

LOBO: -Mira viejo, eras divertido al principio, pero ya me aburrí de ti-. SHIFU: -¿Entonces por qué no intentan matarme?-. El Lobo ríe.

LOBO: -Ya llegará el momento. Por ahora, sólo cállate, intento dormir aquí-. SHIFU: -¡Dejen en paz a pequeño! ¡¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?!-. El Lobo lo mira con extrañeza.

LOBO: -Es raro que lo digas… no eres más grande que ese niño, ¿no, pequeñín?-. El Maestro simplemente gruñe entre dientes ante los comentarios del Lobo.

LOBO: -Y no te preocupes por el niño… tal vez, si se comporta, él será un buen elemento en nuestra recién formada empresa-. Shifu permanece en silencio por varios segundos. El Lobo lo observa con intriga.

LOBO: -¿Me escuchaste?-. Tras unos segundos más, le responde.

SHIFU: -Cuando salga de aquí… todos ustedes lo pagarán muy caro…-

El Lobo lo mira con sorpresa por unos momentos más, hasta que se aburre y comienza a alejarse.

LOBO: -Ah sí, como digas…- Dice, alejándose de ahí. Shifu lo sigue con la mirada. Una mirada que refleja una ira escondida, más allá de su expresión.

A las afueras del Valle de la Paz. Los tres que ahí se encuentran, siguen de la misma manera. Po sigue completamente confundido acerca de todo. Tigresa guarda silencio. Ella trata de pensar en algún plan de acción, pero algo, o más bien alguien, no deja de invadir sus pensamientos. Su mente no coopera con ella misma. Y el Jaguar, continúa en silencio, acurrucado en el suelo, de hombros caídos, como si estuviera aceptando lo peor… como si estuviera al final de su vida.

Entonces, Po se acerca a Tigresa, mirando con desconfianza a aquél Jaguar.

PO: -Tigresa-. Al hablarle, la saca de su trance.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué sucede Po?-. PO: -Aún me cuesta trabajo entender todo… ¿En serio ese sujeto está de nuestro lado?-. Ambos voltean a verlo.

TIGRESA: -Así es… y supongo que… se ha ganado nuestra confianza-. Po reacciona algo entristecido al escuchar esto.

PO: -Oh, entiendo… asique… Ahora él es… ¿tu amigo? ¡Digo! ¿El amigo de ustedes?-. Tigresa se extraña con esa pregunta.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué?-. PO: -Claro, está bien. Yo entiendo. Bueno… yo estaba, algo así como… muerto. Entiendo si ustedes querían tener a un nuevo… amigo-. Ella se muestra bastante sorprendida de escuchar los comentarios del Panda. Y aunque son poco elocuentes, casi parece entender lo que está tratando de expresar.

Po se encuentra con la mirada por los suelos.

TIGRESA: -Po…-. Entonces, él levanta el rostro, y sus miradas se encuentran.

Una situación completamente nueva para ambos. Sería la primera vez que realmente se miraban mutuamente. Un nerviosismo, un agitado palpitar, una falta de aliento… son sensaciones compartidas.

JAGUAR: -Les daré privacidad… yo me voy- Dice él, levantándose del suelo y alejándose de ahí.

Ese repentino comentario corta de tajo el transe en que se encuentran ambos. Los dos voltean a verlo. El Jaguar se está alejando en dirección al Palacio. Rápidamente se miran de nuevo mutuamente, pero el momento ya había terminado, ahora se miran con incertidumbre. Asique comienzan a ir tras el Jaguar.

PO: -¡E… espera! ¿A dónde vas?-. JAGUAR: -Iré a rodear el lugar. Buscaré una entrada segura- Le responde, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

TIGRESA: -Aún es muy peligroso. No sabemos cuántos de ellos hay, ni en dónde tienen a los prisioneros-. JAGUAR: -Eso no me importa. No me quedaré aquí por más tiempo-

Enojada, Tigresa se aproxima hasta él, sujetándolo del hombro, y deteniendo su avance.

TIGRESA: -Claro que lo harás…-. El Jaguar se da la vuelta, mirando con sorpresa su fría expresión. –Porque si vas ahora, tú morirás… entonces ¿Qué quieres que le diga a tu hermano?-

Estas palabras le llegan al Jaguar hasta lo más profundo… Reflexivo, él baja la mirada.

JAGUAR: -Y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?-

TIGRESA: -Esperar… nuestros amigos ya deben estar en camino… entonces, recuperaremos lo que es nuestro-

Caminando por una amplia llanura, se encuentran Los Cuatro furiosos restantes. Todos ellos con la mirada llena de esperanza. Y detrás de ellos, una enorme multitud de personas. Los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz, que ya han vuelto a la normalidad. Y junto a todos ellos, se encuentra el Dragón de Comodo. Él no comparte la misma expresión de alegría que el resto de la gente… él tiene un mal presentimiento, mientras se dirigen al peligro sin saberlo… hacia el Valle de las Armas.

* * *

**El próximo es el último capítulo de la historia . . .**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes le dieron seguimiento, ya sea con sus reviews, mensajes, o leyendo cada capítulo que he publicado.  
**

**Advierto que aparte de este, hay muchas otras historias que me muero por contar... algunas son de Kung Fu Panda, y otras no...  
**

**algunas son anéctodas personales de mi vida, (aunque no sé si es contra las reglas del FanFic) de todos modos, son historias qué contar . . .  
**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. El Final y El Principio

**Todo lo que sigue a partir de ahora, lo considero como un solo episodio . . . El último.  
**

* * *

**EL FINAL Y EL PRINCIPIO**

**(Porque el final de una historia, siempre es el inicio de otra)**

Han sido horas muy difíciles en la cima de ésta colina a las afueras del pueblo. Nadie se ha atrevido a decir una palabra. Sólo un silencio que se hace cada vez más incómodo. Y todos esos sentimientos se han ido transformando en uno sólo… en miedo.

Ella se encuentra repleta de pensamientos, todos ellos eclipsados por un gran temor, el hecho de que Shifu se encuentra allá adentro, y de no saber si aún está con vida. Al igual que ese niño… Ella no puede evitar sentirse culpable por él. Ya que ella fue quien lo envió aquí, aún en contra de su hermano. Tigresa dirige su mirada hacia el Jaguar. Él está sentado en el suelo, dándoles la espalda a ambos… Se ve perdido.

TIGRESA: -¿Por qué lo envié aquí? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué he hecho…?- Piensa ella, mientras vuelve su mirada hacia el frente.

Por otra parte, el Jaguar ha entrado en una especie de transe. Desconectado del mundo, e incluso de su propio cuerpo, que se encuentra seriamente lesionado tras la batalla de hace unas horas.

Él se mira las manos. Estas no paran de temblar… Pero ahora no importan… ni su estado, ni su futuro, ni este pueblo, ni su propia vida. En cambio, lo que Tigresa le dijo antes es muy cierto. Y esto se lo repite a sí mismo dentro de su mente. Que él no puede morir… no hasta recuperar a Jin. Y entonces… sólo entonces… podría tener descanso…

De pronto, una extraña sensación recorre su pecho. Lo primero que logra sentir, después de horas de estar adormecido. Y él baja la mirada…

Es sangre.

El vital líquido brota de su pecho. Una peligrosa cantidad lo empapa desde una profunda herida justo en medio del pecho, hasta el abdomen, y continúa brotando de él.

Po mira con extrañeza como aquél Jaguar no deja de mirarse el tórax con una expresión de sorpresa.

PO: -¿Qué te sucede?-

Tigresa escucha esto y ella también lo voltea a ver. El Jaguar reacciona, viéndose de pronto acosado por las miradas de ambos. Rápidamente cierra su camisa.

JAGUAR: -Nada-

PO: -¿Estás seguro?-. Pregunta él, inocentemente. El Jaguar se esfuerza, poniendo su más fría expresión.

JAGUAR: -Estoy seguro-. Po se pone un poco nervioso al ver su mirada.

PO: -E… está bien… tranquilo-. Po vuelve su mirada al frente, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Pero Tigresa nota algo raro en este Jaguar, y continúa mirándolo detenidamente. Y él, al ver los ojos de ella insistente clavados sobre él, le responde con una mirada penetrante, misma que la deja sorprendida. El ver los ojos del Jaguar, es casi como… si la estuviera acusando. Como si pudiera ver toda su culpa, y se lo estuviera diciendo cara a cara. Y sin usar una sola palabra…

"¿Por qué le hiciste esto a mi hermano…? ¿Porqué le hiciste esto a Jin?".

Y ella, asustada, se vuelve lentamente hacia el frente. Tratando de evitar así, las acusaciones dentro de su mente, generadas por sus propias culpas, y por una sola mirada.

Y así permanecen los tres. Sentados en el suelo, mirando hacia distintas direcciones. En un profundo silencio. Pero dentro de sus mentes, todo es un caos.

Los minutos siguen pasando, y la noche abre paso a la mañana.

Po se esfuerza por no mirarla, pero no deja de voltear a ver a Tigresa, mientras debate consigo mismo dentro de su mente.

PO: -¿Pero qué estaba a punto de hacer…?-. Piensa Po. Entonces, voltea a ver al Jaguar. –Si él no hubiera interrumpido, quién sabe qué le habría dicho… no sé qué habría pasado…-. Tras pensar esto, vuelve su mirada de nuevo hacia Tigresa, contemplándola por varios segundos, tras los cuales, exhala un suspiro.

PO: -No… Debo estar loco… o, debo seguir mareado…- Piensa él, mirando a Tigresa, quien permanece sentada, suspirando ocasionalmente.

PO: -Sí… Eso es. Seguro estoy delirando… Ya se me pasará-

De pronto, el Jaguar habla.

JAGUAR: -¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar?-

Tigresa, quien se encontraba contemplando las puertas del Palacio detenidamente, es sacada de su transe al oírlo decir esto.

TIGRESA: -¿Qué?-. JAGUAR: -Que ¿cuánto más tenemos que quedarnos aquí?-

PO: -Es cierto Tigresa. Tenemos que hacer algo pronto-

TIGRESA: -Lo que tenemos que hacer, es seguir esperando. Los demás ya deben estar por llegar-. JAGUAR: -Yo no veo a nadie por aquí. Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo-

PO: -Él tiene razón. Y Shifu no tiene mucho tiempo-. El Jaguar mira a Po, con algo de enojo, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

PO: -Y, claro… también… su hermano-

Tigresa se muestra algo molesta ante la impaciencia de ellos.

TIGRESA: -Tenemos que esperar, y analizar la situación-

PO: -¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡¿Es en serio?!-. JAGUAR: -¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo!-

TIGRESA: -¡Cállense los dos!-

Ambos quedan en silencio, algo asustados de verla perder la calma.

En ese momento, se escucha un ruido proveniente del Palacio.

Las enormes puertas se abren. Del interior salen dos Jabalíes, que caminan escaleras abajo.

Po, Tigresa y el Jaguar los miran a la distancia, algo extrañados.

Tigresa vuelve su mirada hacia los dos impacientes.

TIGRESA: -Esperen aquí. Yo me encargo-. Diciendo esto, ella comienza a caminar rumbo al Valle. Y tanto Po como el Jaguar quedan bastante extrañados. Se miran mutuamente, y después a ella, alejándose colina abajo. Ambos guardan silencio por un momento.

JAGUAR: -Oye… tu novia sí que asusta-

Al escuchar esto, Po queda impactado. El Jaguar se da la vuelta, se aleja un par de pasos, y se sienta nuevamente en el suelo.

Po se queda inmóvil. Traga saliva, mientras observa a Tigresa, alejándose hasta perderse en la colina.

PO: -M… mi… ¿n… novia?-. Murmura, tartamudeando.

En las calles del Valle de la Paz. Los Jabalíes se encuentran hurgando dentro de las casas, y saqueándolas.

Tigresa se esconde detrás de una de estas casas, observándolos a ambos.

JABALÍ #1: - Me pareció haber visto joyas en una de estas casas-

JABALÍ #2: -¡Bien! yo me llevaré todo lo que hay por aquí-. Le dice al otro, mientras se aleja.

Repentinamente, al pasar por una esquina, una mano lo toma por el cuello y tira de él.

El Jabalí es azotado contra la pared. Abre los ojos, y queda aterrado al ver a Tigresa, apuntando sus garras hacia él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

TIGRESA: -Ahora vas a hablar-

JABALÍ #1: -¡S… sí! ¡Pero por favor! ¡No me lastimes!-

Ella aprieta su cuello con fuerza, haciendo que deje de hablar.

TIGRESA: -Guarda silencio-. Siento estrangulado por ella, el Jabalí asiente con la cabeza. Entonces, ella relaja un poco la mano.

TIGRESA: -¿Porqué vinieron aquí?-

JABALÍ #1: -Sólo… vinimos a robar algunas cosas-. Le responde, totalmente asustado.

TIGRESA: -Piensa bien lo que me estás diciendo. Porque podría ser lo último-

JABALÍ #1: -¡E… es cierto! No teníamos ningún plan, hasta que nos topamos con los otros-

TIGRESA: -¡¿Quiénes?!-

JABALÍ #1: -¡Los Lobos…! ¡Y… y los que venían con el Cocodrilo…! ¡Por favor… no me mates!-

TIGRESA: -¡Entonces habla!-

JABALÍ #1: -¡Está bien…! está bien… Todo fue idea de ellos… El Cocodrilo, y el jefe de los Lobos… Ellos llegaron a un acuerdo… Y nosotros quedamos involucrados-

TIGRESA: -¿Qué clase de acuerdo?-

JABALÍ #1: -Tomar la ciudad completa, para construir armas aquí… y luego venderlas a los pueblos en guerra-

Ella lo empuja con el antebrazo contra la pared.

TIGRESA: -¡¿Y los prisioneros?!-

JABALÍ #1: -¡Shifu…! él… está encarcelado en una de las celdas… Ellos planean usarlo…-. Ella se muestra algo intrigada al oír esto.

JABALÍ #1: -En… en cuanto tengan al primer cliente… lo usarán para una demostración… Ellos, van a matarlo-

Tigresa queda pasmada al escuchar esto. Shifu corre un grave peligro. Lo que tienen planeado para él es simplemente aterrador. Pero…

TIGRESA: -¡¿Y qué hay del niño?!-

JABALÍ #1: -¿E… el niño?-

TIGRESA: -¡Sí! ¡¿Qué harán con él?!-

JABALÍ #1: -¡N… no… no lo sé…!- El Jabalí empieza a llorar, intimidado por Tigresa. –No lo sé… por favor… déjame ir- Dice entre sollozos. Ella lo observa por unos instantes, con una enorme rabia en su interior.

TIGRESA: -No tienes honor-

El Jabalí abre los ojos de par en par, al ver el puño de Tigresa, dirigiéndose a su rostro a toda velocidad, hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

De vuelta en la cima de la colina. El Jaguar hace presión con sus manos sobre su herida, tratando de detener el sangrado. Mientras que Po se encuentra sentado, dándole la espalda. El Panda se muestra algo triste y melancólico, dibujando sobre el suelo con su dedo. Unas figuras muy peculiares, con forma de corazón.

En ese momento, llega Tigresa.

TIGRESA: -Hay que moverse-

Po se asusta al escuchar su voz, y rápidamente comienza a borrar lo que estaba dibujando con la mano. Entonces se da la vuelta, y la ve acercarse hacia ellos. Ella se ve estresada.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué?-. TIGRESA: -Rodearemos el Palacio, y entraremos sin ser vistos-. PO: -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

Tigresa se detiene por un momento, y suspira. TIGRESA: -Porque ellos planean asesinar al Maestro Shifu-. Po se levanta del suelo, completamente horrorizado. El Jaguar se levanta también, algo exaltado.

JAGUAR: -¿Y mi hermano?-. TIGRESA: -Yo… no lo sé…-

Cuando ella dice esto, el Jaguar se estremece. Baja la mirada hasta el suelo, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, totalmente hundido en el pánico. ¿Qué le podría estar pasando a Jin? De esta manera permanece el Jaguar por largos segundos, inmerso en sus más atroces pensamientos, mientras respira profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Luego de esto, logra tranquilizarse un poco.

JAGUAR: -Está bien… él está bien… yo iré por él… yo iré…-. Se repite a sí mismo, hasta que vuelve a la normalidad. Po y Tigresa se muestran algo inquietos ante el arrebato de estrés del Jaguar. Entonces, se quita las manos de encima de la cabeza, levanta el rostro, y los mira a ambos.

JAGUAR: -Está bien, hay que ir-

Pero al verlos a ambos, queda sorprendido de ver sus expresiones. En ese momento, ambos lo miran con horror, y él está confundido.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué?-

PO: -Tú… tú…-. Titubea Po, levantando temblorosamente su mano, y apuntándole hacia la cabeza. Entonces, él se da cuenta.

Su cabeza está cubierta de sangre, tras haberse llevado las manos ahí, y tras empapárselas él mismo, mientras intentaba detener su hemorragia hace unos minutos.

JAGUAR: -Oh, esto… No pasa nada-. Dice él, mirando su herida en el pecho. Al verla, Po y Tigresa se muestran alarmados. Es una seria herida, una realmente profunda. Y aún continúa sangrando.

TIGRESA: -Estas herido-. Exclama ella con seriedad. JAGUAR: -Sí, ¿Y qué?-. TIGRESA: -¿Porqué no dijiste nada?-. El Jaguar queda en silencio por un momento, mirando a Tigresa retadoramente.

JAGUAR: -Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos-. Entonces, él comienza a caminar en dirección al Palacio de Jade.

TIGRESA: -Necesitas ayuda- Exclama ella, con un ligero tono de enojo. Al escuchar eso, el Jaguar se detiene en seco, y se da la vuelta lentamente.

JAGUAR: -Yo no necesito tu ayuda…-. Tigresa queda algo sorprendida de ver su reacción. –No después de lo que le hiciste a Jin-

PO: -¿Qué?- Pregunta él, desconcertado. Tigresa, por otra parte, está impactada.

JAGUAR: -Tú fuiste quien le causó esto-

Tigresa queda boquiabierta. Eran justo las palabras que ella no quería oír. Pues era exactamente como ella se sentía… Culpable.

PO: -¡Oye! ¡Nada de esto es culpa de Tigresa!-. Le reclama al Jaguar, entonces voltea a verla. -¿Verdad que no?-. Pero la expresión de Tigresa lo dice todo. Po se preocupa.

PO: -¿Tigresa?-. Llena de pena, ella baja la mirada, ante un Panda atónito, que la mira con preocupación.

JAGUAR: -Sí… ella lo sabe bien-. Con estas palabras, él se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia el Palacio, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre detrás de él mientras avanza.

Unos segundos de silencio más tarde, Tigresa comienza a caminar también, siguiendo en silencio al Jaguar. Po se queda muy desconcertado, observando a Tigresa, caminar con la mirada por los suelos.

PO: -Tigresa…- Murmura Po.

Las cosas no podrían ser más confusas para el Panda en estos momentos.

Dentro del Salón de los Guerreros. El líder de los Lobos se encuentra gritándole al pequeño, que tiene grilletes en las manos.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Ya me cansé mocoso! ¡Te di una orden!-

Jin permanece en silencio y con la mirada por los suelos, aún con el intimidante Lobo gritándole directo a la cara. El Lobo observa con gran rabia cómo el niño lo ignora.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Se me agota la paciencia, insecto!-. En ese momento, el Cocodrilo entra por la puerta del Salón, y ambos lo voltean a ver.

COCODRILO: -¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-. Le pregunta al Lobo, mientras camina hacia él.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Este mocoso no quiere hacerme caso!-. COCODRILO: -¿Con que aún no cooperas, eh?-. Le pregunta sarcásticamente a Jin, mientras se acerca hacia él.

Al ver a esta horrible criatura aproximándose, Jin cierra los ojos con temor. El Cocodrilo guarda silencio por un instante, mirando al niño.

COCODRILO: -Acabo de recibir un informe. Me dicen que hay tres intrusos rondando a las afueras del pueblo… Un Panda, un Tigre, y un Jaguar-. Al escuchar esto último, Jin abre los ojos, mostrando una enorme sorpresa. Al ver esta reacción, el Cocodrilo esboza una ligera sonrisa.

COCODRILO: -¿Alguno te suena familiar?-. Jin está claramente asustado. –Sería una lástima que algo les pasara, ¿no lo crees?-

JIN: -¡No!- Reacciona asustado.

COCODRILO: -Entonces, ¿harás lo que te digamos?-

Jin comienza a temblar ante la fría mirada del Cocodrilo. Sus afilados dientes, y de la simple idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hermano.

El pequeño reúne fuerzas, y responde.

JIN: -Está bien. Haré… haré lo que digan…-

COCODRILO: -Lo siento, pero eso ya no será suficiente-. Dice él, con una diabólica sonrisa. Esto extraña un poco al Lobo.

COCODRILO: -Hay algo más que tendrás que hacer ahora-. Tanto el Lobo como Jin miran al Cocodrilo con expectativa.

COCODRILO: -Tú vas a asesinar al Maestro Shifu- Dice él, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Jin se estremece. Está completamente horrorizado. Y con mucha dificultad, logra articular en sus labios una sola pregunta.

JIN: -¿P… p… por qué?-

COCODRILO: -¡Porque si no lo haces, tus amigos de allá afuera pagarán el precio de tu desobediencia con su sangre!-. Tras decir esto, le clava una mirada asesina al pequeño, mirada ante la cual Jin solo puede cerrar los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Entonces, el Cocodrilo se da la vuelta, y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por el Lobo.

De camino a la puerta, el Lobo le pregunta al Cocodrilo.

LOBO ALFA: -Oye ¿Porqué le toca al niño asesinar a Shifu?-. Ante esta pregunta, el Cocodrilo sonríe.

COCODRILO: -Porque una vez que lo haga, este niño nos pertenecerá para toda la vida-. Le responde, mientras ambos abandonan el lugar, dejando solo a un pequeño asustado, que se acurruca en el suelo, al no tener un mejor lugar a dónde ir ahora.

A las afueras del Valle de la Paz, rodeando el Palacio de Jade.

TIGRESA: -Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos-. Dice ella, mientras sigue avanzando, seguida de Po y del Jaguar. Po se ve cansado, jadeante, y apenas puede caminar.

PO: -¡Pero dijiste eso hace casi una hora! ¿Por qué no solo vamos por la puerta?-

TIGRESA: -Alto…-. Alerta Tigresa. Po y el Jaguar se detienen, bastante extrañados. PO: -¿Qué cosa?-. Tigresa dirige su mirada hacia unos arbustos.

TIGRESA: -Hay alguien ahí-. Y con un rápido movimiento, ella se abalanza sobre los arbustos. Entonces se escucha un gemido. Po y el Jaguar se miran mutuamente, y rápidamente van tras Tigresa.

Ambos atraviesan los arbustos, y miran con sorpresa de lo que se trata.

Tigresa tiene sometido a Grulla, y él se encuentra en el suelo, atrapado por ella, gimiendo de dolor. Entonces ella se da cuenta de quién es, y lo libera.

GRULLA: -¡Au! ¡Au! ¡¿Tigresa?! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!-. Se queja él. Tigresa se limpia el polvo, mientras se levanta del suelo.

TIGRESA: -Deberías ser más precavido, y no confundirte con el enemigo-

GRULLA: -Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no mejor admites que te confun…?-

Grulla deja de hablar repentinamente, al ver a quien se encuentra de pie frente a él. En ese momento, Víbora, Mono y Mantis salen de entre unos arbustos de atrás.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué sucede Grulla?-. Pero, de igual manera, ellos quedan pasmados con lo que ven.

Po mira la sorpresa de sus amigos, con una sonrisa.

PO: -Hola chicos-

Solo uno de ellos logra reaccionar, y abrir la boca para hablar.

MONO: -¡Po…!-

Entonces, los Cuatro saltan hacia Po, y lo abrazan fuertemente hasta tirarlo al suelo.

VÍBORA: -¡Po…! ¡Estás…! ¡estás…!- Sus palabras son cortadas por el llanto.

GRULLA: -Me alegra mucho verte amigo- Las lágrimas también recorren los ojos de Grulla.

Luego de un largo abrazo, todos se apartan de Po. Mono coloca su mano sobre el hombro del Panda.

MONO: -Estás de vuelta amigo-. Po sonríe al escuchar esto.

PO: -Sí… ya alguien me lo había dicho- Dice Po, volteando a ver a Tigresa. Ella mira su sonrisa, y no puede evitar sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, asique desvía la mirada rápidamente.

Pero entonces, se escucha un extraño ruido proveniente del suelo, y todos voltean a ver.

Es Mantis, quien está ocultando su rostro de todos, mirando hacia el suelo, y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus pequeños ojos.

VÍBORA: -Mantis… ¿Estás… llorando?-. Mantis reacciona al escuchar esto. Levanta la mirada, y ve que todos están mirándolo. Él se pone nervioso.

MANTIS: -¡¿Qué?! ¡No…! ¡Yo no estoy…!- Pero se da cuenta de que no engaña a nadie.

MANTIS: -¡Síííí…! ¡Lo estoy…!- Y dejándose llevar por las lágrimas, Mantis salta sobre el estómago del Panda. –¡Te extrañé tanto amigo…!-. Po lo abraza de vuelta.

PO: -Y yo a ti, amigo…-. Po dirige su mirada hacia el resto de Los Cinco, con una sonrisa.

PO: -Y a todos ustedes-. Y con enorme emoción, todos lo abrazan nuevamente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Entonces, Víbora vuelve su mirada. Nota que Tigresa se encuentra apartada del grupo. Ella está simplemente ahí, de pie, mirándolos a todos, silenciosa como siempre.

Tigresa se pierde por completo, mirando a sus amigos abrazar a Po. Pero entonces vuelve en sí, solo para darse cuenta de que los Cuatro la están observando. Ella se pone algo nerviosa.

VÍBORA: -¿Tigresa…?-. TIGRESA: -¿Qué?-

VÍBORA: -Por fin estamos todos juntos-. TIGRESA: -¿Y qué hay con eso?-. Víbora sonríe.

VÍBORA: -Ven aquí amiga- Le dice, invitándola a ser parte del abrazo grupal hacia Po. Pero Tigresa desvía la mirada, poniendo su fría expresión de costumbre. TIGRESA: -Bueno, ya estamos todos juntos, eso no es motivo para…-

Las palabras de Tigresa son cortadas, cuanto siente cómo todos ellos la rodean en un abrazo, incluyendo a Po. Ante esto, ella se muestra algo desconcertada.

Nuevamente están reunidos, como no lo creían posible… Los Cinco Furiosos, y el Guerrero Dragón.

Pero observándolos, apartado de todos ellos, se encuentra el Jaguar. Con una sólida expresión, él parece estar muy concentrado, mientras presiona con fuerza la herida en su pecho. Esto llama la atención de todos.

VÍBORA: -Oye… ¿estás…?-

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase, el Jaguar se desploma. Todos lo miran con sorpresa, interrumpiendo su abrazo grupal, rápidamente se aproximan a él.

MANTIS: -¿Pero qué le pasó a este sujeto?-. Exclama Mantis, señalando la enorme herida en su pecho. La expresión de Víbora muestra una gran preocupación. VÍBORA: -No creo que vaya a lograrlo- Ella dirige su mirada hacia Tigresa. -¡Necesita ayuda ahora!-. Tigresa se muestra igual de preocupada.

En ese momento, de entre la maleza, sale El Dragón de Comodo. Todos voltean a verlo, mientras él mira fijamente al Jaguar tendido en el suelo. Entonces, él se acerca lentamente hacia el Jaguar que yace sobre el suelo. Él apenas respira con jadeos muy forzados, y cada uno de ellos refleja un dolor penetrante, que puede sentirse con tan solo verlo. Comodo se agacha junto a él. Acerca sus manos hacia el Jaguar, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, él reacciona violentamente. Se levanta del suelo, apoyándose con sus manos, mientras la sangre fluye de su pecho casi a borbotones. Su cuerpo entero Tiembla desesperadamente. Dirige su mirada frenéticamente hacia todas partes.

JAGUAR: -¡Jin…! ¡JIN…! ¡JIN!-

Sus violentos movimientos aterran a Los Cinco y a Po. Ellos sólo se quedan ahí, observando paralizados de la impresión, todo lo que está sucediendo; también le impiden a Comodo el poder hacer algo, y no le deja otra opción.

Con un rápido movimiento, él golpea al Jaguar con en la parte central de la espalda, únicamente dos dedos, un movimiento muy familiar para Los Cinco Furiosos. Al golpear el punto de presión, El Jaguar queda inmovilizado, su cuerpo se tensa por completo, y un instante después, se desvanece, cayendo sobre el charco formado por su propia sangre.

Todos quedan en silencio. Jamás habían presenciado algo similar.

Minutos más tarde, el Jaguar comienza a abrir los ojos, cosa que le cuesta mucho trabajo. Lo primero que logra distinguir es que se encuentra recostado sobre el suelo, y que hay un Lagarto sentado junto a él, colocándole vendajes en el pecho. Sus ojos se cierran nuevamente. Cada vez que vuelve a abrirlos, logra distinguir un poco más de su entorno. Nota a Los Cinco y al Panda, conversando junto a él; y también escucha algo de lo que hablan.

TIGRESA: -¿Y los ciudadanos?-

VÍBORA: -Vimos el Valle desde lejos. Todo mundo se quedó escondido en el bosque… ¡Pero dígannos ¿qué pasó?!-

Con la mirada bastante borrosa, mira cómo Tigresa suspira ante esta pregunta.

TIGRESA: -Todo estaba así cuando llegué aquí. Esto fue obra de una horda de criminales… ellos tomaron el Palacio de Jade y la ciudad-

GRULLA: -¡¿Y el Maestro Shifu?!-

Ella permanece en silencio por un instante, negando con la cabeza.

TIGRESA: -Lo tienen atrapado en el Palacio, y… planean asesinarlo…-

MANTIS: -¡¿Qué?!- Exclama con preocupación. Tigresa baja la mirada, mostrándose muy preocupada. Entonces, Po interrumpe.

PO: -Pero vamos a rescatarlo- Afirma él, muy seguro. Segundos más tarde, Víbora reacciona acerca de algo más.

VÍBORA: -¿Y qué hay del niño?-. Entonces, todos voltean a verlo.

El Jaguar puede notar las miradas de preocupación de todos ellos sobre él. Entonces, comienza a desmayarse nuevamente. Todo se vuelve oscuro, pero antes de de quedar inconsciente, alcanza a escuchar algo más…

TIGRESA: -Ellos… también capturaron a Jin…-

El Dragón de Comodo se levanta del suelo, y mirando a los seis guerreros, se aproxima hacia ellos. Sus ojos no se apartan del Panda. Po se da cuenta de esto, mostrándose algo extrañado. El extraño lagarto se acerca hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. Estando a corta distancia de él, Po coloca una sonrisa nerviosa. Comodo le responde con una ligera sonrisa.

COMODO: -Asique, eres tú-. Po se extraña aún más con este comentario.

PO: -Jejé, sí…-. Entonces, Po se inclina hacia un lado, agachándose hacia el oído de Mono.

PO: -Oye, ¿quién es este sujeto?-. Comodo continúa sonriendo, entonces se vuelve hacia Tigresa.

COMODO: -Deben planear bien su siguiente movimiento-. Tigresa se extraña un poco al escuchar esto. –Yo entraré al Palacio de Jade, y sacaré a los prisioneros de forma segura. Entonces, ustedes harán lo suyo-

GRULLA: -¿Qué?-. Comodo se vuelve hacia el confundido maestro. –¿Está… está usted seguro?-

COMODO: -Por supuesto… aún siento que les debo un favor…-. Todos los presentes se muestran un tanto atónitos.

VÍBORA: -Pero… no tiene que hacerlo. No es necesario que se arriesgue-

Comodo suelta una ligera risa.

COMODO: -Bueno… no es como si pudieran a matarme, ¿no lo crees?-

Momentos más tarde, ocultos a las afueras del Valle; tanto Los Cinco, como Po, miran absortos cómo el Dragón de Comodo camina tranquilamente por las escaleras hacia el Palacio de Jade, acercándose lentamente por el frente. Y a la distancia, cómo las puertas de abren. Del interior salen varios Lobos y Jabalíes. Todos ellos armados, apuntando con sus afiladas lanzas hacia el pasivo Maestro, quien pasa caminando entre ellos como tranquilamente. Entonces, un Cocodrilo sale del interior del lugar. Comodo se detiene ante este sujeto. Ambos se miran el uno al otro por un momento.

Comodo analiza detenidamente la retadora mirada del sujeto frente a él, hasta que finalmente le dirige la palabra.

COCODRILO: -¿Tienes algún asunto aquí?-. Comodo parece inmutable, a pesar de estar rodeado por completo de enemigos. COMODO: -Así es… entiendo que en el Palacio de Jade solicitaron un médico hace ya algún tiempo. Y yo vengo aquí para cubrir ese puesto-. COCODRILO: -¿Es usted un médico?-. Pregunta él, incrédulo. Comodo hace una ligera reverencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. El Cocodrilo lo mira por varios segundos. Su expresión es seria y desconfiada.

COCODRILO: -Por supuesto… sea usted bienvenido, señor…-

COMODO: -Maestro…-. Lo corrige. -…Maestro Comodo-. COCODRILO: -Muy bien… "Maestro Comodo"-. El Cocodrilo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar al interior del Palacio. Entonces, varios Jabalíes se acercan a él, y comienzan a atarlo de manos. Luego, se lo llevan casi arrastrando, y tras ellos, cierran las puertas del Palacio.

Desde la distancia, los seis guerreros miran bastante sorprendidos lo que acaba de suceder. MANTIS: -Guau…-. MONO: -¿Crees que le pase algo?-. Le pregunta a Tigresa. TIGRESA: -Él va a estar bien- Afirma ella. Entonces, todos ellos se dan la vuelta, y se adentran en el bosque. A excepción de Po. Quien permanece ahí, con una confundida expresión. Unos segundos después, él reacciona y corre tras sus amigos.

PO: -¡Oigan…! ¡Amigos! ¿Les importaría explicarme algo? ¡¿Lo que sea?!-. Esto último, lo grita un poco más molesto.

Dentro del Palacio de Jade. Comodo es llevado como prisionero. Los Jabalíes lo escoltan hacia su celda. Entonces, mientras camina por la explanada central del Palacio, a la distancia, nota algo muy peculiar. Se trata de un pequeño Jaguar; un niño que se encuentra haciendo labores de esclavo. El pobre Jin tira de una gran carreta repleta de cuchillas recién elaboradas, y aunque ésta es más grande que él, se ve forzado a llevar la carga ante las miradas amenazadoras de varios Lobos.

En ese momento, Jin se da cuenta de la presencia del Dragón de Comodo. El pequeño mira desde la distancia, cómo los Jabalíes llevan prisionero a este extraño Lagarto. En ese instante, ambos se miran el uno al otro. Un contacto visual que deja al pequeño Jin perplejo, y el Dragón de Comodo sólo lo mira fijamente, hasta que es llevado lejos por sus captores.

Uno de los Lobos mira a Jin, quien se ha detenido de repente. Se acerca hacia él amenazadoramente. LOBO: -¡Ya ponte a trabajar!-. Le grita, al mismo tiempo que suelta una patada a la carreta. El ruido del golpe asusta a Jin, e instantáneamente él continúa tirando de su pesada carga.

Dentro de la celda, el Maestro Shifu continúa encadenado contra la pared, mirando hacia todas partes, pero no parece haber forma de escapar. Entonces, escucha el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, acompañados por cadenas. Él dirige su mirada hacia la entrada de la celda, llevándose una enorme sorpresa. Un par de Lobos llevan como prisionero al Dragón de Comodo. Lo llevan hasta el interior de la misma celda y lo encadenan de igual manera contra la pared, del otro extremo de la habitación. Shifu no puede creer lo que ve, mientras Comodo lo mira directo a los ojos sin decir nada. Finalmente, ellos terminan de encadenar a Comodo y se apartan de él, volteando a ver al sorprendido Maestro Shifu.

LOBO: -Ahora tienes un compañero-. Dice él, en medio de risas, mientras Shifu y Comodo se miran fijamente y en silencio el uno al otro.

Los Lobos se disponen a marcharse de la celda, cuando en ese momento, el Cocodrilo llega al lugar. COCODRILO: -Vaya, vaya… me costó trabajo reconocerlo…-. Él habla, mientras ingresa a la celda. En un aire muy soberbio. –"Dragón de Comodo"-. Le dice a Comodo, colocándose frente a él.

COCODRILO: -El gran maestro de las pociones… inmune a todo veneno que hay en este mundo… "El Maestro Comodo…" El inmortal…-. Estas palabras dejan pasmado a Shifu. SHIFU: -¿I… in… mortal?- Murmura de la impresión.

Comodo permanece en silencio, observando detenidamente al Cocodrilo frente a él. COCODRILO: -Esto… es… ¡Guau…! Parece que nuestra suerte se está multiplicando, ¿no es así chicos?-. Le dice a los Lobos que se encuentran ahí. Estos ríen afirmándolo.

COCODRILO: -Justo cuando creí que estábamos en la cúspide de nuestra gloria, aparece usted. Como si el destino quisiera otorgármelo todo en bandeja de plata… increíble… increíble…-. Se repite a sí mismo, mientras comienza a abandonar la celda. Los Lobos van detrás de él. Pero justo antes de salir, el Cocodrilo se detiene.

COCODRILO: -Ah, por cierto… será mejor que descanse ahora, "Dragón de Comodo", porque a partir de hoy, sus días serán algo agitados por aquí-. Y finalmente se marchan, dejando solos a los dos maestros, encadenados a los muros de la prisión.

El silencio de apodera del lugar.

COMODO: -Qué gusto verlo de nuevo, Maestro Shifu-

SHIFU: -T… tú…-. Le cuesta un poco el articular las palabras, hasta que finalmente lo logra. -¡Tú causaste todo esto, Comodo! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al Valle de la Paz! ¡Has acabado con toda una vida de sacrificios¡ ¡Con todas nuestras tradiciones! ¡Has acabado con todos nosotros!-

Comodo permanece en silencio, inmutable ante los gritos del Maestro Shifu. Momentos más tarde, Shifu deja de gritarle. Se detiene por un momento, jadeando tras su arrebato de ira. Es entonces cuando Comodo decide hablar.

COMODO: -No tiene porqué alterarse Shifu. Aquí, yo no soy su enemigo… Nunca he pretendido serlo-

SHIFU: -¡No quiero oír tus engaños! ¡Tú te llevaste a los ciudadanos del Valle! ¡Tú liberaste al prisionero y escaparon juntos!-

COMODO: -¿Prisionero?-. SHIFU: -¡Sí! ¡Tu cómplice…! ¡El Topo!-. Al escuchar esto, Comodo queda perplejo. Shifu lo observa, aún jadeante, y con una mirada asesina. COMODO: -Ahora entiendo… Usted debió creer que él y yo actuamos juntos en esto-. SHIFU: -¡Porque así es!-

COMODO: -Usted se equivoca… Los motivos que tenía ese Topo no tenían nada que ver con mi presencia aquí… y yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió al Valle de la Paz-

SHIFU: -¡¿Y por qué habría de creerte?!-. COMODO: -¿Por qué habría de mentirle?-. Estas palabras dejan atónito a Shifu.

COMODO: -Maestro Shifu, usted tenía razón antes…- Al escuchar esto, Shifu se muestra intrigado. –Acerca de mi pasado…-. Aún no lo comprende.

COMODO: -Fui yo quien destruyó todas esas vidas… Yo asesiné al pueblo de Shui-. Shifu queda atónito. La frialdad con que él dijo estas palabras lo deja sin palabras por varios segundos.

SHIFU: -Entonces… el… el Topo…-. COMODO: -Él era mi estudiante… lo que le había contado a usted era cierto-. Toda esta información es demasiado para asimilar ahora, y es claro que le cuesta trabajo a Shifu. SHIFU: -Eso quiere decir… que usted mintió, con lo que me había dicho…-. COMODO: -No, Maestro Shifu. La historia que yo le conté es también cierta…-. Shifu se muestra aún más confundido.

COMODO: -Como sabrá, el pueblo de Shui fue víctima de una "maldición", o eso es lo que ellos creyeron…

Lo que realmente ocurrió, si puede recordarlo, es que las enfermedades eran causadas debido a un gran campo repleto de las plantas más tóxicas, que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de ahí. El viento llevaba las esporas, y éstas llevaban las enfermedades a esa gente… Yo fui quien sembró ese campo…

Y una vez que la maldición cobró vida, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que docenas de expertos como yo, se interesaran en ese pueblo… Pude aprender de cada uno de ellos, las técnicas más antiguas y ocultas que poseían-

SHIFU: -¿Y para qué quería hacer eso?-

COMODO: -Para poder quitarme la vida-. Esto sorprende a Shifu

SHIFU: -¿Q… qué?-. COMODO: -Tal y como lo oyó, mi nombre resuena por todas partes, como una leyenda… "El inmortal Dragón de Comodo…" Esa es mi maldición. Y es una agonía constante, con cada día que abro los ojos-

Hay un profundo silencio nuevamente.

SHIFU: -Hábleme acerca de ese pueblo-

COMODO: -Por supuesto… Una vez que descarté hasta el último de ellos, no fue suficiente… no encontré la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Fue entonces cuando decidí entrenar a mis propios alumnos, y a cada uno de ellos le impartí mis conocimientos. Pero había uno… uno en especial, que se destacaba como ningún otro…-

SHIFU: -El Topo-

COMODO: -Precisamente… Él demostró aptitudes que superaban todas mis expectativas. Y finalmente, él me devolvió la esperanza… sabía que si alguien encontraría "esa" respuesta, sería él… Pero…

Pero yo estaba equivocado… mi forma de entrenarlo fue más de lo que cualquier mente pudo soportar. Lo que conseguí al final, fue crear a un monstruo… Y lo demás, como sabrá… es historia…-

SHIFU: -Pero… ¿qué ocurrió con él…? ¿Entonces, él se llevó a los ciudadanos?-. Le pregunta a Comodo, de manera nerviosa.

COMODO: -Por favor, mantenga la calma Shifu… Él ya no será un problema nunca más-. Shifu comprende el significado de estas palabras, guardando silencio por un momento.

SHIFU: -¿Y qué hay de…?-. COMODO: -Los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz se encuentran a salvo, no muy lejos de aquí… Y ahora mismo, sus alumnos están trabajando para arreglar todo esto-. Esto sorprende bastante a Shifu.

COMODO: -Y yo estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que todo salga bien-

SHIFU: -Ya veo… esto…-. Shifu está asimilando todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Le toma varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se muestra más tranquilo. Levanta la mirada, y observa a Comodo directo a los ojos.

SHIFU: -Ya comprendo-. COMODO: -Muy bien… Ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en salir de aquí-. Shifu asiente con la cabeza.

SHIFU: -Sí-. Y entonces, él comienza a moverse, intentando maniobrar sus manos, para zafarse de los grilletes.

A las afueras del Valle. Los Cinco y Po se reúnen donde se encuentra el Jaguar, quien sigue tendido sobre el suelo, recuperándose de la herida que Comodo recién ayudó a curar.

Los Cinco y Po se reúnen en grupo.

VÍBORA: -Muy bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-. GRULLA: -Puede haber cientos de guardias ahí dentro. Tenemos que entrar sin alertar a nadie-. Po se muestra muy entusiasmado. PO: -Esto va a ser genial… por fin veré algo de acción- Dice él, apenas conteniéndose debido a la emoción. Pero Tigresa lo mira un tanto preocupada.

TIGRESA: -Tú no irás Po-. Estas palabras le hacen perder el entusiasmo por completo a Po.

PO: -¿Qu… qué?-. Los demás voltean a ver a Tigresa, igual de confundidos. -¿Por qué no?-. TIGRESA: -Po, lo siento, pero no debes pelear aún-. Po se muestra estupefacto. Víbora se acerca hacia ella.

VÍBORA: -Tigresa, ¿y por qué no?-. Tigresa mira al Panda por un momento, con un poco de preocupación marcada en el rostro.

TIGRESA: -Po apenas acaba de despertar, después de estar varios días… bajo tierra-. Esto último le cuesta más trabajo en pronunciarlo.

PO: -¡¿Y qué hay con eso?! ¡Aún puedo pelear!-. Argumenta Po, poniéndose en postura de combate. TIGRESA: -No, no puedes… Aún te encuentras débil-. PO: -¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!-

Entonces, Mono se acerca hacia él, y lo empuja ligeramente, con la mano sobre su pecho. Este ligero empujón saca de equilibrio al Panda, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Entonces, Mono se acerca a él, mirándolo al rostro.

MONO: -Ella tiene razón amigo. No puedes pelear ahora-. Ante este comentario, Po se muestra muy desconsolado. Mono lo ayuda a levantarse.

TIGRESA: -Aún no te has recuperado, y esta misión será muy peligrosa… Si algo sale mal, no sólo nosotros corremos peligro, sino también el Maestro Shifu, y Jin-. Les dice a todos.

JAGUAR: -¿Y qué hay de mí?-

Todos escuchan esto, y rápidamente voltean a ver. El Jaguar se está levantando del suelo, con algo de dificultad, mientras se sujeta el pecho con una mano. JAGUAR: -Hay que rescatar a Jin, y no dejaré que lo hagan sin mí-

TIGRESA: -Tú no puedes venir con nosotros- Exclama ella, un tanto molesta. El Jaguar se pone de pie. JAGUAR: -¿Y por qué no?-

TIGRESA: -¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir…? Tus heridas no han sanado, y sólo entorpecerías las cosas-. Este comentario lo molesta bastante.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Entorpecer?!-

PO: -Bienvenido a mi mundo- Le dice al Jaguar. VÍBORA: -Lo lamento, pero así tiene que ser-. GRULLA: -Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto-. Le dicen ambos al Jaguar.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Tigresa se da la vuelta, y ella, junto con el resto de Los Cinco, comienzan a encaminarse hacia el Palacio de Jade, dejando solos a Po y al Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -¡No lo acepto!-. Le grita a Los Cinco, mientras se alejan.

Al escucharlo, todos ellos se detienen y se dan la vuelta hacia él, un tanto confundidos. A excepción de Tigresa, quien muestra algo de enojo. Ella y el Jaguar se miran a los ojos, desafiantemente…

* * *

**A partir de aquí, la historia se divide en dos . . . Dos alternativas. Ambas de ellas ciertas. **


	11. El Final y El Principio ALFA

**Una sola recomendación (o advertencia) acerca de este final . . . Léanlo con mucha calma.  
**

* * *

**EL FINAL Y EL PRINCIPIO: FINAL (ALFA)**

JAGUAR: -¡No lo acepto!-. Le grita a Los Cinco.

Al escucharlo, todos ellos se detienen y se vuelven hacia él. Tigresa se muestra algo de enojada. Ella y el Jaguar se miran a los ojos, desafiantemente…

JAGUAR: -No haré lo que me dicen… yo iré por Jin- Dice él, con firmeza.

Este comentario desconcierta un poco a todos, sobre todo a Tigresa. En ese momento, Po se involucra, dando un paso al frente.

PO: -Lo siento Tigresa, pero él tiene razón. Ahora, todos tenemos que estar juntos en esto-. Tigresa está ahora notoriamente preocupada. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos se rendirá acerca de esto.

Momentos más tarde, Los Cinco, Po, y el Jaguar, avanzan sigilosamente por la ladera principal hacia las puertas del palacio, escondiéndose entre la maleza, fuera de la vista de los criminales.

En la mente de Tigresa, se producen los peores escenarios posibles acerca de lo que podría pasar ahora… Po, muriendo una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Dentro de la prisión.

SHIFU: -Lo conseguí- Exclama Shifu, al momento en que logra librar una de sus manos de los grilletes, Comodo asiente con la cabeza. Rápidamente, comienza a librar su otra mano.

Momentos más tarde, ambos Maestros se encuentran libres, corriendo por un pasillo hacia la salida, y al fondo, se puede ver a dos Lobos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.

Ambos llegan al final del pasillo, y se esconden antes de dar vuelta en la esquina. Del otro lado hay tres Cabras armadas, charlando.

SHIFU: -Yo me encargo de esto-. Y rápidamente él salta hacia las Cabras, sometiendo a dos de ellas al caerles encima. Luego levanta la mirada, encarando al tercer adversario. Éste se muestra aterrado. Entonces, Shifu salta hacia él, dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe. Comodo se acerca hacia el Maestro.

COMODO: -Cuando me trajeron aquí, vi que tenían a un niño como prisionero-. SHIFU: -El niño…- Dice él, bastante sorprendido. -Tenemos que rescatarlo-. Comodo asiente con la cabeza. COMODO: -Adelante-

En las escaleras que llevan al Palacio, los seis guerreros, y su más reciente integrante, se encuentran escondidos.

TIGRESA: -Muy bien, nos dividiremos en equipos, y los buscaremos por el Palacio…-. Todos asienten. –Y ya que insistieron en venir, ambos vendrán con migo-. Le dice a Po y al Jaguar.

TIGRESA: -Ninguno de los dos se encuentra físicamente dispuesto para actuar por sí solo, asique no se separen ¿de acuerdo?-. Ambos asienten.

JAGUAR: -Escucha, yo no soy ningún guerrero del Kung Fu, ni mucho menos un maestro…- Le dice a Po, sin apartar la mirada de la cima de las escaleras. –Asique necesito saber que me cubres la espalda-. Po se muestra un poco confundido. Puede ver el claro nerviosismo del Jaguar. Entonces, él esboza una sonrisa.

PO: -Claro que sí-. El Jaguar voltea a ver a Po, algo confundido al ver su entusiasmo. –Estamos juntos en esto… Tenemos que rescatarlos-. Viendo su determinación, el Jaguar no puede evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

En el Palacio.

Shifu y Comodo se encaminan sigilosamente hacia el Salón de los Guerreros. Se deslizan contra una pared, en total sigilo.

COMODO: -También quisiera decirle, que su otro alumno se encuentra bien-. Esto extraña a Shifu. SHIFU: -¿Cuál otro alumno?-. COMODO: -El que había sido supuestamente asesinado por el Topo… El Panda-. Estas palabras toman por sorpresa a Shifu. Lo dejan estupefacto, y deja de avanzar.

SHIFU: -¿P… P… Po?-. COMODO: -Así es Shifu… Él está allá afuera ahora mismo, preparándose para entrar en acción-. Shifu se muestra muy inquieto. SHIFU: -¡¿Está con vida?!-. Pero entonces, Comodo se muestra extrañamente sorprendido. COMODO: -Creo que deberíamos discutirlo en otro momento…- Dice él, levantando la mano, y apuntando con su dedo hacia algo.

Frente a ellos, varios Jabalíes se encuentran de pie, observándolos, mientras les apuntan con sus lanzas. Shifu se muestra sorprendido. Él no se había percatado de su presencia. Entonces, uno de los Jabalíes prepara su garganta, jalando aire, preparándose para dar la alarma. Cuando rápidamente, Comodo le arroja una pequeña aguja, directo al cuello. El Jabalí queda paralizado al clavársele la aguja en el cuello, y cae tendido en el piso. Los demás lo observan asustados. Entonces, Comodo lanza una serie de agujas hacia los demás. Todos caen muertos. Shifu queda boquiabierto, mientras Comodo se aproxima hacia los inertes enemigos.

COMODO: -Dese prisa Maestro, yo esconderé los cuerpos para que no nos descubran-. Y con una reacción algo tardía, Shifu asiente con la cabeza, y avanza corriendo hacia el Salón de los Guerreros.

En las escaleras al Palacio.

Los siete se encuentran preparados para atacar, cuando repentinamente se escucha el ruido de objetos metálicos cayendo. Todos se exaltan, e instantáneamente voltean a ver.

De pie, en medio de las escaleras, se encuentra un Jabalí, proveniente de llenarse las manos con los objetos de valor olvidados en el Valle, y sorprendido, los deja caer, tomando por sorpresa a todos ellos.

Por un muy breve instante, todos permanecen estáticos, mirando a este Jabalí. Entonces…

JABALÍ: -¡INTRUSOS…!- Grita a todo pulmón. Aún exaltados, todos voltean a ver hacia arriba. Las puertas del Palacio de abren en ese momento, asomándose un Caballo del interior del Palacio. Él observa a los intrusos desde la cima de las escaleras, y rápidamente repite la alarma.

CABALLO: -¡Intrusos…!-. Los Cinco, el Jaguar, y Po quedan paralizados. Los han descubierto.

Rápidamente, Tigresa salta hacia el Jabalí, noqueándolo con una patada. El Jabalí rueda escaleras abajo.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Y ahora qué?!-. Le pregunta a Tigresa. Ella se encuentra totalmente nerviosa y estresada. Voltea hacia arriba, y de las puertas del Palacio comienza a salir una oleada de criminales directo hacia ellos. El temor de Tigresa es evidente.

TIGRESA: -¡Po…! ¡Los dos…! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-. Esto los confunde a ambos. PO: -Pero… pero…-. TIGRESA: -¡Ahora!-. Le grita, aún más fuerte. Los Cinco Furiosos adoptan posición de combate.

VÍBORA: -¡Tienen que irse, ya!-. Po y el Jaguar están absolutamente perplejos. Observan cómo la oleada de enemigos se aproxima desde el Palacio, mientras que Los Cinco se colocan frente a ellos, preparándose para encararlos. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer. Todo ha sido demasiado repentino. De pronto, Mono se acerca hacia ellos, sin que se den cuenta.

MONO: -Lo lamento-. Rápidamente, Po lo voltea a ver, confundido. En ese momento, Mono los empuja a ambos, haciéndolos caer escaleras abajo. El enemigo se acerca más y más.

En el Palacio.

Shifu, quien se encuentra a escasos metros de llegar al Salón, escucha la alarma.

CABALLO: -¡Intrusos…!-

El queda paralizado. Y cuando voltea a ver, queda extrañado. Los criminales están saliendo por la puerta principal del Palacio. Él continúa confundido por un momento más, hasta que por fin se da cuenta de lo que sucede.

SHIFU: -¡Son ellos!-. Exclama sorprendido. Todo este alboroto fue generado debido a sus alumnos. –Debo apresurarme-

Shifu corre hacia las enormes puertas del Salón de los Guerreros. Salta con gran energía, abriéndolas de una patada. Pero al aterrizar, observa que en el interior no se encuentra nadie. De inmediato, él corre hacia la puerta al fondo de la habitación.

SHIFU: -Él tiene que estar aquí-. Piensa Shifu, mientras avanza velozmente hacia algo que no se imagina.

Al pie de las escaleras, el Jabalí que había siro arrojado hace unos momentos, se levanta del suelo, mostrándose muy adolorido tras la larga caída. En ese momento, Po y el Jaguar llegan rodando por las escaleras, cayéndole encima, y noqueándolo de nuevo.

Entonces, ambos se ponen de pie, y miran hacia arriba.

En ese preciso momento, sucede el impacto, y Los Cinco Furiosos se enganchan en un feroz combate contra la horda destructora de criminales, justo en medio de las mil escaleras del Palacio de Jade. Po observa esto, terriblemente asustado.

JAGUAR: -¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Ahora!- Dice él, disponiéndose a subir de nuevo, pero entonces Po lo detiene, sujetándolo del brazo. PO: -¿Y hacer qué?-. Él voltea a ver al Panda, mostrándose extrañado.

PO: -¡Ninguno de los dos puede pelear ahora!-. JAGUAR: -¡¿Y qué debemos hacer?! ¡¿Quedarnos aquí?! ¡¿No hacer nada?!-. Po mira fijamente hacia el Palacio. PO: -No… Tú y yo haremos algo más…-. El Jaguar dirige su mirada hacia donde mira el Panda, comprendiendo entonces lo que dice.

En el Palacio.

Shifu cruza la puerta del fondo del Salón de los Guerreros, quedando sorprendido con lo que ve. Todo lo que seguía de esa puerta, ha sido cambiado por completo. Donde antes había objetos sagrados y milenarios, así como salones con antiguos papiros, ahora se encuentra una fría e imponente maquinaria, compuesta de varios sistemas, en los que se encuentran fabricando mangos, y cuchillas para armamento. Una imagen perturbadora para el Maestro Shifu.

En ese momento, varias Cabras al en el lugar se percatan de su presencia.

CABRA #1: -¡El prisionero escapó!-. CABRA #2: -¡A él!-. Y un numeroso grupo de Cabras, que se encontraban en la manufactura de armas, toman las cuchillas incompletas que tienen a su alcance, y se lanzan al taque contra el Maestro Shifu. El Maestro entra en acción, derribando a varios enemigos con cada golpe, con ágiles movimientos, abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de la ahora fábrica de armas. Entonces, tras haber derribado a todos los trabajadores del lugar, logra percibir un peculiar sonido, proveniente de unas escaleras hacia abajo. Son sollozos.

SHIFU: -¡Es él!-

Y con gran velocidad, Shifu corre hasta el lugar de donde provienen los sutiles llantos. Llega hasta donde se encuentra una puerta cerrada, y la derriba con una patada.

Dentro de la habitación, Jin se encuentra llorando, acurrucado en el suelo. Hay un Lobo con una espada custodiándolo como a un prisionero, éste voltea a ver a Shifu, y rápidamente toma al niño. Lo levanta del suelo, y coloca el filo de su espada contra su cuello.

LOBO: -¡Si te acercas un paso más, le corto la cabeza!-. Shifu permanece de pie en la entrada de la habitación, observando al Lobo, tomando al pequeño de rehén.

LOBO: -¡Antes de que te acerques, mataré a este niño!-. Shifu permanece quieto. Analiza detenidamente al Lobo. Preparándose para un solo movimiento, que tiene que ser definitivo, porque de no ser así, aquél pequeño moriría… ¡Es ahora! Piensa Shifu, y justo un instante antes de siquiera mover un músculo, una aguja proveniente de la nada, se clava en el cuello del Lobo, dejándolo inmovilizado, para después caer muerto al piso. Jin queda libre, y cae de rodillas, jadeando asustado.

Shifu queda pasmado por un momento, y rápidamente voltea hacia atrás. Comodo se encuentra parado detrás de él, con el brazo extendido, pues él acaba de arrojar la aguja asesina al Lobo. Enseguida, Shifu corre hacia el pequeño. Se agacha junto a él, mostrando mucha preocupación.

SHIFU: -¿Te encuentras bien?-. Jin levanta el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

JIN: -Sí… sí…- Dice él, en medio de jadeos. SHIFU: -Muy bien, te sacaremos de aquí-. JIN: -¡¿Y mi hermano?!- Reacciona repentinamente, asustado. Esto confunde a Shifu. SHIFU: -¿Tienes un hermano?-

JIN: -¡Sí! ¡¿Dónde está él?!-. Shifu está preocupado. SHIFU: -No lo sé, puede que lo tengan encerrado en otra parte-

COMODO: -Tu hermano se encuentra bien…-. Ambos lo voltean a ver.

JIN: -¿En serio?-. Comodo esboza una ligera sonrisa. COMODO: -Te lo puedo asegurar…-. Jin sonríe un poco, respirando aliviado. SHIFU: -Muy bien. Ahora, hay que irnos de aquí-. COMODO: -Por supuesto-. Entonces, los tres comienzan a correr hacia la salida más próxima, de vuelta al Salón de los Guerreros.

Po y el Jaguar se encuentran ahora escalando el muro del Palacio de Jade, con mucha dificultad. El Jaguar se encuentra empujando a Po desde abajo, pero el enorme Panda tiene muchos problemas para pasar por encima de la pared.

JAGUAR: -¡Date Prisa!-. Le grita, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, empujándolo. PO: -¡Eso intento!-. Le responde desde arriba. Finalmente, logra pasar su barriga del otro lado. Se coloca sobre el muro, y le extiende la mano al Jaguar, ayudándolo a subir. Una vez arriba, ambos saltan al interior del Palacio, mirando todo a su alrededor.

PO: -¿Dónde crees que estén?-. JAGUAR: -La última vez, me dirigía hacia allá- Dice él, señalando hacia arriba. Po voltea a ver. PO: -El Salón de los Guerreros-. JAGUAR: -Como sea que se llame, pero no alcancé a entrar-. PO: -Pues ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!-. Y con estas palabras, Po y el Jaguar comienzan a correr en esa dirección.

Ambos se dirigen hacia las escaleras que llevan al Salón. Todos los criminales se encuentran muy ocupados ahora mismo con lo que sucede afuera del Palacio, pero justo antes de cruzar la explanada central del lugar, alguien se percata de su presencia.

LOBO: -¡Hey! ¡Más intrusos!- Dice un Lobo, que se dirigía junto con otro grupo de criminales, hacia afuera del Palacio. Po y el Jaguar se detienen un momento, al ver que han sido descubiertos.

LOBO: -¡Mátenlos!-. Entonces, un grupo de maleantes se lanza al ataque contra ambos.

PO: -No nos queda de otra ¡Hay que pelear!-. El Jaguar hecha un rápido vistazo hacia la cima de las escaleras, mostrándose muy frustrado. JAGUAR: -¡Rayos!-. Enseguida, dirige su mirada hacia los enemigos que se acercan. Tanto Po como él, adoptan posición de combate.

JAGUAR: -Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Panda- Dice él, mirando fijamente al enemigo. Po traga saliva nerviosamente. PO: -Lo intentaré-. LOBOS/JABALÍES: -¡Aaahhh…!-. Entonces, entran en combate.

Dentro del Salón de los Guerreros.

Shifu, Jin y Comodo llegan a la entrada trasera del Salón, por donde había entrado antes. Pero ya los estaban esperando, el líder de los Lobos, el Jabalí alfa, y el Cocodrilo; acompañados de un contingente de sus subordinados.

LOBO ALFA: -Ustedes no entienden muy bien las cosas… están acabados-

JABALÍ ALFA: -Si quieren tener una muerte rápida, será mejor que se rindan ahora, antes de que reitre esa oferta-

El Cocodrilo avanza tranquilamente hacia ellos, y se detiene a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Entonces, les muestra unas agujas que sostiene en la mano; mismas agujas que ha estado usando Comodo contra ellos.

COCODRILO: -¿Creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Que podrían matar a nuestra gente, y esconder los cadáveres…? ¿Creyeron que podrían marcharse?-. Comodo se muestra bastante molesto. –No podría ser obra de nadie más que usted, Dragón de Comodo-

Entonces, comienzan a rodearlos lentamente. Shifu adopta posición de combate, protegiendo a Jin. COCODRILO: -Sabemos que usted es inmortal… pero me muero por saber, ¿qué pasaría si le cortáramos la cabeza?-

Comodo se coloca también protegiendo a Jin, por la espalda. Entonces esboza una ligera sonrisa. COMODO: -Te sorprendería saberlo-. Todos permanecen en sus posiciones por varios segundos más. Jin se muestra muy asustado, en medio de los dos Maestros. Hasta que…

JABALÍ ALFA: -¡Ataquen!-

Decenas de enemigos se lanzan contra Shifu y Comodo, y ambos, lo hacen de igual manera contra ellos, manteniéndolos alejados de Jin.

En el Palacio de Jade, junto a las puertas de entrada.

Po y el Jaguar se ven en la necesidad de retroceder, con cada paso que avanzan de sus enemigos. Poco a poco se aproximan hacia la entrada del Palacio. Las puertas se encuentran abiertas.

Po aún tiene los movimientos de siempre, pero su fuerza es mínima. Cada golpe que suelta al enemigo, es apenas como una bofetada. Esto pone nervioso al Panda. Por otra parte, el Jaguar da todo de sí. Al no dominar ninguna técnica de pelea, suelta golpes de manera improvisada, sin dañar mucho al enemigo. Entonces, un Jabalí logra conectar una patada, justo en el centro del pecho del Jaguar. Él recibe el golpe, directo sobre su herida, doblándose de dolor. Po mira sobre su hombro, y observa cómo el Jaguar repentinamente ha dejado de pelear, mientras que él es presionado por sus rivales.

PO: -¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!- Le dice al Jaguar. Sus reacciones son algo lentas, pero finalmente él logra reincorporarse al combate. JAGUAR: -¡No estamos logrando nada!-. Le dice a Po. Po voltea a ver sobre su hombro, para darse cuenta de que ya se encuentran al borde de las escaleras, afuera de las puertas del Palacio, desde donde también puede ver la batalla de Los Cinco Furiosos, en total desventaja.

Más abajo en las escaleras.

Los Cinco luchan desesperadamente contra una horda de enemigos que los rodea. Los ataques llegan por todas partes. Hay un rango muy limitado de movimiento. Con cada golpe logran derribar a un rival, más sin embargo, parecen nunca acabarse.

VÍBORA: -¡No podemos continuar así!- Le grita Víbora a sus amigos, mientras esquiva los feroces ataques con lanzas y espadas, uno tras otro. MANTIS: -¡Hay que llevarlos al Valle!-. MONO: -¡Grulla! ¡Encárgate!-. En medio de la batalla, Grulla asiente con la cabeza, y se eleva a una gran altitud. Extiende sus alas, y con gran energía las agita hacia adelante. GRULLA: -¡Alas de justicia…! ¡Cocoó!(emite un extraño sonido)-. El viento generado por sus alas, arroja violentamente al enorme grupo de enemigos, haciéndolos rodar por las escaleras. Los Cinco se aferran con fuerza a los escalones. Una vez que pasa la ventisca, todos miran cómo docenas y docenas de criminales caen en forma de avalancha por las escaleras del Palacio. Pero entonces, una inquietud atraviesa por la mente de todos en ese instante… ¡Po!

GRULLA: -No puede ser…- Dice, asustado. VÍBORA: -¡Ellos estaban allá abajo!-. Todos quedan paralizados por un momento, debido al temor, creyendo que Po y el Jaguar continúan allá, donde los habían arrojado hace unos momentos. Pero entonces, Tigresa escucha algo. Son sonidos de un combate cercano. Vuelve su mirada hacia la cima de las escaleras, y ahí lo ve. Po se encuentra luchando contra otro grupo de criminales, al borde de las escaleras, lado a lado junto con el Jaguar… Y están perdiendo.

TIGRESA: -¡Allá están!-. Rápidamente los demás también voltean a ver. MONO: -¡Hay que ayudarlos!-. TIGRESA: -Yo lo haré, ustedes encárguense de que no suban-. Todos voltean a ver hacia abajo, donde los criminales finalmente han llegado a la base de las escaleras, y están comenzando a reincorporarse de la enorme pila de maleantes en que han quedado atorados.

MONO: -Entendido… ¡Vamos!-. Y con este grito de batalla, Los Cuatro Furiosos corren hacia el encuentro con sus adversarios, mientras que Tigresa va en la otra dirección.

En la cima de las escaleras, Po y el Jaguar se ven aún superados por sus contrincantes, pero se niegan a retroceder un paso más hacia el borde. Entonces, a Po se le ocurre una idea.

PO: -¡Escucha! ¡Yo los detendré! ¡Tú ve al Salón de los Guerreros, y rescátalos!-. Esta idea tan repentina sorprende un poco al Jaguar, pero ciertamente no hay tiempo para pensarlo. JAGUAR: -¡Bien!-

Entonces Po exhala aire profundamente, comprime con mucha fuerza todo su cuerpo, y con una gran energía embiste a todos los rivales con un poderoso golpe de su estómago, dispersándolos a todos. El Jaguar ve la oportunidad, y pasa corriendo en medio de ellos, directo hacia el Salón de los Guerreros.

Po queda rodeado de enemigos. Rápidamente todos cargan contra él, preparando sus armas para un golpe definitivo contra el Panda. Po se prepara, en postura de pelea, esperando a que suceda lo peor, cuando en ese momento, aparece ella.

Un poderoso salto de Tigre derriba a todos los enemigos que cargaban contra Po. Él queda pasmado al ver a Tigresa frente a él. Ella se levanta del suelo, y voltea a verlo.

TIGRESA: -¡Po! ¿Estás bien?-. El Panda apenas puede asentir con la cabeza, debido a lo sorprendido que se encuentra. Pero entonces, su expresión cambia repentinamente a susto. Corre rápidamente hacia Tigresa, empujándola hacia un lado. Una gigantesca hacha cae justo en medio de ellos, enterrándose en el piso. Uno de los Caballos criminales llega al combate.

El Jaguar corre hacia las escaleras del Palacio, mirando fijamente al edificio que se encuentra arriba. Entonces voltea hacia atrás. Observa cómo el Po y Tigresa son atacados por uno de los Caballos, cuya imponente estatura, y colosal fuerza hacen retroceder a ambos. Él se detiene por completo al ver esto.

El Caballo ataca frenéticamente a Po y Tigresa. Sus golpes son torpes, aunque poderosos. Y a pesar de esto, ninguno de los dos guerreros logra contraatacar. Cada hachazo de parte del Caballo, es evadido con gran temor. Tigresa empuja a Po fuera del peligro en cada ataque, y viceversa. Ninguno de los dos reacciona como debería… ninguno de los dos puede pelear… no con el pánico que sienten al ver en peligro al otro.

Finalmente, ambos quedan de espaldas al borde, y el Caballo, de pie frente a ellos, sosteniendo su enorme hacha. El peligro es inminente, uno de los dos recibirá el próximo ataque, pero con el temor haciendo presa de ambos, ninguno mueve un solo musculo. Observan al Caballo, blandiendo su hacha hasta lo más alto…

Un solo movimiento… Tal vez un reflejo involuntario… Se toman de la mano…

El hacha corta el viento al moverse… Pero falla al blanco, clavándose en el suelo… Incrédulos de lo que ven, Po y Tigresa voltean a ver al Caballo, quedando atónitos de lo que miran.

El Jaguar se encuentra encima de la cabeza del rival, cubriendo sus ojos, y asfixiándolo por el cuello con el otro brazo. Los dos guerreros se quedan de pie, y boquiabiertos, mirándolo por un momento.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Les importaría?!-. Les grita a ambos, pidiéndoles ayuda.

Finalmente Tigresa y Po reaccionan. Pero antes de saltar a la acción, ellos notan… algo más… Levantan su mano, que se encuentra sujetando la mano del otro. Algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta… Entonces se miran a los ojos… y solo por un instante, ambos esbozan una sonrisa…

El Caballo comienza a agitarse con mayor violencia, a punto de tirar al Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -¡Ayuda…!-. Entonces, Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón saltan a la acción.

Dentro del Salón de los Guerreros.

La pelea es sumamente caótica. Lobos y Jabalíes corren y vuelan por todas partes, enfrentándose contra toda la ira contenida del Maestro Shifu. Comodo, por su parte, se vale de sus extrañas agujas asesinas, para acabar con ellos. Entonces, un Jabalí lo ataca por detrás, enterando su cuchillo en la espalda de Comodo. Él cae de rodillas. El Jabalí sonríe. Pero entonces, Comodo levanta la cabeza, y sujeta la mano del Jabalí, mientras sostiene el cuchillo. El Jabalí queda paralizado del miedo. Comodo tira de su mano con fuerza, sacando el cuchillo clavado en su espalda, entonces se da la vuelta, aún en la mano del Jabalí, y le entierra el arma en el estómago, matándolo.

Varios Jabalíes observan esta escena, y quedan horrorizados, observando a Comodo, ponerse de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado. Él dirige su mirada hacia ellos. Verdaderamente escalofriante.

COMODO: -¿Alguien más probará suerte?-. En ese momento, un dardo se clava en el cuello de Comodo. Él se lo saca del cuello, y voltea hacia atrás. Un Lobo se encuentra de pie, sonriendo y sosteniendo una cerbatana, de donde lo acaba de lanzar. Comodo lo mira con desaprobación, mientras dice que no con la cabeza.

COMODO: -¿Es en serio?-. La sonrisa se borra del rostro del Lobo.

Mientras todo esto sucede a su alrededor, Jin se encuentra asustado, tratando de mantenerse cerca de Shifu o de Comodo. Pero la pelea es un caos. En ese instante, un hacha perdida sale volando en dirección hacia Jin. El pequeño se asusta, observando el hacha volar directo hacia su rostro. Entonces, algo se interpone en su camino… y es Comodo quien recibe el hachazo, justo sobre su estómago. Jin se aterra. Comodo voltea a verlo sobre su hombro. COMODO: -No te preocupes…-. Y nuevamente él se lanza a la batalla.

Los tres líderes aún permanecen de pie, observando a su contingente siendo vencido, a manos de dos sujetos.

LOBO ALFA: -¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Iré por el niño de una vez!-. Con estas palabras, el Lobo Alfa se lanza al ataque, directo contra Jin. Shifu y Comodo se dan cuenta de esto. El Lobo se lanza, con sus garras por delante, para destrozar al niño. Éstas se aproximan a él a gran velocidad, y a pocos centímetros de llegar a su rostro, éstas se detienen.

El Lobo se encuentra estático. Entonces, mira hacia atrás. Shifulo detuvo, con un ataque a los nervios que lo paralizó por completo, mientras que Comodo, tiene clavada una espada en su estómago… Lentamente, el Lobo cae muerto, ante los ojos de Jin.

El Jabalí Alfa se encuentra ahora asustado. JABALÍ ALFA: -¡No podemos contra ellos!-. El Cocodrilo permanece inmutable, a pesar de que en estos momentos, casi todos sus aliados han sido vencidos, incluyendo al líder de los Lobos.

Rápidamente, y sin decir una palabra, él se lanza al ataque, directo contra Shifu. Ante esto, el Maestro reacciona ágilmente, lanzándolo de vuelta con una patada. El Cocodrilo cae, y vuelve a ponerse de pie, mientras el Jabalí lo mira perplejo. Al momento de volver a atacar, es recibido ahora por Comodo, chocando contra él, y quedando sometido en el suelo.

En medio de su estupefacción, el Jabalí es derribado por Shifu, quien cae sobre él.

SHIFU: -¡Se acabó!-. Exclama Shifu. Ya no hay ningún criminal de pie a su alrededor. El Jabalí traga saliva nerviosamente.

COCODRILO: -¡Escúchame niño! ¡Aún no hs cumplido nuestro acuerdo!- Le grita a Jin. Él se muestra asustado, y que Shifu se muestra extrañado.

COCODRILO: -¡Si no lo cumples, tus amigos de allá afuera serán asesinados!-. Jin entra en pánico.

JIN: -Mi hermano- Dice él, asustado. COCODRILO: -¡Seguramente están siendo aniquilados en estos momentos! ¡Y ahora, sólo tú puedes detener esto!-. SHIFU: -¡Silencio!-. El Cocodrilo voltea a ver a Jin, indicándole algo con la mirada, algo que se encuentra tirado en el suelo frente a él… un cuchillo.

Jin se aproxima lenta y temerosamente hacia el cuchillo, y con las manos temblorosas, lo toma del suelo.

COMODO: -¡No lo escuches!-

COCODRILO: -¡Mata a Shifu ahora!-. Shifu y Comodo quedan atónitos al oír esto.

Jin está absorto… perdido dentro de sus pensamientos. Su hermano, su pasado, su vida entera pasa frente a sus ojos… Todo se reduce a este momento… Asesinar a Shifu, y así salvar a su hermano… O hacer lo correcto…

JIN: -¡No…!- Grita fuertemente, arrojando el cuchillo lejos. El Cocodrilo observa al cuchillo, cayendo y rebotando en el suelo. Entonces se llena de ira.

COCODRILO: -¡Insolente!-. De pronto, él reacciona violentamente, tratando de librarse de debajo de Comodo, casi consiguiéndolo. Shifu observa esto, desde el otro extremo del lugar, mientras él aún somete al Jabalí, quien no para de patalear.

El Cocodrilo logra conectar un golpe en la cara de Comodo. Con un rápido movimiento logra sacar de su cinturón, varias de las agujas envenenadas… Entonces, apunta a su objetivo… El Maestro Shifu.

Él logra mover su brazo, justo antes de que Comodo pudiera detenerlo, y las arroja… Las agujas vuelan por el aire, directo hacia el Maestro Shifu. Él termina de forcejear con el Jabalí, dejándolo inconsciente. Se da la vuelta, apenas teniendo tiempo de sorprenderse al ver lo que se dirige hacia él.

En un parpadeo, se escucha el sonido de las agujas, clavarse contra la carne. Shifu tiene los ojos cerrados, ante el inminente fin. Pero…

Shifu abre los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que logra ver… es…

SHIFU: -No…-

Justo frente a Shifu, Jin se encuentra de pie, con los brazos extendidos… protegiendo al Maestro… con las agujas clavadas profundamente en su pecho. Shifu, y Comodo… están en shock. Jin se desploma sobre el suelo, frente a los ojos de Shifu.

El Cocodrilo comienza a sonreír. Comodo lo voltea a ver en ese instante. Su ira se desborda, y antes de que el criminal pueda emitir ningún sonido, clava sus filosas garras en su cuello. Lo desgarra profundamente, y retira su mano, dejándolo desangrar lentamente.

Rápidamente, Comodo y Shifu corren hacia el pequeño, que yace en el suelo.

Ambos miran con horror, cómo Jin apenas jadea un poco de aire.

El Cocodrilo, los mira a todos desde el piso, con una sonrisa… COCODRILO: -Hasta nunca… Shifu…-. Sus últimas palabras.

Shifu está aterrado. Comodo saca rápidamente de entre sus ropas, una pequeña navaja. Con ésta, la palma de su mano, provocándose un sangrado. Entonces, rápidamente saca las agujas envenenadas del pecho de Jin, coloca su mano extendida sobre las heridas, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la otra mano. La sangre de Comodo se esparce por el pecho del pequeño. Shifu observa esto, sin saber qué decir, sólo contiene el aliento.

Ambos esperan unos segundos… en silencio. Entonces… Jin abre los ojos.

El pequeño mira a los dos asustados Maestros junto a él.

SHIFU: -E… estarás bien… Te ayudaremos-. Entonces, Jin dirige su mirada hacia Comodo, cuya expresión revela todo lo contrario. Shifu también lo voltea a ver, quedando sin palabras.

JIN: -E… está bien…-. Su voz es muy débil. Los Maestros miran al niño a los ojos, mientras él habla.

JIN: -Solo… díganle a mi hermano… que lo amo… y que viva muy feliz…-

Ambos lo escuchan, pasmados, y sin emitir un sonido.

JIN: -Yo… ya sé cuánto él me ama…-

El último respiro se escapa de su cuerpo…

Pasan varios, muy largos segundos, y ninguno de los dos reacciona en lo absoluto. Hasta que Shifu lo hace.

SHIFU: -Usted… ¡Haga algo!-. Comodo baja la mirada, y niega con la cabeza.

SHIFU: -¡¿Qué quiere decir?! ¡Haga algo! ¡AHORA!-. Entonces, lo voltea a ver.

COMODO: -No hay nada qué hacer-. SHIFU: -¡Usted es El Dragón de Comodo! ¡Si hay alguien que puede… es usted!-

COMODO: -Se acabó… Maestro… él se ha ido…-. SHIFU: -¡Pues debe traerlo de vuelta! ¡Usted debe poder…!-. COMODO: -Si lo traigo de vuelta… No sería él… sino, algo más…-. Shifu permanece pasmado ante esto.

COMODO: -Ya no hay vuelta atrás…-. En ese momento, ambos voltean a verlo… Shifu queda absorto, mirando al inerte y pequeño Jaguar, que Comodo sostiene en sus brazos.

COMODO: -Él se ha ido en paz…-

En las escaleras del Palacio.

Los Cuatro, Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis, se encuentran combatiendo a la horda de criminales, evitando que éstos suban por las escaleras.

Uno Cabra tras otro Víbora repele los ataques con fuertes latigazos de su cola, pero el cansancio se está haciendo evidente, y cada uno le toma más dificultad que el anterior. Ella se detiene por un momento, tomando un breve respiro. En ese momento un Lobo se lanza contra ella, blandiendo su espada. Víbora levanta la mirada. La cuchilla de la espada se acerca. Entonces, el Lobo es derribado. Esto toma por sorpresa a los demás guerreros, y a los criminales contra los que pelean. Se trata de ellos tres. El Jaguar, Tigresa, y Po.

Todos los miran asombrados por unos momentos.

PO: -¡Vamos amigos! ¡Podemos con ellos!-. Simples palabras, que le devuelven el aliento a sus amigos. Entonces, todos ellos vuelven a sus posiciones de combate, mirando fijamente al adversario. Los criminales quedan bastante sorprendidos.

MONO: -¡Nunca podrán con nosotros! ¡Porque somos Los Cinco Furiosos!-

PO: -¡Y el Guerrero Dragón!-. Al escuchar esto, todos los criminales quedan boquiabiertos.

MANTIS: -¡Y… otro sujeto que acabamos de conocer…!-. Agrega Mantis, volteando a ver al Jaguar.

LOBO: -¿Tú, eres el Guerrero Dragón?- Pregunta asustado a Po.

PO: -¡Así es…!-. Exclama él. Entonces, pone su expresión más desafiante. -¡Directo de entre los muertos…!- Estas palabras dejan notoriamente aterrados a todos ellos.

CABRA: -¡Él… él…!-. LOBO: -¡Es un monstruo…!-. CABRA #2: -¡Miren! ¡Allá!-. Dice una Cabra, señalando hacia el otro extremo del pueblo.

A la distancia, en la entrada principal del Valle de la Paz, se alcanzan a ver gran cantidad de siluetas, aproximándose a la ciudad. Una oleada aún mayor que ellos.

LOBO #2: -¡Es una emboscada!-. CABRA #3: -¡Trajeron un ejército!-. JABALÍ #2: -¡Corran…!-

Entonces los criminales rompen filas, corriendo despavoridos hacia todas direcciones. Los Cinco Furiosos, Po, el Jaguar se muestran confundidos, observando este supuesto "ejército" que se aproxima al Valle desde la distancia.

GRULLA: -Espera un momento…- Dice Grulla, mirando más detenidamente. –Esos son… ¡Los aldeanos!-. Todos se sorprenden, y miran con más detenimiento. Efectivamente, Los aldeanos del Valle de la Paz son quienes están a la distancia, y cuya presencia ahuyenta a la horda de maleantes.

Po y los otros corren hacia estas personas, mientras son pocos los criminales que aún quedan en las cercanías, escapando de ahí.

A la mitad del pueblo, ellos se reúnen.

El Sr. Ping camina al frente junto con los demás, mirando extrañado cómo estos extraños sujetos huyen del pueblo.

SR. PING: -¿Podrían explicarnos qué acaba de…?- Él se queda sin palabras… Po queda inmóvil por un momento, mirando a su padre. Ambos corren a los brazos del otro.

SR. PING: -¡Hijo…!-. PO: -¡Papá…!-. Los Cinco Furiosos esbozan una sonrisa, al ver este encuentro.

VÍBORA: -Qué conmovedor…-. En ese instante, el Jaguar reacciona.

JAGUAR: -¡Jin…!-. Y rápidamente, él comienza a correr hacia el Palacio. El Sr. Ping mira con extrañeza a aquél sujeto, que corre repentinamente. SR. PING: -Es curioso Po… pero aquél tipo se parece al que robó mi tienda hace días-. Le dice a Po, mientras lo abraza.

Tigresa mira al Jaguar, corriendo escaleras arriba. Entonces ella corre detrás de él.

Sus pasos son veloces, pero cuatro patas no son suficientes para él. Su emoción y nerviosismo, lo empujan a acelerar cada vez más, a medida que mira cómo las enormes puertas del Palacio de Jade se aproximan más y más… Los escalones se terminan. Un gran salto lo lleva directo hacia la explanada del Palacio. De donde tiene ahora vía libre hacia el Salón de los Guerreros. Escaleras… un último tramo en medio de él, y su hermano.

Entonces, un repentino estruendo. El Jaguar se detiene por completo. Las grandes puertas del Salón de los Guerreros se abren. Él solo puede ver la parte superior de estas. Las escaleras frente a él bloquean la vista. Del borde superior del último escalón, sale lentamente una figura… Un Dragón de Comodo.

Poco a poco, Comodo camina hasta el borde de las escaleras. Voltea a ver al Jaguar, quien aguarda al pie de las mismas… La sorpresa en su mirada es palpable… y entonces gira la cabeza, volteando a ver algo más, que se acerca junto a él…

De la misma manera, poco a poco, la siguiente figura se va asomando desde el último escalón… Un par de orejas, una amarga expresión, y finalmente… Un niño, en sus brazos.

La expresión en el rostro del Jaguar, pasa del miedo, a un indescriptible horror, mientras Shifu se asoma por completo. Él mira al Jaguar por un instante, y de la misma lenta, y lúgubre forma, continúa caminando, bajando por las escaleras, con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Tigresa llega en ese momento. Lo que ve, la deja en shock. Ella se detiene justo en la entrada del Palacio.

Shifu camina lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos del niño, quien pareciera estar durmiendo, acurrucado, y con una pacífica expresión en el rostro. Finalmente llega, con el cuerpo del Jin, hasta su hermano mayor.

En ese momento, Los demás Furiosos, y Po, llegan también. Quedan asombrados al igual que Tigresa.

Shifu continúa mirando a Jin. Entonces levanta el rostro, y mira con gran tristeza, a los ojos del Jaguar.

El silencio… se rompe.

JAGUAR: -¡NOOOOOOOOOOO…!-

Un grito desgarrador… uno muy largo y penetrante, que todas las personas abajo en el Valle alcanzan a escuchar.

Desesperadamente, él toma a su hermano, arrebatándolo de las manos de Shifu.

JAGUAR: -¡Jin…! ¡JIN…!-

Tigresa se encuentra destrozada.

Ella se acerca al Jaguar, mientras él abraza fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de Jin… Ella se acerca, mirando por encima del hombro del Jaguar, el rostro sin vida de Jin, a quien él no aparta de su pecho. Lentamente, y con al borde de las lágrimas, Tigresa acerca su mano hacia Jin. Entonces…

JAGUAR: -¡Aléjate de él! ¡No lo toques!-

Le grita a Tigresa, en un repentino desate de ira, agitando su brazo para alejarla. Ella retrocede un poco. Él la mira a los ojos, con los suyos cubiertos de lágrimas…

JAGUAR: -¡TE ODIO…! ¡TE ODIO…!-

Esto deja aún más pasmados a todos los presentes… y deja aún más afligida a Tigresa. El Jaguar baja su mirada, cayendo poco a poco sobre sus rodillas, mientras aún se aferra al cadáver de Jin.

JAGUAR: -Juro por dios que los odio a todos…-

Los sollozos se vuelven más fuertes que sus palabras.

JAGUAR: -¡No, dios mío… Jin, TE AMO…!-

Entonces, él levanta la mirada, viendo directamente a Los Cinco Furiosos, a Po y a Tigresa, frente a él.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Cómo dejaron que le pasara esto?!-

PO: -Yo, lo siento…-. Po intenta hablar.

JAGUAR: -¡¿CÓMO DEJARON QUE LE PASARA ESTO…?!-

Vuelve su mirada hacia Jin. JAGUAR: -¿Cómo pude yo…?-. Vuelven los sollozos, y le quitan las palabras.

Nadie más dice nada. Nadie más mueve un músculo.

Tigresa observa, paralizada. Su corazón se desmorona a cada instante. Ella aprieta los puños, y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

Este momento parece no tener fin. Entonces Comodo comienza a caminar hacia el Jaguar. Quien ahora mismo se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza a Jin, acurrucado sobre él.

Comodo llega hasta donde el Jaguar se lamenta. Se coloca de pie detrás de él, observándolo por varios segundos.

COMODO: -En verdad lo lamento…-

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos. Comodo hace un repentino ataque a los nervios al Jaguar. Su espalda se arquea hacia atrás, sus brazos se relajan por completo, dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Jin. El Jaguar queda con el cuello totalmente arqueado hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba. Sus ojos completamente abiertos, al igual que su mandíbula.

Todos se encuentran atónitos, mientras Comodo continúa con este extraño proceso. Él coloca la punta de sus dedos sobre la cabeza del Jaguar, mientras que con la otra mano, coloca la punta de su pulgar sobre su frente. El Maestro comienza a murmurar unas extrañas palabras, que nadie alcanza a escuchar, sólo observan el movimiento de sus labios. Segundos más tarde, un resplandor comienza a salir de los dedos de Comodo. El Jaguar comienza a emitir un poco de sonido desde su garganta. Al poco tiempo, el resplandor se detiene, y Comodo suelta al Jaguar.

Los Cinco Furiosos, Po, y Shifu están boquiabiertos. No tienen idea de lo que acaban de ver. Comodo se aleja unos pasos del Jaguar. Un par de segundos después, él comienza a reaccionar. Cierra la mandíbula, y se reincorpora, dejando de arquear la espalda. Su expresión se torna seria, y muy extraña. Lentamente, él se pone de pie, ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos, y comienza a mirar en todas direcciones. Voltea a ver de un lado a otro, con una expresión de confusión.

Shifu se muestra preocupado, y se acerca hacia él.

SHIFU: -¿Te… te encuentras bien?-. Él escucha al Maestro, y lo voltea a ver, mostrándose muy extrañado. Luego, voltea a ver a los demás guerreros, y finalmente, dirige su mirada al suelo. El Jaguar observa al pequeño, muerto, yaciendo a sus pies. Él se muestra muy extrañado.

Nadie entiende de qué se trata todo esto. Tigresa logra finalmente articular una palabra…

TIGRESA: -Jaguar…-. Al escuchar esto, él voltea a verla. Ella nota algo en su mirada, algo que es distinto. Él la observa por varios segundos, sin decir nada. Entonces, la ignora, volteando a ver nuevamente al cadáver del niño.

Shifu se aproxima a Comodo. SHIFU: -¿Qué le ha hecho?-. Le pregunta, alterado. Comodo no aparta sus ojos del Jaguar, quien continúa mirando al pequeño en el suelo.

COMODO: -Le borré la memoria…-. SHIFU: -¡¿Qué?!-. Tigresa alcanza a escuchar esto, lo que también la sorprende.

SHIFU: -¡¿Y por qué hizo tal cosa?!-. COMODO: -Piénselo bien, Maestro. Su mundo había terminado. Esto era el final de su vida, pero ahora… puede empezar de nuevo… sin todo el dolor que dejó en su vida pasada…-

Entonces, con la misma expresión de extrañeza en el rostro, el Jaguar comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Rodea a Tigresa, alejándose de ella unos cuantos pasos, y continúa. Ella no lo puede creer.

Los Cinco Furiosos le bloquean el paso a la salida, ninguno de ellos le aparta los ojos de encima. Lo miran con una enorme preocupación.

SHIFU: -Déjenlo pasar…-

Ante estas palabras, todos se sorprenden. Pero obedeciendo a su maestro, se hacen a un lado, dejando pasar al Jaguar, y él, camina directo a la salida. Las miradas de todos lo siguen hasta las escaleras. Pero antes de llegar a éstas, Shifu le habla.

SHIFU: -¡Espera!-. Él se detiene, y lo voltea a ver.

Las palabras resuenan dentro de la mente se Shifu. El mensaje de Jin a su hermano mayor…

SHIFU: -Jin…-. Pero decirlo no es tan fácil. –Él te ama… y quiere que vivas muy feliz…-

La expresión del Jaguar es inmutable. Una perpetua y extraña mirada. Entonces, él se da la vuelta, y continúa su camino, bajando las escaleras.

En ese momento, el mismo pensamiento cruza la mente de todos… ¡Jin!

Todos vuelven sus miradas hacia donde el cuerpo de Jin… ya no se encuentra… En su lugar, solo hay docenas de pétalos de durazno, siendo llevados por el viento.

Nadie da crédito de lo que ve, mientras observan los pétalos color rosa, volando con el viento hacia la distancia.

Una imagen perturbadoramente familiar para el Maestro Shifu.

Minutos más tarde, todos se encuentran frente las mil escaleras, ante el Palacio de Jade, observando al horizonte. El Jaguar continúa caminando. A la distancia, su silueta es claramente perceptible, mientras se aleja del Valle de la Paz.

SHIFU: -¿Y algún día recuperará la memoria?- Le pregunta a Comodo, mientras todos lo observan a la distancia.

COMODO: -Honestamente, yo espero que nunca lo haga…-. Entonces, Comodo dirige su mirada hacia el Pueblo. Desde ahí, puede ver cómo los aldeanos del Valle, trabajan arduamente ahora mismo, para reconstruir sus hogares.

COMODO: -Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer…-. Le dice a todos los guerreros junto a él.

Más tarde, Los Cinco Furiosos, Po y Comodo, se encuentran abajo en la ciudad, ayudando a los ciudadanos con la reconstrucción.

Reparar el Valle de la Paz demora solo un día entero, en el que casi nadie se detiene a descansar ni un momento.

A la tarde del siguiente día, todo el pueblo se encuentra presente en el Palacio de Jade. Shifu se encuentra al centro, junto a un monumento cubierto por un manto blanco. Las Damas de la Sombra también se encuentran ahí.

El Maestro Shifu les dirige unas palabras a todos.

SHIFU: -Hoy, podemos ver nuevamente a nuestra ciudad… Hoy, el Valle de la Paz vuelve a renacer… Pero no podríamos celebrarlo, sin honrar el sacrificio de alguien-

Entonces, Shifu descubre el monumento. Una estatua con la forma de Jin.

Entre la multitud, se encuentra una pequeña Leopardo llora desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su amiga.

SANG: -¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL…?!-

Song no puede evitar derramar lágrimas también.

El ambiente es sumamente letárgico, pero Shifu continúa con su discurso.

SHIFU: -Jin… Su nombre, significa Oro… Pero el oro no se compara con él… Su valor iba mucho más allá…-

Los Cinco y Po observan el monumento. Todos se muestran bastante afligidos. Entonces, Po escucha algo… El sutil sonido de un llanto contenido. Confundido, él voltea a ver.

Es Tigresa, quien cierra sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de esconder su mirada de todos. Po acerca su mano al hombro de ella, pero… al no tener nada que decirle, él aparta su mano.

SHIFU: -Gracias a él, el Valle de la Paz tiene una nueva oportunidad, y por eso… Te agradecemos…-. Entonces, Shifu lee la inscripción grabada en el monumento.

SHIFU: -¡Jin… El Más Joven De Todos Los Héroes!-

El rostro en el monumento de Jin resplandece con el brillo del sol del atardecer. El pueblo entero guarda silencio.

Más tarde, todos comienzan a retirarse.

Shifu se encuentra en la entrada del Palacio. Entonces Comodo se acerca hacia él.

COMODO: -Maestro Shifu…-. SHIFU: -Maestro Comodo…-. Los Cinco Furiosos legan también. Él les hace a todos una reverencia, y ellos le corresponden.

COMODO: -Ha sido un gran honor, el conocerlos, y el pelear a su lado… Ya es tiempo de irme-

SHIFU: -Nosotros le agradecemos también por su ayuda, Maestro-

Comodo asiente con la cabeza, y entonces voltea a ver al horizonte. Los observa por varios segundos.

COMODO: -Ya no quiero ser el responsable de más muertes… Pero con una eternidad por delante, supongo… que eso es inevitable-

SHIFU: -Espero que encuentres tu respuesta-. Entonces, Comodo vuelve su mirada hacia ellos.

COMODO: -Y con todo respeto… Yo espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver…-

Esto extraña un poco a todos. Pero lo aceptan… entonces, el Dragón de Comodo comienza a marcharse, bajando los mil escalones, mientras que los Guerreros del Palacio de Jade caminan en la otra dirección.

Esa misma noche.

Han sido días difíciles… quizás los más difíciles de sus vidas. Pero ahora, todos ellos se encuentran descansando. Durmiendo merecidamente, tras todo lo que han vivido… Todos excepto uno…

Junto al Durazno Sagrado, Po se encuentra mirando a las estrellas. Meditando en silencio.

Él ha vuelto a la vida. Y lo sabe… Él sabe que ahora hay una nueva oportunidad para todo. Y eso debería hacerlo muy feliz. Pero ese niño… ese pobre niño… Él y su hermano lo dieron todo… y lo perdieron todo. La expresión en el rostro del Panda es de profundo dolor.

Mientras tanto. Tigresa se encuentra dormida en su habitación.

En sus sueños, incluso ahí, ella se encuentra sufriendo… El frío de un gris cementerio, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella. Mientras se encuentra arrodillada, rodeada de muerte…

Entonces, alguien coloca una mano sobre su hombro, y repentinamente todo cambia… El paisaje sombrío desaparece, dando lugar a un cálido campo de flores de belleza indescriptible. Sorprendida, Tigresa voltea hacia atrás, y queda pasmada. Es Jin… La misma mirada… La misma sonrisa…

Ella está paralizada, de rodillas en el suelo sobre las flores. Jin camina suavemente hasta en frente de ella, y la abraza… Toda la calidez que le otorga, la hace sentir como aquella vez en que lo conoció… el mismo abrazo que le dio, cuando tan deprimida estaba… Ella lo abraza también.

Poco a poco, Jin se aparta de ella, tomándola de la mano. Tigresa se muestra confundida, mientras Jin la invita a levantarse del suelo. Entonces ella lo hace… El pequeño comienza a llevarla a través del vasto prado de flores, hacia ninguna dirección en particular, mientras Tigresa lo sigue, contagiándose poco a poco con la alegría del pequeño quien la guía.

En las barracas de Los Cinco.

Mono escucha un ruido, y se levanta de la cama. Desliza lentamente su puerta para ver al pasillo. Ahí, todos los demás también se encuentran asomándose por sus puertas, mirando sorprendidos.

Tigresa está caminando dormida otra vez. Pero esta vez, camina con una mano extendida, como si alguien la estuviera llevando de la mano. Esto extraña mucho a todos ellos. Ella continúa caminando, hasta dar vuelta en el pasillo. Entonces, todos salen de sus habitaciones.

MONO: -¿Qué sucede?- Susurra Mono. VÍBORA: -No lo sé-. GRULLA: -Yo creí que ya se había curado de eso-. MANTIS: -Hay que seguirla, antes de que destruya algo-. Entonces, comienzan a ir tras ella.

Todos siguen a Tigresa, quien camina de la misma extraña manera, con la mano extendida hacia adelante, hacia la salida. Ellos la siguen sigilosamente, hasta que ella sale.

Todos se detienen, asomándose por la puerta. MANIS: -¿A dónde va?-. Entonces, una voz los sorprende a todos.

SHIFU: -Creo que va al Durazno Sagrado-. Esto exalta un poco a todos.

VÍBORA: -Maestro Shifu, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-. SHIFU: -Lo mismo que ustedes, supongo-. Y enseguida, todos salen del lugar, para seguirla. Pero al salir, todos se detienen, un tanto sorprendidos.

Po ya se encuentra junto al Durazno, observando a las estrellas, sin notar que Tigresa se acerca hacia él, sonámbula. Esta escena confunde mucho a todos.

GRULLA: -¿Pero qué está…?-. VÍBORA: -¿Acaso irá a…?-. Todos se quedan mirando.

En la Cima de la colina, Junto al Durazno Sagrado, Po contempla las estrellas, sin saber lo que llega detrás de él.

En el sueño de Tigresa, Jin suelta su mano. Ella se detiene. Jin se aleja un par de pasos, y extiende sus brazos, para un abrazo. Ante esto, Tigresa no puede negarse. Ella abre sus brazos, acercándose a abrazar a Jin.

Algo repentinamente rompe la concentración de Po. Unos brazos lo rodean desde atrás. Él queda inmóvil, debido a la sorpresa.

Lentamente, Tigresa empieza a abrir sus ojos. Lo que ve, la sorprende enormemente… Está abrazando a Po.

Rápidamente, ella se aparta de él, mostrándose muy avergonzada.

Confundido y con mucha timidez, Po se da la vuelta, mirándola de frente.

Ambos se encuentran sumamente apenados. Bajan las miradas, sin decir nada… Se quedan ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, buscando una manera fácil de salirse de esta embarazosa situación… pero no la hay.

En ese momento, una repentina brisa de aire llega desde arriba, llevando consigo, varias de las hojas del Durazno. El viento sopla hasta donde se encuentran ambos… algo que no sucedería ni por casualidad.

La corriente de aire sopla alrededor de ellos, rodeándolos en un pequeño remolino de hojas de Durazno… haciéndose más y más chico… acercándolos más y más mutuamente…

Finamente, se miran directamente… No hay más eventos inoportunos… No hay nada que se interponga… entre ellos dos… en este momento.

Po y Tigresa cierran sus ojos, acercándose lentamente. El mundo entero desaparece.

Solo existe… un beso.

Los Cuatro y el Maestro Shifu los observan desde abajo, completamente boquiabiertos… Están siendo testigos de algo… inimaginable.

Instantes después, sus expresiones cambian. Todos comienzan a sonreír… Incluso el Maestro Shifu, de quien brota una lágrima de felicidad, con lo que está presenciando.

El Valle de la Paz… el Palacio de Jade… el Durazno Sagrado… y dos almas unidas… para la eternidad.

* * *

**Recomiendo dejar pasar un día, antes de leer el siguiente final alternativo . . . solo es una recomendación.**


	12. El Final y El Principio BETA

**EL FINAL Y EL PRINCIPIO: FINAL (BETA)**

TIGRESA: -Tú no puedes venir con nosotros- Exclama ella, un tanto molesta. El Jaguar se pone de pie. JAGUAR: -¿Y por qué no?-

TIGRESA: -¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir…? Tus heridas no han sanado, y sólo entorpecerías las cosas-. Este comentario lo molesta bastante.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Entorpecer?!-

PO: -Bienvenido a mi mundo- Le dice al Jaguar. VÍBORA: -Lo lamento, pero así tiene que ser-. GRULLA: -Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto-. Le dicen ambos al Jaguar.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Tigresa se da la vuelta, y ella, junto con el resto de Los Cinco, comienzan a encaminarse hacia el Palacio de Jade, dejando solos a Po y al Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -¡No lo acepto!-. Le grita a Los Cinco.

Al escucharlo, todos ellos se detienen y se vuelven hacia él, un tanto confundidos. A excepción de Tigresa, quien muestra algo de enojo. Ella y el Jaguar se miran a los ojos, desafiantemente…

TIGRESA: -Tú harás lo que te digamos- Afirma ella, intimidantemente.

El Jaguar permanece estático, mientras Tigresa lo apuñala con la mirada.

TIGRESA: -Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí. Y nosotros rescataremos a Jin y al Maestro Shifu-. Tras pronunciar estas palabras definitivas, ella se da la vuelta, y continúa en su camino al Palacio. Los demás la siguen, algo inseguros; y ambos, él y Po, son dejados atrás.

Dentro del Palacio de Jade, en una extraña habitación.

Jin se encuentra empujando una pesada maquinaria en forma de rueda. Esta rueda sirve de engrane, lo que mantiene en movimiento la maquinaria que fabrica las armas, que se encuentra un piso por encima de él. Es una tarea extenuante, y más aún, realizada bajo el látigo como único incentivo… un cruel Lobo, quien parece disfrutar con cada alarido de dolor del pequeño.

Un momento después, entra en la habitación un Jabalí, cargando una bandeja con comida.

JABALÍ: -Aquí está tu comida, enano… espero que no te importe, ya me comí la mitad-. Este comentario es seguido de una irritante risa, al tiempo en que le arroja al suelo la comida a Jin, cayendo unos pocos pedazos de pan a sus pies. Jin, rápidamente cae sobre sus rodillas, comiendo con desesperación la comida que de mala manera acaban de otorgarle.

En ese momento, Jin recuerda a su hermano, y esas palabras que le pronunció aquél día en que durmieron en el callejón. (JAGUAR: -Jin… te prometo que no pasarás hambre-)

Este recuerdo, y la imagen de su hermano, son como una daga al corazón para el pequeño. Jin mira sus manos, que sostienen los escasos trozos de pan cubiertos de tierra… Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

El Lobo y el Jabalí permanecen de pie, observando al niño, sollozando en el piso. LOBO: -Deberías sentirte afortunado… al menos te damos algo de comer- Le dice a Jin, de manera arrogante. En ese momento, alguien los interrumpe.

CABRA: -A un lado- Le dice una Cabra a los dos, quienes observan al niño. El Lobo y el Jabalí se mueven a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Esta Cabra es seguida de varias más. Todos ellos cargan consigo paquetes envueltos en telas, atados con cuerdas. Las Cabras entran en la habitación, y apilan estos extraños paquetes en una esquina.

Una de las Cabras acomoda los paquetes en el piso, y voltea a ver al niño.

CABRA: -Será mejor que no toques estas cosas, ¿entendiste?-. Amenaza a Jin. –A menos que quieras volar en mil pedazos-. Esto último desconcierta al pequeño, al mismo tiempo que lo asusta. Tras haber colocado una gran cantidad de estos paquetes en la habitación, todas las Cabras se marchan. Jin dirige su mirada hacia el Jabalí, quien permanece ahí junto al Lobo.

JIN: -¿Para qué quieren todo eso?-. Le pregunta, notoriamente asustado.

JABALÍ: -Bueno, estamos haciendo armas, asique… ¡¿A ti qué te importa?! ¡Vuelve a trabajar…!-. Grita enojado, y se marcha de la habitación.

LOBO: -Ya descansaste demasiado. Es hora de trabajar, niño-. Dice, mostrándole el látigo a Jin nuevamente. Entonces, con algo de dificultad, Jin se pone de pie, y vuelve a empujar de la enorme rueda. Continúan las labores de esclavo.

En la prisión del Palacio.

Shifu y Comodo permanecen en silencio, buscando la forma de escapar. Entonces, Comodo habla.

COMODO: -Alguna vez tuve una charla, con el gran Maestro Oogway… acerca de mi maldición-. Shifu se muestra muy intrigado. -¿Sabe lo que él me respondió…?-. Mira a Shifu directo a los ojos.

COMODO: -Él me dijo que… "El vivir eternamente, puede ser una maldición… o una bendición… solo si así, tú lo deseas…"-

Shifu se muestra pasmado ante esto.

COMODO: -No tiene idea de cómo he meditado acerca de esas palabras… tantas décadas… Pero lo único que he descubierto con certeza, es que no soy lo suficientemente sabio, para aceptar su significado… Y que por eso, aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer… en este mundo-

Repentinamente, Comodo comienza a gritarle al guardia en el exterior.

COMODO: -¡Oye, guardia! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!-. El Lobo en el exterior se molesta.

LOBO: -¡Cállate… Lagartija!-. Comodo continúa. COMODO: -¡Ven aquí! ¡Solo un momento!-

Molesto, el Lobo se asoma por las rejas de la celda. LOBO: -¡Ya te dije que no molestes!-. Y de esta manera, el Lobo entra en la celda, amenazando a Comodo con su espada.

LOBO: -¡¿Acaso quieres que te corte la cabeza?!- Dice él, colocando el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Comodo.

COMODO: -Adelante… soy inmortal-. El Lobo se muestra incrédulo.

LOBO: -¿Estás seguro…? ¿Te gustaría probarlo?- Le responde, en un tono burlón. Shifu lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, mostrándose muy inseguro. En ese momento, Comodo escupe sobre la frente del Lobo. Éste se aparta de él, limpiándose, muy molesto.

LOBO: -¡Eso es todo! ¡Acabas de…!-. Pero antes de blandir su espada contra él, algo lo detiene. Una sensación comienza a apoderarse de él.

LOBO: -¡Esto…! ¡Quema…! ¡Ahh! ¡Quítenmelo!-. El Lobo corre desesperadamente en todas direcciones, sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, mientras el Maestro Shifu lo mira perplejo. Finalmente, el Lobo se estrella contra una pared, y queda inconsciente. Entonces, para sorpresa se Shifu, Comodo levanta su cola, mostrando la llave del guardia.

Momentos más tarde, ambos Maestros se encuentran libres, saliendo de la celda.

SHIFU: -¿En verdad le pueden cortar la cabeza sin matarlo?-. Comodo demora un momento en contestar.

COMODO: -En verdad, no le gustaría saberlo…-. Esto deja atónito por un momento a Shifu. Luego de esto ambos comienzan a moverse rápidamente hacia la salida.

A las afueras del Valle.

Po y el Jaguar se encuentran en el mismo lugar que antes, mirando con decepción al suelo. El Jaguar camina en círculos, estresado.

PO: -No lo puedo creer…-

JAGUAR: -¡Yo tampoco! ¡Esos cretinos nos dejaron aquí!-

Po se molesta un poco ante este comentario, y luego baja la mirada nuevamente. PO: -Pero tenían razón-. El Jaguar escucha esto, y deja de caminar. JAGUAR: -¿Quieres decir… que debemos quedarnos aquí, y esperar lo mejor?-. Po voltea a verlo.

PO: -Ellos tenían razón… pero no del todo…-. Le responde, sonriendo. Al ver esta expresión, el Jaguar se muestra sorprendido. En ese momento, ambos dirigen sus miradas hacia el Palacio de Jade, a la distancia.

En las escaleras al Palacio.

Los Cinco Furiosos se encuentran escondidos, a los lados de la escalera, preparándose para el ataque.

TIGRESA: -Solo… sacaremos de ahí al Maestro Shfiu y a Jin. Después volveremos a recuperar el Palacio de Jade-. Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Y sigilosamente, Los Cinco Furiosos avanzan hacia el Palacio. Llegan hasta la cima, y logran adentrarse sin ser detectados.

Avanzan poco a poco hacia las celdas para prisioneros, cuando escuchan un sutil ruido proveniente del pasillo, a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos se ocultan contra la pared, listos para atacar. Hay total silencio.

Entonces, Tigresa da la señal. Los Cinco saltan al ataque, y del otro lado, salta el Maestro Shifu, quedando todos pasmados, se detienen repentinamente.

MONO: -¡Maestro Shifu!-. GRULLA: -¡Creímos que era algún criminal!-. Shifu recupera la compostura. Entonces, Los Cinco también notan que Comodo se encuentra ahí.

SHIFU: -Me da gusto que estén aquí-. Pero Tigresa nota algo más, preocupándose.

TIGRESA: -Maestro Shifu ¿Dónde está Jin?-. Shifu se extraña.

SHIFU: -¿Jin?-. VÍBORA: -El niño… ¿Dónde está él?-. Entonces, Shifu también se preocupa.

COMODO: -El niño se encuentra bien…-. Todos voltean a verlo. –Cuando me traían aquí, pude verlo… lo están usando como esclavo-. Tigresa se muestra angustiada.

SHIFU: -Es importante encontrarlo y ponerlo fuera de peligro, antes de recuperar el Palacio-. Todos asienten. Comodo comienza a mirar a todos ellos, aparentemente buscando algo.

COMODO: -¿Porqué el Panda no está con ustedes?-. Shifu lo voltea a ver, mostrándose impactado.

SHIFU: -¿Qué has dicho?-. Los Cinco notan el sobresalto de Shifu tras escuchar esto. Víbora se desliza hacia el sorprendido Maestro. Él la voltea a ver, aún con la misma expresión.

VÍBORA: -Maestro… Po está con vida-. Shifu queda boquiabierto al escuchar esto.

TIGRESA: -Po y el Jaguar se quedaron escondidos en el bosque. No se encontraban en condición para luchar-

Aún sorprendido, Shifu se lleva una mano a la frente, y la otra al pecho, respirando agitadamente, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviado.

GRULLA: -Deberíamos separarnos, para cubrir cada esquina del Palacio-. Entonces Shifu reacciona.

SHIFU: -Claro… claro… Nos dividiremos, y en cuanto encuentren al niño, sáquenlo de aquí-. VÍBORA: -Yo puedo ir con Comodo-. COMODO: -No hay necesidad, yo puedo cuidarme solo-. SHIFU: -Bien, entonces. No hay tiempo que perder-. Y rápidamente, todos ellos se dividen en distintas direcciones.

Al pie de las mil escaleras, en el Valle.

Po y el Jaguar se mueven sigilosamente por el pueblo, y se detienen frente a una casa.

JAGUAR: -¿Y estás seguro de que podremos entrar?-

PO: -Claro que sí. Si hay alguien que conoce bien el Palacio de Jade, ese soy yo-

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de una casa, detrás de Po. Un Jabalí sale de su interior, mirándolos a los dos con sorpresa. El Jaguar queta sorprendido, y de la misma manera, Po se da la vuelta.

Momentos más tarde, el Jaguar arrastra al inconsciente Jabalí hacia el interior de una casa, mientras Po se coloca encima el atuendo del criminal. El Jaguar se acerca hacia Po. JAGUAR: -Es tal vez la peor idea que he visto en mi vida- Le dice a Po, haciendo referencia al poco parecido que tiene con un Jabalí. PO: -Pero claro que funcionará- Dice él, con una sonrisa, terminando de colocarse una capa encima. JAGUAR: -¿Y cómo voy a entrar yo?-. Entonces, Po le muestra un saco de tela. Al verlo, el Jaguar rápidamente niega con la cabeza, mientras que Po dice que sí, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

Momentos más tarde, Po sube por las escaleras del Palacio, cargando un abultado saco en su espalda. El saco golpea contra un escalón.

JAGUAR: -¡Au!-. PO: -Perdón-. Le dice al saco. Entonces, llega al frente del Palacio, y levanta la mirada. Las puertas se abren, y adentro lo recibe un Caballo, algo molesto.

PO: -¡Hola!-

CABALLO: -¿Dónde estabas?-. PO: -Ah… yo… es que… Estaba allá abajo, en el pueblo… saqueando algunas cosas ¿ves?-. Le muestra el saco que carga. El Caballo lo observa detenidamente por un momento. Po se pone nervioso. CABALLO: -Muy bien, ya no pierdas el tiempo, y vuelve a lo que deberías estar haciendo-. Po sonríe, y comienza a caminar hacia el Palacio. PO: -Oh, por supuesto. Allá voy… a… hacer mi trabajo-. Pero mientras se aleja del Caballo…

CABALLO: -¡Espera!-. Po se detiene repentinamente. Muy nervioso, se da la vuelta, mirando al Caballo. PO: -¿Sí?-

CABALLO: -¿No vas a compartir el botín?-. Le dice a Po, extendiendo la mano, y mirando su saco. Po toma el saco entre sus manos, y lo abre solo un poco, echándole un vistazo al interior. El Jaguar adentro, lo mira con gran nerviosismo, diciéndole que no con la cabeza.

CABALLO: -¿Y bien…?-. Reitera él. Entonces, Po cierra rápidamente el saco, mirando al Caballo.

PO: -¡Tú búscate el tuyo!-. Esto irrita enormemente al criminal, quien gruñe con enojo.

CABALLO: -¡Ya, lárgate de aquí!-. Po se aleja, cari corriendo del sujeto, mientras él vuelve a custodiar la puerta, refunfuñando.

CABALLO: -¡Jabalíes…!-. Murmura con enojo.

Po corre hasta esconderse en un pasillo. Coloca el saco en el suelo, y el Jaguar sale de su interior, estirándose adolorido.

PO: -Muy bien… pasamos…- Dice él, algo agitado. JAGUAR: -Ah…- Se duele de la espalda. –Muy bien… claro… para ti es fácil decirlo… En fin. Ahora debemos separarnos y buscarlos-. PO: -Sí. Tú busca en las habitaciones, yo buscaré en los salones principales- Dice él, con confianza. El Jaguar asiente. JAGUAR: -Andando-. Y ambos se separan en distintas direcciones.

Valiéndose de su improvisado disfraz, Po se dirige discretamente hacia el Salón de los Guerreros. Entra al lugar, y cierra las puertas detrás de él. Dentro, hay algunas Cabras, llevando cuchillas, recién elaboradas. Ellos se le quedan viendo. Un silencioso momento incómodo. Po, recargado sobre las puertas del Salón, y varios criminales mirándolo. Después de esto, ellos continúan trabajando, y lo ignoran. Po respira aliviado, y entonces continúa avanzando.

En otra parte del Palacio, el Jaguar avanza discretamente, por uno de los pasillos. Cruza una puerta, y sale en una extraña y peculiar habitación. El Salón de entrenamiento. Él camina, mirando hacia todas partes, vigilando cada esquina. Entonces, escucha algo.

MANTIS: -Tú no deberías estar aquí-. Esta repentina voz lo sorprende, y comienza a mirar en todas direcciones, en busca de su origen. –Aquí abajo-. Entonces voltea a ver. Mantis se encuentra frente a él.

MANTIS: -¿Qué haces aquí?-. JAGUAR: -Ah… emm…-. MANTIS: -¡Abajo!-. Rápidamente, el insecto toma al Jaguar por el cuello de su camisa, y tira de él, ocultándose ambos dentro de la zona de entrenamiento, entre los engranajes. En ese momento, un par de Jabalíes se asoman a las puertas del Salón.

JABALÍ #1: -¿Qué fue eso?-. JABALÍ #2: -¿Qué fue, qué?-

JABALÍ #1: -Me pareció haber oído algo aquí adentro-. JABALÍ #2: -Aquí no hay nada, solo este basurero…-. Este comentario molesta un poco a Mantis. -Claro, al menos hasta que lo convirtamos en un salón de apuestas-. Ambos Jabalíes ríen ante esta idea. JABALÍ #1: -¡Sí…!-. Ambos abandonan el lugar, en medio de risas y juegos bruscos.

MANTIS: -¿Por qué viniste aquí?-. Le pregunta enojado al Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -Vine a recuperar a mi hermano-. MANTIS: -¿Acaso Po vino contigo?-. JAGUAR: -¿Quién? ¿El Panda…? Sí-. Esto lo sorprende.

MANTIS: -¡¿Qué?!-. JAGUAR: -No nos íbamos a quedar escondidos y de brazos cruzados con todo esto-. Mantis se muestra preocupado.

MANTIS: -Esto está mal… ¿Y dónde está él?-

En esos momentos, Po se dirige hacia la puerta posterior del Salón de los Guerreros. Cruza la puerta, para quedar absolutamente sorprendido.

Una fría fábrica de armas. Hay maquinarias por todas partes. Po avanza lentamente, absorto ante todo lo que ve. Una Cabra pasa caminando junto a él.

CABRA: -Permiso-. Empuja a Po, sacándolo de su transe. Él no lo puede creer. PO: -¿Qué es esto?- Murmura, casi atónito. Entonces, detecta un sonido. Algo que le llega a los oídos, acompañado del batir de un latigazo… el gemido de un niño.

Preocupado, Po se dirige hacia el origen. Baja unas escaleras, y llega hasta una puerta. Detrás de ésta se logra escuchar otro latigazo más, y nuevamente un gemido de dolor. Pero entonces, una voz lo llama…

COMODO: -¿Tú qué haces aquí?-. Po se da la vuelta. El mismo extraño sujeto de antes se encuentra al fondo del pasillo. Esto lo sorprende. PO: -¿Usted…?-. Comodo se acerca hacia él. COMODO: -¿Has venido a ayudar?-. PO: -Bueno… pues… supongo…-. En ese momento, la puerta junto a ellos se abre. Un Lobo se encuentra en su interior, sosteniendo un látigo en la mano. Y dentro de la habitación, un niño, tirado sobre sus rodillas, aferrándose con ambas manos al enorme engranaje de una rueda. El Lobo los mira a ambos, extrañado por un momento.

LOBO: -¡¿Qué significa esto?!-. Po se pone nervioso, y comienza a tartamudear. PO: -Este… es… yo…-. Comodo piensa rápidamente en algo.

COMODO: -Yo no tengo idea… este sujeto me sacó de mi celda y me trajo aquí-. El Lobo voltea a ver a Po, confundido.

LOBO: -¿Eso es cierto?-. PO: -Sí…- Voltea a ver a Comodo, confundido. -¿Sí…?-. Comodo comienza a mostrarse repentinamente furioso.

COMODO: -¡Pero yo no pienso realizar ninguna labor de esclavo!-

LOBO: -¡Caya, prisionero! ¡Hablarás cuando se te diga!-. Comodo guarda silencio. –Entonces… ¿lo trajiste para trabajar aquí?-. Po continúa confundido, pero comienza a seguir la corriente.

PO: -Claro… es decir… ¡Sí! ¡Este tipo se veía demasiado feliz allá en su celda, asique decidí ponerlo a hacer algo!-. El Lobo esboza una malévola sonrisa. LOBO: -Muy buen…-. Entonces, vuelve su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, hacia el niño atormentado.

LOBO: -Porque este mocoso ya no es suficiente para esta labor…-

Mientras el Lobo le da la espalda, Po prepara su puño, listo para golpearle la cabeza. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, se da la vuelta. Po retrae el brazo instantáneamente.

LOBO: -Excelente… Ya puedes irte. Yo me encargo desde aquí- Le dice a Po, tomando a Comodo de su camisa, y tirando de él bruscamente, hacia la habitación. Comodo cae de rodillas en el suelo, volteando a ver al Panda. El Lobo entra en la habitación, dándole la espalda al Po. Él se prepara otra vez, dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando logra ver a Comodo, diciéndole que no con la cabeza. Debido a esto, él se detiene. Entonces el Lobo cierra la puerta frente a la cara de Po. Y él queda muy confundido, de pie frente a ésta.

Dentro de la habitación, Jin mira atónito como el Lobo arrastra al extraño Lagarto hacia él.

LOBO: -Se acabó el descanso-. Entonces, toma unas esposas, colocando una en la mano de Jin, y otra en la mano de Comodo, encadenándolos juntos.

LOBO: -Pónganse a trabajar… los dos-. Jin continúa sin palabras, mientras el sujeto encadenado a él se pone de pie, colocando sus manos en la rueda de la maquinaria, empujándola. Jin comienza a seguirlo.

En esos momentos, Po se encuentra afuera de la misma habitación, aún observando la puerta, y aún sin saber qué hacer.

A las afueras del Valle.

Los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz se adentran a su ciudad, caminando lenta y precavidamente, al ver el desastre que es ahora.

ALDEANA CONEJO: -Esto es horrible-. ALDEANO CERDO: -Miren lo que le han hecho a nuestro pueblo-. El Sr. Ping se muestra muy intrigado, volteando a ver directo hacia el Palacio de Jade. Varios aldeanos más, también dirigen sus miradas hacia allá… hay algo distinto.

Junto a las puertas del Palacio.

Un Caballo custodia la entrada. Abre ligeramente la puerta, mostrándose sorprendido, al ver la multitud que se adentra al Valle desde la distancia. Un Lobo pasa por ahí, y mira con extrañeza al Caballo.

LOBO: -¿Qué sucede?-. CABALLO: -Míralo tú mismo-. Abre las puertas por completo. El Lobo observa esto, mostrándose sorprendido. –Parece un pequeño ejército-. El Lobo mira con más detenimiento. LOBO: -Eso no es ningún ejército… más bien parecen un montón de aldeanos-. Entonces, el Caballo toma su enorme hacha.

CABALLO: -Pues no hay que correr el riesgo-. Llena sus pulmones de aire, y grita con gran energía.

CABALLO: -¡INTRUSOS…!-

Cada uno de Los Cinco Furiosos, el Jaguar y Shifu escuchan esto sorprendidos, mientras se encuentran escondidos inspeccionando la zona.

Los criminales corren desde cada esquina del Palacio. Comienzan a reunirse frente a las puertas de la entrada. Cada uno de Los Cinco, y Shifu, se muestran sumamente extrañados al ver esto. Y sigilosamente, se acercan a ver.

Mantis, quien se encuentra oculto junto con el Jaguar, detrás de un edificio, vigila el extraño comportamiento de estos criminales.

MANTIS: -Tú quédate aquí… y esta vez, en verdad quédate- Le dice al Jaguar, un tanto amenazante. Entonces comienza a acercarse hacia los criminales, discretamente.

El Cocodrilo se acerca hacia la multitud de criminales.

COCODRILO: -¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-. CABALLO: -Señor, una gran multitud se acerca desde el pueblo-. El Cocodrilo se asoma a ver. No demuestra ninguna expresión en lo absoluto, al ver a los aldeanos a la distancia. Entonces, camina tranquilamente de vuelta al Palacio.

COCODRILO: -Mátenlos-

CABALLO: -¡Ya lo oyeron muchachos!-. Todos comienzan a rugir de la emoción. Entonces, la horda completa de criminales comienza a salir por las puertas del Palacio, hacia los aldeanos que se encuentran en el Valle.

Los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu escuchan cada palabra, y miran con horror a los maleantes, dirigiéndose a destruir a los aldeanos del Valle.

Segundos más tarde, la entrada del Palacio de Jade queda vacía. Entonces, Los Cinco y Shifu se acercan a las puertas.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué haremos ahora?-. Le pregunta a Shifu, asustada.

SHIFU: -No podemos permitir que les hagan daño-

TIGRESA: -¿Y qué hay del niño?-. Shifu no sabe qué responder. Entonces Mantis voltea a ver al Jaguar, que se encuentra aún escondido.

MANTIS: -¡Oye! ¡Tú encárgate de buscar a tu hermano!-. Al ver a Mantis gritando, todos voltean a ver, mostrando sorpresa al ver al Jaguar ahí.

El Jaguar se muestra confundido. MANTIS: -¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Busca a tu hermano, y sácalo de aquí!-. Él asiente con la cabeza.

SHIFU: -Muy bien… ¡andando!-. E instantáneamente, Shifu salta hacia el exterior, hacia la batalla. Seguido de sus estudiantes.

Mientras corren por las escaleras, la duda invade a Víbora, y ella se acerca a preguntarle a Mantis.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué hacía él aquí?-. MANTIS: -Los dos son unos entrometidos… ¿en verdad creíste que se iban a quedar son hacer nada?- Le responde a Víbora. Al escuchar esto, Tigresa se muestra exaltada.

TIGRESA: -¿Ambos?-. Se pregunta, mientras todos continúan corriendo tras la oleada de maleantes.

El Jaguar ha quedado solo, y con un solo objetivo. Entonces, comienza a correr, directo hacia el Salón de los Guerreros.

Aún de pie frente a la misma puerta, se encuentra Po, completamente dudoso.

PO: -¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué hago?- Y tras varios segundos preguntándose lo mismo, finalmente se decide. –Está bien… lo haré… Entraré ahí, y le patearé el trasero a ese Lobo-. Comienza a estirar sus músculos, y a dar pequeños brincos.

PO: -Sí… Sí… ¡Sí…!-. En ese momento, se escuchan fuertes ruidos del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente, Po la abre, mirando sorprendido al Lagarto, y al Lobo tendido en el suelo a sus pies. Entonces Comodo voltea a ver a Po.

COMODO: -¿Sigues aquí?-. PO: -Guau… No creí que supiera luchar-

Comodo se acerca al inerte Lobo, con Jin encadenado a él.

COMODO: -No hace falta-. Dice, mientras inspecciona al Lobo. Po, nota unas extrañas agujas clavadas en el cuello del Lobo, y traga saliva nerviosamente. –No están aquí-. PO: -¿Qué cosa?-. Comodo se pone de pie.

COMODO: -Las llaves-. Le muestra las esposas que comparte con el niño. –Parece que tendremos que seguir con esta cosa-. PO: -No hay problema, podemos buscar la forma de romperlas-. COMODO: -No hay tiempo… ¿Acaso no escuchaste la alarma?-. Po se muestra confundido.

En el Valle.

Los aldeanos miran un extraño y numeroso grupo de personas aproximarse hacia ellos, desde el Palacio de Jade. Pero todos permanecen ahí, al no saber qué esperar. Cuando el Sr. Ping mira más detenidamente, notando el brillo de las armas que portan estos extraños sujetos. Esto lo asusta notoriamente.

La horda de bandidos se aproxima al final de las escaleras, cargando contra los indefensos aldeanos con sus imponentes hachas y espadas. En ese momento, y a pocos metros de llegar al último escalón, Los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu caen desde el aire, aterrizando frente a la horda de criminales, cortándoles el paso. Los maleantes se detienen abruptamente, chocando unos con otros. Todos miran atónitos a Los Cinco Furiosos y a Shifu frente a ellos.

TIGRESA: -No darán un paso más-. Hay un momento de silencio.

SHIFU: -¡Abandonen el Valle y el Palacio de Jade ahora mismo!-

CABALLO: -¿Y si no, qué?- Pregunta con arrogancia.

SHIFU: -Y si no… ¡esto!-. El Maestro salta con una patada, dejando inconsciente al Caballo. Entonces los demás criminales reaccionan. Los Cinco Furiosos saltan al combate, y comienza la batalla.

En el Salón de los Guerreros, Po, Comodo y Jin salen de la puerta trasera, cuando en ese momento, el Jaguar entra por la puerta principal. En ese instante, él se detiene sorprendido.

JAGUAR: -Jin…-

Del otro lado de la habitación, Jin mira a su hermano… sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. En ese instante, Jin intenta correr hacia él, pero es interrumpido por las esposas que lo encadenan a Comodo. Entonces el Jaguar corre hacia él. Al llegar, cae sobre sus rodillas, y lo abraza fuertemente.

Comodo, por su parte, se muestra incómodo, al estar encadenado al niño en estos momentos. Varios segundos de un largo abrazo más tarde, él se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de los dos Jaguares.

JIN: -Oh, claro… lo siento- Le dice a Comodo, mientras se aparta de su hermano, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

PO: -Bueno, ahora hay que ir por Shifu-. COMODO: -Él está a salvo-. PO: -¿Qué?-. El Jaguar se pone de pie. JAGUAR: -No del todo… él y los otros salieron a pelear contra todos esos sujetos-. Po se muestra asustado. PO: -¿En… en serio?-. JAGUAR: -Sí. Al parecer, todo mundo abandonó el lugar. Algo llamó su atención allá abajo, en el pueblo-. PO: -¡Pues hay que ir a ayudarlos!- Exclama alarmado. Al escuchar esto, Jin se angustia, y se aferra con fuerza al Jaguar.

JIN: -¡No…! ¡Por favor no te alejes!-. Estas palabras le llegan hasta lo más profundo. Y mira a su pequeño hermano suplicándole con la mirada. Entonces, suavemente coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Jin. JAGUAR: -Jin… tengo que hacer esto… se lo debo a estas personas-. Jin baja la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, su hermano se agacha, colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo, mirándolo de frente. Y con una mano levanta el rostro del pequeño. JAGUAR: -Te prometo que estaré bien…-. Jin continúa sollozando, pero entonces, esboza una ligera sonrisa.

Momentos más tarde, Po y el Jaguar se encaminan hacia la salida, dejando solos a Jin y a Comodo, que siguen encadenados el uno al otro.

Los dos llegan hasta el borde de las escaleras, afuera del Palacio. Miran con sorpresa la feroz batalla que se libra abajo, y luego se miran uno al otro. JAGUAR: -¿Puedes correr hasta abajo?-. Po voltea a ver el largo recorrido que hay entre ellos y sus amigos, y entonces, pone una mirada de angustia.

PO: -Podemos llegar más rápido-. El Jaguar se muestra extrañado por un instante, pero entonces comprende la idea. Traga saliva nerviosamente, y asiente con la cabeza.

JAGUAR: -Hagámoslo-

Instantes más tarde, tanto Po como el Jaguar se encuentran rodando escaleras abajo, a toda velocidad hacia la pelea.

Mientras tanto, al pie de las escaleras.

Los Cinco y Shifu pelean por mantener a los criminales alejados de los aldeanos del Valle. Cada uno da lo mejor de sí, para contener aquella brutal ofensiva, pero el espacio es muy limitado al pie de esas escaleras. Si no se les ocurre algo pronto, serán superados por el enemigo.

Una repentina espada se sale volando hacia Mono, pero es instantáneamente detenida por Tigresa. Enseguida, varios Jabalíes con sus lanzas cargan contra Shifu, y sus armas son prontamente bloqueadas por Víbora y Mantis, a pocos centímetros del Maestro.

VÍBORA: -¡Necesitamos cambiar de estrategia!-. Grulla nota algo aproximándose a la distancia, y rápidamente llama la atención de todos los guerreros.

GRULLA: -¡Sujétense de mí!-. Y sin pensarlo un segundo, los Cuatro y Shifu se sujetan de él, y rápidamente comienza a elevarse sobre los criminales, a quienes confunde bastante esto. Entonces, varios de ellos se dan la vuelta, mirando con sorpresa lo que se dirige hacia ellos.

Una enorme bola blanco y negro, seguida de una más pequeña repleta de manchas, ruedan por las escaleras, a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Apenas alcanzan a exhalar un grito, cuando todos los criminales son derribados cual pinos de boliche por el Panda y el Jaguar… más bien por el Panda.

Los guerreros miran desde el aire, completamente absortos de lo que acaba de suceder. Mientras que a ambos les cuesta trabajo levantarse del suelo, mostrándose adoloridos por la caída.

TIGRESA: -Po…- Dice ella, pasmada.

El Panda escucha este ligero murmullo, y voltea a ver hacia arriba. Todos sus amigos, y Maestro, colgados de Grulla. Entonces él desciende. GRULLA: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

PO: -¡Vamos Grulla! ¿Qué no es obvio?-. Poco a poco, todos los criminales se van poniendo de pie. Cogen sus armas del suelo, de donde algunos de maleantes ya no se levantan.

Totalmente rodeados por el enemigo, Los Cinco Furiosos, el Jaguar, y El Guerrero Dragón, adoptan posición de combate. Algunos criminales miran al Panda detenidamente, mostrándose bastante extrañados.

JABALÍ: -Espera… ¿qué ese no es…?-. Po sonríe al ver su nerviosismo. LOBO: -¡No puede ser él…!-

Entonces, Po da un paso al frente, captando la atención de todos.

PO: -¡Lamento llegar tarde. Estaba un poco ocupado… estando muerto!-

Al escuchar esto, varios de los maleantes tiran sus armas, debido al miedo.

JABALÍ #2: -¡Es El Guerrero Dragón!-

Enseguida, varios criminales salen corriendo, tratando de escapar en todas direcciones. Los guerreros observan la cobardía de sus rivales por un momento.

SHIFU: -Es ahora…-. Entonces los guerreros saltan a la acción, no encontrando casi resistencia en absoluto de parte de sus rivales, que se encuentran completamente desorganizados.

En la cima de las escaleras, junto a las puertas del Palacio, el Cocodrilo observa a su ejército, siendo vencido, y corriendo asustado. Esto lo llena de ira.

COCODRILOS: -¡IDIOTAS…!-. Comodo y Jin, escuchan esto, asomándose desde el interior del Salón de los Guerreros.

Al pie de las escaleras, siendo derrotados ahora, los criminales escuchan el grito de su líder.

COCODRILO: -¡VUELVAN AQUÍ ARRIBA…!-

Po y los demás escuchan esto desde el pie de las escaleras, al igual que Jin y Comodo.

COMODO: -Rápido, tenemos que ocultarnos- Le dice a Jin.

En ese momento, el Cocodrilo vuelve su mirada hacia el Salón, y los ve a ambos. Esto asusta a Jin. COMODO: -¡Rápido!- Le indica a Jin que se apresure, y ambos entran corriendo hacia el Salón.

Abajo, en las escaleras.

Una gran cantidad de criminales han sido derrotados hasta ahora, pero aún un gran número se encuentra huyendo de la pelea, hacia el Palacio de Jade. Tigresa se da cuenta de esto, en medio de la batalla.

TIGRESA: -¡Tratan de volver al Palacio!-. Los demás escuchan esto, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia arriba. El enemigo trata de volver al Palacio, pero no pueden seguirlos aún, estarían dejando en peligro a los ciudadanos del Valle, quienes se encuentran ahora mismo escondidos entre los escombros de sus casas, observando la batalla.

Varios criminales llegan hasta la cima, encontrando a un furioso Cocodrilo.

COCODRILO: -¡Alguien se esconde en la fábrica! ¡Vayan por ellos!-

JABALÍ: -¡Sí señor!-. Y de esta manera, corren en dirección al Salón de los Guerreros.

Mientras tanto, Jin y Comodo se encuentran escondidos justo en ese lugar. Comodo intenta pensar en algo, pero es seguro que no puede combatir a nadie, sin poner en peligro al niño al que se encuentra esposado. Entonces, observan a los maleantes acercarse desde el exterior. Jin se esconde detrás del Maestro.

COMODO: -No… es imposible… ¡Vamos!-. Toma de la mano a Jin, llevándolo a la puerta posterior. Él y el pequeño son perseguidos por los criminales, hasta la fábrica. Comodo lleva a Jin hasta el fondo de la gran habitación, y se da la vuelta por un momento. El enemigo les pisa los talones. Rápidamente, y sin pensarlo, corre hasta la misma habitación donde tenían cautivo a Jin anteriormente. Entran, y Comodo cierra la puerta, encerrándolos a ambos. Los criminales comienzan a golpear la puerta con desesperación. Jin se encuentra sumamente asustado.

JIN: -¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Le pregunta a Comodo, escondiéndose detrás de él. Comodo se encuentra en posición de combate, preparado para el momento en que los criminales derriben la puerta. Mira su mano. Apenas un par de agujas con veneno. Nada a su alrededor con qué combatirlos, excepto…

Una gran cantidad de paquetes envueltos con telas y sogas. Comodo se acerca a uno de estos, y lo examina de cerca. Lo desenvuelve, y mira con sorpresa lo que hay en su interior.

COMODO: -Explosivos…- Exclama sorprendido. Jin se muestra aún asustado, y algo confundido, mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Comodo comienza a formularse un plan.

COMODO: -Puedo encender esto, y cuando ingresen, ellos…-. Piensa él, hasta que algo cruza por su mente. Entonces, voltea a ver al pequeño a su lado. La expresión en su rostro aterra a Jin.

JIN: -¿Qué?-. Comodo lo mira, absorto en sus pensamientos. COMODO: -Él nunca sobreviviría-. Piensa él. JIN: -¡¿Qué?!- Reitera Jin. Entonces Comodo reacciona.

COMODO: -Niño…- Su tono de voz es apagado, y demuestra gran nerviosismo. Jin se preocupa al tan solo escucharlo. JIN: -¿Sí?-

COMODO: -Solo hay una forma de salir de esto…-. Él le muestra la palma de su mano. Jin lo mira confundido, cuando en ese momento, él saca una pequeña navaja, y comienza a cortarse a sí mismo. Jin demuestra aflicción ante esto. JIN: -¡¿Qué haces?!-. Repentinamente, él toma la mano de Jin, sosteniendo la navaja muy cerca de él. Jin queda inmóvil, y comienza a temblar de miedo.

COMODO: -Perdóname por esto…-. Jin trata de decir que no, pero se encuentra muy asustado. Y justo antes de tocarlo con la navaja, levanta la mirada, y mira al Lagarto a los ojos. Comodo mira a los ojos del niño, y su mano comienza a temblar. Los golpes de los criminales sobre la puerta se hacen más y más ruidosos.

COMODO: -No puedo…-. Él suelta la mano de Jin, y tira el cuchillo. Jin permanece estático. –No puedo hacerle esto a nadie-. Entonces, Jin comienza a preocuparse por este extraño Lagarto.

JIN: -E… está bien… solo… ¿Solo… va a ser un corte?-. COMODO: -No es solo eso niño… Es… estaría transfiriéndote la misma maldición… que se encuentra sobre mí-. JIN: -¡¿Maldición?!-

Entonces Comodo se coloca de rodillas frente a Jin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

COMODO: -Escucha… ¿quieres volver a ver a tu hermano?-. Sin pensarlo, Jin asiente con la cabeza.

COMODO: -¿Darías todo por él?-. Esto lo pone nervioso pero él dice que sí.

COMODO: -Quiero que lo entiendas bien… ¿Estarías dispuesto a sufrir una eternidad… por tu hermano?-. Estas palabras dejan impactado a Jin, así como los fríos ojos del Lagarto directamente sobre los suyos. El ruido de los gritos y golpes de los criminales afuera es estruendoso, pero parece insignificante comparado con el peso que estas palabras tienen sobre Jin.

Mientras tanto, en el Valle.

Los ahora siete guerreros se encuentran dando caza a los criminales que huyen en todas direcciones. Shifu se encuentra persiguiendo a un par de Cabras, que huyen desesperadamente por una calle. Repentinamente, éstas caen al suelo. Shifu se detiene, mostrándose sorprendido. Las Cabras acaban de ser derribadas por una sartén y un rastrillo de jardín. Todos los aldeanos se encuentran ahí.

SR. PING: -¡Nosotros nos encargamos Maestro Shifu!-. El Sr. Ping levanta su sartén, provocando un escandaloso grito de batalla de parte del resto de los ciudadanos, quienes corren a la batalla.

Varios criminales que corren por todas partes, se encuentran repentinamente rodeados por oleada tras oleada de aldeanos, que con sartenes, escobas y rastrillos los muelen a golpes. Esto sorprende a Po y a los demás.

Un Lobo y un Jabalí se encuentran espalda con espalda, rodeados por docenas de aldeanos.

LOBO: -¡Esperen!-. JABALÍ: -¡Solo seguíamos órdenes!-

LOBO/JABALÍ: -¡Aaahhh…!-. Son aplastados bajo una avalancha de aldeanos.

VÍBORA: -¡No hay tiempo! ¡El Palacio!-. Les indica a sus amigos. Entonces, todos salen rápidamente corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Dentro de la misma habitación, Jin y Comodo se ponen de pie, mirando de frente a la puerta, que es golpeada incesantemente. Los segundos pasan.

Fuera de la habitación, el enfurecido Cocodrilo se abre paso entre sus subordinados hacia la puerta.

COCODRILO:-¡Quítense! ¡Inútiles!-. Los aparta a todos. Entonces, desenvaina su espada. Carga con gran fuerza, y con un solo tajo, corta la puerta por mitad. Dentro de la habitación, observa al niño y a Comodo, simplemente de pie. Eso lo confunde. Entonces, mira alrededor. Los cientos de paquetes repletos de explosivos, y una cuerda encendida como mecha, directo hacia las cargas. El Cocodrilo y los demás criminales quedan boquiabiertos.

Jin se encuentra asustado, y toma la mano de Comodo. La mecha está a punto de acabarse, y todos los maleantes tratan de correr desesperadamente, chocando unos con otros, y atorándose en medio del estrecho pasillo. El Cocodrilo se queda estático, completamente pasmado, observando a Comodo.

La mecha se termina.

Subiendo por las escaleras, a toda velocidad, Po y los demás observan una gigantesca explosión, quedando atónitos, por lo que todos se detienen. Una enorme nube de humo, fuego, y escombros salen del Palacio de Jade… Una sola palabra pronuncia el Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -Jin…-. El Jaguar reanuda su carrera, seguido por los demás.

Llega hasta la cima de las escaleras. Fuego y polvo por todas partes. En total desesperación, el Jaguar voltea a ver hacia todas partes, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

De pronto, un montón de escombros comienza a moverse. Él corre con desesperación hacia él, y comienza a remover enormes pedazos de madera con ambas manos. En ese momento, llegan los demás, y observan sorprendidos, el panorama destrozado. Miran al Jaguar, escarbando entre una pila de escombros, y corren a ayudarlo.

Entre todos ellos remueven enormes trozos de madera, vigas, y pedazos de concreto, cuando de entre ellos sale una mano. La mano de Comodo. Todos lo observan, inmóviles y expectantes. Lentamente, Comodo comienza a salir de entre la pila de escombros. Su otro brazo se encuentra atrapado bajo un pedazo de madera. El Jaguar mira esto, completamente inmóvil.

Finalmente, Comodo libera su brazo. Unas esposas… y una cadena rota.

Ante esta imagen, el Jaguar cae sobre sus rodillas. Nadie lo puede creer. Comodo comienza a caminar sobre la pila de escombros, con una fría expresión, se aproxima lentamente hacia el Jaguar, cuyo único movimiento en estos momentos, son sus manos, temblando sin parar. Él coloca su mano en su hombro. Lentamente, el Jaguar va bajando su rostro hasta el suelo. Nadie dice una palabra. La expresión en el rostro de Tigresa es fría y atemorizada. Ella no lo puede creer.

Pero… Comodo está levantando la mirada. Uno a uno, todos se van percatando de esto, y voltean a ver a la misma dirección. Sus expresiones reflejan una sorpresa aún mayor.

Finalmente, el Jaguar levanta la mirada. Voltea a ver a Comodo, quien mira fijamente hacia algo más. Entonces, un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

JIN: -¡Hermano…!-

Esa voz, hace que instantáneamente, él voltee a ver. Jin se encuentra de pie, sobre las escaleras, en frente del casi destruido Salón de los Guerreros.

Jin avanza con pasos tambaleantes, bajando los escalones uno a uno. El Jaguar se pone de pie.

Ambos hermanos caminan hacia el otro, y finalmente… sin decir una palabra. Comparten un abrazo… el más valioso de sus vidas.

Los demás observan esto. Y todos ellos, desde Comodo hasta Tigresa, esbozan una sonrisa. Po se limpia una lágrima del ojo.

JIN: -Siempre estaré aquí contigo hermano…-. Jin mira a Comodo desde el hombro de su hermano, y él lo observa también.

JIN: -Siempre…-

Más tarde, todos se encuentran al pie de las escaleras, de vuelta en el pueblo. Observan a su alrededor. Los aldeanos del Valle se encuentran reuniendo a cada uno de los criminales, y atándolos de pies y manos.

En ese momento, y por casualidad, Po y Tigresa se miran el uno al otro. Sus expresiones cambian repentinamente a nerviosismo. Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Los demás Furiosos observan esto, un poco apartados.

GRULLA: -Creo que Tigresa debería hablar seriamente con Po-. Le dice a sus amigos. Víbora suspira.

VÍBORA: -Tú la conoces… puede que eso nunca ocurra- Dice con decepción.

Tras este momento incómodo, Tigresa se acerca hacia Jin. El pequeño la mira con una gran sonrisa por unos segundos, y luego corre a abrazarla. Ella lo abraza también.

TIGRESA: -No puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien, Jin-

Jin la continúa abrazando, y entonces, mira al nervioso Panda detrás, que la observa, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces, Jin sonríe. JIN: -Las palabras no son suficientes…-. Se acerca al oído de Tigresa.

JIN: -Y si en verdad lo amas… no serán necesarias-. Tigresa se sorprende enormemente al escuchar esto. ¿Cómo supo él…?

El pequeño Jin se aparta de Tigresa, mirándola con una sonrisa. Y ella, lo mira aún sorprendida… pues él acaba de ver claramente a través de su corazón.

Ya han pasado horas desde toda la conmoción, y los guerreros del Palacio de Jade, acompañados de los Jaguares, el Maestro Comodo, así como cada uno de los aldeanos del Valle, se encuentran trabajando arduamente, reconstruyendo el pueblo entero.

Po se encuentra reparando el techo del restaurante de su padre, y él, se encuentra trabajando abajo.

SR. PING: -Es extraño…- Le dice a Po. –Siento que ya había hecho esto antes, pero… en otro lugar-. Po se encoje de hombros, al no entender a qué se refiere.

Tras un día entero de trabajo casi sin descanso, la ciudad se encuentra terminada, solo faltan los toques finales, los cuales se encuentran realizando varios de los criminales, bajo la amenaza de los ciudadanos.

Un Lobo se encuentra pintando una casa, con grilletes en los pies, y un Ganso lo amenaza con una escoba. GANSO: -¡Más rápido!-. LOBO: -¡Sí señor!- Responde asustado. Esta curiosa escena hace reír a Jin y a su hermano. Shifu, Po, Tigresa y Comodo se acercan a ellos.

SHIFU: -¿Y ahora, qué planean hacer…? ¿Continuarán con su camino?-

Ambos Jaguares sonríen. JAGUAR: -¿Les digo algo curioso…? No nos dirigíamos a ningún lado-. Esto confunde a Shifu.

JIN: -Pero creo que hemos llegado- Agrega él, sonriente.-¿No lo crees hermano?-. Él frota la cabeza de su hermano con su mano.

JAGUAR: -Así es Jin, finalmente llegamos… Al Valle de la Paz-. Tigresa se muestra sumamente alegre al oír esto, y mira con una sonrisa al pequeño Jin, quien le devuelve la expresión.

COMODO: -Es tiempo de irme-. Todos lo voltean a ver. –Tengo una misión que cumplir-. Le dice al Maestro Shifu.

SHIFU: -Lo comprendo… El Valle de la Paz, y yo, personalmente, le agradecemos infinitamente… por todo-

Entonces, Comodo posa sus ojos sobre el niño. Jin se acerca, y se pone de pie frente a él.

COMODO: -¿Bien…?-. Jin lo mira con una sonrisa por un largo momento. JIN: -Muchas gracias…-. Entonces le hace una reverencia.

JIN: -Maestro…-. Comodo le corresponde con una reverencia. Esta situación confunde un poco a todos, incluso a su hermano.

COMODO: -Volveré a visitarte… mi estudiante- Le dice a Jin. Entonces, se da la vuelta. Mira al horizonte por un momento.

COMODO: -Iré a visitar a mi vieja amiga, Escorpión…-. Comienza a caminar, dejando a Shifu, Po y Tigresa, sorprendidos.

COMODO: -Espero que mi visita no le sea inoportuna- Dice finalmente, alejándose.

Ha caído la noche.

Todos se encuentran cenando en el restaurante. Una bien merecida cena. Nunca antes la habían disfrutado con tanta alegría… Con uno que otro chiste ocasional de Po, y los deliciosos fideos de la casa. Incluso Tigresa se permite reír y disfrutar de la compañía de todos… Los Cinco Furiosos, Po, el Sr. Ping, y los Jaguares, los nuevos habitantes del Valle de la Paz.

La hora de dormir ha llegado, y con el Palacio de Jade aún destruido, Los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu son huéspedes del Sr. Ping y de Po. Ahora, se encuentran organizándose para dormir en la pequeña casa.

SR. PING: -Muy bien, Po y yo dormiremos en la cocina…-

VÍBORA: -Señor Ping, no es necesario-. SR. PING: -Pero no es ningún problema, yo insisto. Ustedes pueden usar la habitación de Po-. Les dice a Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Shifu-

Entonces voltea a ver s Víbora y a Tigresa. SR. PING: –Y las señoritas, pueden usar mi habitación-. Tigresa le hace una reverencia. TIGRESA: -Se lo agradecemos mucho, Señor Ping-. Los demás también le agradecen de la misma forma.

El Sr. Ping se da la vuelta, y mira a los Jaguares. Ahora mismo, se siente avergonzado.

SR. PING: -Y ustedes… amm… bueno…-. El Jaguar sonríe.

JAGUAR: -No se preocupe señor, después de lo que hemos pasado, dormir en su restaurante será como un palacio para nosotros, ¿verdad Jin?-. Jin ríe.

JIN: -Es verdad- Dice en medio de risas. JAGUAR: -Además, aún le debo una… ¿Recuerda aquél día cuando robé su tienda?-. El Sr. Ping reacciona en ese momento.

SR. PING: -¡Es cierto! ¡Fuiste tú!- Se muestra repentinamente enojado. -¡Debería…!-. PO: -¡Papá!-. Al escuchar a Po, se tranquiliza.

SR. PING: -Oh, claro… Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… Es más de lo que merecen-. Replica enojado, y enseguida, posa una mirada amenazante sobre los dos.

SR. PING: -¡Pero me las van a pagar…!- Ante este comentario, ambos Jaguares se sorprenden. -¡A partir de mañana empezarán a trabajar para mí!-. Ambos sonríen. JAGUAR: -Por su puesto señor-. JIN: -Claro que sí jefe-. El Sr. Ping sonríe al escuchar esto.

Po se muestra muy emocionado.

PO: -¡Qué emoción! ¡Nunca creí que Los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu dormirían en mi casa…! ¡No lo puedo creer!-. Exclama Po, en medio de pequeños saltos, con su clásica emoción de fanático. Ante este acto embarazoso, todos ellos lo miran, arqueando una ceja.

Momentos más tarde, Po acompaña a sus amigos hasta su habitación.

PO: -Aquí es donde dormirán-. Shifu, Mantis, Grulla y Mono entran a la habitación de Po. Rápidamente Mantis salta hacia la cama.

MANTIS: -¡Yo pido la cama!-

Shifu contempla el decorado de la habitación. El panorama lo deja con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Grulla, y Mono, por su parte, se acercan hacia la ventana, donde se encuentran las figuras de acción de Po. PO: -Muy geniales ¿no?-. Cada uno toma la figura se sí mismo.

GRULLA: -¿Se supone que estos somos nosotros?-. PO: -¡Por supuesto! Son replicas a escala-. MONO: -¡Yo no estoy tan obeso!-. Se queja, al ver su figura. PO: -Pero…-. GRULLA: -¡Y mi pico no parece una banana!-. PO: -Bueno, la verdad…-

Po continúa discutiendo con sus amigos, Mantis continúa saltando sobre la cama, y Shifu continúa sin poder creer lo fanático que es realmente Po, de todos ellos.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Tigresa y Víbora son llevadas hasta la habitación de enfrente por el señor Ping.

SHIFU: -Aquí es donde dormirán-. VÍBORA. –Le agradezco mucho, Señor Ping-. Pero Tigresa se encuentra absorta, mirando al alegre Panda en la otra habitación, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Víbora se aclara la garganta, llamando su atención. Ella reacciona.

TIGRESA: -Ah, claro… muchas gracias Señor-. SR. PING: -¡Muy bien Po! ¡Hay que preparar nuestras camas!-. Llama a Po hacia abajo.

PO: -¡Buenas noches amigos…! Y Maestro-. Dice esto último, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Shifu.

SHIFU/MANTIS/MONO/GRULLA/VÍBORA/TIGRESA: -Buenas noches Po-. Entonces, el Panda baja por las escaleras.

Pasan las horas. Pero a Tigresa le es imposible conciliar el sueño. Ella se levanta y sigilosamente sale de la habitación, baja por las escaleras, y sale del restaurante, en completo silencio. Pero ella no es la única que no puede dormir.

Po se levanta del suelo de la cocina, mirando a Tigresa salir discretamente del restaurante. Esto lo extraña, y camina silencioso tras de ella.

En la calle al exterior, Tigresa contempla el Valle de la Paz. Mira a su alrededor… Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Entonces, voltea a ver al Palacio de Jade, que aún se encuentra en ruinas.

PO: -¿Es raro verdad?-. Tigresa se sorprende al escuchar esta voz, y se da la vuelta. Po está saliendo del restaurante también. –Es raro ver el Palacio de esta manera ¿no?-. Entonces, ella vuelve a tranquilizarse.

TIGRESA: -Supongo… que sí-. El Panda de acerca hacia ella.

PO: -Nunca creí que incluso Shifu no le diera importancia a eso… en otro tiempo, él se habría vuelto loco si algo le pasara al Palacio-. Tigresa sonríe. Pero su expresión oculta algo más, algo de lo que Po se puede dar cuenta.

PO: -¿Tigresa…? ¿Qué te sucede?-. TIGRESA: ¿Qué? No, no es nada-. Su negación es evidente.

Pasan los segundos, y los dos permanecen en silencio.

PO: -Escucha, acerca… de la otra noche…-. En ese instante, el recuerdo llega a la mente de Tigresa.

PO: -Cuando me estaba levantando de…-. Traga nervioso. –Mi tumba… No sé si es porque estaba mareado, o alucinando. Pero… me pareció haberte visto llorando…-

El recuerdo de aquel momento, incluso ahora, la hace sentir afligida. Po se muestra preocupado. Tigresa baja la mirada.

PO: -¿Tigresa…?-

Tras varios segundos en un preocupante silencio para el Panda, finalmente, ella decide hablar.

TIGRESA: -Es solo que… esa noche…-. Cada palabra acelera más y más el corazón de Po. –Jamás creí que te volvería a ver…-

Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

TIGRESA: -Y yo me sentía… culpable…- Hace una breve pausa, y entonces murmura una palabra…

TIGRESA: -Sola…-

De pronto, las manos de Po se sujetan suavemente de sus brazos. Esto la toma por sorpresa. Levanta su rostro hacia él, y lo mira a los ojos.

PO: -Tú no estás sola…-. Lentamente, Po se acerca a Tigresa. La abraza… y le susurra al oído.

PO: -Yo estoy aquí contigo…-

Estas palabras, y el cálido abrazo del Panda, le producen una grata sensación a Tigresa… como nunca antes. Y ella se derrite en sus brazos, abrazándolo.

Desde la ventana del piso superior de la casa, Los Cuatro Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu, observan no muy discretamente la escena en la calle. Y abajo en la cocina, lo mismo hacen los Jaguares, y el Sr. Ping, quien se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con el delantal. JIN: -Te dije que sí lo haría-. Le dice a su hermano, sonriente.

Poco a poco, se separan de su abrazo… solo lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

PO: -Y estoy aquí para quedarme…-

Estas palabras… y su mirada, desencadenan en ese momento cada una de las emociones de Tigresa… cada una, que había pasado una vida enterrando… Pero ya no más…

TIGRESA: -Te amo-

Esto es algo... que Po no se esperaba.

Lentamente, ambos se funden… en un beso.

Boquiabiertos, ninguno de Los Cinco puede creer lo que ven. Solo uno… el Maestro Shifu. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

El Sol comienza a alzarse desde las colinas en el horizonte. Siendo testigo al fin, del regreso del amor en el Valle de la Paz…

El amor de Tigresa… y El Guerrero Dragón.

"La verdadera sabiduría va más allá de las fronteras de la realidad…

y de la fantasía"

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron y disfrutaron de mi historia . . . y a los que no la disfrutaron, también.**  
**Ha sido toda una experiencia, y me ha traído grandes recuerdos con cada día que pasé escribiendola . . .  
**

**Ahora, la historia es de ustedes . . . ¡DISFRÚTENLA!  
**


	13. Epilogo Jaguar

**Este es el primero de dos epílogos. Cada uno acerca de uno de los finales.**

**Quisiera que lo leyeran, acompanado de esta canción: (canción en video youtube)**

** watch?v=ePLKJSfjb8M**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO JAGUAR**

Blanco… todo está en blanco.

Es lo único que hay dentro de la mente del Jaguar, mientras él comienza a alejarse de esas personas… rostros desconocidos. Se detiene solo un momento para observar el camino frente a él. Unas largas escaleras. Y abajo, un pueblo.

Nada parece familiar.

Da un paso al frente. Baja los peldaños uno a uno. No hay expresión en su rostro, solo incertidumbre.

De pronto, un dolor punzante le atraviesa el pecho. Baja la mirada y abre su camisa… es sangre. Parece una herida reciente, pero ¿por qué? De alguna manera, esto tiene sentido para él… Si ni siquiera logro recordar mi propio nombre, ¿cómo habría de saber qué me pasó el día de hoy?

Así, continúa su camino… Sin mirar atrás. Pero desde la cima de las escaleras, siete personas se asoman desde las enormes puertas del extraño lugar. Todos ellos lo miran con una marcada amargura, y una de ellos, con un profundo dolor…

FLASHBACK:

Una simple choza. Hay pocas como esa alrededor. Se trata de una amplia llanura, rodeada de naturaleza. Afuera de esta vivienda, un niño juega con su hermano, apenas un bebe. Entonces, su madre sale del interior de la casa. Ella se acerca a sus hijos, los abraza, y se sienta en una mecedora junto a ellos. Los dos pequeños continúan jugando, hasta que el mayor de ellos voltea a ver algo… Su padre se aproxima desde la distancia. Trae consigo varias bolsas con víveres.

JAGUAR: -¡Papa…!-

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el niño se levanta del suelo y sale corriendo hacia su padre. Pero entonces, se detiene repentinamente. Se da la vuelta, y corre de regreso hacia su hermano. Él levanta al bebe del suelo, y lo carga entre sus brazos, y de esta manera lo lleva hasta su padre. El hombre coloca las bolsas en el suelo, y extiende los brazos, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de sus dos hijos. La madre de ellos simplemente los mira con una sonrisa desde la mecedora en que se encuentra.

Es una familia de Jaguares.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Las escaleras se terminan.

Él se detiene al pie del último escalón, y mira a su alrededor. Es un pueblo devastado. Las casas y las calles han sido testigos de una feroz batalla. Pero sin embargo, hay docenas de habitantes limpiando las calles en estos momentos. Solo unos segundos más, él contempla este panorama. Y entonces, continúa caminando.

Varios de los aldeanos lo miran pasar. Algunos pueden reconocerlo; se trata del sujeto que peleó contra esos criminales. Él acaba de salvarles la vida. De pronto, los niños del pueblo se acercan corriendo hacia él y le bloquean el paso.

NIÑA CONEJO: -¡Guau…! ¡Oye, oye ¿ahora eres uno de los Cinco Furiosos?!-. Él permanece en silencio, con una expresión de duda.

NIÑO CERDO: -Por supuesto que no, si lo es, entonces serían seis-. Varios de los niños solo lo observan con un notorio asombro. Pero él no tiene idea de qué sucede.

NIÑO CABRA: -¿Me das tu autógrafo?-. NIÑA CONEJO: -¡Sí, sí, a mí también!-. En ese momento, todos los pequeños del pueblo comienzan a gritar y a ovacionarlo, y pidiéndole su autógrafo. Y uno a uno, los aldeanos alrededor comienzan a aplaudirle. Esto lo confunde aún más. Ahora se encuentra perdido entre un mar de aplausos y de gritos de niños.

No tiene importancia.

Ésta única idea en su mente, lo hace seguir avanzando, para sorpresa de los niños, quienes solo lo siguen con la mirada. La multitud se da cuenta de esto, y poco a poco dejan de aplaudir. Los niños guardan silencio, y el Jaguar se aleja de todos ellos. Ignorándolos por completo. Entonces, comienzan los murmullos…

ALDEANO: -¿Qué le sucede?-. ALDEANA: -¿A dónde va?-

Esta pregunta resuena en su interior… ¿A dónde voy?

Levanta la mirada del suelo, es una larga calle hasta llegar al final del pueblo… Solo queda seguir adelante. Pero… ¿por qué? Lo que al principio comenzó como un lienzo en blanco, ahora se está llenando de preguntas.

¿Qué hago aquí…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora…? ¿Quién soy?

FLASHBACK:

El padre de los dos niños se aproxima hacia su esposa.

PADRE: -¿Te ayudo mi amor?-

Ella solo sonríe y extiende los brazos. Su esposo la ayuda a levantarse. Al parecer tiene dificultades con eso. Luego de ayudarla, ella se sujeta de su brazo, y él la ayuda a caminar.

PADRE: -Hijo, ¿me puedes ayudar con las cosas?-

JAGUAR: -Sí papá-. Entonces, el Jaguar levanta del suelo las bolsas con los víveres, y con el otro brazo levanta a su hermanito.

Todos entran a la casa. El padre de los niños ayuda a su esposa a sentarse al pie de la cama. Y el pequeño, entra a la casa con algunas dificultades, mientras que con un brazo carga los víveres, y con el otro a su hermano menor.

Su padre se da cuenta de esto. PADRE: -Ahora te ayudo hijo, solo déjame sentar a tu mamá-. Es entonces cuando ella habla.

MADRE: -No, no quiero sentarme- Dice ella, al tiempo que se apoya en el hombro de su esposo, levantándose de nuevo. Esto lo confunde un poco.

MADRE: -He estado todo el día en la cama, y ya quiero levantarme-. PADRE: -Mi amor, ya sabes que no puedes moverte tanto-

Ella le esboza una cálida sonrisa. MADRE: -Está bien… no pasa nada-. Tras decir esto, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

PADRE: -Está bien…-. Entonces, se vuelve hacia el Jaguar. –Hijo, quiero que cuides a tu mamá desde ahora ¿sí?-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño asiente con la cabeza. Ella se muestra confundida.

PADRE: -Voy a dejar a alguien a cargo de ti ¿sí?-. Esto le produce una sonrisa, y ambos voltean a ver al niño, con una gran alegría paternal. –Y mi niño te va a cuidar muy bien-. Ante esto, el Jaguar no hace otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente. Ahora tiene una nueva responsabilidad… Debe cuidar de su madre.

Entonces, su pequeño y bebé hermano comienza a llorar.

JAGUAR: -¿Qué le pasa?-. El padre del pequeño se aproxima hacia él, y lo carga entre sus brazos. PADRE: -¿Qué tienes mi vida?-

Pero en ese mismo instante, la casa comienza a sacudirse. Todos se asustan.

JAGUAR: -¡¿Qué pasa?!-. MADRE: -¡Un terremoto!-. Rápidamente, el padre de los niños corre hacia su esposa, pero antes de que llegue hacia ella…

MADRE: -¡Saca a los niños!-. Él se detiene en ese instante, y voltea a ver a sus hijos. El Jaguar apenas puede mantenerse de pie debido al terremoto. Y en sus brazos está cargando a Jin… No hay tiempo para pensarlo, entonces él reacciona. Rápidamente corre hacia el Jaguar y lo levanta del suelo con el brazo. Con ambos niños en brazos, él corre hacia la puerta.

JAGUAR: -¡Pero mi mamá…! ¡Mamá!- El Jaguar solo observa a su madre quedarse en el interior de la casa, mientras es llevado por su padre hacia afuera, hasta que la pierde de vista.

Afuera de la casa, Jin y el Jaguar son dejados en el suelo por su padre. PADRE: -Hijos, quédense aquí… voy por mamá-. Todo continúa sacudiéndose. Jin se queda acostado sobre el suelo, y el Jaguar hace lo mismo, ya que es difícil ponerse de pie debido a tal terremoto. Desde esta posición, el Jaguar observa a su padre correr hacia el interior de la casa, donde está su madre.

Pasan los segundos… parecen eternos. Pero nadie sale. El Jaguar se muestra angustiado. Pero tras unos segundos más, todo se tranquiliza. La tierra deja de moverse, y el terremoto desaparece. Es entonces, cuando sus padres salen por la puerta. Caminan lentamente, ya que su madre apenas puede hacerlo.

Él se levanta del suelo, y en sus brazos levanta a Jin. Enseguida se acerca hacia sus padres, después de lo que pareció ser eterno. Pero el peligro ha pasado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

A lo largo del camino, las personas lo observan. Pero solo una de ellas se aproxima hacia él. Un Ganso sale de un edificio maltratado, que alguna vez pareciera un restaurante; y se detiene en su camino. Ambos miran fijamente a los ojos del otro.

SR. PING: -Tú ¿estás bien?-. Ante esta pregunta él no reacciona. Solo baja la mirada, volteando a ver a su propio pecho. La sangre que lo impregna es evidencia de que no lo está. El Sr. Ping se preocupa.

SR. PING: -Deberías… deberías, ir con un médico-. El Jaguar continúa con la mirada por los suelos. El Ganso frente a él solo puede sentirse preocupado.

SR. PING: -¿Seguro que estás bien? Escuché un grito… fuiste tú quien gritó antes ¿no es así?-

¿Un grito? Surge esta nueva interrogante en su mente. Pero al igual que todo lo demás, le resta importancia. Asique decide seguir caminando. Pero apenas logra dar un par de pasos al frente, cuando el Sr. Ping lo detiene, colocando sus alas sobre su estómago. Él lo voltea a ver con extrañeza. El Ganso se muestra bastante afligido.

SR. PING: -Tú… tú fuiste quien vino a robar a mi tienda hace días ¿no es así?-. Pero él no tiene la menor idea de qué está hablando.

SR. PING: -Definitivamente, fuiste tú… y ahora, nos salvaste a todos-. El Sr. Ping aparta sus alas del Jaguar.

SR. PING: -Lo que quiero decir es… que te perdono… y también te agradezco-. Entonces, el Sr. Ping se aparta de su camino. –Gracias… por todo lo que hiciste-

¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? Me agradecen, pero si yo no he hecho nada. Lo único que he hecho en mi vida… es bajar por esas escaleras.

Solo hay pensamientos, pero ninguna palabra. Entonces, él continúa con su camino. El Ganso de los fideos lo observa alejarse, con la profunda sensación de que nunca lo volverá a ver.

FLASHBACK:

Años han transcurrido.

El niño Jaguar es ahora un joven adolescente. Sus padres han envejecido de igual manera. Su padre es un hombre de mediana edad, que apenas puede mantener el ritmo del trabajo ahora; su madre… ella ha empeorado con los años. El deterioro de sus huesos le impide moverse aún más que antes. Ahora apenas puede sentarse. Ya no puede mantenerse de pie, ni mucho menos caminar. Y aquél bebé, es ahora un pequeño y adorable niño.

JIN: -Ya me voy-. PADRE: -¿A dónde crees que vas?-. Jin se paraliza al escuchar esto, justo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Entonces se da vuelta lentamente.

JIN: -A… ¿trabajar?-. MADRE: -¿Qué?- Reacciona ella desde la cama.

PADRE: -Hijo, ya sabes que tú no puedes trabajar, ya te lo he dicho, eres muy joven-. JIN: -Pero mi hermano…- Replica el pequeño.

PADRE: -A tu hermano le di permiso de hacerlo-. JIN: -Pero yo también quiero ayudar-

PADRE: -Puedes ayudar aquí en la casa-. JIN: -Pero yo quiero traer dinero también-. Su padre suspira, y se lleva la mano a la frente.

MADRE: -Está bien… cuando tengas la edad de tu hermano, podrás ir a trabajar- Le dice a su hijo, desde la cama. Jin se muestra disgustado con esto, pero a él no le gusta discutir con su mamá.

JIN: -Está bien- Responde él con un tono de inconformidad. En ese momento, llega su hermano a la casa.

JAGUAR: -Ya llegué-. PADRE: -¿Por qué tan temprano hijo?-. El Jaguar se aproxima hacia su madre que está tendida en la cama y le da un beso en la frente.

JAGUAR: -Hola mamá-. MADRE: -Hola hijito-. Entonces se vuelve hacia su padre. JAGUAR: -Bueno, es que… me dieron el día libre hoy-. Su padre asiente con la cabeza, pero ciertamente él nota que hay algo más. Solo que ahora no es el momento de discutirlo.

PADRE: -Está bien hijo… puedes sentarte a comer. Yo apenas me voy a trabajar-. JAGUAR: -Está bien papá-

Pasan un par de horas. Su padre se ha ido a trabajar, y los tres se encuentran comiendo, con Jin y Jaguar sentados alrededor de su madre, quien se encuentra sentada, comiendo en la cama.

MADRE: -Hijo… dime qué pasó en verdad-. Al escuchar esto, Jaguar se sorprende bastante. Entonces Jin voltea a verlo. Todos guardan silencio, esperando a que él hable. Asique, traga lo que tiene en la boca, y comienza.

JAGUAR: -Mamá, ¿qué dices? No es nada-. Ella lo mira fijamente. Una mirada tan penetrante como cariñosa, y es claro que como siempre, ella sabe bien todo lo que le sucede. El Jaguar suspira.

JAGUAR: -No me dieron el día libre…-. MADRE: -Ya lo suponía-

JAGUAR: -La verdad es… que decidieron trasladar toda la planta a otra parte, y eso era muy lejano, asique renuncié-

JIN: -¿Por qué?-. JAGUAR: -Dijeron que era hora de trasladarse. Que por aquí no vive demasiada gente, y había que fabricar ladrillos y tejas en lugares donde sí lo hubiera-

Su madre se queda callada por un momento. El Jaguar se siente terriblemente por dentro. Ahora no podrá ayudar en nada… Se siente inútil. Repentinamente, su madre lo rodea con sus brazos, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

MADRE: -Está bien hijito… no importa-. Ante el abrazo de su madre, el no puede hacer otra cosa que abrazarla de vuelta, y recostarse suavemente en su hombro.

JAGUAR: -Te amo mamá-

Jin simplemente continúa comiendo, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa con la escena que contempla.

Cae la noche. Su padre regresa de trabajar. Sus dos hijos salen a recibirlo.

JIN: -¿Cómo te fue?-. PADRE: -A ver… luché contra bandidos a la hora del almuerzo, detuve una flecha con la mano… ah, y los llevé a la cárcel, todo antes de llegar aquí-. Jin ríe con esto. JIN: -No es cierto- Dice en medio de risas. Su padre comienza a reír mientras le frota la cabeza con la mano.

PADRE: -¿Y dónde está su mamá? ¿Salió a bailar mientras no estaba?-. Ella lo escucha desde la cama. MADRE: -Muy gracioso-. Él se aproxima hacia ella y le da un beso. Entonces, ella le susurra algo al oído.

MADRE: -Tu hijo perdió el empleo-. Él escucha esto, y voltea a ver al Jaguar. PADRE: -No importa…- Dice en voz alta. –Lo bueno de trabajar, es ya no tener que hacerlo, ¿no hijo?-. Jaguar ríe con esto.

JAGUAR: -Claro que sí papá-

De pronto, un retrato que se encontraba en la pared cae sobre la cabeza de Jin. JIN: -¡Ouch!-. Todos voltean a verlo. JAGUAR: -¿Qué pasó?-

En ese mismo instante, la casa comienza a sacudirse violentamente. Jin entra en pánico. JIN: -¡¿Qué pasa?!-. En ese momento, el recuerdo viene a la mente de todos, menos de Jin, ya que él era muy pequeño. El recuerdo de aquél terremoto años atrás.

El Jaguar corre hacia su madre, y entre él y su padre la levantan con mucho cuidado de la cama, dada su condición, ella no podía apresurarse demasiado. Pero entonces, su padre voltea a ver a Jin, a quien le cuesta trabajo mantenerse de pie, debido al movimiento del suelo.

PADRE: -¡Jaguar! ¡Saca a tu hermano de la casa!-. Él voltea a ver a Jin, y entonces le asiente a su padre. Rápidamente, corre hacia su pequeño hermano, lo levanta del suelo con un brazo, y se lo lleva cargando.

Él corre hacia la puerta, llevando a su hermano menor, pero al pasar por la sala, se da cuenta de algo. Una vela cae desde una mesita, directo sobre un tapete en el suelo. Éste comienza a incendiarse rápidamente. Esta imagen deja al Jaguar aterrado. Pero tiene que sacar a Jin de la casa primero que nada. Asique continúa su camino, y sale de ésta.

Afuera, el Jaguar corre hasta poner a Jin a salvo.

JIN: -¡Ve por mamá y papá!-. JAGUAR: -Sí, allá voy…-. Y mientras se aleja corriendo… -¡Tú quédate ahí!-

El Jaguar entra en la casa. El fuego en la sala empieza a esparcirse. Pero no puede perder el tiempo en eso, asique sale corriendo hacia la habitación donde está su madre.

Entra en la recámara, pero su padre está tendido en el suelo, con su madre a un lado, intentando despertarlo. Una tabla se desprendió del techo y golpeó su cabeza. La escena es aterradora para el Jaguar, pero entonces reacciona, y corre hacia su padre.

JAGUAR: -¡Papá!-. Coloca a su padre boca arriba. Él respira con dificultad. El humo comienza a entrar en la habitación.

PADRE: -¿Qué es eso?-. JAGUAR: -¡Papá, tenemos que irnos! ¡La casa se está quemando!-. Un solo miedo invade a sus padres al oír esto.

PADRE: -¡¿Y tu hermano?!-. JAGUAR: -Está allá afuera, ¡vámonos!-

Y con un gran esfuerzo, el Jaguar rodea a cada uno de sus padres con un brazo, y los levanta del suelo. Los lleva hacia la puerta de la recámara, pero las llamas alcanzan esa parte, bloqueándoles el paso.

El humo empieza a bloquearle la vista. El temblor le impide caminar más a prisa, y debe pensar algo rápido. JAGUAR: -¡La ventana!-

Él se dirige hacia la ventana, y la abre utilizando su pierna.

JAGUAR: -¡Por aquí!-. El Jaguar intenta ayudar a sus padres a pasar por la ventana, pero en ese momento, el suelo se sacude con mayor fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar, y cayendo todos al suelo. Tosiendo debido al humo, él se levanta nuevamente, y ayuda a sus padres a levantarse. Su madre se apoya en su hombro, y mira con terror hacia afuera de la ventana.

MADRE: -¡JIN!-. Tanto el Jaguar como su padre voltean a ver. Afuera de la casa, cerca de donde está Jin, el suelo comienza a abrirse. Una grieta comienza a formarse, peligrosamente cerca de donde se encuentra el pequeño. Su padre tose un poco antes de hablar.

PADRE: -¡Ve por tu hermano!-. JAGUAR: -¡Primero hay que salir de aquí!-. MADRE: -¡Hijo! ¡Ve por Jin!-

El Jaguar queda inmovilizado por un instante, Ante los gritos de sus padres, el temblor bajo sus pies, el calor del fuego con el humo en su garganta, y ante el peligro inminente en que se encuentra Jin. Repentinamente, la mano de su madre se posa en su hombro. Esto lo saca del transe, y él la voltea a ver. Su mirada refleja temor.

MADRE: -Hijo… cuida a tu hermano-

Su padre sujeta su otro hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza… Él los mira a ambos por un momento. Entonces, se da la vuelta, y por la ventana, mira a Jin afuera de la casa…

JAGUAR: -¡Jin, allá voy!-

Rápidamente, él coloca a sus padres junto a la ventana, y comienza a salir por esta. Ambos, su padre y su madre, lo ayudan a pasar por ahí, colocando cada quien una mano sobre su espalda.

Jaguar sale por la ventana, e instantáneamente corre hacia Jin quien se encuentra aterrado, al ver la casa en llamas. Aún no se ha dado cuenta de la grieta que se abre en el suelo junto a él, mientras mira a su hermano aproximándose a toda velocidad. Esto lo confunde enormemente.

JIN: -¡¿Dónde están mamá y pap…?!-. Pero es interrumpido, al ser tacleado por su hermano. Él lo empuja hacia atrás, justo antes de que la grieta se abriera bajo sus pies. Es entonces que Jin se da cuenta de esto.

Casi al instante, Jin se pone de pie… Su expresión es petrificante. El Jaguar observa la expresión de su hermano, aún desde el suelo, y no entiende de qué se trata. Hasta que Jin pronuncia unas palabras… unas palabras que cambiarían su vida par siempre…

JIN: -¿Dónde está la casa?-

Incapaz de comprender a lo que se refier, el Jaguar se levanta lentamente del suelo, volteando a ver al lugar del que acaba de salir, donde se supone que se encuentra su casa… pero a medida que sube la mirada, solo ve oscuridad.

Un tremendo abismo lo ha consumido todo, comenzando desde la grieta que se encuentra frente a ellos, hasta el otro extremo, donde ahora solo se encuentra una pequeña tabla de madera en llamas… todo lo demás, es el vacío.

Ninguno de los dos puede creer lo que ve. Entonces Jin voltea a ver a su hermano.

JIN: -¿Mamá y papá salieron de la casa, verdad?-. Jaguar sigue paralizado. Las palabras de su hermano hacen eco en su interior, y lo dejan sin habla. -¿Verdad?-

Un terrible escalofrío recorre la espalda del Jaguar. Sus piernas se debilitan, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos de Jin comienzan a humedecerse. JIN: -¿Hermano?- Dice con la voz cortada.

Finalmente sucede. Jin observa a su hermano mayor, llorar por primera vez.

Todo está claro ahora para él… Jin se acerca a su hermano, y lo abraza con fuerza, dejando caer las lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Y así permanecen los hermanos… desahogando las lágrimas, sobre el abismo. Con las cenizas restantes del incendio cayendo alrededor.

Los hermanos Jaguar… están ahora por su cuenta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Finalmente el Jaguar llega al final del pueblo. Él se detiene, solo para echar un pequeño y último vistazo al lugar. Entonces nota que todos lo están observando… ¿Por qué? Él levanta la mirada, hacia aquélla lejana estructura en la cima de las escaleras. Una escena que se quedará grabada en su memoria desde ahora… ya que todo lo demás, no está.

Después de esto, él se da la vuelta hacia el frente. Mira el amplio camino que tiene delante. Y al fondo, mira un par de extrañas siluetas, acercándose desde el horizonte… Sin darle importancia esto, él vuelve retomar el paso. Uno pausado e incierto… ¿Para qué apresurar el camino, si no voy a ningún lado?

FLASHBACK:

Pasaron la noche entera llorando por la pérdida de sus padres a la orilla de este abismo. Tanto así, que Jin se ha quedado dormido. Pero el Jaguar por otra parte, ha entrado en un transe. Sus ojos apenas parpadean, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Después de varios minutos en esta misma posición, desvía la mirada hacia su hermano. Jin se encuentra dormido sobre su regazo.

El Jaguar reacciona… toma a Jin entre sus brazos, y se lo lleva de ahí cargando. El pequeño continúa dormido. Y mientras lo carga a lo largo de la llanura, acaricia su cabeza suavemente.

JAGUAR: -Jin… nunca te dejaré solo… nunca me detendré. Aún si tengo que cruzar el mundo entero, encontraré un hogar para nosotros… Te lo prometo hermano-. Jin se mueve un poco entre sus brazos.

JAGUAR: -…Te lo prometo Jin-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Ha llegado hasta el inicio de una vereda. Pero él se detiene frente a ésta. Una fuerte sensación lo invade por dentro.

Su respiración se torna algo agitada… Una repentina y enorme amargura lo quebranta hasta las lágrimas.

JAGUAR: -¿Por qué?-

En ese momento, las dos figuras que se aproximaban desde el horizonte se acercan hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.

Dos señoritas, dos Leopardos. Cuyas expresiones reflejan alegría al verlo al principio… pero al acercarse más a él, todo cambia.

Una de ellas habla.

SONG: -¿Jaguar…?-

Él la voltea a ver, aún sin estar seguro de si ese es su nombre. Ella mira las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Sang también, y esto las preocupa a ambas.

SONG: -¿…qué sucede?-

El Jaguar las mira a ambas durante largos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Solo… lo único que parece tener importancia ahora. Con la voz bastante cortada por el llanto, él les pegunta…

JAGUAR: -¿Qué he perdido?-

Las Leopardos se quedan sin palabras al escuchar esto.

JAGUAR: -Creo que… todo-

El pasado ha sido borrado de su memoria, tal vez para siempre… pero el dolor va más allá de un recuerdo… y no ha desaparecido, como todo lo demás.

* * *

**Habrá otro epílogo para el final Beta.**


	14. Epilogo Jin

**Segundo epílogo... espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo (en verdad que sí)**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO JIN**

Una semana transcurrida.

El Valle de la Paz ha regresado a su esplendor. Es más que evidente ahora, que ninguno de esos criminales volverá a pisar estas tierras jamás.

Todo se encuentra como nuevo y en funcionamiento en el Valle; todo menos el Palacio de Jade, que aún continúa bajo reparaciones desde hace una semana.

En la cima de las escaleras, los maestros del Palacio realizan las reparaciones, ayudados por dos nuevos habitantes. En el techo de una de las estructuras, Tigresa trabaja colocando las tejas una a una, y junto a ella, se encuentra ayudándola su pequeño y más reciente amigo.

JIN: -Y cuando terminemos el Palacio… ¿Vas a mudarte de vuelta?-

TIGRESA: -Así es Jin-. JIN: -¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta donde vives ahora?-. Tigresa sonríe al ver la reacción del niño.

TIGRESA: -No es eso. Es solo que… no creo que la casa del señor Ping sea adecuada para que vivan diez personas-. Jin piensa al respecto, y asiente con la cabeza.

Tigresa continúa colocando las tejas, con mucho cuidado.

JIN: -Y, entonces… ¿tú y Po van a casarse?-

Al escuchar esto, Tigresa reacciona sorprendida, casi cayendo de espaldas del techo. Enseguida se vuelve hacia Jin, quien la mira inocentemente, en espera de su respuesta.

TIGRESA: -¡¿Qué dices?!-. JIN: -Que si van a casarse-

TIGRESA: -¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- Le pregunta, aún bastante exaltada. JIN: -Bueno… ¿no es tu novio ahora?-

Esto pone a Tigresa muy pensativa. JIN: -¿No es eso lo que hace la gente?-

TIGRESA: -No, digo… sí… quiero decir… No creo que sea el momento para pensar en eso. No sé qué esperar de Po todavía-. Jin contempla la notoria incertidumbre en la expresión de Tigresa.

En el salón de entrenamiento.

Po, Mono, y Jaguar trabajan en el ensamblaje de la zona de entrenamiento. Po se nota muy estresado. En ese momento, un gran pilar de madera cae directamente hacia él.

MONO: -¡Po!-. Po apenas alcanza a reaccionar y salta, quitándose del medio. El pilar se estrella contra el suelo. Ante esto, Mono se enoja.

MONO: -¡Po, tenías que atraparlo!-. El Panda reacciona, y levanta el enorme pilar del suelo.

PO: -Lo siento, es solo que…- Él suspira profundamente. –Mono… necesito un consejo-. Esto sorprende un poco a Mono.

MONO: -¿Y de qué se trata?-. PO: -Bueno, la verdad es que… todo esto de Tigresa y yo…-. Jaguar escucha lo que dice el Panda, desde el otro lado de la habitación, y entonces se detiene a escuchar.

PO: -Para ser honestos… nunca había tenido novia antes. No sé qué se supone que deba hacer ahora-

MONO: -Oh, vamos amigo. Estoy seguro de que ella tampoco había tenido un novio antes… Po, escucha. Llevo varios años de conocer a Tigresa… y en este momento, tú la conoces mejor que cualquiera de los Cinco-

PO: -Pero… yo… ella…-. MONO: -Tú relájate. Ustedes estarán bien… ninguno de los dos sabrá qué hacer… Jajajaja…!-. Po se muestra molesto, y bastante inconforme con el consejo que le acaban de dar. Entonces voltea a ver al Jaguar al fondo de la sala. Él se percata de inmediato de la mirada de Po, y continúa trabajando.

PO: -Oye… emm…-

JAGUAR: -Mi nombre es Jaguar-. PO: -Oh, claro… lo siento…-. Jaguar continúa trabajando, cargando una serie de duelas para el piso, mientras que Po lo observa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

PO: -Oye… pensaba si, tal vez… ¿Podrías decirme algo un poco más útil?-. Jaguar lanza una pequeña risa al aire al escuchar esta pregunta, pero no lo voltea a ver.

JAGUAR: -No creo que yo sea el más indicado para ayudarte, Guerrero Dragón-. PO: -¡Vamos! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡En serio necesito ayuda!-

JAGUAR: -Si quieres la ayuda de alguien, te recomiendo que acudas a mi hermano-. Esto confunde a Po. PO: -¿Jin? Pero si sólo es un niño-

JAGUAR: -Bueno, pues a diferencia de mí. Él sí tiene una relación-. Esto toma por sorpresa tanto a Po, como a Mono.

Un par de horas más tarde, Tigresa y Jin terminan de trabajar en el techo y bajan de éste. Shifu los está esperando abajo.

SHIFU: -¿Aún falta mucho?-. TIGRESA: -Me temo que sí Maestro. Terminamos con esta parte, pero aún queda mucho que restaurar-. Shifu suelta un suspiro de inconformidad.

SHIFU: -No creo soportar dormir en esa casa otro día más-

TIGRESA: -¿Maestro?-. SHIFU: -¿Alguna vez han oído roncar a Mantis? Es más ruidoso que un elefante-. Jin ríe de este comentario.

TIGRESA: -¿Dónde están los demás ahora?-. Jin la voltea a ver, con una pequeña chispa en los ojos. JIN: -Quieres decir ¿dónde está Po, verdad?-. Este repentino comentario deja helada a Tigresa, incapaz de moverse, ante la mirada expectante de Jin y del Maestro Shifu, quien esboza una tenue sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo de Tigresa.

En ese momento, una figura aparece en las puertas del Palacio. Todos voltean a verlo.

COMODO: -Me alegro de verlos de nuevo-. El Lagarto se aproxima tranquilamente hacia ellos. Tigresa respira aliviada. Su presencia cortó de tajo este incomodo momento.

SHIFU: -También me da gusto verlo, Maestro Comodo-. Entonces, Comodo se coloca frente a Jin, y lo mira fijamente. Jin sonríe, y le hace una reverencia.

JIN: -Estoy feliz de verlo, Maestro-. Comodo esboza una sonrisa, y le corresponde con una reverencia. COMODO: -Jin. Vine aquí porque ya es tiempo de que comience tu entrenamiento-. Jin sonríe emocionado.

JIN: -¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!-. Shifu observa el entusiasmo de Jin, y no puede evitar sonreír. Ese entusiasmo le recuerda mucho a Po.

COMODO: -Con su permiso Maestro. Jin tiene que comenzar su entrenamiento-. SHIFU: -Por supuesto-. Entonces, el pequeño Jaguar y el Lagarto se encaminan hacia las puertas del Palacio.

TIGRESA: -Jin-. Al escuchar esto, él se detiene, y se da la vuelta. Tigresa lo está mirando con una cálida sonrisa. –Diviértete-. Este comentario, alegra enormemente al niño, y él asiente con la cabeza.

En ese mismo momento, Mono, Jaguar y Po salen de la parte posterior, encaminándose hacia donde se encuentran Shifu y Tigresa. En ese instante, en cuanto Po la mira a la distancia. Una gran emoción recorre todo su cuerpo. Su mundo se detiene… Solo hay una cosa que quiere hacer en este momento.

Mono y Jaguar continúan caminando. MONO: -Po, creo que ahora deberías…-. Pero al girar la cabeza, Po ya no está junto a ellos. -¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?-

JAGUAR: -Más bien ¿a dónde se fue? Mira- Le dice a Mono, señalando hacia uno de los muros al fondo del Palacio. Po se encuentra a la lejanía sobre éste, tratando de pasar por encima, y finalmente escapa.

JAGUAR: -Tu amigo puede vencer a una horda de maleantes, pero le tiene miedo a su novia-. Mono se golpea frente con la palma, negando con la cabeza.

Entonces, el Jaguar dirige su mirada hacia la entrada del Palacio, y ve que Jin está saliendo por ahí, en compañía del Comodo.

JAGUAR: -¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!- Les grita a ambos, mientras corre hacia ellos.

El Jaguar llega hasta Jin y Comodo y se detiene en su camino.

JAGUAR: -¿A dónde llevas a mi hermano?- Le pregunta descortésmente a Comodo. El Maestro lo contempla por un momento. COMODO: -También me da gusto verte, hermano de Jin-

JAGUAR: -Sí, sí, ¿a dónde lleva a mi hermano?-. JIN: -Él es… mi maes…-. JAGUAR: -Lo siento Jin, no dejaré que estés solo de ahora en adelante. Y más aún con él-

JIN: -¡Hermano!- Le replica por su descortesía. JAGUAR: -No me culpes Jin, es verdad. Cuando este tipo está cerca, algo malo ocurre-

Jin se encuentra bastante apenado. En estos momentos, no quiere contradecir a su hermano, pero tampoco quiere molestar a su maestro.

Unos incómodos segundos más tarde…

COMODO: -Si así lo deseas. Puedes venir con nosotros-. Confundido, Jin voltea a ver a su maestro. JIN: -¿Qué?-. COMODO: -No veo problema con que tu hermano nos acompañe… ¿tú sí?-. Jin de pronto se ve acosado por las miradas de su maestro y su hermano. Lo que lo ponen muy nervioso.

JIN: -No, no… claro que… no-. COMODO: -Entonces, andando-. Y de esta manera, los tres parten escaleras abajo.

COMODO: -Pero solo voy a entrenar a Jin-. JAGUAR: -Está bien. No me interesa realmente… "la herbología" y esas cosas. No se me ocurre nada más aburrido-

COMODO: -Si tú lo dices-

Más tarde, los tres se encuentran al borde de un risco bastante alto, y con piedras muy afiladas al fondo. Jaguar se encuentra muy nervioso.

JAGUAR: -Y dígame… ¿esto qué tiene que ver con la alquimia y la herbología?-. Comodo lo voltea a ver con una ligera sonrisa.

COMODO: -Oh, entonces ¿ahora sí quieres saber?-. JAGUAR: -¿Qué? No… claro que no. Yo solo… ¿Cómo va a entrenar a mi hermano aquí?-

Comodo lo mira fijamente por unos momentos más, después de los cuales, en su rostro se dibuja una aterradora sonrisa.

COMODO: -Así…-. Y mientras Jin se encontraba distraído asomando su cabeza por el borde del acantilado, Comodo le propina una patada en la espalda repentinamente, lanzándolo al precipicio. Jin Cae exhalando un fuerte grito.

JIN: -¡Aaaahhhh…!-. JAGUAR: -¡JIN…!-. Él reacciona aterrorizado. Únicamente para ver caer a su hermano caer varios metros abajo, hacia unas afiladas rocas, y desaparecer en una nube de polvo al impactar contra estas. Comodo simplemente se ríe de su reacción. Esto enfurece totalmente al Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-. Le grita en la cara, tomándolo del cuello. COMODO: -Adelante… mátame. Inténtalo- Le dice cara a cara, de manera burlona. Ante esta provocación, Jaguar prepara su brazo para darle un golpe en el rostro, cuando en ese momento se escucha una voz, en medio de tosidos.

JIN: -Hermano… no…-. Jaguar voltea a ver, y del borde del precipicio se asoma una mano, y luego otra. Jin escala hasta subir nuevamente por el acantilado por el que acaba de caer. El Jaguar se encuentra atónito. A excepción de un poco de tierra, Jin está completamente ileso.

JAGUAR: -Jin… tú… ¿cómo…?-. Jin se incorpora y se sacude el polvo. Entonces se aproxima hasta el Jaguar, y lo separa de Comodo, quitando su mano de alrededor de su cuello. JIN: -Tranquilo hermano. No me pasó nada-. Jaguar sigue sin palabras.

COMODO: -Si no toleras ver esto, será mejor que te retires… porque no te gustará lo que sigue-. Jaguar escucha estas palabras, y luego voltea a ver a su hermano. JAGUAR: -E… eh…-

JIN: -Está bien… no me va a pasar nada, como al Maestro Comodo, ¿no es así?-. Le pregunta a su maestro. Él responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

JIN: -Ve a casa. Estaré ahí por la tarde-. Y así, Jaguar comienza a caminar, a manera de un zombi, haciendo caso de su pequeño hermano. Él se aleja de ellos, sin decir una palabra, ni emitir un sonido… continúa impresionado con lo que acaba de ver.

COMODO: -Muy bien Jin… lo que tienes que saber de primera mano, es que no importa lo indestructible que seas, el dolor siempre será el mismo-

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante de Ping, Po se encuentra sentado, charlando con Mantis.

MANTIS: -No entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa. Llevas una semana saliendo con ella. Eso es más de lo que yo he durado con una mujer-. PO: -Eso no cuenta. No he salido con ella a ningún lado… solo hemos estado trabajando en el Palacio-

MANTIS: -Pues no sé qué decirte amigo. Si fuera cualquier otra chica te ayudaría. Pero esta es Tigresa de quien estamos hablando-. PO: -Lo sé- Dice con un tono de decepción. MANTIS: -¿Le has pedido consejo a alguien más?-

PO: -Solo a Mono, pero no sirvió de mucha ayuda. Y a ese sujeto… Jaguar-. MANTIS: ¿Y qué fue lo que él te dijo?-

PO: -Me dijo que hablara con su hermano menor-. Mantis se muestra pensativo por un instante. MANTIS: -¿Y por qué no lo haces?-

PO: -Porque es solo un niño… no me sentiría bien pidiéndole consejos a alguien tan pequeño-. Este comentario molesta a Mantis, quien se aclara la garganta para hacérselo notar a Po.

PO: -¡Quiero decir…!-. MANTIS: -Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres… De cualquier manera, no tienes nada que perder ¿no?-. Po suspira.

PO: -Sí… supongo-. En ese momento, el Sr. Ping barre la entrada del restaurante, cuando do pronto, Po logra escucharlo saludar a alguien.

SR. PING: -Oh… Maestra Tigresa, qué gusto verla-. Esto hace al panda entrar en pánico. Da un rápido salto al aire, y se escapa a toda velocidad por el techo del restaurante, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Mantis. Segundos más tarde, Tigresa entra al lugar. Ella mira a todas partes, buscando algo. Mantis sigue algo desconcertado.

TIGRESA: -¿Has visto a Po por aquí?- Le pregunta a Mantis.

MANTIS: -¿Yo? Eh… um… ah…-. El insecto intenta articular las palabras, pero está muy confundido. Entonces el Sr. Ping entra al lugar.

SR. PING: -Claro que sí, él está…-. Pero en ese momento, el Ganso se da cuenta de la ausencia de Po. –M… creo que debió haber salido-

En estos momentos, Po se encuentra escondido detrás del techo del lugar, escuchando lo que sucede.

Tigresa se muestra bastante seria, pero tranquila. TIGRESA: -Está bien… si lo ven, díganle que lo estoy buscando-. Tras decir esto, ella se marcha del lugar. Po escucha este último comentario desde su escondite, y comienza a temblar de miedo.

PO: -Creo que debo ir con ese niño- Se dice a sí mismo. Y entonces, se aleja corriendo sobre los techos de las casas

En estos momentos, Jin se aproxima al restaurante, acompañado por Comodo. Su aspecto denota cansancio, y un enorme desgaste físico.

JIN: -Muchas gracias por el descanso Maestro-. COMODO: -No hay problema alumno-

El Jaguar y el Lagarto entran al restaurante. El Sr. Ping sonríe al ver a su pequeño empleado. SR. PING: -¡Ah, Jin. Qué bueno verte…! Necesito ayuda para atender a los clientes-. Jin se muestra sorprendido con esto. JIN: -Am… jefe… la verdad, yo…-

Rápidamente, y sin avisarle, el Sr. Ping le coloca un delantal a Jin, quien apenas puede reaccionar, hasta que el Ganso comienza a empujarlo desde la espalda, hacia el interior de la cocina. SR. PING: -Me alegra que vinieras, hay mucho que hacer-

El Dragón de Comodo simplemente contempla cómo llevan a su alumno a la cocina. Momentos más tarde, se sienta en una mesa.

En otra parte del Valle.

Jaguar camina por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos, y pateando una roca. De pronto, Grulla y Víbora se aproximan caminando por la misma calle.

GRULLA: -¿Qué sucede?-. JAGUAR: -¿Qué? ¿A mí?-. VÍBORA: -Sí, te ves… triste-. Esto lo toma por sorpresa. JAGUAR: -¿Quién? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Triste?! No… para nada-. Ni Víbora ni Grulla creen esas palabras.

VÍBORA: -¿No deberías hablar con alguien? ¿Tal vez, con tu hermano?-

El Jaguar se molesta ante este comentario, ya que es precisamente lo que él quisiera, pero ahora mismo no puede hacer.

JAGUAR: -¿Y ustedes no deberían continuar con su cita?-. Diciendo esto, él se aleja de ellos. Tanto Grulla como Víbora se sonrojan intensamente, y una vez que él se aleja, Grulla reacciona.

GRULLA: -¡¿Pero quién se ha creído?!-. Esto hace reaccionar a Víbora.

VÍBORA: -¡Sí, con razón está tan solo! ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!-. De esta manera ambos se alejan, completamente indignados, negando la observación del Jaguar.

El Jaguar continúa su camino. Con la mirada por los suelos, llega al pie de las escaleras que llevan al Palacio de Jade. Levanta lentamente la mirada hacia la cima. En ese momento, un recuerdo le viene a la mente, de cuando charló con el Maestro Shifu, un día después de la batalla.

FLASHBACK:

SHFU: -Has hecho un gran sacrificio… tú y tu hermano Jin, le han devuelto la paz al Valle-. JAGUAR: -La verdad, todo lo hice por mi hermano-.

SHIFU: -Lo sé. Has demostrado una determinación más allá del coraje… sacrificio. Estuviste dispuesto a darlo todo por tu hermano… tú tienes el corazón de un guerrero-. JAGUAR: -Yo no sé si me llamaría de esa manera-. Le responde, desviando la mirada.

SHIFU: -Lo que tú necesitas, es un Maestro-. Esto llama la atención del Jaguar, y voltea a ver a Shifu, bastante sorprendido.

SHIFU: -Sería un honor para mí, aceptarte como estudiante en el Kung fu-. El Jaguar se queda sin palabras. Ciertamente, no veía esto venir.

JAGUAR: -Yo… no sé… no sé qué decir… Esto es…-. Shifu se da cuenta de la gran sorpresa que le acaba de dar. SHIFU: -Veo que necesitas tiempo, y lo comprendo… Cuando tengas una respuesta, puedes acudir a mí. Y entonces comenzaré a entrenarte, si es lo que deseas-. Dice el Maestro Shifu, dándose la vuelta, y alejándose de él. El Jaguar se queda completamente pasmado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Él contempla el Palacio a medio reconstruir desde el pie de las escaleras. Inhala profundamente, y da un paso al frente. Pero… Se detiene en ese instante. Pasan unos segundos.

JAGUAR: -No… aún no estoy listo…-. Entonces, baja el pie del escalón, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

A él no le agrada la idea, pero, ya es hora de volver al trabajo… Al restaurante de Ping.

Caminando totalmente desganado, llega hasta su trabajo. Entra al restaurante, y mira a su alrededor. El Dragón de Comodo se encuentra sentado, impaciente en una de las mesas. Entonces, Jin sale de la cocina con varias órdenes de fideos en las manos, y comienza entregarlas a los clientes. Él se acerca a su hermano.

JAGUAR: -Jin ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-. El pequeño se percata de su hermano mayor. JIN: -Sí… por favor. Mi maestro lleva bastante rato esperando, y el jefe aún necesita mi ayuda-. JAGUAR: -Está bien, déjame ayudarte con eso-. En ese instante, justo antes de que Jin le entregue los platos, el Sr. Ping sale de la cocina, muy molesto.

SR. PING: -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Le grita furiosamente al Jaguar. Él reacciona asustado ante este grito. -¡Dije que qué crees que haces!-. Él se queda inmóvil, con las manos extendidas hacia los platos.

JAGUAR: -Yo… iba a ayudar a mi hermano con esas órdenes-. Rápidamente, el Ganso se acerca al Jaguar y lo aparta de Jin, empujándolo por la espalda, hacia la cocina. SR. PING: -¡No, no… Tú tienes otras cosas que hacer! ¡No quiero que molestes a mis clientes de nuevo!-

JAGUAR: -Ah… ¿hasta cuándo va a olvidar eso?- Le pregunta al Sr. Ping, al tiempo en que él se lo lleva a la cocina, dejando a Jin solo con los clientes.

En el interior de la cocina. SR. PING: -¡Ahora, lo que harás será pelar todos estos rábanos, y cortar todas estas cebollas-. El Jaguar se queda pasmado al ver la cantidad de vegetales que le acaba de señalar. JAGUAR: -¿Es en serio?-

SR. PING: -¡Sí! ¡Y date prisa!-. Diciendo esto, el Ganso abandona la cocina, dando un azotón a la puerta. El Jaguar queda solo en la oscuridad de un rincón. Toma un pelador del estante, vuelve a contemplar la pila de vegetales, y suspira profundamente.

Afuera de la cocina. Jin tiene problemas para manejar tantas órdenes, cuando el Sr. Ping se acerca a él.

SR. PING: -Muy bien jovencito. Sigue trabajando así de duro… no como el perezoso de tu hermano-. JIN: -Pero jefe, mi hermano no es…-

SR. PING: -No digas nada. Sé que lo quieres defender, pero yo conozco a un perezoso cuando lo veo… Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas-. El Sr. Ping abandona el lugar, dejando solo nuevamente a Jin. Entonces, Comodo se levanta de la mesa y se aproxima a su alumno.

COMODO: -Dime, ¿cuándo terminarás con esto?-. JIN: -Perdóneme Maestro, pero no puedo ir más rápido-. Comodo suspira profundamente, negando con la cabeza. COMODO: -Está bien… volveré en una hora, espero que ya hayas terminado para entonces-. Diciendo esto, se marcha del lugar. Jin mira a su maestro alejarse.

JIN: -Yo también Maestro… yo también-

En el Palacio de Jade.

Shifu se encuentra revisando su habitación. Todo se encuentra destrozado, desde su cama, hasta el armario donde escondía sus figuras de acción. La decepción le produce un suspiro.

SHIFU: -Ahora tengo que conseguir reemplazos para toda mi colección-. Pero entonces, una inquietud. –No puedo ir a comprarlos yo mismo… y tampoco se lo puedo pedir a los Cinco… ni mucho menos a Po. Sería una terrible idea-. Él se muestra muy pensativo.

SHIFU: -¿A quién le podría pedir ayuda con… "esto"?-. Entonces, la respuesta llega a su mente. –¡Jin!-. Entonces, el Maestro Shifu se dirige a paso veloz hacia la salida.

En medio del Valle. Po camina por entre las casas, tratando de no ser descubierto. Pero tras cada lugar que se esconde, carros de comida, árboles, muros; se asoma su particular barriga. Finalmente, salta hacia la esquina de una casa, y se asoma por el borde.

PO: -Tengo que encontrar a ese niño… pero sin que ella me descubra-. COMODO: -¿Si que te descubra quién?-. Po reacciona con un salto y un grito. Se da la vuelta, y mira al Maestro Comodo.

PO: -Oh… es usted…- Dice en medio de jadeos. –Pensé que era…-

COMODO: -¿Quién? ¿La Maestra Tigresa?-. Esto sorprende mucho al Panda. PO: -¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo lo supo?-. COMODO: -Puedo oler las feromonas en ti-. Po se sonroja bastante.

PO: -¿Qué? ¿Cuáles feromonas? ¿De qué habla?-. COMODO: -Sí… huelo, miedo-. PO: -¡¿Qué?!-. COMODO: -¿Me dirás que me equivoco?-. Po se encuentra algo molesto, pero no hay tiempo para esto. Tiene que encontrar a Jin.

PO: -Discúlpeme señor, pero tengo que encontrar a ese niño Jaguar-. COMODO: -¿Te refieres a Jin? Él está trabajando ahora en la tienda de tu padre-. PO: -¿En serio?- Dice emocionado.

COMODO: -Sí. Pero no es el mejor momento para…-. PO: -¡Muchas gracias, adiós!-. Dice Po desde varios metros de distancia, alejándose de él. Comodo no hace otra cosa que llevarse la mano a la frente.

En otra calle, en el Valle.

Jaguar continúa deambulando solitario, hasta que observa a Mono acercarse hacia él. Parece muy contento.

MONO: -Hola, ¿cómo te va?-. Jaguar se muestra algo confundido por el saludo tan alegre de parte de Mono. Normalmente, ninguno de los Cinco hace conversación con él. JAGUAR: -Hola Maestro Mono, ¿se le ofrece algo?-

MONO: -Bueno, de hecho sí. Verás, estuve preparando nuevas bromas, y estoy buscando a alguien para que me dé su opinión sobre ellas-. Esto sorprende al Jaguar. JAGUAR: -¿Entonces… me estás pidiendo ayuda… a mí?-. La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Mono, dando paso a la incomodidad.

MONO: -Bueno… en realidad… buscaba a tu hermano-. JAGUAR: -¿Jin?-. MONO: -¡Sí, él sí tiene un gran sentido del humor…! Sin ofender-. Este último comentario lo dice mostrando algo de pena al ver la expresión del Jaguar.

JAGUAR: -No hay cuidado… Jin está en el restaurante de Ping-

MONO: -¡Genial! ¡Iré a buscarlo!-. Tras decir esto, Mono sale corriendo en dirección al restaurante. –¡Gracias!-. Le grita a Jaguar desde lo lejos. Él se muestra algo ofendido por sus comentarios.

JAGUAR: -De nada…- Dice en voz baja.

En el restaurante.

Todo es un caos. Los gritos de los clientes hambrientos resuenan en todo el lugar, y Jin se encuentra solo atendiéndolos a todos. Trabaja tan duro como puede para tomar las órdenes, cocinar, y después entregarlas. En medio de todo esto, llega por fin el Sr. Ping.

JIN: -¡Uh… jefe! Qué bueno verlo… Escuche señor, no puedo seguir…-

SR. PING: -Pero claro que sí, lo estás haciendo bien- Dice alegremente. JIN: -No… lo que pasa es que…-. Po llega en ese momento.

PO: -¡Jin! ¡Por aquí, necesito hablarte un minuto!-. Le grita al pequeño, desde la entrada. El Sr. Ping se da cuenta de la presencia de su hijo. Sonríe y se acerca hacia él. SR. PING: -¡Po, qué bueno que estás aquí! Necesito que me ayudes…-

PO: -Ahora no puedo papá-. Diciendo esto, entra al lugar, toma a Jin de la mano y se lo lleva hacia afuera. Ping reacciona al ver esto.

SR. PING: -¡¿A dónde te llevas a mi empleado?!-. PO: -Será solo un minuto papá-. Le dice al Ganso, mientras se lleva a Jin afuera.

En la calle frente al restaurante. Po aparta al pequeño unos cuantos metros del lugar. Jin se encuentra tanto agitado como confundido.

PO: -Escucha, necesito…-. Pero al Panda se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Esto confunde más a Jin. JIN: -¿Qué cosa?-

PO: -Bueno, es sobre…-. A pesar de sus pocas palabras, Jin logra entender a lo que se refiere.

JIN: -¿Es sobre Tigresa?-. Po traga saliva nerviosamente, y asiente. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal?-. PO: -No, no. No creo… es solo que… bueno, yo pensaba que… tal vez tú pudieras… no sé… darme algún…-. Pero antes de terminar la oración, Mono llega corriendo hacia ellos.

MONO: -¡Oh… Jin, qué bueno que estás aquí! Tengo un nuevo catálogo de bromas, y necesito a un juez ¿Qué me dices amigo?-. Jin comienza a titubear.

JIN: -Ah… em… yo…-. PO: -Ahora no Mono-. MONO: -¿Qué?-

PO: -Necesito hablar con Jin acerca de… algo-. MONO: -Vamos, ¿no puede esperar a otro día?-. PO: -¡No!-

MONO: -¿Y qué hay de Tigresa? ¿No deberías mejor pasar más tiempo con ella?-. Este comentario hace estremecerse a Po.

PO: -Yo… yo…-. Pero en ese momento, prácticamente de la nada, el Maestro Shifu llega al lugar. Su repentina aparición asusta un poco a Po.

PO: -¡Ah…! Hola Shifu-

SHIFU: -Sí, sí, hola. Jin, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto?-. El pequeño se encuentra tan saturado en estos momentos, que apenas logra reaccionar con un pequeño balbuceo. JIN: -Yo… bueno…-. SHIFU: -Bien… es algo muy importante-. Diciéndole esto, Shifu toma del brazo a Jin y lo aparta de los demás para hablarle en privado.

SHIFU: -Escucha. Una serie de… "objetos" de gran valor quedaron destruidos en la explosión del Palacio. Y quisiera saber si tú podrías ayudarme a comprar los reemplazos-. Al decirle esto, Shifu le entrega a Jin un pedazo de papel. Una lista de lo que necesita que compre. Jin sigue sin palabras. Toma el pedazo de papel con su mano, y lo abre. Lo que lee lo deja aún más pasmado.

JIN: -¡¿Son figuras de acción?!-. El grito de sorpresa del niño llama la atención de Po y Mono. Rápidamente, el maestro reacciona, acallando a Jin. SHIFU: -¡Shh…! Necesito que me hagas este favor Jin… ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?-. JIN: -Yo… la verdad…-. En ese momento el Sr. Ping sale del restaurante, en dirección hacia Jin.

SR. PING: -¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?! ¡Los clientes están esperando!-. Jin está muy nervioso.

JIN: -¡Jefe…!-. SR. PING: -¡Jin, te necesito allá adentro!-

JIN: -Y…yo…-. En ese momento, el Dragón de Comodo llega al lugar. Parece estar de mal humor. JIN: -¡Maestro!- Exclama asustado.

COMODO: -Jin. Ya ha sido suficiente. Es hora de que vuelvas a entrenar-. SR. PING: -El niño puede entrenar cualquier día, ¡Mis clientes tienen hambre ahora!-. Po se mete en la conversación.

PO: -Lo siento, pero él y yo tenemos que hablar. Será solo unos minutos, ¡y realmente es importante!-. MONO: -¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Quién me va a ayudar con mis bromas?-. PO: -Puedes pedirle ayuda a Mantis-. Mono ríe al escuchar esto. MONO: -No, claro que no… porque las bromas son para él- y continúa riéndose.

SHIFU: -Ahora no Po. Jin me ayudará con asuntos de mayor importancia-. PO: -¡Pero Maestro Shifu…!-. SHIFU: -Sin peros Panda-

COMODO: -Jin, deberías organizar mejor tu tiempo. Sabes que entrenar es tu primera prioridad. Y con todo respeto Señor Ping. El niño no puede trabajar ahora-. SR. PING: -¡Discúlpeme! Pero Jin ya tenía planes para trabajar el día de hoy, hasta que usted apareció sin previo aviso y decidió que él debía entrenar-

Mono y Po están de acuerdo con eso. MONO: -En eso tiene razón-

PO: -Sí-. MONO: -Debió mandar una carta, o algo por anticipado-. Estos comentarios hacen enojar al Maestro Comodo notoriamente.

SHIFU: -Tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde. Porque ahora Jin me ayudará a…-. MONO: -Sí, ya sabemos que se rompieron sus figuras de acción-. Shifu queda paralizado al escuchar esto. Con un tic en el ojo y en la oreja. Entonces, se vuelve hacia Mono.

SHIFU: -No sé de qué me estás hablando-

PO: -¿Es en serio Maestro? ¿Quiere comprar figuras de acción?-. Shifu se lleva la mano a la frente, con un fuerte golpe. -¿Y por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí? ¡Soy un experto en eso! Podríamos ir a… a comprarlas, y… y después, iríamos a los torneos de figuras en las convenciones… y… y…-

SHIFU: -¡Basta…!-. Po es silenciado por un furioso Shifu. –No te pedí ayuda, porque sabía que te ibas a poner así-

COMODO: -Lo lamento Maestro Shifu. Pero usted más que nadie debe entender el valor del entrenamiento por sobre los demás… "placeres"-. Shifu no puede discutir eso. Él asiente con la cabeza, mostrándose muy inconforme.

Hay un breve momento de silencio.

PO: -¡Pero necesito ayuda!-. En cuanto Po pronuncia estas palabras, el caos se desata, y todos ellos, Mono, Po, Comodo, Shifu y el Sr. Ping comienzan a debatir ruidosamente acerca de los compromisos del niño. Mientras tanto, Jin se encuentra justo en el medio. Totalmente alterado. Sus piernas comienzan a temblar. Nunca había estado tan asustado, estando rodeado de sus propios amigos.

El acalorado debate encierra más y más a Jin en un pequeño círculo, rodeado por los inconformes. Cuando en ese momento, se escucha una voz. Una voz que resuena en los oídos de Jin, restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

SANG: -¡Jin!-

JIN: -¿Sang?-

El pequeño se desliza entre los que se encuentran discutiendo. Logra salir de en medio del caos, y es entonces que él la ve. Al final de la calle, cerca de la entrada del pueblo. La pequeña Sang levanta la mano y lo saluda desde la distancia. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Jin sale corriendo hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de esto, todos dejan de discutir, volteando a ver Jin, que corre hasta los brazos de la pequeña Leopardo.

Al ver esta escena, todos se quedan sin palabras.

Pero es entonces que Comodo logra pensar más claramente.

COMODO: -Creo que… Jin nos ha dado una lección-. MONO: -Ciertamente-. Pasan algunos segundos, hasta que el Sr. Ping reacciona.

SR. PING: -¿Y ahora quién va a ayudarme en el restaurante?-. Po se muestra algo asustado por esto.

PO: -Lo lamento papá, estoy ocupado- Tras decir esto, el Panda se marcha rápidamente. Entonces, el Ganso voltea a ver a los demás.

SHIFU: -Yo… me tengo que ir-. MONO: -Yo también-. Y ellos se alejan rápidamente también, dejando solo al Maestro Comodo. Él se da cuenta de esto demasiado tarde, y él y el Sr. Ping intercambian una mirada de disgusto.

SR. PING: -¿Y… sabes preparar sopa?- Pregunta incómodamente.

COMODO: -Sé preparar veneno- Responde con la misma incomodidad. El Sr. Ping suspira con desilusión.

Mientras tanto, al final de la calle.

Jin y Sang se abrazan fuertemente, y tras esto, se toman de las manos, mirándose mutuamente con una sonrisa.

JIN: -Sang… ¿qué haces aquí?-

SANG: -Vinimos a visitarlos. En todas las ciudades se habla de lo que pasó aquí en el Valle, ¡ya son una leyenda!-

JIN: -Espera… ¿vinimos? ¿Significa… que Song también vino?- Pregunta con emoción. SANG: -Sí, ella me acompañó aquí-

JIN: -¿Y dónde está?-. SANG: -No sé… no debe estar lejos-

En ese momento, en otra calle.

Jaguar camina lentamente, hasta detenerse en medio del puente que atraviesa un pequeño río, y descansando ambos brazos sobre el barandal, contempla su reflejo en el agua.

Tras unos segundos, lanza un profundo suspiro. En ese momento, una figura familiar se coloca junto a él, mostrando su reflejo en el agua. Sorprendido, él levanta la mirada.

JAGUAR: -¿Song?-

SONG: -Hola Jaguar-

Jaguar se disponía a abrazarla, cuando en ese momento, algo dentro de él se lo impidió, deteniéndolo. Al ver esto, Song queda confundida, y en espera de un abrazo. Él simplemente se retira un paso hacia atrás, bajando un poco la mirada.

JAGUAR: -Qué bueno verte-. La Leopardo continúa un tanto confundida por esta reacción, pero vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa.

SONG: -Igualmente-

Hay un breve e incómodo silencio, hasta que él habla.

JAGUAR: -¿Y… qué haces por aquí?-. Ella suelta una ligera risilla, y se acerca hacia él, apoyándose en el barandal del puente.

SONG: -Bueno, no sé si hayas oído las noticias… pero al parecer, hubo un gran desastre en el Valle de la Paz… Y "alguien" luchó para restaurar el orden por aquí-. Jaguar escucha esto, algo confundido.

JAGUAR: -Yo…-. SONG: -¡Eres una leyenda! Todos están hablando acerca de lo que pasó-. JAGUAR: -¿En serio?-

SONG: -¡Sí! Todos te llaman, "el Sexto Furioso"-. Esto lo deja anonadado. JAGUAR: -¡¿En serio?!-. Song ríe al ver su reacción.

JAGUAR: -Guau… yo no tenía idea… es decir… no me he puesto a pensar en la magnitud de las cosas que pasaron- Dice él, mostrándose muy pensativo al respecto. Song lo contempla unos segundos más.

SONG: -Y entonces… ¿cómo están las cosas ahora? Contigo y con Jin-. Jaguar sonríe.

JAGUAR: -Están bien… es decir… nunca han estado mejor… Por lo menos para mi hermano-. La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Song al oír esto.

SONG: -¿Porqué?-

JAGUAR: -Bueno… Jin ahora tiene a mucha gente que se preocupa por él, y que está a su lado-

SONG: -Pero tú…-. Jaguar suspira. JAGUAR: -Pero yo… solo digamos que, aún no encuentro mi lugar por aquí-. Song se muestra entristecida por eso. El Jaguar se da cuenta de esto, y entonces vuelve a sonreír.

JAGUAR: -Pero no es para tanto. Mi nuevo jefe no me quiere ahí, y siempre está buscando cualquier excusa para despedirme… aunque Jin siempre sale en mi defensa-

SONG: -No me gusta oír eso-. Él no tiene respuesta. Simplemente guarda silencio. Entonces Song se acerca a él, sujetándose de su brazo, y reclinando su cabeza en su hombro. Jaguar queda paralizado en ese instante.

SONG: -¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que pasó ese día?-

Ella comienza a caminar, llevándose al Jaguar mientras abre su sombrilla, cubriéndolos a ambos. En ese momento, ella entrelaza su cola con la de él. Al sentirla, un intenso escalofrío recorre al Jaguar desde la cola hasta la punta de su cabeza… y completamente nervioso, él voltea a verla a ella. Song lo voltea a ver, esbozándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras un tenue color rosa, causado por la sombrilla sobre sus cabezas, los pinta a ambos mientras dan su paseo.

Mientras tanto, al pie de las escaleras del Palacio.

Po se encuentra sentado, mirando al suelo. Totalmente sumergido en la preocupación. PO: -¿Qué voy a hacer?-. Piensa el Panda. Mientras que sigilosamente, Víbora se acerca hacia él.

VÍBORA: -¿Qué te sucede Po?-.

Él se encuentra tan absorto, que no la escucha decir esto. Esto la preocupa aún más. VÍBORA: -¿Po?-. Esta vez, el Panda reacciona demasiado asustado.

PO: -¡Aahh!-. Y con una rápida maniobra, Po salta hacia el interior de un barril, y se esconde en él. Al ver esto, Víbora se sorprende mucho.

VÍBORA: -Am… ¿Po? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Es entonces cuando él se da cuenta de quién se trata.

PO: -Ah… lo siento Víbora, es que…-. Pero mientras intenta salir, se atora en el barril. Víbora se acerca hacia él, y lo empuja, cayendo al suelo, y liberándose de su trampa.

PO: -¡Uh…! Gracias-. VÍBORA: -¿Po? ¿Sucede algo malo?-. La expresión en su rostro lo dice todo.

PO: -Es que… No puedo seguir escondiéndome de Tigresa-. VÍBORA: -¿Y por qué te escondes de ella?-. Po se deja caer sentado al suelo, haciéndolo retumbar un poco.

PO: -Tengo miedo de estropear las cosas. No sé si merezco estar con ella-

VÍBORA: -Po, no digas esas cosas. Ella dijo que te ama… ¡Tigresa te dijo que te ama! Ustedes dos se pertenecen el uno al otro-

PO: -¿Pero por cuánto tiempo…? La verdad, nunca había tenido… una novia… y ahora no sé qué hacer. Tigresa y yo no tenemos nada en común… A mí me gusta comer, y a ella entrenar, a mí me gustan las figuras de acción y a ella entrenar…-

VÍBORA: -Eso no es lo importante…-. Po suspira profundamente, sintiéndose derrotado. –Solo necesitas encontrar algo que los dos tengan en común-

PO: -Pero no hay nada. Lo único que tenemos en común es…-. En ese instante, una idea atraviesa la mente de Po, quedando en shock.

PO: -¡Eso es!-. Po se levanta del suelo dando un brinco, y se aleja corriendo hacia el Palacio. -¡Gracias Víbora!-. Al ver al Panda alejarse, Víbora solo sonríe, diciendo que no con la cabeza.

Po corre por las escaleras, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Llega hasta la cima, y justo al abrir las puertas, se encuentra cara a cara con Tigresa. Po se detiene abruptamente. Ella lo observa con una seria mirada, y con los brazos cruzados, lo que confunde y asusta un poco a Po.

TIGRESA: -Me has estado evitando-

PO: -¡¿Qu… qué?! ¡No es cierto!-. TIGRESA: -Te vi escapando por el muro del Palacio esta mañana-. Po se queda sin respuesta, y con la boca abierta.

Unos momentos después, Tigresa exhala un suspiro de decepción.

TIGRESA: -Escucha, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti… también lo es para mí… Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo, antes…-

PO: -¡NOOO…!- Tigresa se sorprende al ver su exagerada reacción. –No digas nada más. Sé exactamente lo que necesita nuestra relación-. Estas palabras confunden mucho a Tigresa.

TIGRESA: -¿Y qué sería eso?-. PO: -Un poco de Kung fu- Dice él, poniendo su clásica mirada de Guerrero Dragón.

PO: -Ven conmigo-. Él toma a Tigresa de la mano y se la lleva de ahí corriendo.

Mientras tanto, sobre el techo de una casa en el Valle.

Jin y Sang se encuentras sentados en el borde, contemplando el cielo. Jin le platica todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

JIN: - Todos querían mi ayuda… o, entrenarme… Y la verdad es que, no hubiera sabido qué hacer… hasta que llegaste-. Sang sonríe ligeramente al escuchar esto.

SANG: -No es justo. No deberían presionar a mi novio de esa manera-. Jin se sonroja al escuchar esto. JIN: -¿N… novio?-

SANG: -Sí…- Le dice, abrazándolo repentinamente. –Y todos tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para contactarte… porque a partir de ahora, tú eres mío-. La pequeña Leopardo lo abraza por un momento más, y entonces le da un beso en los labios. Jin se sonroja aún más con esto.

Ella se aparta lentamente, y lo mira a los ojos.

SANG: -Me lo debías… desde la última vez-

Intercambian una mirada. Se toman de la mano, y se acercan lentamente…

En otro sitio en el Valle.

Jaguar camina muy cercanamente a Song, mientras le cuenta la historia de lo que sucedió.

JAGUAR: -Aún no logro entender cómo, pero mi hermano sobrevivió a esa explosión… pero en verdad no importa… nada importa… solo que él se encuentre bien-

Song escucha cada palabra, mostrando un tanto de preocupación al mismo tiempo.

SONG: -Pero, ya todo pasó. Él y tú tienen una nueva vida aquí en el Valle de la Paz, y eso es grandioso-. Jaguar permanece con la mirada perdida. JAGUAR: -Yo no sé…-

Song lo contempla por un momento, y al bajar la mirada, nota algo más. Su pecho se encuentra vendado, y parece ser algo reciente. Esto llama su atención, y aproxima su mano hacia el vendaje.

SONG: -¿Qué es esto?-. Pero justo antes de ponerle una mano encima, Jaguar la detiene, sujetándola de la muñeca.

Song lo mira a los ojos, y libera su mano. Enseguida, la vuelve a aproximar al pecho del Jaguar. Y sin que él oponga resistencia, ella mueve las vendas a un lado, dejando ver una tremenda cicatriz justo en medio de su pecho. Alarmada al ver esto, Song voltea a ver al Jaguar. Él, simplemente baja la mirada.

JAGUAR: -Eso… no es nada-

SONG: -¿No es nada…? Jaguar, esta herida es… Tú pudiste morir por esto-. Él permanece en silencio por un instante, y sin apartar la mirada del suelo, le contesta.

JAGUAR: -Eso no importa… yo solo… tenía que proteger a Jin-

La forma en que él responde, deja muy angustiada a Song. Y entonces, lentamente ella coloca su mano sobre la cicatriz en su pecho. Él siente el tacto de Song sobre su cicatriz, no pudiendo levantar la mirada… sintiendo un gran dolor por dentro.

JAGUAR: -Song… por favor…-

SONG: -Tú… necesitas a alguien que se preocupe por ti…-

En cuanto ella dice esto, él levanta la mirada, directo a los ojos de Song. Ambos se miran mutuamente.

SONG: -…Y que esté a tu lado-

La respiración del Jaguar se torna lenta y pausada. Siente como si su corazón se estuviera deteniendo en ese instante. Mientras Song, lentamente se aproxima hacia él, cubriéndolos a ambos con su sombrilla.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del Valle.

Po y Tigresa se encuentran frente a frente, en sus posiciones de combate.

TIGRESA: -¿Estás seguro de esto Po?-. Po sonríe ampliamente.

PO: -Estoy seguro de que puedo ganarte-. Diciendo esto, Po se lanza al ataque. Un potente golpe que Tigresa esquiva al instante. Ambos quedan cara a cara por un breve momento.

TIGRESA: -¿A sí? Eso está por verse-. Tigresa contraataca. Ambos intercambian golpes y patadas de manera fugaz. Sus movimientos los llevan de un lado a otro en el claro a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encuentran. El Panda sale lanzado hacia un árbol, pero logra recomponerse en el aire, impulsándose con ambas piernas contra éste, y regresando de un salto hacia ella.

La batalla continúa ferozmente, pero… tanto Po como Tigresa no paran de sonreír con cada golpe que aciertan, o que reciben. La batalla… una armoniosa danza de Kung fu, realizada en pareja.

Y finalmente, cada uno de ellos lanza un golpe, que es detenido por la mano del otro…

Miran a los ojos de su oponente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una mirada de amor, en medio de una pelea.

Una pelea… que culmina, con un beso.

Desde el centro del Valle de la Paz, Shifu contempla el panorama con una grata sonrisa en su rostro.

Sobre el techo de una casa… Jin, sentado al lado de Sang. En el centro de la calle principal… Jaguar, contemplando el atardecer, mientras envuelve a Song entre sus brazos. Y más a lo lejos… Po y Tigresa, dando fin a una sesión de entrenamiento… como él no había visto jamás.

* * *

**Gracias por continuar pasando a leer por aquí.**


End file.
